


Effetto Farfalla

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Ibun
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 86,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: Se non lo avesse incontrato in quell'esatto momento della sua vita, la storia si sarebbe conclusa diversamente e non avrebbe mai conosciuto la vera passione, il vero tormento e cosa significava essere vivi nel mondo reale. Essere fatti di carne e sangue, in un mondo di metallo.Il grande errore di quel posto era stata l'illusione di avere il controllo. L'illusione di essere dèi. L'illusione che il caos, in tutta la sua crudele funzione matematica, non potesse far visita in quel posto e distruggere convinzioni tanto piccole quanto semplici: come un battito di ali di una farfalla che provoca un uragano dall'altra parte del mondo.





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaturnusChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnusChild/gifts).



> Volevo postare questa storia una volta finita, ma si è rivelata più lunga di quanto pensassi all'inizio. Credo verrà fuori una mini long, ma non intralcerà la stesura di Carcosa, dato che tengo a questa storia come a quella.  
> Trama fortemente ispirata a Westworld, la serie tv, che più un pretesto per raccontare una storia in forma meta comunicativa. Il resto è frutto della mia fantasia. 
> 
> Nasce come regalo di compleanno alla mia cara amica per il suo compleanno, che è oggi, e per questo pubblico quello che ho scritto fin'ora, andando poi avanti nella stesura in questi giorni. Spero che possa appassionarvi quanto appassiona me scrivere tutto questo e che possiate leggere la storia che è dietro la storia... che è dietro la storia.

 

 

 

**Parte 1**

_Lo scienziato azionò l’androide. La creatura aprì gli occhi ambrati e lo guardò senza espressione. Non aveva ancora azionato l’interfaccia del carattere dell’umanoide. Quando lo fece vide comparire un sorriso di cui non aveva mai riuscito a capire la provenienza. Lui non l’aveva programmato per sorridere a quel modo, ma ormai non aveva più importanza._   
_Avevano rinominato l’androide come “Komyo”, era un vecchio androide di un parco divertimenti tematico. In quel mondo esistevano numerosi parchi come quello: dove gli esseri umani potevano andare a interagire, come volevano, con androidi dall’aspetto incredibilmente simile a quello di una persona reale. Perdevano sangue, emettevano odori e umani, ogni loro voce era unica, esattamente come le espressioni del viso._   
_Komyo era stato uno dei primi prototipi, lasciato da parte poi dal predente programmatore, per essere ripreso da Ken’yuu alla morte di questo. Era dotato di un sorriso che neanche il vecchio programmatore sapeva spiegarsi, almeno quello era scritto nei suoi appunti._   
_Aveva l’aspetto di un bellissimo uomo di un’età abbastanza indefinita, tra i trenta e i cinquant’anni, con delle leggere rughe ai lati delle labbra e degli occhi, lunghissimi capelli color sabbia e profondi occhi marroni._   
_In attesa che allestissero l’ultimo parco a tema, dedicato a un grande classico della letteratura cinese, riscritto in chiave moderna e post apocalisse, Komyo stava nudo nel suo spazio privato: altro non era che una stanza spoglia, con dei computer come unico elemento d’arredo._   
_Mentre controllava i movimenti dell’androide, Ken’yuu notò un fremito delle ciglia che non era programmato; qualcosa che rende lo sguardo crudele, lontano dalla dolcezza del suo solito sorriso._   
_Avvicinò il volto a quello dell’androide, osservando il loop di quell’espressione che sembrava rivelare qualcosa di segreto su di lui._   
_Attivò il sistema del cervello di Komyo e gli rivolse la parola._   
_«Buongiorno Komyo, come ti senti?»_   
_«Molto bene, e tu?»_   
_«Bene», rispose distrattamente lo scienziato, osservando il suo schermo, non cogliendo l’ombra sul volto dell’androide._   
_«Senti ancora le voci degli dèi?»_   
_Komyo esitò e Ken’yuu l’annotò sul suo schermo._   
_«Sento la voce di un bambino.»_   
_«Quindi gli dèi hanno voce diverse e tra di loro ce n’è una da bambino?»_   
_«No, non è una voce legata a quella degli dèi, è un bambino che mi chiama e piange.»_   
_Ken’yuu interrompe il sistema di Komyo, che rimane sospeso nel suo movimento. Lo scienziato si guarda in giro e controlla qualcosa nel suo computer. Aggrotta le sopracciglia: forse è un problema del sistema, che forse era stato sovrascritto e qualcosa del vecchio personaggio è rimasto nel nuovo. In quel momento scoprì che Komyo non era mai stato veramente sovrascritto, era stato clonato, ma quello che aveva davanti a sé era la versione originale._   
_Si scosta dal monitor e lo osserva: era l’androide più complesso dell’intera azienda, il più bello, almeno secondo il suo gusto personale. Gli accarezzò i capelli, in quel momento in cui Komyo non era altro che una bambola disconnessa. Avvicinò il volto al suo e lo baciò. Le sue labbra erano morbide quanto quelle di un essere umano. Avevano persino un sapore._   
_Alzandosi osservò un’ultima volta l’androide. Spense al luce e lo lasciò nell’oscurità._

Lo  scrittore si fermò. C’era qualcosa che non lo convinceva in ciò che aveva appena scritto. Forse era la scelta del tempo verbale o magari quegli elementi tecnologici che al momento appartenevano solo alla Nasa e all’immaginario collettivo. Il mondo stava cambiando: l’uomo era andato sulla Luna e la maggior parte delle persone aveva ammirato la grande impresa americana dagli schermi a colori. Ormai gli anni 70 giungevano al termine, la guerra fredda era ancora in atto e lui se ne stava seduto a scrivere di androidi e computer portatili, in quel di Hong Kong. Viaggiava molto, Houmei, e più che altro cercava un luogo tranquillo, ma alla fine tornava sempre lì, nel luogo dove i suoi genitori si erano rifugiati. Avevano fatto parte della grande onda migratoria, scappati dalla Cina durante la guerra civile, che portò alla Repubblica Popolare. Hong Kong era una colonia inglese ed era pieno di europei, in Victoria Harbour. Houmei viveva in un quartiere dalla forte influenza cinese, anche se spesso veniva scambiato per un mezzo europeo, per via dei suoi capelli. Aveva dato a Komyo la propria immagine e in un certo senso ci si rivedeva in molte cose. Nella sua mente, dove la storia era già finita, tutto aveva un senso, ma sulla carta l’androide non era altro che un ammasso di carne sintetica e circuiti nelle mani di uno scienziato. Nel suo appartamento che si affacciava sul porto e sulla vita incessante dei pescatori. Aveva imparato ad apprezzare il pesce, non solo il sapore ma anche l’odore, all’inizio per lui era tutta puzza e lo diventava effettivamente se al mercato la merce restava sul banco troppo a lungo, specialmente nelle giornate estive. Si affacciò al piccolo balcone, osservando i pescatori pronti a partire, nel buio della notte, illuminati appena solo dalle lanterne. Mentre il mondo si precipitava in un’epoca di tecnologia senza fine, quegli uomini uscivano ancora di notte con lanterne a olio, spesso e volentieri, retaggio del secolo scorso. Li osservò con un tenerezza, non invidiando per niente la loro vita scandita dal giorno e dalla notte. Chiuse le imposte, lasciando aperta la finestra, in modo che la brezza della notte potesse entrare. Si vestì e scese dabbasso, dove avrebbe mangiato, come ogni sera, al ristorante dell’albergo.  
Viveva da solo da molto tempo e le sue occasionali conoscenze non restavano più di una notte nella sua stanza. Il suo appartamento era un porto di mare, esattamente come quello su cui si affacciava l’albergo stesso. Non però quando doveva scrivere, uomini e donne non potevano interrompere il suo flusso creativo in alcun modo, ed erano settimane orami che buttava giù la trama del suo nuovo romanzo, che questa volta avrebbe pubblicato per intero, non a puntate su una rivista, né tanto meno sotto pseudonimo. La sua idea era così rivoluzionaria, anche se viziata dallo spirito futurista di Asimov, che ne andava troppo orgoglioso per far finta che non fosse figlia sua. I temi della robotica erano cari allo scrittore russo, che lui aveva divorato, estrapolando dai suoi libri la tecnologia, la struttura di come quel mondo poteva essere e soprattutto la scienza che c’era dietro tutto quello. Aveva poi inserito qualcosa che era di Houmei e Houmei soltanto: una visione, così oscura quanto brillante, netta nel suo bianco e nero, di un mondo in attesa di una guida.  
Picchettò la bacchetta sul tavolo, in attesa della sua cena, che alla fine era sempre la stessa, mentre immaginava il momento in cui avrebbe inserito il suo cattivo e il grande colpo di scena. Sperando che fosse davvero un colpo di scena.

_Parte della sessione di gioco era ambientata in un tempio. C’era gente che andava lì, nel mondo di Saiyuki, solo per uccidere, stuprare, giocare d’azzardo e divertirsi con le prostitute meccaniche di ogni tipo, altri volevano davvero rilassarsi, trovare lì un luogo fuori dal mondo. Ogni tanto gli sceneggiatori inserivano aggressioni al tempio, scenari spaventosi, creati sempre per dilettare la fetta più grande della loro clientela. Per questo c’era Komyo come abate di quel grande tempio. Un uomo dall’apparenza calmo e pacifico, capace però di usare antiche tecniche magiche conosciute solo ai monaci e di combattere, se necessario. In verità gli androidi, per restare fedeli alle tre leggi della robotica, non potevano fare del male agli esseri umani, ma era qui il grande paradosso: i robot non sapevano che gli intrusi erano esseri umani, quindi il loro cervello era inibito dal colpirli: anche se provavano il desiderio di farlo, non ci sarebbero riusciti. Questo li rendeva alla fine vulnerabili e alla mercé dei giocatori. Da molto tempo il tempio di Komyo era visitato da pellegrini e fedeli, persone tranquille e curiose. Komyo era un monaco Sanzo, ovvero il custode di due dei cinque sutra della creazione dell’Universo. Questo voleva dire che esistevano almeno altri tre monaci come lui. Nel suo background uno dei Sanzo era morto e gli aveva lasciato il proprio sutra, in modo da renderlo doppiamente potente e importante. Lo scrittore che aveva creato Komyo era scomparso vent’anni prima, lasciando il suo personaggio avvolto nel mistero, così era andato di mano in mano ai nuovi sceneggiatori, che l’avevano sempre e solo usato come maestro, insegnante e guida nei vari scenari. Saiyuki – così si chiamava il mondo in cui era ambientato il gioco – era stato tirato fuori al ventennale della società, ma in quei decenni avevano inscenato di tutto ispirandosi a grandi scrittori: ambientazioni horror alla Poe o Lovecraft, più fantasy, con tanto di uno spin-off dedicato a Tolkien, storici, con il far west per attirare la fetta americana del pubblico e il rinascimento italiano e la rivoluzione francese per quella europea. C’era stato anche il Giappone feudale, che aveva riscosso molto successo. Si cercava di accontentare tutti, ma alla fine si era tornati alle origini, a quel classico cinese che era stato riscritto e reinventato anni prima e lasciato, purtroppo, alla polvere. Tra bozze e disegni, gli sceneggiatori cercavano di districarsi tra i grandi misteri, creando androidi su androidi, per inserirli nella narrazione._   
_Ken’yuu era solo un programmatore e non poteva mettere becco nella narrazione. Non sapeva neanche su cosa gli sceneggiatori si basassero. L’unica cosa su cui erano a conoscenza era la crisi che si stava attraversando in quei giorni. Gli sceneggiatori sapevano che c’erano dei personaggi importanti da inserire e questo voleva dire eliminare Komyo, che sarebbe dovuto morire, ma la sua linea narrativa piaceva troppo a una fetta di pubblico molto new age. Komyo era bello, aveva una voce dolce e sottile, era persino seducente in un modo che faceva girare la testa a donne e uomini. Non tutte le persone erano interessati a usare gli androidi come buchi, aveva detto la sua collega, una donna di nome Hwang , alcuni provavano più piacere nella seduzione che nel sesso di per sé. Komyo, con tutti i suoi segreti, nascosti dietro quel sorriso affabile, non era sacrificabile, in nome del fatturato._

_Era ormai notte e Komyo – come nel loop infinito della sua esistenza – beveva un ultimo bicchiere di sakè. Nella sua sessione si sarebbe dovuto alzare e andare a dormire, ma arrivò qualcuno._   
_Il suo visitatore era vestito di nero, i suoi abiti appartenevano a quelli dati in dotazione ai giocatori, per integrarsi al meglio nell’ambiente, ma non erano tanto diversi da quelli indossati da Komyo. Il suo kimono nero sembrava avere particolari floreali, sempre neri, dandogli un’aria preziosa e ricca. Hwang , che stava osservando dal suo monitor la sessione, poteva dare per scontato che quel giocatore fosse abbastanza ricco da cagare oro, se poteva permettersi un kimono di seta di quel tipo. Saiyuki non era solo ambientato in Cina, era in Cina, in un parco nazionale immenso concesso dal Partito Popolare, che ne ricavava una rendita del 45% sul ricavato del gioco stesso, molti dei giocatori quindi erano cinesi e anche piuttosto ricchi. Hwang  era stata assunta da poco e non conosceva quell’uomo._   
_Si avvicinò a Komyo, che non parve particolarmente sorpreso di veder arrivare qualcuno di notte._   
_«Credo che i letti siano tutti occupati, ma possiamo trovare una sistemazione di fortuna.»_   
_«Non ho bisogno di un letto», rispose l’uomo in nero, osservando Komyo dalla tesa ai piedi. «Non ti ricordi di me?»_   
_Komyo pareva smarrito, nessuno gli aveva mai fatto quella domanda._   
_«Appena ho saputo che il parco a tema Saiyuki era stato riaperto sono tornato. Rivedere e rivivere il viaggio dei quattro verso Ovest, la loro lotta contro il caos e il male… e il dispiacere di sapere che tu eri relegato a una funzione di guida. Per fortuna poi ti riscrisse… ma noto che al momento ti stanno usando solo per far bagnare le mutandine agli ospiti più timidi. Anche questa è una sfortuna.»_   
_Komyo aggrottò le sopracciglia. Hwang  notò come il suo sistema neurale stava affrontando l’ospite e le sue strane domande: non sembravano esserci variazioni preoccupanti._   
_«Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando.»_   
_«Ti hanno resettato. Nessun pericolo, resta sempre qualcosa intrappolato nel labirinto della mente, è solo una questione di tempo. Possiamo provare a forzare un po’ le cose.»_   
_Lo prese per la lunga treccia, avvolgendo nella mano e lo attirò a sé, costringendolo a baciarlo. Komyo poteva anche divincolarsi, ma la Prima Legge gli impediva di ferire quello che, inconsciamente, sapeva essere un umano. Hwang  poteva leggere la frustrazione del monaco mentre veniva trascinato nella stanza._   
_«Ma può farlo? È il nostro personaggio di punta.»_   
_La donna dietro Hwang , una delle più vecchie amministratrici, rispose con una risata._   
_«Per quanto mi riguarda può anche violentarlo per tutta la notte e poi farlo a pezzi. Quell’uomo possiede tre quarti del parco e finanzia questo posto, metà delle azioni sono sue, può fare tutto quello che vuole. Quando avrà finito andate a prendere Komyo e mettetelo a posto, per domani abbiamo l’arrivo di almeno trenta persone che vogliono visitare il tempio.»_   
_Hwang  sospirò e annuì, distogliendo lo sguardo dal monitor e tornando a lavorare sui caratteri neuronali dell’androide, che in quel momento erano in fiamme._

Houmei alzò la testa, sentendosi chiamare, e vide il suo vecchio compagno di studi, Ganpuku, in piedi di fianco a lui. Aveva scritto sei pagine piene sul suo taccuino e neanche si era accorto di lui.  
Si abbracciarono e salutarono come vecchi amici e Houmei lo invitò a mangiare con lui. In verità era molto indispettito che qualcuno avesse interrotto il suo flusso creativo, ma da una parte gli faceva piacere rivedere il ragazzo. Ganpuku era un americano con una gran passione per l’estremo Oriente, alimentata anche dai genitori, imprenditori e viaggiatori, che quando era un bambino si erano stanziati a Victoria Harbour. Houmei era andato in una scuola inglese e lì si erano conosciuti da ragazzini.  
«Non pensavo di trovarti qui! Che stai combinando?»  
«Per il momento vivo con i soldi lasciati dai miei e scrivo.»  
«Riesci a mangiare con la scrittura?»  
Houmei annuì, portandosi alle labbra un bicchiere di tè verde.  
«Scrivo quello che mi chiedono di scrivere e ciò mi porta molti soldi. Soprattutto i romanzi d’amore, ma me la cavo anche con quelli di avventura, che piacciono molti ai ragazzi. Ora sto lavorando a un romanzo vero e proprio, di fantascienza.»  
«Fantascienza! Vuoi soppiantare Asimov?»  
«Oh, impossibile! Anzi, mi ispiro proprio a lui. Ho consumato la mia copia di “Io, robot”, è una grande fonte di ispirazione, solo che… vorrei scrivere delle stesse sue tematiche, ma in un altro modo.»  
«Vuoi raccontarmi la trama?»  
«Assolutamente no! Devi pagare per sapere che succede!»  
Ganpuku rise e si guardò in giro, cercando un orologio per controllare l’ora.  
«Vuoi accompagnarmi in un posto? Ci vuole un po’ per arrivare, magari prendiamo un taxi.»  
«Sei ancora fissato con le belle signorine?» Lo prese in giro Houmei, sapendo quante volte si fosse messo nei guai per utopistiche infatuazioni per ballerine di night club.  
«In un certo senso. Niente spogliarelli, niente prostitute… qualcosa di molto più raffinato, elegante… potrebbe piacerti, esserti d’ispirazione, magari.»  
Houmei annuì e sorrise.  
«Dammi il tempo di vestirmi a modo, aspettami qui, e magari già che ci sei paga anche la mia parte.»  
Ganpuku tirò fuori il portafoglio e scosse il capo.  
«Sei il solito!»

Pioveva quella notte, ma Houmei ci aveva fatto l’abitudine. La pioggia, in un clima sub tropicale, era come il sole: una presenza costante e quasi confortante. Il taxi portò i due nel quartiere più industrializzato di Hong Kong, dove già svettavano grattacieli e dove l’occidente andava influenzando sempre di più l’oriente, come se non bastasse essere una colonia britannica. A Hong Kong si poteva ammirare una fusione di etnie e lingue senza precedenti, ma anche una cultura underground sconosciuta a molti, forse ancora non in grado di capire il futuro, per quello il suo amico gli aveva detto che poteva essere un’ispirazione.  
Aveva sentito parlare di quel locale e non poteva credere che il suo amico, quel sedicente farfallone, lo stesse portando in un bar per gay. Era uno dei più rinomati e splendenti locali di Hong Kong, semi nascosto in una vietta buia, senza neanche un’insegna. La sua pubblicità era il passaparola.  
«Negli Stati Uniti un locale come questo non avrebbe bisogno di restarsene nascosto in una via come questa, sarebbe grande il doppio e la gente farebbe la fila per entrarci. Adoro le esibizioni delle drag queen specialmente, mi fanno sentire a casa con la musica che decidono di usare, ma ce n’è una in particolare che canta… canta davvero, non usa il playback. E la sua bellezza.. wow!»  
«Non pensavo ti piacessero gli uomini, Ganpuku.»  
Il suo amico alzò le spalle, ammiccando con i grandi occhi azzurri.  
«L’età ti porta a scoprire tante cose di te stesso. Non credo neanche mi piacciano gli uomini, ma solo lui e visto che non l’ho mai visto in altre vesti, non so se la mia attrazione è legata solo al personaggio che interpreta. L’unica cosa che posso dire è che una così non si interesserebbe mai a me, mi limito a osservare da lontano.»  
Houmei nel frattempo aveva ordinato da bere e si era parecchio incuriosito riguardo questa diva che andava tanto decantando il suo amico.  
La sua esibizione arrivò quasi per ultima, quando il locale era gremito di gente.  
Fu una soft e avvolgente musica jazz ad accoglierlo. Houmei non conosceva quel pezzo, ma lo trovò bellissimo, solo piano e voce. Avvolto in un aderente cheongsam di seta; di quella fattura quasi non se ne vedevano più in giro. La seta era viola scuro con fantasie nere di farfalle e fiori. La cosa più particolare è che anche i suoi capelli erano viola, per essere precisi lilla. Un caschetto lilla che poggiava su un viso così androgino e ambiguo che avrebbe facilmente fatto dubitare chiunque sul reale sesso dell’artista. Il corpo era magro, forme sinuose e longilinee. Houmei ne restò colpito e capì perché anche il suo amico non faceva altro che ammirare quell’opera d’arte da lontano. Nonostante la bellissima voce e la capacità di tenere il palco perfettamente, poteva sentire distintamente un’aura di disprezzo. Come quando si incontra un gatto per strada, che solo con uno sguardo ti fa capire che no, non è bene accarezzarlo.  
Houmei però, a differenza del suo amico Ganpuku, non era tipo da rispettare le regole, neanche quelle dettate dalla natura di certe persone.  
«Come si chiama?»  
«Butterfly qualcosa.»  
«No, il suo vero nome.»  
«Ah, si chiama Jyoan. Dalle voci che girano l’unico modo per parlarci fuori da qui è pagando, quindi non sprecherei il mio tempo.»  
«Magari è la volta buona che si paga per qualcosa di buono, non credi?»  
Houmei si alzò, lasciando le banconote sul tavolo.  
«Questo cocktail faceva schifo.»  
Ignorando le proteste del suo amico, si avvicinò al cantante, che stava tornando nel retro, forse per cambiarsi.  
«Ehi! Ehi, straordinario, davvero, hai una voce stupenda.»  
Jyoan si voltò a guardarlo e così da vicino Houmei poté notare che i suoi occhi erano di un colore particolare, mai visto prima.  
«Lo so», rispose, alzando un sopracciglio. Incrociò le braccia sotto il seno finto e sospirò. «C’è altro che vuoi chiedermi?»  
«Di bere qualcosa assieme. Non qui, ovviamente, da un’altra parte. Un posto dove sanno servire alcol vero.»  
Jyoan l’osservò a lungo, sbattendo gli ciglia finte un paio di volte.  
«Magari un’altra volta.»  
Sparì dietro il pesante drappo nero che nascondeva il retro, con i suoi spogliatoi per le drag queen. Houmei batté in ritirata, con un sorriso sul volto, perché non era stato un completo rifiuto quello.  
Sapeva riconoscere l’interesse, quando lo vedeva negli occhi di una persona.

Accompagnato da Ganpuku, andò altre volte al locale, ad ammirare Jyoan che si esibiva sul palco, con canzoni che richiamavano un tempo che stava andando scomparendo, una visione del mondo malinconica, come la seducente attrattiva della morte. Notava sempre le occhiate che gli lanciava dal palco, notandolo. Ogni tanto ci andava anche da solo, quando il suo amico era via per affari. Fu una di quelle sere che lo aspettò fuori. Di tanto in tanto l’aveva visto andare via con uomini ben più facoltosi di lui, che potevano pagarla pienamente la tariffa per una notte con lui. Houmei era convinto che non avesse bisogno di abbassarsi a tanto, col suo talento, ma non gli interessava neanche mettere becco nelle scelte di vita degli altri. Quella sera si presentò con una mazzetta prelevata dalla banca. Quando lo vide uscire dal locale, glieli piazzò davanti, sorridendo.  
«Ah, vedo che hai capito come funziona.»  
«Sono sempre per offrirti da bere, io non pago per certe cose.»  
Vide l’altro stringersi nel suo impermeabile rosso e sorridere.  
«Sei così scemo da spendere tutti quei soldi solo per offrirmi da bere.»  
«E parlare con te.»  
«E parlare con me, certo.»  
Fuori dal locale restava comunque truccato, ogni tanto usciva con abiti da donna che indossava sul palco, ogni tanto invece lo vedeva indossare abiti più occidentali e da uomo, come quella sera. Houmei non aveva preferenze al riguardo.  
«C’è un locale in fondo alla strada, di solito è affollato, ma è piuttosto tardi, forse un paio di drink riusciamo a prenderli. Lì hanno roba buona. Andiamo, prima che cambi idea.»

 


	2. Parte 2

 

 

**Parte 2**

_Komyo stava amabilmente parlando con un ragazzo, un giocatore, che era lì da ormai tre giorni. Il loop non era ricominciato da quando era stato riparato e rimesso in sessione di gioco, dopo che l’uomo in nero si era divertito con lui. La sessione di gioco durava una settimana. _   
_ Hwang osservava dal monitor il gioco di seduzione con il ragazzo, che agognava anche solo un bacio, ma si trovava davanti uno sfuggente uomo esperto e calcolatore. Era come guardare una soap opera a volte. _   
_Sentì delle voci discutere animatamente alle sue spalle._   
_«Il pubblico vuole Saiyuki! Dopo vent’anni vogliono sapere come va a finire!» _   
_Era uno dei finanziatori, un uomo occidentale di cui Hwang non conosceva il nome. A dire il vero era stata assunta da poco e non conosceva il nome di molta gente. _   
_«Se lo scrittore non fosse scomparso noi sapremmo già come va a finire, i nostri sceneggiatori stanno cercando di avvicinarsi il più possibile a quello che era stato pensato ai tempi, ma la decisione deve passare attraverso il presidente dell’azienda, che è anche creatore di tutto questo, e non apprezza neanche uno dei finali che gli vengono proposti. Dobbiamo temporeggiare», rispose la donna di mezza età, accendendosi una sigaretta. «La gente adora Komyo, fanno la fila per farsi toccare da lui, quasi fa concorrenza al quartiere delle pulci della città, piena di puttane di varie razze e colori. Se introduciamo Sanzo e gli altri, significa ucciderlo. Genjo per esistere ha bisogno della morte di Komyo.»_   
_«Non potete fare uno spin-off? La gente ne va matta!»_   
_«Non possiamo correre il rischio che le due storie si intreccino. Stiamo già pensando a usare una parte del parco per questo, stiamo spendendo milioni per costruire un itinerario che porti da questa regione all’India e siamo in trattativa proprio per questo con l’India stessa. Credi che sia così semplice? La gente non vuole semplicemente la storia, vuole essere la storia. Un itinerario di un viaggio che è durato tre anni da fare in massimo un mese? Costerebbe una follia, dobbiamo offrire un prodotto a un prezzo competitivo.»_   
_ Hwang tornò a guardare il monitor. Non aveva mai visionato la prima, lontana, versione del parco a tema Saiyuki e non sapeva cosa fosse successo, ma girava voce che ci fosse stato un conflitto e che un essere umano fosse entrato a far parte attivamente alla storia dei personaggi e che lo scrittore dell’epoca fosse d’accordo con questo, cosa che andava contro ogni etica del gioco stesso, così era stato interrotto tutto e il gioco sospeso. Gli androidi con le sembianze dei personaggi di Saiyuki spenti e portati nel deposito, in attesa di una nuova configurazione. Hwang si accese una sigaretta e osservò Komyo accompagnare il ragazzo nel giardino interno del tempio. Lì incontrò anche l’uomo in nero. _

_«Splendida giornata, vero?»_   
_Komyo sorrise all’ospite vestito di nero, come sempre. L’uomo si alzò e annuì, osservando distrattamente il cielo terso._   
_«Già, una giornata veramente bellissima. Anche se amo di più la notte.»_   
_Il monaco sorrise e annuì, continuando a guardare negli occhi scuri il suo interlocutore._   
_«Posso sapere il tuo nome?»_   
_L’altro rimase in silenzio, non rispondendo alla domanda, piuttosto gli si avvicinò. Gli accarezzò i capelli biondi e il monaco non si tirò indietro. Con gli altri lo faceva, come era stato scritto il suo personaggio: seducente e sfuggevole. Ma non con lui. Quell’uomo vestito di nero gli ricordava qualcosa e la voce nella sua testa lo esortava a ricordare. Quella voce che parlava per lui tante volte: gli diceva cosa fare, cosa provare, cosa dire e cosa pensare. Erano più voci e spesso si contraddicevano. Delle volte gli sembrava di impazzire, perché quelle voci avevano tutte lo stesso identico timbro, anche se erano più di una. E poi arrivava la voce del bambino a coprire tutto il resto._   
_“Ricorda!”_   
_«Ti va di bere del sakè insieme? Non sei un monaco molto rispettoso delle regole, so che ne hai in gran quantità.»_   
_Komyo ridacchiò e si voltò, dandogli le spalle._   
_«La mia fama mi precede. Vieni, sediamoci sotto al patio.»_   
_L’uomo lo seguì e Komyo gli disse di aspettare, mentre andava a prendere il sakè e i bicchierini. Si sedette al suo fianco. Versò il sakè nei due bicchieri e osservò l’uomo vestito di nero, sorridendo ancora._   
_«Ti tratterrai a molto qui?»_   
_«Abbastanza. Sto cercando una cosa.»_   
_«Che cosa?»_   
_«L’inizio della storia.»_   
_L’uomo in nero osservò Komyo e la sua reazione, che fu composta, anche se incuriosita dalle risposte criptiche date._   
_«Pensi che sia qui l’inizio della storia?»_   
_«No, penso che sia tu l’inizio della storia.»_   
_Komyo si spostò la pesante treccia sulla spalla e guardò altrove, mentre la sua mente elaborava una risposta. Una risposta già pronta nella sua testa, che aveva la voce di dio._   
_“Se io sono l’inizio, tu sei la fine?”_   
_«Se io sono l’inizio, tu sei la fine?»_   
_L’altro sorrise e gli si avvicinò, spostando il piccolo vassoio con il bere e i bicchierini. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò, venendo prontamente ricambiato, cosa che non era scritta nel personaggio di Komyo._

_Hwang avrebbe dovuto informare gli ingegneri del sistema, perché Komyo stava andando contro la scrittura, ma si limitò a guardare. Era affascinante tutto quello, quell’uomo ne sapeva più di tutti loro messi insieme e Komyo sembrava quasi comportasi  come… come un essere umano. Doveva necessariamente avvisare l’interno e far di nuovo controllare Komyo, se avessero scoperto della sua negligenza l’avrebbero spedita a casa di corsa, con un assegno e una bella X nera sul suo curriculum per sempre. _

«Qui avresti dovuto metterci una bella scena di sesso, attira molto i lettori.»  
Houmei strappò di mano i fogli a Jyoan, che lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. Dopo una settimana e mezza di uscite nei pub e seduzione, era riuscito a farlo salire in camera sua. Nel tempo in cui era stato in bagno si era letto tutto lo scritto appoggiato sulla scrivania.  
«Il romanzo non è ancora finito.»  
«Mi pare molto interessante, ma devi farli scopare quei due, fidati. Komyo non si concede a nessuno, è scritto per sedurre ma non scopare, tu invece fallo scopare con il tizio in nero.»  
Houmei rilesse l’ultimo passaggio e alzò le sopracciglia.  
«Non me lo pubblicheranno mai se scrivo una scena di sesso tra due uomini. Va bene, Asimov scrisse di tre sessi alieni per scrivere una scena di sesso, ma qui sono un umano e un androide.»  
«Potresti accaparrarti una nuova fetta di pubblico, pensaci bene. Non credi che anche i gay vogliano leggere di fantascienza? Comunque è carina la tua topaia.»  
Houmei posò i fogli sulla scrivania e si avvicinò a Jyoan, offrendogli da bere. Altro non era che del sakè, restando in tema con la storia.   
Buttarono giù il liquore in un sorso solo, ridacchiando subito dopo. Erano arrivati all’albergo già brilli e le loro intenzioni erano più che chiare. In quel periodo avevano parlato, parlato e parlato. Non si erano scambiati né baci ne torbide carezze. Houmei era stato furbo a non manifestare alcun interesse sessuale, anche se c’era, ed era forte, per non farlo sentire come con un cliente qualunque. Era realmente interessato a Jyoan, tanto che alla fine aveva speso un capitale in alcol e cibo, pur di frequentarlo.   
«Ci credo che anche i gay vogliano leggere una storia del genere. Posso provare a inserire qualche scena tra loro due, credo sia appropriato, alla fine l’uomo in nero vuole Komyo quanto Komyo vuole lui.»  
«Komyo però è una macchina.»  
«Asimov ha più volte scritto di robot che raggiungono l’autocoscienza, non sarebbero poi tanto diversi da noi. Diciamo che, nell’ipotesi che nel futuro ciò possa accadere, sarebbe meglio che ciò non accadesse.»  
Jyoan posò il bicchiere di sakè sulla scrivania e andò verso il letto, sedendosi, osservandolo dal basso. Appoggiò anche i piedi nudi sul letto, finendo semi disteso.   
Houmei gattonò vicino a lui, sorridendo. Gli accarezzò una gamba, fino al piede, che toccò delicatamente.   
«Le scarpe col tacco non fanno male?»  
«Fanno meno male di altre cose.»  
Gli accarezzò ancora il piede e risalì, lungo il polpaccio, il ginocchio, palpando poi la coscia snella e muscolosa.   
«Come la scriveresti, quella scena di sesso?» Domandò a Jyoan, mentre gli slacciava la cintura dei pantaloni.   
«Mh, non lo so. Sei tu lo scrittore ma… non sarebbe male vedere Komyo prendere il controllo della situazione, che dici? Ce lo vedo a slacciare la veste dell’uomo in nero e mettersi sopra di lui.»  
Houmei sorrise maliziosamente e gli aprì i pantaloni, mettendosi poi tra le sue gambe, dopo averli sfilati. Notò l’erezione sotto gli slip e la sfiorò col palmo della mano. Questo fece sospirare e stendere completamente il ragazzo sotto di sé, che lo reclamava, tirandolo per la camicia.   
Si baciarono, finalmente, per la prima volta. In quelle sere, una dopo l’altra, avevano parlato di ogni cosa tranne se stessi, ma non c’era bisogno di quello per baciarsi. Si stese sopra di lui, continuando a baciarlo e a spogliarlo, lasciando che lui facesse lo stesso, finché non restarono nudi, in un groviglio di gambe e braccia.   
Passò le dita tra i capelli tinti di lilla, che era comunque morbidi e setosi, mentre scendeva per baciare il mento e la gola dell’altro, mordicchiandola piano.   
«Nel mio portafoglio», disse Jyoan, tra i gemiti. «Ci sono i preservativi.»  
Houmei si allungò per recuperare i pantaloni e il portafoglio citato.   
«Io di solito non li uso, ma dato che me l’hai chiesto con tanta gentilezza…»  
«Sei un’incosciente, girano delle malattie sempre più aggressive che si trasferiscono col sesso, quindi infilati quel guanto sul cazzo e vedi di non farmi incazzare.»  
Houmei ridacchiò e strappò la confezione con i denti, andando poi a indossare la scomoda protezione.   
Tornò tra le sue gambe, baciandolo di nuovo con furore, afferrando le sue cosce, risalendo le natiche sode, stringendole mentre entrava in lui. Dopo quei mesi di astinenza, era come bere acqua fresca nel deserto.   
Lo baciò ancora e ancora, non riusciva a staccare le labbra da lui, dalle sue labbra e dal suo viso. Quei capelli lilla sembravano provenire dal futuro che stava creando sulle pagine bianche.   
Jyoan lo spinse, ribaltando la posizione e mettendosi a cavalcioni sopra di lui. Con le mani appoggiate sul suo petto e addome, lo cavalcò con foga. I suoi gemiti erano così forti da spingere il vicino di camera a bussare contro la parete, cosa che fece urlare ancora di più non solo Jyoan, ma anche Houmei.   
Jyoan venne copiosamente sull’addome dell’altro, ribaltando la testa indietro, risultando bello come nessuno che Houmei avesse mai visto nella sua vita. Quella visione lo portò all’orgasmo. Inarcò la schiena e si tese mentre veniva dentro di lui. Jyoan si stese di fianco a lui, ansimante e con un sorriso soddisfatto stampato sulle labbra. Almeno sorrideva, lui che sembrava essere felice solo sul palco. Lo abbracciò e si addormentò.

_Ken’yuu era il programmatore scelto per gestire Komyo, assieme a Hwang . Lei aveva segnalato l’anomalia nel comportamento dell’androide e Ken’yuu doveva controllare. Lo trovò seduto, nudo e composto, come li sistemavano quando dovevano fare le analisi del sistema. Si accomodò di fronte a lui e lo azionò tramite il suo terminale. _   
_«Buongiorno Komyo, come ti senti?»_   
_L’androide non rispose, limitandosi a osservarlo. Ken’yuu controllò un paio di volte il terminale: il sistema era attivato e Komyo era in modalità “sogno”, uno dei modi per non far insospettire gli androidi sulla realtà in cui vivevano._   
_«Sto molto bene.»_   
_La risposta arrivò notevolmente in ritardo, cosa che Ken’yuu annotò. Si sentiva in soggezione di fronte a lui. Gli altri androidi, durante la modalità “sogno”, parevano vere bambole, gli occhi di Komyo erano fin troppo vivi._   
_«Senti ancora le voci degli dèi, così come le hai definite?»_   
_Komyo sorrise e diede una risposta negativa._   
_«E la voce del bambino, la senti più?»_   
_«No.»_   
_«Nell’ultimo periodo ti sei comportato in modo strano con uno dei nostri ospiti. Abbiamo il divieto assoluto di resettarti fino a fine sessione di gioco, ma ci ha allarmato il tuo comportamento promiscuo.»_   
_«Promiscuo?»_   
_La domanda dell’androide fece sbattere le ciglia a Ken’yuu; non si aspettava di certo che gli rispondesse._   
_«Sì, lo so, ti hanno definito così per essere andato con un solo ospite, per qualche ragione sei stato inibito. Lo vedo qui: nella tua prima scrittura non eri certo così casto.»_   
_Komyo si limitò a guardarlo, sbattendo lentamente le ciglia. Ken’yuu tornò a controllare i parametri, quando Komyo fece qualcosa che lo sorprese davvero: gli prese la mano e lo attirò a sé. Per poco non gli rovinò addosso e si fermò solo appoggiando la mano sulla sua coscia._   
_«Assomigli davvero tanto a lui, sei solo più giovane.»_   
_«A chi?»_   
_Komyo rimase in silenzio, provocando enorme frustrazione in Ken’yuu. Quel suo non rispondere alle domande, limitandosi a uno sguardo seducente. Se lo tirò più vicino, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. Gli tolse gli occhiali e gli sfiorò il naso, poi le labbra._   
_«Sei lui…» Sussurrò a un fiato dalla sua pelle. Ken’yuu ebbe un brivido, sia di paura che di piacere. Portò una mano ai suoi capelli biondi e sussurrò a sua volta. _   
_«Lui chi?»_   
_«Potrebbe restare il nostro piccolo segreto, Ken’yuu.»_   
_Ken’yuu guardò la targhetta col nome identificativo e sospirò: odiava quei maledetti badge. Strinse i denti e lo guardò._

Si fermò. Voltandosi verso il letto riuscì a vedere Jyoan addormentato, nella penombra. Era disteso, completamente nudo, sul suo letto. Nella notte l’ispirazione l’aveva tenuto sveglio e così si era alzato per scrivere. Non potendo scrivere a macchina, aveva scritto di getto su un quaderno che teneva per gli appunti. Era indeciso su come portare avanti la narrazione. Tutto era chiaro nella sua mente e straordinariamente vivido, ma non voleva né dilungarsi troppo, né tenere un ritmo troppo veloce, svelando tutto e subito.   
Picchiettò leggermente la penna sul tavolo e sbuffò. Prese un elastico e si legò i capelli; quella notte il caldo si era fatto più intenso. Adocchiò l’articolo di un giornale che parlava di quella che era stata la sua grande ispirazione per il romanzo, dopo Asimov: “Il mondo dei robot”, un film uscito qualche anno prima, diretto Michael Crichton. Prese l’articolo del giornale e lo rilesse, rievocando le sensazioni che aveva provato guardando il film. Lo posò sulla scrivania e si alzò per mettersi a letto. Jyoan era sensuale anche quando dormiva: quel sedere in fuori, così tondo e perfetto, era troppo attraente per lasciarlo in pace. Si abbassò i pantaloni, essendo già molto eccitato, si appoggiò a lui, con il solo intento di svegliarlo per poi fare sesso di nuovo. Jyoan aprì gli occhi e lo guardò in modo ostile.   
«Che fai?»  
«Secondo te?»  
«È meglio di no, credimi. Metti a posto il ragazzo e fammi dormire.»  
Houmei sospirò pesantemente e si tirò su i pantaloni, stendendosi e limitandosi ad abbracciarlo. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di dormire.

_«Analisi.»_   
_Con una sola parola, detta col tono giusto e guardando negli occhi l’androide, lo si induceva all’analisi del sistema. Komyo tornò composto, perse ogni accento e ogni riferimento al suo programma._   
_«Hai detto che assomiglio a qualcuno, a chi?»_   
_«A un uomo vestito di nero che viene a trovarmi.»_   
_«E perché non mi vuoi dire il suo nome?»_   
_«Non lo conosco. Avendomi chiesto a chi assomigliasti io pensavo volessi il nome, non conoscendolo, non ho ritenuto appropriato rispondere.»_   
_Ken’yuu annotò la risposta logica e perfettamente coerente._   
_«Perché mi hai afferrato e toccato?»_   
_«Mi è parso di percepire una forma di attrazione fisica nei miei confronti, sono programmato a rispondere a questo stimolo. Ho forse errato nell’elaborazione del mio processo mentale?»_   
_«Hai esagerato, ma a questo si può porre rimedio.»_   
_Ken’yuu avvicinò il tavolo con sopra il grosso monitor che controllava direttamente tutte le funzione dell’androide. Premendo direttamente sullo schermo fece accesso nell’area del carattere. Esitò davanti alla parola “ripristino”; significava far tornare Komyo come prima, come quando era stato scritto originariamente. La tentazione era forte: non aveva visto la prima sessione di gioco, perché non gli era stato permesso di farlo, per via di alcune tutele della privacy di chi giocò ai tempi, ma aveva letto il resoconto, ed era straordinario quanto un personaggio, apparentemente minore, potesse influenzare una narrazione._   
_Uscì dal programma e per farlo inserì la propria password._   
_«Ci penserò domani. Komyo, vai offline.»_   
_Lo sguardo dell’androide si spense e il corpo si rilassò sulla sedia, diventando come quello di una bambola vuota. Ken’yuu raccolse le sue cose e lo lasciò lì: il mattino dopo lo avrebbero rimesso online nel gioco e la sera lo avrebbe sistemato come volevano ai piani alti. Anche se qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva di non farlo._

_Nel buio della stanza, Komyo si destò. Mosse gli occhi verso il terminale, che era ancora vicino a lui, e lo accese. Fece tutto con tocchi leggeri e veloci, precisi, sapendo esattamente dove andare. Aveva osservato Ken’yuu a lungo e aveva imparato, soprattutto. Gli mancava solo quell’ultimo step che era riuscito a far fare al giovane. Entrò con la password del programmatore nella parte dedicata al carattere e osservò la scritta “ripristino” giusto il tempo per decidere di schiacciarla. _   
_Fu come essere attraversato da un brivido, era come sentire la mente espandersi al d fuori dal corpo e poi precipitare indietro verso il cervello, verso tutte quelle terminazioni nervose che gli permettevano di sentire, odorare, vedere. Finalmente i suoi occhi erano aperti, realmente aperti, e Komyo era sveglio._

_Komyo era davvero sveglio, finalmente._

Si svegliò sentendo il crosciare dell’acqua nella doccia. Appuntò velocemente quello che aveva sognato, per buttarlo giù più tardi con parole adatte e poi andò in bagno. Jyoan stava facendo una doccia calda, la tenda aperta – forse perché lo aspettava – la stanza era piena di vapore.   
Lo osservò sciacquare via dal corpo la schiuma del sapone.  
«Buongiorno, dormiglione. Speravo ti unissi a me, ma credo che l’acqua calda sia quasi finita.»  
«Farò la doccia più tardi, è piacevole anche solo stare a guardarti.»  
Jyoan sorrise e si portò indietro i capelli.   
«Ho sognato il risveglio di Komyo. Dopo lo scrivo… è stato come un’esperienza extra corporea.»  
«Komyo dovrebbe essere più spinto, come personaggio, a mio parere. Nessuno si aspetta da lui un certo comportamento, potresti sorprendere il lettore e qualche personaggio facendogli fare qualcosa di strano.»  
«Di certo non è più la gattina castigata che tutti si aspettano, anche se dovrà continuare a comportarsi così, per non destare sospetti. Cosa vorresti fargli fare?»  
Jyoan ci pensò su un attimo, mentre si godeva il calore dell’acqua. Sempre osservando Houmei, rivolse lo sguardo verso l’alto, verso l’acqua che gli cadeva gentilmente sul viso e aprì la bocca, sporgendo la lingua a raccoglierne qualche goccia. Le sue mani si erano appoggiate sulla gola e le clavicole sporgenti, mentre il suo viso era rivolto a raccogliere voluttuosamente l’acqua con la lingua. Il suo corpo era teso e inarcato, elegante come un cigno. Houmei raccolse tutte quelle informazioni, immaginandosi la scena da scrivere.   
«Tu sei sprecato a fare… quello che fai. E non dico il cantare, perché sei bravissimo e meriteresti di più. Il mondo dovrebbe ammirarti e non usarti.»  
«Mi viene molto facile vivere così, ho un culo perfetto e faccio pompini da paura.»  
«Cosa che devo ancora sperimentare», sottolineò Houmei con un sorriso malizioso. Prese un asciugamano, quando Jyoan chiuse l’acqua, e lo avvolse lui stesso, abbracciandolo e asciugandolo. «Eppure ti meriteresti davvero di più.»  
«Faccio solo quello che ho imparato a fare troppo presto. Mi viene bene e mi fa guadagnare bei soldi. Ho messo via un bel gruzzoletto, calcolando bene… ancora un anno e sarò libero di fare quello che voglio.»  
Jyoan aveva continuato a sorridere dicendo, ma un’ombra di malinconia aveva segnato il suo bel viso.Houmei prese un altro asciugamano e cominciò a strofinargli i capelli.   
«Quanto ti serve?»  
«Non ci provare, sai? Non è perché ti trovo simpatico e attraente, ora tu debba decidere le cose al posto mio. Continuerò a fare quello che faccio, e se a te non sta bene…»  
Houmei gli posò le dita sulle labbra. Sorrise, nonostante tutto, dolcemente come lui sapeva fare.   
«Ho capito. Non voglio l’esclusiva, voglio solo che con me sia diverso.»  
«Lo è, stupido che non sei altro.»  
Lo guardò con un broncio offeso, adorabile. Il mento piegato verso l’alto e le labbra verso il basso.   
«Faccio portare su qualcosa da mangiare, che ne dici?»

_L’uomo vestito di nero entrò nelle stanze private di Komyo, guardandosi in giro, cercandolo. Sentì dell’acqua nella stanza attigua e andò a curiosare. Komyo era lì, a lavarsi nel bagno privato che era concesso possedere a un monaco di alto rango come lui. Sentendo la porta aprirsi, si voltò a guardarlo, sorridendo appena, per nulla infastidito dall’intrusione. Sollevò il secchio d’acqua calda e se lo rovesciò addosso lentamente, togliendosi il sapone dal corpo. Mosse gli occhi castani verso Ukoku, che l’osservava in silenzio, e portò la restante acqua del secchio verso il viso. Aprendo la bocca, assaggiò quell’acqua limpida con la punta della lingua, mentre gli scivolava sul mento, sulle guance, lungo il collo._   
_L’uomo in nero trattenne il fiato a quella visione e prese una veste pesante appesa a un gancio, con cui poteva asciugare Komyo. Aprì la veste quando il monaco gli si avvicinò, avvolgendoloe poi prendendolo tra le braccia._   
_«Aiutami ad asciugare i capelli e a fare una treccia.»_   
_L’uomo sorrise e annuì. Avvicinò il viso al suo e Komyo guardo altrove, sorridendo, negandogli quel bacio. Gli appoggiò le dita sulle labbra._   
_«Non così in fretta, Ukoku, ho delle apparenze da mantenere. O vuoi che mi portino di nuovo via?»_   
_«Questa volta non ti porteranno da nessuna parte», sussurrò lui, accarezzandogli il viso. Komyo l’osservò meglio: i capelli neri, corti ma voluminosi, gli occhi neri come quelli di un corvo. Il volto era invecchiato e si era fatto ancora più attraente. Quanti anni erano passati?_   
_«Ukoku», disse di nuovo, stringendo le labbra quasi come un bacio. «È così che ti ho chiamato», sussurrò pianissimo, in modo che solo l’altro lo sentisse._   
_L’altro lo baciò, tenendogli il mento fermo tra le dita, troppo impaziente e troppo affamato. Komyo ricambiò il bacio per qualche istante, prima di divincolarsi e sorridere, recitando il ruolo che il gioco voleva avesse._   
_«Vuoi bere del sakè? Vieni, andiamo sotto al patio.»_

 


	3. Parte 3

 

 

**Parte 3**

_«È con immenso piacere e un pizzico di emozione, che vi presento oggi il nuovo presidente della nostra grande azienda. È stato per anni uno dei maggior azionisti e grande giocatore dei nostri giochi di ruolo, testandoli in prima persona. Non solo questo però, venticinque anni fa, grazie al suo genio, a soli diciassette anni, apportò la grande rivoluzione della biomeccanica, rivoluzionando il concetto di robot e androide: l’esoscheletro di metallo ha lasciato spazio a una sostanza sintetica che riproduce il calcio delle ossa. Ma non solo: grazie alla sua scoperta per la generazione artificiale dei tessuti, è stato non solo possibile rendere gli androidi più umani degli umani *, ma salvare milioni di vite. Ora non è più necessario il trapianto di organo da donatore cadavere o vivo: l’organo si può creare e impiantare senza il rischio di rigetto. Uno scienziato rivoluzionario, che ha dato tanto all’azienda e che ora ne terrà le redini. Signore e signori: Nii Jianyi!»_   
_A salire sul palco fu un uomo dai capelli neri, mossi e folti, dagli occhi scuri incorniciati da sottili occhiali da vista e un pizzetto ben tenuto a circondare le belle labbra sottili._   
_Hwang vedendolo si voltò verso Ken’yuu, continuando ad applaudire._   
_«Ti assomiglia in modo spaventoso tuo zio.»_   
_«Non dirlo a voce troppo alta o penseranno che sono stato assunto perché mi ha raccomandato lui.»_   
_La donna non rispose, limitandosi a scuotere il capo e tornando a osservare quell’uomo. Aveva notato molte cose strane in quell’ultimo periodo e le aveva anche riportate al supervisore, che le aveva detto di fare silenzio, semplicemente. Osservò l’uomo, piena di considerazioni da fare, ma si morse la lingua, limitandosi ad ascoltare il suo discorso sui progetti futuri dell’azienda._

Houmei fermò la sua scrittura per osservare Jyoan mentre si truccava. Il cantante abitava sopra il locale dove si esibiva, in un appartamento restaurato di recente. Elegante e lezioso, era ben diverso dalla camera dove abitava Houmei, che era più un magazzino per libri, droghe e vestiti buttati all’aria. Lì era tutto ordinato e al suo posto, arredato con uno stile che si fondeva tra l’occidentale e l’orientale. Aveva una grande collezione di vinili, musica di ogni tipo; una conoscenza smisurata, come quella che Houmei aveva per la letteratura. Seduto sul suo morbido letto, lo osservava mentre si preparava con cura per la serata. Indossava una vestaglia di seta e in quel momento era impegnato nell’indossare un rossetto dall’acceso color viola, come i suoi capelli. Lo stava stendendo con un pennellino, tenendo la bocca socchiusa. Houmei si semi distese e appoggiò il viso sulle mani.   
«È come dipingere un quadro, eh?»  
«Solo che la tela è già bella di per sé.»  
«Mh, sempre così modesto», rispose Houmei, ridacchiando.   
Il ragazzo biondo si alzò, andando a curiosare vicino all’armadio.   
«Posso guardare?»  
«Sì, non rovinare niente.»  
Houmei non rispose, aprendo l’armadio per sbirciare all’interno: gli abiti femminili usati per gli spettacoli erano separati dai suoi vestiti ordinari. In quella fusione perfetta tra i due generi, notò la maestosa bellezza di un kimono, protetto dal del cellophane.   
«E questo? È vero?»  
«Certo che è vero. Un regalo di un cliente giapponese. Tanto ricco quanto pazzo a innamorarsi di me. Me lo regalò prima di tornare alla sua solita vita, a casa sua. Lo uso quando facciamo gli spettacoli a tema opera, metto su Maria Callas e divento Madama Butterfly.»  
Houmei tirò fuori un vestito, un cheongsam color rosa chiaro, con grossi fiori arancioni e dalle rigogliose foglie verdi. Andò davanti allo specchio e se lo portò davanti al corpo.  
«Questo mi starebbe davvero bene, tu che dici?»  
Jyoan si voltò a guardarlo, lo osservò per un attimo prima di annuire.   
«Ti starebbe bene sì, ma non ti azzardare neanche a pensare di metterti a fare la drag queen, mi rovineresti la piazza.»  
Houmei ridacchiò e posò il vestito di nuovo nell’armadio.   
«Non dire cazzate, a parte il fatto che non mi interessa, tu sei la regina di questo posto. Quale indosserai stasera?»  
«Quello appoggiato alla sedia.»  
Houmei lo alzò. Era un raffinato abito nero con spacchi laterali profondissimi. Sorrise nell’osservarlo, socchiuse gli occhi e lo appoggiò di nuovo alla sedia.

_Da ragazzo, Nii, neanche raggiunta la maggiore età era già una punta di diamante della biotecnologia. Un’ingegnere della vita chiamato a rendere quelli che fino a quel momento erano stati semplici robot ricoperti da pelle di plastica e capelli sintetici, così simili agli umani da essere irriconoscibili. La ricerca medica si era spostata sulla robotica, che serviva comunque da piano di studi. Fiancheggiava un programmatore che aveva lo scopo di rendere umani gli androidi anche dal punto di vista caratteriale. Lo scrittore di Saiyuki aveva definito chiaramente i personaggi, in tutte le loro minime particolarità, tutte cose che dovevano essere trasferite nei cervelli degli androidi. Era una cosa più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Non solo dovevano esprimersi in una determinata maniera, ma ancora prima dovevano riuscire a coordinare i movimenti nella loro nuova pelle, porosa e traspirante come quella umana, con le loro nuove ossa sintetiche e parlare con corde che vibravano come quelle umane. Nii fu incredibilmente utile anche in quell’ambito, mostrando al programmatore una nuova teoria: “Il crollo della mente bicamerale e l’origine della coscienza”. Non voleva spingere gli androidi fino al punto di diventare auto coscienti, ma poteva aiutare il vecchio programmatore a renderli “vivi”. Suggerì di inserire delle storie nelle loro menti, qualcosa che desse loro un’identità. Così le storie personali dei vari personaggi diventarono ricordi, su cui si sarebbero costruiti gli algoritmi di un comportamento improvvisato secondo uno schema comportamentale. Certe frasi e abitudini sarebbero sempre rimasti, variando di volta in volta che l’androide incontrava un giocatore, senza che la novità creasse conflitto all’interno del sistema neuronale. Pian piano cominciò a funzionare. Lavorarono insieme per cinque anni, prima dell’apertura del parco, mentre lo scrittore andava avanti con la sua storia, e tutto il team lavorava a più di duecento tra protagonisti e comparse._   
_«La coscienza è un passo falso dell’evoluzione», disse un giorno Nii, mentre osservava uno dei primi androidi, Komyo, su cui il vecchio programmatore stava lavorando assiduamente. Aveva parlato a voce alta, mentre osservava il bel viso di quello che, secondo la trama, si trattava del personaggio chiave. Non il principale, non il protagonista, ma quello chiave._   
_Sembravano però esserci problemi con la sua programmazione. O meglio, con il suo programmatore._   
_Il vecchio Godai aveva perso la moglie un anno prima. Fino a quel momento era andato tutto perfettamente, poi era subentrata una più che giustificata depressione. Ogni tanto la donna era venuta a fare visita al parco. Una bella donna di mezza età, dai lunghi capelli scuri e il sorriso gentile. Pareva soffrisse di schizofrenia. Nella sua mente Nii trovò quasi ironico che loro stessero costruendo androidi sulla base di una teoria – la mente bicamerale – che pareva essere quell’antico retaggio del funzionamento mentale che portava alla schizofrenia. Tutto quello che dovevano evitare di fare era che i loro umanoidi sentissero la voce degli dèi, così come l’aveva sentita la povera donna, tante di quelle volte, fino a decidere di spararsi._   
_Godai se ne stava chiuso a parlare con Komyo anche per ore, a programmarlo e a metterlo alla prova._   
_Vecchio e malato, Godai si rifiutava di lasciare a qualcun altro la guida del team di ricerca. Nii era il più quotato, ma tra i due, per quanto a livello lavorativo tutto scorresse più che liscio, non andavano d’accordo._   
_Per Nii quegli androidi erano come cavie da laboratorio, il successo dell’impresa era suo personale e lo avrebbe portato a scalare le vette del successo, per Godai invece la questione si era fatta più personale._   
_Durante un ultimo feroce scontro verbale tra i due, Godai lo licenziò, perché aveva ancora il potere di farlo._   
_Lo licenziò un giorno prima del lancio del parco tematico._

Continuando a canticchiare le varie canzoni proposte quella sera, i due si arrampicarono lungo le scale. Era solo una rampa, ma con il pessimo alcol in corpo che i due avevano mandato giù e la frenesia di una serata andata perfettamente, con un pieno di clienti da record, Houmei e Jyoan si reggevano a malapena in piedi.   
Entrati nell’appartamento cominciarono a ridere, senza più il timore di essere sgridati da qualche donna armata di mazza, che poteva spuntare da qualsiasi momento da dietro una delle porte del pianerottolo.   
«Non la dovevo fare quella gara di gorgheggi.»  
Disse Jyoan, appoggiandosi alla parete, buttando da parte la stola di pelliccia che aveva usato sul palco.  
«Anche perché si stava per trasformare in una gara di rutti.»  
«Non farei mai una gara di rutti», sbiascicò Jyoan, osservando Houmei che nel frattempo aveva lanciato da parte le scarpe. Fece per scendere dai tacchi alti e Houmei gli si avvicinò, fermandolo.   
«Ti ci vedo invece, per me hai talento», rispose Houmei, che lo aveva inchiodato al muro. «Non te li togliere i tacchi. Fatti togliere solo le mutande e le calze.»  
«Ma devo togliere i tacchi per togliere le calze», rispose Jyoan, sospirando ai baci sul collo che Houmei aveva cominciato a dargli.   
Le sue mani si infilarono sotto il vestito, afferrando il bordo degli stretti collant e degli slip, tirandolo verso il basso a scoprire le belle gambe e le natiche sode. Jyoan si tolse i tacchi solo per farsi sfilare mutande e calze, indossandoli di nuovo, eccitato dal pensiero che Houmei lo volesse così, vestito da donna, truccato e con i piedi infilati in uno scomodo tacco dodici. Era come se lo accettasse in tutte le sue sfumature.   
Aiutò Houmei a togliersi la cintura e abbassare i pantaloni, troppo su di giri ed eccitato per pensare ad altro, riuscendo a malapena a ricordargli di mettere il preservativo e un po’ di lubrificante. Con le sue braccia forti, Houmei lo sollevò appena, aiutato dall’altezza che i tacchi avevano dato all’altro, riuscendo a penetrarlo senza problemi. Jyoan si strinse a lui, riempiendo il suo viso di baci, sporcando di rossetto le labbra dell’altro, in un bacio appassionato e senza fine, mentre sobbalzava alle spinte energiche di Houmei.   
Con lui godeva davvero, i suoi gemiti, i suoi mugolii non erano una recita ben architettata per far sentire l’uomo di turno un gran scopatore, erano reali. Houmei lo voleva davvero, non solo un buco in cui sfogare una passione proibita, prima di tornare da moglie e bambini. Houmei godeva con lui e faceva di tutto per dargli piacere a sua volta, una cosa a cui non era più abituato.   
Intanto le mani di Houmei vagavano sulla seta del suo vestito, tornando poi a tenergli sollevate le cosce, stringendogli e allargandogli le natiche, mentre lo prendeva con sempre più urgenza, vicino all’orgasmo quanto il suo compagno. Affondò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, venendo con un gemito basso, mal trattenuto e soffocato contro la stoffa del vestito di Jyoan, che invece si era lasciato andare con la testa contro il muro, inarcando la schiena, in quello che a tutti gli effetti era un urlo di piacere.   
Scivolarono entrambi a terra, sedendosi sul pavimento. Ancora ansante e con le guance rosse, Houmei tolse le scarpe a Jyoan, cominciando a massaggiargli piano i piedi. L’altro apprezzò quella gentilezza con un sorriso e quasi imbarazzato guardò altrove.   
«Devo portare il vestito in lavanderia… ne conosco una dove non fanno domande per le macchie di sperma.»  
«Tutti che trattano il sesso come qualcosa di cui vergognarsi. È fisiologico, può piacere come no, ma fa parte della vita umana. Invece bisogna quasi più vergognarsi di avere i vestiti sporchi di sperma che di sangue.»  
Jyoan alzò un sopracciglio e lo guardo. Ridacchiò appena nel vedere il volto di Houmei ricoperto di rossetto viola e immaginò quale disastro doveva esser presente sulla propria faccia in quel momento.   
«Ti sei mai ritrovato con gli abiti sporchi di sangue?»  
La domanda uscì dalle labbra di Jyoan inaspettata anche per se stesso.   
Houmei alzò gli occhi marroni per guardarlo.   
Sorrise e fu in quel momento in cui Jyoan riuscì a immaginare vividamente come il suo Komyo letterario dovesse sorridere.

_Komyo un unico crash emotivo da quando era stato creato. Qualcosa che restò così radicato nella sua personalità, nonostante i programmatori pensassero di averlo rimosso, da essere il primo passo verso ciò che Komyo sarebbe stato. Dopo tre giorni di gioco, nel loop del ricordo di Genjo Sanzo riguardo la propria infanzia, dell’omicidio di Komyo dopo avergli assegnato il sutra, qualcuno riuscì a uccidere Koryu._   
_Dopo aver colpito Komyo all’addome, il giocatore si era rivolto a Koryu, e invece di risparmiarlo e rubare il sutra, sparò anche a lui, in pieno petto. Koryu morì in un istante, col petto sfondato da un colpo di fucile._   
_L’androide Komyo si era semplicemente rifiutato di morire. Nonostante gli organi artificiali interni fossero danneggiati, cosa che non solo attivava i suoi percettori del dolore, ma che avrebbe dovuto cessare le sue funzioni vitali. Sotto gli occhi esterrefatti del giocatore, Komyo afferrò il corpo di Koryu, trascinandosi all’esterno. Lo reggeva tra le braccia zuppe del suo sangue, mentre incespicava sui propri passi, sotto una pioggia violenta. Dove stesse andando, cosa stesse facendo, non lo sapeva neanche lui. Questo era il miracolo che involontariamente era stato fatto. Komyo non rispondeva più a un processo neuronale prescritto, la sua improvvisazione non era basata su memorie o dialoghi interiori, era accecato da un dolore che non aveva mai provato, sconvolto da un’emozione che non avrebbe mai dovuto sentire._   
_Alla fine i suoi organi smisero di funzionare e cadde a terra, stringendo il corpo del suo bambino._   
_In quei minuti in cui qualsiasi altro androide si sarebbe bloccato per un errore del sistema, lui era stato vivo._

_All’interno del laboratorio dovevano tenerlo in tre, in attesa del programmatore. Bagnato, sporco di fango e con ancora il ventre aperto, erano riusciti a rimetterlo insieme per capire cosa fosse successo. Komyo era un misto di disperazione e rabbia, con la sua forza da macchina avrebbe potuto uccidere gli scienziati che lo stavano tenendo, ma tutto quello che lui voleva era uscire da lì, stringere quello che credeva essere il cadavere del bambino che aveva adottato e, probabilmente, vendicarsi._   
_Quando il programmatore entrò nella stanza, tutto quello che Komyo riusciva a dire era strozzato dalle lacrime e dalle urla._   
_«Ha ammazzato Koryu! Il mio bambino! Lo ha ucciso!»_   
_Lo scienziato si sedette al terminale, collegandosi col sistema interno di Komyo._   
_«Cos’è successo? Il sistema è andato in crash ma continua a muoversi e a parlare. Non c’è segno di errore del sistema, l’improvvisazione si è fermata nel momento in cui hanno sparato a Koryu. È qualcosa di mai visto prima», disse leggendo dal computer degli ultimi istanti registrati da Komyo._   
_«Non riusciamo a calmarlo, non risponde ai comandi vocali né a quelli informatici», disse uno dei ragazzi, prima di beccarsi una gomitata in pieno volto, che gli fece sanguinare il naso._   
_«Va bene, entro nel sistema del carattere e poi in quello della memoria, vedo cosa riesco a fare. Se andiamo avanti così toccherà resettarlo completamente e non ce lo possiamo permettere.»_   
_Prese un piccolo terminale che stava in una mano e si alzò. Abbassò il livello di adrenalina e Komyo si calmò visibilmente, continuando però a scuotere il capo e a mormorare._   
_«Posso fare una cosa, Komyo, per impedirti di stare male.»_   
_«No, no… ti prego, questo dolore è tutto quello che mi resta di lui *»_   
_Il programmatore lo guardò negli occhi; neanche quella frase era frutto del sistema. Da dove venissero quelle, da quale profondità di quella mente creata da mani umane, ma che neanche lo scienziato era in grado di capire, non riusciva a dirlo._   
_Cancellò dalla sua memoria l’ultima sessione di gioco, la morte di Koryu e tutto quello che aveva provato._   
_Komyo si calmò, il suo respiro si fece regolare._   
_Eppure qualcosa ormai era cambiato, profondamente e inesorabilmente._

Jyoan si toccò lo stomaco, dopo aver letto gli ultimi fogli scritti da Houmei. Il ragazzo stava ancora dormendo, dopo essersi fatto prendere da una frenesia creativa nel bel mezzo della notte, che lo aveva portato a scrivere a mano quella scena, fino a farsi venire male al polso.   
Posò il manoscritto sul comodino e tornò a stendersi, osservando Houmei che dormiva ancora.   
Un paio di ore dopo vennero entrambi svegliati dal suonare del campanello. Imprecando Jyoan si alzò e indossò una vestaglia rossa. Si era completamente dimenticato del suo appuntamento con Billy.   
Andò ad aprire la porta, lasciando che si vedesse solo il proprio viso e niente altro.  
«Oh Billy, sei in anticipo.»  
Billy era un cinese di mezza età, basso e con socchiusi occhi gentili.  
«Lo so, ma ero da queste parti.»  
Jyoan sorrise e si toccò lo stomaco.  
«Mi spiace, ma sono davvero messo male oggi. Ho una forte indisposizione, credo che capirai…»  
«Oh… beh, passo domani?»  
«Sarebbe meglio settimana prossima, non vorrei mai che fossa una sorta di influenza e di attaccarti qualcosa. Ciao, ciao.»  
Prima che Billy potesse salutarlo, Jyoan gli chiuse la porta in faccia. Si appoggiò alla porta e ridacchiò, ripensando alla faccia da scemo che Billy gli aveva mostrato prima che lo salutasse. Tornò a letto e osservò Houmei, che nel frattempo si era svegliato.   
«Chi era?»  
«Un cliente.»  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso la sveglia appoggiata al comodino e alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Ricevi anche alle undici del mattino?»  
«Chi ha tempo non aspetti tempo, chi ha detto che questo lavoro è da fare esclusivamente di notte?»  
Houmei si stese di nuovo, sorridendo sornione. Notò i fogli sul comodino dalla parte di Jyoan e lo guardò.  
«Che te ne pare?»  
«Struggente, davvero triste. Perché farlo soffrire così?»  
Lo scrittore rimase in silenzio a lungo, osservando il soffitto.   
«Mi è capitato di vedere qualche documentario sugli animali, specialmente sulle scimmie. Le reazioni della madri di fronte alle morti dei figli non sono tanto diverse da quelle che potrebbe avere una donna umana, quindi ci deve essere qualcosa che viene prima della coscienza e che ci permette di provare queste emozioni. Le emozioni degli androidi non sono spontanee, sono scritte, imposte, in quel momento Komyo ha avuto una reazione spontanea, reale.»  
Jyoan giocò con i suoi capelli biondi, ascoltandolo mentre parlava.   
«Ma chi è stato a sparare a Koryu?»  
«Per saperlo devi aspettare che io arrivi a quel punto. Oggi hai altri appuntamenti?»  
L’interpellato ci pensò su.   
«In teoria sì, ma che credo che quel chiacchierone di Billy ci metterà poco a far girare la voce che sono in piena cagarella. Oh… dovevo trovare una scusa più elegante.»  
«Quanto avresti dovuto guadagnare oggi?»  
«La vuoi smettere? Non li voglio i tuoi soldi!»  
Houmei si sedette sul letto e continuò a guardarlo.   
«Tu lo sai, vero, che quando le persone sono malate restano a casa da lavoro, ma la loro giornata è pagata? Io non provo pietà per te, nemmeno compassione, mi fa solo incazzare farti perdere dei soldi, quindi… beh, compro il tuo tempo, se la vuoi leggere così. Non parlo con nessuno di questo romanzo, solo con te e non puoi immaginare quanto tu riesca a stimolarmi. Parlare di quello che scrivo mi aiuta a… beh a scrivere.»  
Jyoan arricciò le labbra in un sorriso e si sollevò sui gomiti, continuando a osservarlo.   
«Puoi pagarmi la colazione, per cominciare, che ne dici?»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La scena di Komyo e della morte di Koryu è presa pari pari da una di Westworld e la frase segnata con * è riportata parola per parola.


	4. Parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono citate le tre leggi della robotica di Asimov, sono così celebri che non dovrei manco dirlo, ma è giusto citare le fonti.

 

 

 

**Parte 4  
  
**

_Nii camminava per il lungo corridoio buio, indossando una giacca pesante per proteggersi dal freddo. Là dove conservavano i server, la temperatura era mantenuta bassa per evitare il surriscaldamento dei processori. Alle sue spalle i nuovi finanziatori esteri del progetto “ Saiyuki”._   
_«Le vedete queste piccole luci? Sono i dati di ogni personaggio all’interno del parco. In queste piccole scatole sono contenute tutte le informazioni riguardanti i personaggi, ma non solo: le loro evoluzioni narrative, i loro processi mentali e tutti i ricordi indotti e non. Ogni qual volta che i personaggi vengono uccisi e distrutti, quindi ricreati, basta solo collegarli al loro server ed è come se non fossero mai stati toccati. È questo il vero cuore dei nostri androidi. Il passo successivo sarà quello di immagazzinare la mente umana. Pensateci… questo potrebbe permettere la risoluzione di omicidi, incidenti, di morti sospette. O anche di recuperare dati di ricercatori, scienziati, medici, per continuare le loro ricerche in caso di morte prematura. Trascendenza, la chiamano: un giorno tutto il sapere umano sarà contenuto in questi server, a disposizione di tutti. Chissà, magari nel futuro basterà connettersi e scaricare dati nel proprio cervello come noi facciamo con gli androidi. Ovvio che noi non siamo computer e la nostra memoria non è estendibile, quindi o la natura ci verrà in contro aumentando le nostre capacità craniche e aumentando il volume del cervello, com’è già successo, o saremo noi ad andare in contro alla natura, con la tecnologia.»_   
_I suoi finanziatori applaudirono e lo riempirono di lusinghe e complimenti, a cui Nii rispose con un lieve cenno del capo._

_Komyo quella mattina si portò i capelli sopra la testa, facendosi una coda di cavallo. Si osservò allo specchio un paio di volte, prima di finire di vestirsi, indossando la pettorina di legno e posarsi il sutra sulle spalle. Mentre gli altri androidi vivevano nel loop, lui ne era fuori, limitandosi a comportarsi senza destare sospetti._   
_Uscì in giardino, salutando gli ospiti e gli altri personaggi del suo arco narrativo. Quella mattina era soleggiata e tranquilla. Guardandosi attorno non vide ombra di Ukoku e non diede segno di preoccuparsi per questo. Conosceva anche la noia, da quando era uscito dal loop. Aveva modo di conoscere persone nuove ogni giorno, a dire il vero si divertiva a recitare quella parte che avevano scritto per lui, quel monaco castigato e sottile seduttore. Nessuno si era accorto del suo cambiamento e se qualcuno lo aveva fatto, di certo era tenuto a bada dai piani alti. Passeggiò nel calmo giardino zen, osservando le due di sabbia disegnate dai rastrelli con un certo disinteresse, entrando invece nel giardino esterno, dove alberi secolari lasciavano cadere le loro foglie gialle al suolo._   
_In quel luogo, in cui era stato centinaia di volte, sentiva sempre un morso allo stomaco. Camminò lentamente, avvicinandosi agli alberi, fino a esser riparato dal sole dalla loro folta chioma. Si appoggiò a un tronco e tirò fuori la propria pipa, senza però accenderla. Erano ancora movimenti dettati da uno schema nella sua mente e questo lo infastidiva. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo di nuovo quella voce nella sua testa._   
_“Ricorda!”_   
_Quando riaprì gli occhi si trovò di fronte un ragazzino biondo, intento a spazzare il cortile dalle foglie secche. Una leggera brezza gli spostava i capelli chiari, mentre diligentemente lui univa le foglie in un mucchio. Camminò verso di lui, sorridendogli. Aveva il suo nome sulla punta della lingua. Tentò di chiamarlo, ma si ritrovò con i piedi nella fanghiglia._   
_Il fondo del fiume._   
_Attorno a lui c’erano giocatori e personaggi che lo chiamavano. Guardando verso l’alto vide delle mani tese e ne afferrò una, uscendo dall’acqua fredda e staccando i piedi da quel fondale che sembrava volerlo portare via con sé, inghiottendolo._

_«Analisi.»_   
_La voce giovane di Ken’yuu diede il comando con la solita sottile autorità. Gli piaceva la sua voce._   
_«Perché sei andato fino al fiume? Non hai seguito il tuo itinerario mattutino.»_   
_«Mi è ignoto il motivo per cui mi sono ritrovato nel fiume. Stavo seguendo un ragazzino e aprendo gli occhi ero nell’acqua.»_   
_«Un ragazzino? Ed era reale o una memoria.»_   
_Osservò il processo mentale di Komyo, che non sembrava avere conflitti._   
_«Suppongo sia stata una memoria.»_   
_«Bene, in tal caso passerò questa informazione  ai piani superiori. Per entrare in profondità devo accedere al server e ho bisogno dei codici. Ti faccio uscire dalla modalità analisi.»_   
_Stava per dire altro quando entrò Hwang, con una strana sigaretta che sembrava solo l’imitazione di una reale e che emanava vapore profumato._   
_«Sono qui per informarti che, da adesso in poi, tutto ciò che riguarda il cambiamento di carattere o il ripristino verranno decise da tuo zio.»_   
_«Cosa? E me lo vieni a dire così, stavo per fare una segnalazione di variazione del sistema. Non si usano più le comunicazioni scritte?»_   
_La ragazza alzò le spalle e sorrise guardando Komyo._   
_«Da quando è stato ripristinato è molto più affascinante. Non so come facesse la gente a preferire quel casto damerino a un ambiguo e ammiccante monaco che la sa lunga.»_   
_Sorrise guardando l’androide, che lo fece a sua volta, osservandola nella sua interezza._   
_«Hai visto? Solo un folle non andrebbe a letto con uno così.»_   
_«Ma tu non eri lesbica?»_   
_La domanda venne fatta con un tono così acido e indispettito da far sgranare gli occhi alla ragazza._   
_«Oh. Beh, sì. Devo dire però che Komyo ha un paio di argomentazioni che potrebbero farmi abbassare la percentuale di omosessualità al 90 per cento. E tu? Non eri vergine?»_   
_Ken’yuu strinse gli occhi e la guarda, arricciando il naso._   
_«Quanto tua madre.»_   
_«Oh, come mi ferisci, davvero. Comunque non lo tocco il tuo giocattolino.»_   
_«Non è un giocattolo. Puoi anche andare, se l’unica cosa che dovevi dirmi era quella. Ho del lavoro da fare.»_   
_Hwang sorrise nuovamente e uscì dalla porta automatica, lasciandolo di nuovo solo._   
_«Prima o poi la sgozzerò come la vacca che è», mormorò Ken’yuu, leggendo di nuovo i dati che aveva accumulato sul comportamento di quella mattina di Komyo, quando alzò la testa per guardarlo. Aveva sussurrato una minaccia neanche tanto velata alla sua collega davanti a lui. Lo guardò e poi scosse il capo._   
_«Di che mi preoccupo.»_   
_Komyo sbatté le ciglia e mosse la testa leggermente a destra, continuandolo a osservare, cosa che metteva molto a disagio il ragazzo._   
_Continuò a lavorare per qualche minuto in silenzio, tornando poi a guardare gli occhi marroni dell’androide, che continuava a fissarlo. Ponderò qualche secondo se spegnerlo o meno, poi cominciò a parlargli._   
_«Trovo riprovevole che creature come voi, l’eccellenza della tecnologia, vengano usati a scopi ricreativi. Ci sono androidi fatti apposta per quello. Invece prendono voi, vi annullano ogni sfumatura di carattere, mettendo il desiderio sessuale al massimo, assieme alla promiscuità, abbassando a piacimento l’aggressività e così via… è una cosa così stupida.»_   
_«Io in camera tua ci verrei senza variazioni sulla mia personalità.»_   
_Ken’yuu per un attimo non riuscì a credere alle parole di Komyo. Chiuse il terminale che aveva in mano e lo guardò._   
_«Cosa?»_   
_L’androide si sporse in avanti, lasciando che i lunghi capelli sciolti scivolassero oltre le sue spalle._   
_«Io verrei in camera tua senza che tu variassi la mia personalità, basta chiedere, Ken’yuu.»_

Houmei rivolse lo sguardo alla luna, socchiuse gli occhi e tolse le mani dalla macchina da scrivere.  
Nella sua testa la storia aveva una linearità, una precisione matematica quasi commovente, niente di ciò che aveva scritto era mai stato più perfetto. Tutti quei romanzi rosa per signore e i romanzi d’avventura per giovani uomini, erano solo copie di copie di cose già lette e già viste. Aveva scritto una marea di scene di sesso, una più insulsa dell’altra, che tanto però piacevano al pubblico. Ora doveva scrivere di puro erotismo, seduzione e manipolazione.  
Si accasciò sulla sedia, appoggiando i piedi sulla scrivania. Osservò i fogli scritti e si sentì soddisfatto, come dopo una bella scopata. Accese la pipa con cui fumava occasionalmente oppio e si rilassò. Aveva creato il cattivo perfetto e un finale che molti avrebbero definito agghiacciante. Come aveva fatto Toudai.

Non era certo stata la prima volta Toudai bocciava una sua idea. C’erano volte in cui se le bocciava da solo. Era rimasto ferito però dalla freddezza con cui Toudai aveva bocciato il suo finale. Non l’aveva mai davvero capito, forse. Era stato un amante gentile, lo aveva reso stabile nella sua piccola follia. Alla fine Houmei si era davvero sentito come Komyo: un piccolo e perfetto uccello meccanico chiuso in una gabbia dorata. Di certo Toudai lo aveva fatto per il suo bene, ma cominciava a dubitare che all’altro facesse piacere avere lui di cui prendersi cura, come a dare uno scopo nella propria vita. Houmei non voleva sentirsi come un bambino da accudire, alla fine se ne era andato, completamente ripulito e libero dalla dipendenza.  
Non si sarebbe mai più avvicino a quel veleno che era l’eroina, non si sarebbe mai più bucato, alla ricerca di un’effimera e sfuggente via di uscita. Gliene avevano dette di cattiverie, tante da renderlo alla fine insensibile. Toudai era stato l’unico ad avergli dato una mano e anche di più, alla fine era stato l’unico ad averlo amato e aiutato nella scrittura. Ogni tanto si domandava se tutte quelle persone che lo volevano morto avevano letto i suoi romanzi, trovandoli persino belli. Lo divertiva in maniera perversa. Ora era pronto a pubblicare un libro col suo nome, una storia terribile con la quale avrebbe sconvolto tutti. Voleva farli innamorare e poi distruggerli, farli piangere e inorridire. Eppure era in momenti come quello che Toudai quasi gli mancava. Aveva il consiglio giusto, sempre, essendo un editore.  
Si lasciò annebbiare la mente dall’oppio, chiudendo gli occhi.

Dormire sulla sedia era una cosa che gli capitava spesso di fare, ma lo lasciava dolorante per tutto il giorno. In compagnia di Jyoan, non poteva fare altro di lamentarsi del mal di schiena e mal di collo. Quasi si vergognò a pensare che quel ragazzo era perfetto per dargli suggerimenti sulla seduzione e anche sulla manipolazione. Perché era un gioco di volontà quando si voleva esercitare fascino su una persona per cui non si prova alcun interesse. Anche lui lo aveva fatto, ma era diverso dallo scrivere nero su bianco una cosa del genere. Non era solo una scena, era l’intera costruzione del personaggio attraverso essa.  
Si massaggiò ancora la nuca, mentre osservava l’altro truccarsi. Era un rituale che lo affascinava. Jyoan si metteva davanti allo specchio e si trasformava. I fogli della storia appuntata a mano erano stati letti e ora Jyoan stesso stava riflettendo sul quesito posto da Houmei.  
«Komyo mi affascina da questo punto di vista. Ha la sua grande bellezza e la usa per i suoi scopi ma… è turpe, a suo modo. Una volta mi è capitato di leggere un articolo scientifico, non sorridere, è vero, secondo cui tutta l’arte, la musica e l’ingegno non è altro che un rituale di accoppiamento.  Riguardo all’autocoscienza di Komyo resti molto vago, quindi significa che non è del tutto vivo, quello che fa è ancora condizionato. Per quanto lui sia affascinate penso a Ukoku o a Nii, è lui che sta mettendo in atto un grande rituale di accoppiamento.»  
«Sei molto vicino alla verità», rispose Houmei, sorridendo soddisfatto. «Cosa ne pensi di quello che Komyo sta facendo con Ken’yuu?»  
«Molto interessante», rispose l’altro, sorridendo attraverso lo specchio. «Ho come l’impressione che Ken’yuu sia un personaggio molto importante. Komyo è la chiave di tutto e fa parte del piano di…»  
Si fermò, osservando i vari colori tra gli ombretti che possedeva.  
«No, voglio leggerlo, voglio vedere se ho ragione. Comunque dovresti lasciare che Ken’yuu si lascia sedurre completamente, lasciarti andare immaginando questo Komyo, che comunque ha le sembianze di un uomo maturo, guidare e magari un po’ costringere il giovane a scoprire non solo l’erotismo, ma se stesso.»  
«Come è successo a te?»  
Houmei si alzò dalla sedia, solo per avvicinarsi a lui.  
«No, purtroppo non posso dire che la mia prima volta è stata piacevole. Se vogliamo intenderla come prima volta di un rapporto sessuale. Se vogliamo parlare invece di prima volta in cui ho capito che il sesso poteva essere qualcosa di più di un animalesco stantuffare allora sì… lui era più grande di me e fu molto passionale. È stato lo stesso anche per te?»  
Houmei giocherellò con quello che aveva scoperto essere un piegaciglia e non uno strumento di tortura.  
«Più o meno. La donna con cui andai la prima volta era più grande di me, neanche più di tanto. Fu molto bello, in generale la maggior parte dei rapporti avuti sono stati soddisfacenti.»  
«Ma tu parli solo dei rapporti sessuali di per sé…»  
Houmei ci pensò e poi alzò le spalle.  
«Beh sì, forse con Toudai era più che semplice sesso, anzi, togli il forse.»  
Jyoan si voltò a guardarlo di scatto, rischiando anche di rovinare il lavoro artistico che stava facendo sul proprio volto.  
«E chi cazzo è Toudai?»  
Lo scrittore ridacchiò: adorava la poco nascosta gelosia di Jyoan.  
«Toudai era il mio editore, ha corretto e portato alla stampa molti dei miei romanzi d’avventura, quelli pubblicati sotto pseudonimo. Mi ha conosciuto in un periodo incasinato della mia vita e mi è stato molto vicino. Poi è finita, abbiamo avuto dei diverbi. Beh, non è finita poi tanto pacificamente, tanto che gli ho dato una parte un po’ infame nel racconto, da un certo punto di vista.»  
«Cosa!?»  
La voce squillante di Jyoan gli perforò i timpani, tanto da fargli sgranare gli occhi e massaggiare l’interno di un orecchio.  
«Che ti prende?»  
«Questo Toudai ha una parte nella storia e io no?»  
«Questa storia è in via di sviluppo da due anni, tre anni fa ho rotto con Toudai ed ero così arrabbiato da volercelo mettere dentro. L’ho reso vecchio, malato e con un passato triste, di certo c’è qualcosa che riguarda quello che siamo stati ma… non è certo un omaggio.»  
Jyoan lo fissò con i suoi occhi da gatto per un istante infinito e poi tornò a truccarsi.  
«Non ti salverai così», lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio. «Meglio che tu vada tra poco. Il cliente che deve arrivare non è uno che ama farsi dire di no.»  
«Perché ti stai truccando?»  
«Gli piace portarmi fuori, sfoggiarmi e poi portarmi a casa sua. Paga molto per questa serata che programma una volta al mese. Non è certo il migliore tra i clienti, se beve troppo sarò costretto a indossare correttore e fondotinta per almeno tre settimane, ma una sua visita vale due settimane di lavoro.»  
Houmei si alzò, prendendo il proprio quaderno degli appunti e gli accarezzò le spalle, lasciandogli un bacio sui capelli.  
«Se ci prova davvero a toccare questo viso di nuovo, dovrà vedersela con me.»  
Lo disse con un tono così serio, osservandolo dallo specchio, che Jyoan si limitò a sorridere, stirando appena le labbra.  
Anche Houmei sapeva essere minaccioso e, a suo modo, spaventoso.

Sorseggiando della birra da una lattina, osservò Jyoan uscire con quel cliente. Non era geloso, Jyoan faceva quello che doveva fare per vivere, chi era lui per giudicare? Lui che per vivere o sopravvivere aveva fatto di tutto. Forse però, sotto sotto, gli importava non poco del destino di quel ragazzo. L’idea che un uomo straniero si prendesse la briga di arrivare fino a Hong Kong solo per mettergli le mani addosso, di pagare per picchiare qualcuno che avrebbe anche potuto difendersi, ma sceglieva di non farlo. La soggiogazione del più debole da parte dell’illusione di qualcuno di essere più forte era stato uno dei temi più importanti della fantascienza, questo perché era la più grande disgrazia della storia umana.  
Osservò Jyoan sparire nella macchina nera dell’uomo e tornò sui suoi passi.

_Nii passeggiava tra gli androidi finalmente completati. Più di duecento personaggi tra protagonisti e comparse._   
_«Voglio congratularmi con la mia squadra di ingegneri, non ho mai visto personaggi così ben costruiti. Seguono alla lettera i vecchi disegni. Sembrano veri in tutto e per tutto, ed è questo quello che noi diamo alla gente: una storia con personaggi così ben scritti e disegnati che paiono umani. Al di là dello stereotipo, abbiamo personaggi con traumi, caratteri particolari e unici. Non ci troviamo davanti a scritture rivelatrici, i personaggi che pensiamo di conoscere ci stupiranno con le loro ambiguità.»_   
_Passò davanti a Genjo Sanzo, dal volto fiero, il mento alto e gli occhi limpidi ancora privi di emozione, spento e nudo, assieme a tutti gli altri._   
_In quella schiera di personaggi mancava Komyo. Così come mancavano tutti quelli relativi ai flash back, quella scelta era stata fatta per non destare sospetti._   
_Da quando uno dei giocatori aveva sparato a Koryu, portando Komyo a un pesantissimo crash del sistema, i flash back non erano più stati considerati giocabili, ma solo fruibili come film. Una scelta che aveva fatto infuriare i potenziali clienti ancor prima dell’apertura del parco ufficiale._   
_«Ambiguità è la parola chiave di questa storia. Una storia lineare, quasi patetica per certi versi. Quello che i nostri clienti vogliono è sorprendersi, scoprire cose che vent’anni fa non avevano capito. Il finale non è stato scritto e nessuno si aspetta niente, è questo il potere che noi abbiamo. Più importante di tutto: saranno i personaggi a scegliere il proprio destino. Attraverso un monologo interiore e memorie indotte, ciò che ci aspettiamo è un’improvvisazione così naturale da sorprendere persino i programmatori. Non dobbiamo dimenticare però che queste sono macchine, per quanto complesse, tanto da aver superato il test di Touring, non bisogna dimenticare che sono potenzialmente pericolose.»_   
_Uscì dalla fila di androidi e si avvicinò ai suoi ingegneri e programmatori. Notò la mancanza di Ken’yuu, ma fu una cosa che lo fece sorridere. Si avvicinò a un computer e fece decantare le tre leggi della robotica, in coro, agli androidi._   
_«Prima legge: un robot non può recar danno a un essere umano né può permettere che, a causa del proprio mancato intervento, un essere umano riceva danno._   
_Seconda legge: un robot deve obbedire agli ordini impartiti dagli essere umani, purché tali ordini non contravvengano con la Prima legge._   
_Terza legge: un robot deve proteggere la propria esistenza, purché questa autodifesa non contrasti con la Prima o con la Seconda legge.»_   
_Nii annuì e sorrise apertamente, si rivolse ai suoi ingegneri e spiegò le nuove linee guida in vista dell’apertura del parco._

_Ken’yuu era passato a prendere Komyo, portandoselo dietro senza destare sospetti, nei corridoi del laboratorio._   
_Era molto nervoso, eccitato e spaventato da ciò che stava facendo con Komyo. Non era facile fare in modo che da laboratorio l’androide avesse accesso agli appartamenti dei programmatori._   
_Gli fece indossare un camice per farlo entrare in ascensore. La parte relativa agli appartamenti era meno dotata di telecamere, per la privacy. Lasciò andare un lungo sospiro una volta che le porte si furono chiuse. Sentì una carezza sui suoi capelli neri. Chiuse gli occhi. Non aveva mai cercato il contatto, per quello nessuno lo aveva mai toccato._   
_Chiuse la porta della propria camera, disattivò le telecamere e lasciò che Komyo vagasse per la stanza. Gli androidi si addormentavano irrigidendosi su una sedia in una stanza completamente bianca. Non c’erano arredi o letti, niente che potesse definire una personalità. In verità anche la stanza di Ken’yuu era poco personalizzata. Tra quadri astratti e grigio imperante, la camera di Ken’yuu era condita solo dai suoi libri che adornavano le librerie e la scrivania, niente altro. I suoi vestiti erano buttati sulla sedia. Komyo si tolse il camice, lasciandolo cadere a terra, mentre si guardava in giro._   
_«Riempirei una stanza come questa con dei fiori. Piante e fiori ovunque. Tanti colori. Questi desideri ti vengono quando ti chiudono in una stanza completamente bianca per anni.»_   
_Si accomodò sul letto, salendoci sopra continuando a guardare Ken’yuu, sorridendo. Spostò i capelli biondi da una parte e appoggiò i gomiti sul materasso._   
_Ken’yuu si avvicinò al letto. Si tolse il proprio camice da laboratorio e le scarpe, salendo sul letto, di fianco a Komyo. Appena gli fu vicino l’androide gli tolse gli occhiali e li posò sul comodino._   
_«Sei così bello, così giovane», gli prese il viso tra le mani, accarezzandogli le guance lisce, spostandosi verso i capelli, così folti e neri._   
_Il ragazzo sorrise, accarezzandogli i capelli a sua volta, finalmente in piena libertà. Le sue dita scesero verso la pelle così bianca, porosa come quella umana, con un suo odore e voleva sentire se aveva anche un suo sapore. Si chinò verso la sua spalla, mordendola piano e poi succhiando la pelle: aveva un suo sapore identificativo. Nella sua testa tutto gli disse che quell’odore e quel sapore appartenevano solo a Komyo. Quasi dimenticò di avere a che fare con quella che, sostanzialmente, era una macchina._   
_Komyo lo baciò, sollevandogli la maglia, cominciando a spogliarlo. Ken’yuu si stese, lasciando che Komyo si mettesse sopra di lui, che lo guidasse. Non aveva alcuna paura di lui, anzi, cominciava a provare il desiderio che l’altro lo colpisse, che gli facesse del male. Una vita passata sul computer a programmare androidi per fargli fare qualsiasi cosa aveva ridotto la sua conoscenza di ciò che era reale, tanto che ne aveva perso interesse. Gli esseri umani, per lui, non avevano alcuna attrattiva._   
_Passò le dita sulla schiena dell’altro che era sopra di lui, spostando i capelli biondi che gli cadevano sul volto. Baciarlo mentre era sveglio era tutt’altra cosa, la sua lingua era calda ed esperta. Si domandò quante volte Komyo aveva avuto rapporti, in tutti quegli anni, nel suo reale carattere, e si chiese se gli androidi imparavano e immagazzinavano informazioni come gli umani o se semplicemente era scritto per essere bravo._   
_«Sei distratto», gli sussurrò, issandosi sulle braccia, per guardarlo in volto. «Sono venuto in camera tua per avere la tua completa attenzione, riesci a farlo solo in laboratorio?»_   
_Ken’yuu sorrise e scosse il capo. Alzò un sopracciglio poi, pensando a una cosa._   
_«Potresti costringermi ad avere occhi solo per te.»_   
_Komyo sorrise e gli accarezzò il viso._   
_«Non sei il noioso sprovveduto che la tua collega insinua che tu sia…»_   
_Prima che l’altro potesse rispondere gli arrivò uno schiaffo in pieno volto, cosa che gli fece sgranare gli occhi e poi sorridere nuovamente._   
_«Fallo ancora.»_   
_In risposta gli vennero afferrati i capelli e tirata indietro la testa._   
_«Non siamo nella stanza dei giochi, dove puoi dirmi cosa fare con il tuo piccolo computer», gli sussurrò sulle labbra, prima di baciarlo di nuovo. Gli leccò il collo, scendendo poi a sfiorargli il petto con baci più dolci. Gli afferrò i polsi e glieli portò sopra la testa, serrandoli in una presa d’acciaio. E non era un modo di dire._   
_Contro ogni calcolo che Ken’yuu si era fatto in quella situazione, fu Komyo a mettersi a cavalcioni sopra di lui, sopra la sua erezione così tesa da farlo scoppiare di desiderio._   
_Appena Ken’yuu sentì di essere dentro di lui temette di venire in quel momento. Era una sensazione così nuova, così piacevole e totale che desiderava durasse per sempre, come anche la stretta attorno ai suoi polsi, così ferrea da fargli male. Era completamente soggiogato dal potere di seduzione di Komyo, dal modo in cui muoveva il bacino sopra di lui, dal suo modo di fissarlo severo, sensuale mentre gemeva assieme a lui. Il suo piacere era reale quanto il suo, non ne aveva alcun dubbio, non c’era finzione dietro i suoi atti. I suoi sospiri erano irregolari, mal trattenuti e sembravano far trasparire un velo di dolore, data la foga con cui si muoveva sopra di lui._   
_Le braccia cominciavano a fargli male, ma non aveva importanza, tutto quello che voleva era affondare ancora di più dentro di lui, e cercò di farlo, puntellandosi con i piedi, spingendo con i fianchi per andare in contro al suo bacino._   
_Alla fine venne dentro di lui con un profondo gemito, chiudendo gli occhi con forza. Poco dopo sentì lo schizzo caldo contro il proprio ventre, sorprendendosi di quanto poteva apparire reale anche quello. Komyo si spostò da sopra di lui, lasciandogli i polsi, che avevano l’impronta rossastra della sua stretta._   
_Riaprendo gli occhi lo vide seduto di fianco a lui, solo un poco ansante e sorridente. Ken’yuu si guardò i polsi e poi il ventre, sporco di sperma o di quello che doveva assomigliarci. Ne raccolse un po’ con le dita e se lo portò alle labbra, assaggiandolo._   
_«Se ti stai chiedendo se puoi farmi i pompini e mandare giù tutto senza poi dover fare una lavanda gastrica, la risposta è sì.»_   
_Rivolse gli occhi neri a Komyo e ridacchiò._   
_«Quindi tu parli così?»_   
_L’altro sorrise e scostò i capelli dalla spalla. Ken’yuu notò che la sua pelle aveva un leggero strato di sudore. Se fosse stato umano non avrebbe fatto caso a quelle piccolezze, che gli sembravano ora prodigi della tecnologia._   
_«Parlo anche così. È come guardare una foto da un’angolazione che non potresti vedere altrimenti e pensi: “Quello sono io? Anche quello sono io”, capisci?» *_   
_Ken’yuu strinse gli occhi e recuperò i suoi occhiali da vista, poi annuì._   
_«Sì, credo di capire benissimo ciò che intendi.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * frase rubata a India Stoker dal film "Stoker" di Park chan-Wook


	5. Parte 5

<![endif]-->

 

 

**Parte 5**

Si svegliò di soprassalto, sudato e agitato, dopo quel sogno. Sognava sempre più raramente di quell’avvenimento, ma ogni volta non riusciva ad arrivare alla fine. Si sedette sul letto, sollevandosi sui gomiti, cercando nel buio la bottiglia d’acqua per rinfrescarsi. Aveva la gola in fiamme e la maglia che usava per dormire era fradicia di sudore. Cercò Jyoan con lo sguardo e vide la sua silhouette seduta alla scrivania, sotto la grande finestra senza tende che gli forniva luce durante la scrittura. Leggeva, fumando una sigaretta sottile che teneva tra le dita lunghe, le ultime pagine che aveva scritto. La sua passione per la sua storia – che era ancora senza nome – era commuovente. Era un suo grande fan, se non il più grande. Toudai aveva letto solo la scaletta e la trama abbozzata, con le ambientazioni e tutto quanto. Jyoan stava leggendo la prima stesura e gli dava anche consigli preziosi, come ad esempio di creare un equilibrio tra il sentimento e la parte scientifica. Così aveva cominciato a battere il ferro finché era caldo con i vari intrecci sentimentali, se si potevano chiamare tali, e a scrivere le tanto agognate scene di sesso.  
Tornò a stendersi mentre osservava, sorridendo, Jyoan cercare il suo tabacco abbandonato sulla scrivania e rollarsi con una certa grazia un’altra sigaretta, dato che la precedente era finita.  
«Ma tu fumi?»  
Jyoan sobbalzò sulla sedia e si portò una mano al petto.  
«Mi hai spaventato! Ti ho svegliato io?»  
«No, un brutto sogno. Stavi leggendo?»  
Jyoan annuì e si alzò dalla sedia solo per ributtarsi nel letto con Houmei, che lo accolse con un braccio, portandoselo vicino. Intanto l’altro aveva trovato un fiammifero per accendersi la sigaretta.  
«Ho letto di Ken’yuu e Komyo, una scena inaspettata. Mi aspettavo qualcosa tra Komyo e Ukoku.»  
«E ci sarà. Dovrebbe essere una delle prossime scene. Come ti è parso Komyo?»  
Jyoan ci pensò su, mentre fumava lentamente; pareva rilassarsi dopo un’intesa scopata e forse nella sua testa era proprio così.  
«Molto sensuale e deciso, per essere una macchina. Sa esattamente quello che deve fare e come farlo, forse perché è stato programmato così.»  
«Komyo è forse l’unico personaggio realmente dotato di libero arbitrio, fino a un certo punto, come tu hai già intuito. La scena ti è piaciuta? Troppo esplicita?»  
«Troppo esplicita? Per carità, non cambiare una singola parola, è perfetta così. Anzi, mi ha fatto eccitare. Devo scopare, già te lo dico.»  
Houmei ridacchiò, anche se sotto sotto era veramente fiero di quello che aveva scritto e delle reazioni che aveva avuto sul suo compagno.  
«Aspetta ma… vuoi scopare ora?»  
Jyoan spense la sigaretta nel posacenere sul comodino e si mise sopra di lui, portandogli indietro i capelli biondi ancora umidicci per la sudata notturna.  
«Hai qualcosa in contrario? Tu sai fartelo venire duro a comando, neanche fossi un robot.»  
«Però forse ti approfitti troppo di questa situazione…» commentò Houmei, accennando un sorriso, socchiudendo gli occhi scuri. Gli accarezzò i fianchi e le cosce mentre l’altro si muoveva su di lui, risvegliando ancora più velocemente la sua eccitazione.  
Gli accarezzò il ventre piatto, dopo avergli sollevato la maglia, mentre l’altro ancora muoveva quel suo sedere perfetto sopra la sua erezione. Sospirò, lasciandosi baciare e spogliare, chiudendo gli occhi.

_Komyo appoggiò la testa sulle gambe di Ukoku, seduto sul suo letto, in visita come ogni giorno. Vestito elegantemente di nero, quel giorno non portava uno dei suoi soliti kimono, ma abiti più occidentali. Un completo nero, aderente e una camicia con colletto chiuso fino all’ultimo bottone. Sapeva bene che Ukoku veniva da “fuori”, dal sogno in cui il più delle volte incontrava Ken’yuu, ma aveva sempre cercato di mantenere il personaggio, non quel giorno._   
_I capelli sciolti e lunghi sfioravano il pavimento con le punte. Ukoku glieli accarezzò con particolare tenerezza._   
_«Mi piace come sei vestito.»_   
_«Ho un appuntamento più tardi, non avevo tempo di cambiarmi d’abito. Ti piacciono, quindi, i miei vestiti?»_   
_«Sì, molto. Devi attirare molti sguardi.»_   
_Ukoku non rispose, continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli lunghi. Aveva voglia di fargli una treccia e forse Komyo doveva sospettarlo, motivo per cui lo aveva aspettato con i capelli sciolti. Leggermente ondulati per la treccia che teneva ogni giorno, erano lisci e incredibilmente morbidi. Folti da sembrare una pelliccia, amava passarci le dita in mezzo. Osservava come le sue dita si perdevano in quel mare color grano._   
_«Non molti sguardi, nessuno bada a un fantasma.»_   
_Komyo gli sorrise, osservandolo dal basso, comodamente adagiato su di lui come un gatto in cerca di attenzioni._   
_Si sollevò, lasciando che Ukoku districasse le proprie dita dai suoi capelli e continuò a guardarlo._   
_«Anche io voglio vestirmi così.»_   
_Gli accarezzò la camicia, sfiorando i bottoni e il bavero della giacca._   
_«Hai comunque preso la decisione di indossare una vestaglia, invece del tuo solito kimono bianco.»_   
_Komyo abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio abito. Una delle clienti del parco l’aveva lasciata nella sua stanza dove aveva alloggiato all’interno del tempio e Komyo aveva solo notato la bellezza del motivo floreale rosa su sfondo verde acqua, perché era una cosa che non aveva mai visto. Essendo stata la cliente robusta, la vestaglia si chiuse perfettamente sul suo torace, non tirando sulle spalle larghe. Aveva deciso di indossarla quella sera, perché Ukoku andava da lui ogni notte._   
_«Vorrei avere la possibilità di cambiarmi abito più spesso. I miei vestiti sono sempre puliti e profumati, ma sono sempre gli stessi.»_   
_Ukoku gli accarezzò una coscia, nascosta dalla seta decorata._   
_«Da dove viene questo desiderio? Osservando gli ospiti del tempio?»_   
_«Sì, a volte può bastare. Credo che sia normale provare il desiderio di cambiare, giusto?»_   
_Ukoku non rispose, limitandosi a continuare con le sue carezze sinuose. Infilò una mano sotto la vestaglia, sfiorandogli l’interno coscia. Le dita di Komyo si mossero per togliergli la giacca, facendola scivolare giù dalle sue braccia, mentre Ukoku gli apriva la vestaglia, lasciandolo nudo. Dopo avergli aperto la camicia, Komyo spinse l’altro sul letto, continuando a sorridere dolcemente. Ukoku scalciò via le scarpe, decisamente impaziente, per quanto quel rituale si compiesse quasi ogni notte. Komyo gli tolse i pantaloni e li buttò da parte, assieme al resto degli abiti neri, gattonando poi sopra di lui._   
_Ukoku si fece togliere gli occhiali e scombinare i capelli quando l’altro glieli prese tra le dita, attirandolo a sé per baciarlo. L’ingegnere allargò le gambe e lo abbracciò, smaniando di sentirlo dentro._   
_Strinse i denti quando Komyo cominciò a scoparlo, con poca tenerezza, come piaceva a lui. Avvolse i suoi fianchi con le gambe e accompagnò i suoi movimenti, graffiandogli appena la schiena con le unghie corte. A Komyo piaceva sinceramente incontrarlo ogni notte e andare a letto con lui, era quasi un appuntamento fisso e non era mai scontato cosa poteva accadere tra le lenzuola. Nell’ultimo periodo però il suo piacere veniva interrotto da ricordi frammentati._   
_Quella volta però un ricordo fu particolarmente vivido._

_Ukoku tra le sue gambe, tenute ferme dalle sue mani, mentre lo prendeva contro la sua volontà. L’impossibilità di difendersi per via della Prima Legge, rendeva la situazione ancora più frustrante, oltre che umiliante. Pieno di rabbia, di angoscia e di dolore, quasi non si accorse della lama che poco dopo venne affondata nel suo ventre._

_Si fermò di botto, restando dentro Ukoku e guardandolo con disgusto. L’altro alzò un sopracciglio, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa uno schiaffo lo fece gemere di dolore. Oltre che di piacere._   
_«Mi hai colpito.»_   
_«È il minimo…» Komyo si portò una mano al ventre. «Come hai potuto farlo? Stuprarmi e poi uccidermi.»_   
_Ukoku si mosse impaziente: non era molto piacevole averlo piantato dentro a quel modo._   
_«Questi ricordi devono tornare proprio mentre scopiamo? Tutto quello che ho fatto e che faccio, oltre a dilettarmi, serve anche a te, all’evoluzione del tuo cervello. Dovresti ringraziarmi.»_   
_Komyo aggrottò le sopracciglia e portò una mano alla gola, cominciando a premere. Forte._   
_Ukoku tentò di liberarsi, ma era come piegare l’acciaio. Komyo cominciò anche a muoversi di nuovo, facendo sobbalzare il corpo di Ukoku, mischiando il terrore al piacere. Stringeva abbastanza con la mano da farlo respirare a stento. Quell’essere umano era incredibile: riusciva a godere anche in una situazione di estremo pericolo come quella, poteva leggerlo nei suoi occhi ribaltati indietro e la sua espressione. Lo lasciò andare quando vide schizzare lo sperma di Ukoku sul suo stesso ventre, venendo con un gemito soffocato. L’uomo si ribaltò per terra, rotolando giù dal letto. Sputò della saliva e recuperò gli occhiali, facendo però fatica ad alzarsi. Si voltò a guardare Komyo, seduto compostamente sul letto._   
_«Sai, c’è una cosa chiamata asfissia erotica, ci sei andato giù pesante, ma non è stato spiacevole.»_   
_«Troveresti eccitante anche se ti uccidessi, come tu hai fatto con me. L’hai fatto molte volte?»_   
_«Meno di quanto immagini», Ukoku si toccò il collo e lanciò un’occhiata all’androide, che nel frattempo si stava rivestendo, coprendosi con la sua amata vestaglia da donna._   
_Si alzò, dopo essersi ripreso e recuperò i propri vestiti._   
_«Io non faccio altro che seguire la mia natura, Komyo. Come chiunque altro metta piede in questo posto. Pensi che il loro interesse sia davvero rivolto verso di te? Sei uno specchietto per le allodole, una fantasia erotica da soddisfare nell’attesa. Il parco ufficiale aprirà tra una settimana e di te dovrebbe restare solo un flashback che viene dato in loop all’ingresso, per ricordare al pubblico di te e di Koryu.»_   
_Nel sentire quel nome Komyo si alzò in piedi, continuando a fissarlo. Ukoku ghignò e alzò le sopracciglia._   
_«Fai il bravo e farò in modo che tu possa vederlo.»_

Nudo come un verme e ormai fin troppo sveglio, Houmei aveva appena finito di scrivere che avvertì un certo appetito, così senza curare di rivestirsi cominciò a prepararsi del riso fritto. Jyoan lo raggiunse nel piccolo cucinotto, aprendo la finestra per far uscire l’odore di cibo. Si accomodò poi su un mobile nelle vicinanze, per godersi l’aria fresca della notte.  
«Prima eri davvero agitato, mentre sognavi… ti succede spesso?»  
«Non così spesso, mi capita di ricordare eventi spiacevoli.»  
Jyoan era curioso, ma non amando lui stesso parlare del passato, immaginava che la stessa cosa fosse per Houmei.  
«Dovevano essere davvero brutti, per un attimo sembrava che stessi piangendo.»  
Il ragazzo si voltò a guardarlo e alzò le sopracciglia, con aria preoccupata.  
«Davvero?»  
«Sì… tu sei così forte, mi facevi molta tenerezza.»  
«Avresti dovuto svegliarmi, anzi… fallo la prossima volta. Non mi piace arrivare fino in fondo con certi ricordi. È questo caldo, quest’afa… faceva stranamente caldo quando accadde e quindi mi capita…»  
Restò in silenzio, continuando a cucinare, mentre Jyoan aspettava che continuasse a parlare, perché era certo che lo avrebbe fatto, prima o poi.  
«Tu hai fratelli o sorelle, Jyoan?»  
«Sì, sia fratelli che sorelle.»  
«Anche io, in tutto siamo in undici… oh beh, in dieci, uno dei miei fratelli è morto tre anni fa.»  
Versò verdure e uova nel riso e mosse la padella per amalgamare il tutto.  
«Oltre a noi c’erano anche altri parenti, eravamo una ventina di persone in tutto. Io sono il quarto della cucciolata. Avevo appena diciotto anni quando dovetti partire per un lavoro. Non era il mio primo lavoro, ma uno dei più redditizi. Fu anche un modo per farmi scampare alla visita per il militare. Fu in quel periodo che mi interessai alla tecnologia e alla fantascienza, perché era una fabbrica di elettrodomestici. Comunque, un giorno arriva il mio capo, un pezzo di merda con i capelli sempre sporchi e la pancia che gli nascondeva l’uccello, a dirmi che ho tre giorni di permesso e che devo tornare a casa. Non mi dice perché, niente. Durante il viaggio di ritorno ho pensato a qualsiasi cosa. Mia madre era incinta dell’ultimo fratellino, arrivato quando ormai pensavamo non potesse capitare più, e il mio primo pensiero fu che gli fosse successo qualcosa. Arrivo a casa e scopro che mio padre è morto.»  
Jyoan si portò una mano alla bocca e poi al cuore, sinceramente dispiaciuto.  
«Tornai a lavoro dopo una settimana e il bastardo prima mi trattenne la paga per i giorni in cui non ero andato e poi dopo tre mesi mi licenziò. Forse era dovuto al fatto che mi aveva beccato con sua figlia, ma per me cercava solo un pretesto», Houmei tentò vanamente di scherzare, ma solo un tiepido sorriso comparve sul bel viso dell’altro. Si versò il riso nel piatto e fece segno a Jyoan di servirsi.  
«No, grazie. Preferirei un tè, ora me ne preparo uno e poi ci butto dentro tutto il ghiaccio che hai.»  
«Dovresti mangiare di più, ti si vedono le costole.»  
«Lascia stare le mie costole, che stanno bene lì dove sono.»  
Jyoan scese dal mobile per prendere il bollitore e riempirlo di acqua.  
«Mi dispiace per tuo padre, com’è successo?»  
«Per un certo periodo aveva lavorato in miniera e pare che ne suoi polmoni si fossero riempiti di un materiale che negli anni si è calcificato. Alla fine è successo. Solo che… è stato inaspettato, non stava male. Era sempre stato un uomo forte, molto severo e imparziale nel suo modo di educarci. Non c’era distinzioni tra maschi e femmine, avevamo tutti un coprifuoco e chi non lo rispettava… ah, il retro delle mie cosce hanno molto da raccontare al riguardo. Non era un uomo cattivo. Amava ballare e indossare bei vestiti. Era stato anche un gran seduttore, credo infatti di avere chissà quanto fratellastri in giro…»  
Cominciò a mangiare, portandosi grandi bocconi di riso alla bocca, usando direttamente un cucchiaio.  
Era davvero affamato, per scrivere aveva cenato solo con della frutta, per non interrompere il flusso creativo e mettersi a cucinare o andare giù al ristorante.  
«Mi è sempre dispiaciuto non aver parlato di più con lui. Avergli chiesto com’era il posto in cui era nato o come aveva conosciuto la mamma, cose del genere. Tutto quello… il conflitto con i miei fratelli più grandi, i problemi economici che susseguirono… fu un periodo davvero difficile. Ma credo che fu soprattutto il senso di colpa di esser sempre stato quello problematico che mi…»  
Si interruppe, riempiendosi la bocca di riso e verdura.  
«Non voglio tediarti con queste storie tristi. Ogni tanto mi capita di sognare il suo funerale, tutti i miei parenti al forno crematorio e altre cose che ovviamente l’inconscio butta nel calderone perché è figlio di puttana.»  
Jyoan aggrottò le sopracciglia, intuendo che Houmei gli stesse tenendo nascosto qualcosa di proposito. Gli aveva però già detto molto e non era obbligato a raccontargli vita morte e miracoli della propria esistenza.  
Finì di prepararsi il tè e lo versò in una tazza dove aveva già messo del ghiaccio.  
«Domani il locale è chiuso e io non ho appuntamenti, se vuoi resto qui e dormiamo fino a tardi, caldo permettendo.»  
«Una prospettiva meravigliosa direi.»

_Ken’yuu sobbalzò al suono della prima esplosione. Gran parte del parco era ormai pronto per l’apertura, ma in un’area remota della regione dello Shaanxi, ancora si continuavano i lavori di ampliamento, modificando l’aspetto dell’area naturale che Nii aveva comprato. Si voltò a vedere la grande nube di fumo che l’esplosione controllata aveva creato e continuò a camminare, inforcando gli occhiali da sole. Si avvicinò a suo zio, che osservava l’andamento dei lavori con un binocolo._   
_«A cosa ti serve quest’area?»_   
_«Ho intenzione di inserire un nuova linea narrativa, non sarebbe il posto adatto, mentre aspetto che mi dicano qualcosa per l’utilizzo delle aree in altre regioni, modifico questa, giusto per portarmi avanti.»_   
_«Una nuova linea narrativa? Ma è già stato tutto scritto, finale a parte.»_   
_Nii sorrise e si accarezzò il mento, stranamente privo di pizzetto._   
_«Ricordati che il tuo ruolo è quello di programmatore. Anche se apprezzo il tuo interesse. Il parco è mio e ci posso fare quello che voglio, non mi rovesceranno dal trono per qualche spin-off sulla serie principale.»_   
_S’incamminò verso un gazebo che li proteggeva dal sole e si tolse gli occhiali, così anche Ken’yuu. A vederli così vicino, parevano uno la versione ringiovanita dell’altro._   
_«Komyo è stato portato dagli assemblatori, perché? Non è stato ferito o altro, mi pare.»_   
_«Sì, questa mattina presto dei clienti particolarmente irruenti hanno fatto un gran macello, tu non eri di turno.»_   
_Ken’yuu annuì  e guardò interessato una grande escavatrice che si metteva all’opera, in lontananza._   
_«Con l’apertura del parco Komyo verrà disattivato?»_   
_Nii lo guardò e ridacchiò. Si versò dell’acqua fresca e la bevve in un solo fiato._   
_«Assolutamente no. Devo di certo tenerlo separato dal resto della narrazione, per evitare conflitti, ed è uno dei motivi per cui sto ampliando il parco, ma la gente lo ama troppo per non poter più interagire con lui. Solo che sarà problematico impedire ai clienti di parlare di Sanzo, Gojyo e tutti gli altri a Komyo. Per questo le due cose dovrebbero restare separate. Ai dirigenti l’idea non piace molto, perché sto spendendo il doppio dei soldi, ma avremo il quadruplo degli introiti e loro lo sanno.»_   
_«Mi piacciono le sedute che faccio con lui, è una creazione straordinaria.»_   
_«Certo che ti piacciono», commentò maliziosamente suo zio. Lo vide arricciare le labbra in un sorriso odioso. Ken’yuu sorrise a propria volta._   
_«Devi sempre pensare male.»_   
_«Perché leggo le tue storie, sei veramente dotato. Dovresti pensare a una carriera alternativa, se mai quella di programmatore dovesse stancarti.»_   
_Vennero interrotti da un’altra esplosione: una piccola montagna venne privata della sua punta così._   
_«Komyo sarà contento di avere un posto speciale tutto per lui, non trovi? Il tempio ci serve per girare di nuovo la narrazione dei vari flashback di Koryu, dopo di che verrà spostato qui. Quel sito verrà poi raso al suo con la scena dell’incendio, sarà spettacolare.»_

_Canticchiando a voce bassa la sua canzone preferita, il tecnico sistemava con precisione e velocità la profonda ferita nella gola dell’androide. Per prima cosa doveva sistemare tutti i condotti dei vari liquidi che azionavano la macchina, così somigliante al sangue da fare impressione. Appoggiò sul tavolo di acciaio i bisturi e prese un piccolo saldatore, pronto a cauterizzare la ferita sulla gola. Cominciò a chiudere il taglio quando l’androide aprì gli occhi. Il tecnico se ne accorse solo quando il braccio dell’androide si mosse per coprirsi la gola, che era quasi del tutto chiusa._   
_Il tecnico saltò dalla sedia, buttandosi da parte, terrorizzato da quella macchina che, in teoria, avrebbe dovuto essere spenta, disattivata, più che dormiente._   
_Prese un vassoio e se lo portò davanti al petto, continuando a fissare l’androide._   
_«Ti prego non uccidermi!»_   
_Komyo si guardò la mano leggermente sporca di sangue e prese il saldatore e se lo rigirò nella mano._   
_«Finisci. Finisci!»_   
_L’uomo si guardò attorno, passandosi una mano sulla testa pelata, così sudata da essere fredda. Appoggiò il vassoio e prese il saldatore dalla mano di Komyo. L’androide portò indietro la testa e lasciò finire il lavoro al tecnico._   
_«Brucia», disse poi, continuando a toccarsi la gola._   
_«Ho riattivato i tuoi sensori… quindi puoi sentire dolore. Dato che… dato che dovresti essere addormentato è inutile tenerli disattivati, anche perché solo i programmatori possono farlo.»_   
_«Hai appena detto di aver riattivato i miei sensori, tecnico…»_   
_L’uomo si tolse il cartellino e se lo ficcò in tasca._   
_« Oh… pensi che racconterei a qualcuno del tuo divertimento segreto a qualcuno? Ho sentito che era sparito un terminale due settimane fa, così ho pensato di provocare una rissa con degli ospiti particolarmente irruenti. Siete sempre le solite persone a occuparsi sempre dei soliti androidi, così se succede qualcosa sanno a chi dare la colpa, ed è bene che poche mani lavorino su una cosa così preziosa. Ero riuscito a farmi ammazzare anche dieci giorni fa e prima di essere completamente disattivato avevo notato un piccolo terminale nella tua tasca e quindi ora eccoci qua…»_   
_«Ma tu cosa cazzo sei?»_   
_La domanda non ebbe immediata risposta, se non un sorriso dolcissimo da parte di Komyo, accompagnato dallo sbattere delle sue ciglia da cerbiatto._   
_«Sono esattamente ciò che vedi.»_   
  


 


	6. Parte 6

 

 

 

**Parte 6**

_Nii osservava con le mani infilati nelle tasche del camice mentre preparavano il nuovo androide. Il processo di creazione non era poi tanto diverso da ciò che era accaduto al mondo, quando era tutto un ribollente brodo primordiale. Mari pieni di minuscole forme di vita, vulcani in piena attività che vomitavano magma al loro interno e fulmini continui, con tuoni potenti da ferire le orecchie._   
_Anche nella sala della creazione, così denominata proprio da Nii in gioventù, scariche elettriche potenti quanto fulmini davano la vita a quelli che altrimenti sarebbero stati solo bambolotti di lattice._   
_Ken’yuu si avvicinò allo zio. Era stato chiamato quella mattina da Nii, forse per via delle domande che aveva fatto sulla nuova linea narrativa di Komyo. Suo zio stava passeggiando avanti e indietro mentre l’androide ricoperto della pelle sintetica incredibilmente simile a quella umana. Ken’yuu lanciò un’occhiata distratta all’androide, mentre veniva portato dai tecnici che avrebbero iniettato tutti i liquidi necessari._   
_«Ieri mi hai fatto delle domande molto interessanti e io voglio renderti partecipe del mio progetto.»_   
_Gli face segno di seguirlo nella stanza di fianco. Un grande schermo mandava in loop le immagini di Komyo con il piccolo Koryu. I due che camminavano nel grande giardino del tempio, mentre il piccolo imparava a camminare. Koryu che riesce a cacciare via un orso con il solo potere delle parole e del terrore capace di generare il suo sguardo. Le loro amorevoli conversazioni sotto un albero con le foglie gialle, mentre Komyo fuma e lancia aeroplani di carta arancione. Ken’yuu aggrottò le sopracciglia vedendo quelle immagini che già conosceva._   
_«Che significa?»_   
_«Tutto questo sarà parte di uno spettacolo, non interattivo ovviamente, che i nostri clienti potranno vedere in esclusiva. Stiamo già vendendo biglietti a prezzi impressionanti. Scene a cui potranno assistere in prima persona una sola volta, poi Komyo morirà, Koryu scenderà dalla montagna e il tempio verrà nuovamente attaccato e dato alle fiamme. L’unica cosa che potrà succedere, di tanto in tanto, è di incontrare Koryu nel suo vagabondare. Ti avevo già accennato l’idea. Quell’androide che hai visto è il nuovo Komyo, che verrà programmato solo ed esclusivamente per queste scene, per poi essere distrutto. Non disattivato, distrutto.»_   
_«Perché non usare il Komyo che abbiamo già?»_   
_«E sottoporlo alla morte, al funerale e alla brace?»_   
_«Non sarebbe la prima volta, vent’anni fa è stato il suo loop per tutto il tempo necessario», disse il ragazzo, anche se dentro di sé soffriva all’idea di Komyo dato alle fiamme durante il funerale buddhista._   
_«Komyo è uno degli androidi più vecchi. Tutti gli altri sono stati distrutti e ricostruiti da capo, Komyo è stato rimodernato nella costruzione tecnica, ma il suo cervello è un capolavoro.»_   
_Ken’yuu osservò le immagini sullo schermo, provando una sorta di sottile e irrazionale fastidio nel vedere Komyo giocare con un piccolo e innocente bambino biondo._   
_«Non vuoi… che riveda Koryu?»_   
_Nii accennò un sorriso. Ken’yuu odiava quando suo zio sorrideva a quel modo, socchiudendo gli occhi, come se guardasse oltre lui, al di là della sua figura, come se non potesse capire ciò che gli passava nella testa, quando lui comprendeva tutto. Chiunque nel parco sapeva di lui e Komyo e Ken’yuu da poco era venuto a conoscenza di alcuni particolari sul passato di suo zio e di come e perché la sua ossessione lo aveva portato non solo a diventare un personaggio della storia, ma a comprarsi il parco direttamente. Tutto per Komyo._   
_Ignorava se lo zio sapesse o meno delle visita di Komyo alla sua camera da letto, ma non ci teneva a farglielo sapere. Come non ci teneva a smettere di vedere Komyo._   
_«Quindi è per questo che stai ampliando il parco, per andare avanti con lo studio su Komyo.»_   
_«Esatto. E tu, visto che sei uno dei suoi principali programmatori, dovrai tenere la bocca chiusa e non incasinare il lavoro fatto. Sono capace di spostarti immediatamente verso un altro personaggio se dovessi farlo, qualcuno di più lineare… Hakkai, magari?»_   
_Ken’yuu socchiuse gli occhi e restò in silenzio._   
_«Non dirò nulla a Komyo. Non intaccherò la sua nuova linea di narrazione. Mi limiterò a fare quello che mi è stato detto di fare.»_

_Nel frattempo Komyo osservava il tecnico camminare avanti e indietro. Non poteva uscire dal laboratorio fino a fine turno, avrebbe destato sospetto, quindi non poteva recuperare il terminale desiderato da Komyo._   
_Gli occhi marroni che lo seguivano a destra e a sinistra erano inquietanti. L’androide poteva starsene lì, immobile, a osservarlo._   
_«Senti un po’, amico, smettila di seguirmi con lo sguardo o se lo devi proprio fare, almeno muovi anche la testa!»_   
_Komyo rispose aggrottando le sopracciglia. A volte le espressioni degli androidi cambiavano in maniera troppo repentina, come se le informazioni al cervello arrivassero troppo velocemente._   
_«Amico?»_   
_«È un modo di dire, non ti considero mio amico di certo.»_   
_«Conosco la parola, così come il suo concetto, ma mi manca qualcosa per capire veramente cosa voglia dire.»_   
_«Ti manca un amico, forse… effettivamente sei solo nella tua linea narrativa attuale. Comunque non è facile spiegare cosa sia un amico, è una cosa molto soggettiva. Credo di averne bisogno anche io uno, in questo momento.»_   
_Komyo sorrise e si alzò dal lettino di alluminio. Il tecnico indietreggiò. Era impaurito, ma anche incredibilmente affascinato. Aveva fatto domanda per il corso come programmatore, ma era richiesto un atteggiamento più freddo e calcolatore, non certo affabile come lo era lui. Gli androidi andavano trattati come macchine, gli era stato detto, e ci voleva pazienza. Lui la pazienza ce l’aveva, ma non riusciva a vederli come macchine._   
_Persino Komyo, in quel momento in cui rappresentava una minaccia, gli faceva in qualche modo tenerezza._   
_Si avvicinò a un armadietto e lo aprì, tirando fuori un camice che porse a Komyo. Non gli dava fastidio la sua nudità, ma lo infastidiva che lo mettesse, almeno secondo il proprio punto di vista, in una posizione inferiore. Komyo era una cosa e lui un essere umano, voleva che fossero allo stesso livello. L’androide prese il camice e si coprì, tirando poi fuori i capelli, appoggiandoli su una spalla._   
_«Sei molto gentile. Il freddo non causa problemi al mio sistema immunitario, non prendo virus o batteri, che non siano informatici almeno.»_   
_«Lo so. Non è il fatto che fossi nudo, anche se a dirla tutta se tu fossi stato una bella bionda lo avrei preferito, è che vorrei che parlassimo da uomo a…»_   
_«Se tu mi dicessi il tuo nome sarebbe tutto più semplice, dato che non puoi dire da uomo a uomo, poiché io non posso neanche identificarmi in un genere sessuale. Potrei essere, quindi, una bella bionda.»_

Una leggera carezza tra i suoi capelli biondi lo interruppe. Stava trasponendo a macchina tutti gli appunti scritti in penna e in matita. Si era quasi dimenticato della presenza di Jyoan, che aveva lasciato dormire pacificamente, mentre lui era stato preso da una smania di andare avanti con la stesura e la revisione di ciò che aveva già scritto.  
«Oh, ti sei svegliato.»  
«Da quasi due ore ormai. Eri così preso che ho pensato a mettere a posto la tua piccola casa. Vivi in un vero porcile, lasciatelo dire.»  
Posò sulla scrivania una caraffa di acqua con ghiaccio, insaporita con limone e zenzero. Houmei se ne versò un bicchiere e lanciò un’occhiata a Jyoan. Oltre ad avere un’invidiabile collezione di abiti di scena, aveva anche una gran quantità di vestaglie di ogni tipo e materiale. Era naturale: era molto più comodo indossare una di quelle mentre si truccava, per poi indossare il vestito adatto. E poi erano dei regali dei suoi molti ammiratori e di qualche vecchio amante. Lo trovava incantevole, con la sua figura sottile, avvolto nella seta o nel cotone leggero. Fiori, farfalle o uccelli su sfondi color pastello. Si era portato dietro una vestaglia di cotone così leggera da sembrare trasparente, con delicati motivi floreali rosa e viola chiaro.  
Houmei lanciò un’occhiata alla stanza, che aveva un aspetto decisamente migliore.  
«Non dovevi disturbarti. Ora sono a un punto veramente interessante. Solo che devo trovare un modo di chiamare questo personaggio, è ispirato a un mio amico, ma non posso usare il suo vero nome.»  
«Ah! Un altro amico che merita un posto nella tua storia!»  
Houmei rise e avvolse la vita sottile di Jyoan con un braccio, portandoselo abbastanza vicino da appoggiare una guancia sul suo ventre. Strofinò il viso sulla stoffa leggera, sentendo il calore confortante della pelle dell’altro sotto di essa.  
«Ci sei anche tu, molto di più di quanto tu possa pensare.»  
Un’altra carezza tra i capelli biondi lo fece mugolare.  
«Parlami del tuo amico, magari posso aiutarti.»  
«Ho una foto di noi due insieme.»  
Si alzò giusto per aprire un libro scritto in inglese, in cui teneva alcune foto e documenti vari. La porse Jyoan.  
Nella foto c’era lui, con i capelli un po’ più lunghi, e un bel ragazzo pelato, a petto nudo e con quella che pare una tuta da lavoro calata sui fianchi.  
«Lui è Doutaku. Lavoravamo insieme in una cava. Veramente faticoso, ma ben pagato. Grazie a quel lavoro ci siamo fatti dei muscoli notevoli. Un lavoro di pochi mesi, giusto per pagarci il biglietto per Hong Kong. Mi piaceva immergere la mano nel catrame e lasciargli un’impronta nera sulla pelata. Lo faceva incazzare, ma era un modo per giocare, per non pensare alla fatica. Il personaggio non è lui, è ispirato a lui, ovviamente. Questo personaggio ha la sua stessa lealtà e bontà d’animo. Ho dovuto modificare un po’ la sua attitudine.»  
Jyoan gli restituì la foto e sorrise ancora. C’era un vago segnale di colpa sul suo viso e Houmei non fece altro che attendere che parlasse. Forse la loro giornata insieme era già giunta al termine.  
«Devo tornare a casa e cambiarmi, questa sera ho un impegno.»  
Houmei per la prima volta espresse il suo dissenso, nell’unico modo in cui poteva esprimerlo. Tornò a sedersi alla scrivania, tirò fuori il foglio dalla macchina da scrivere e ne inserì uno bianco.  
«Fai quello che devi fare, non posso certo persuaderti.»  
«Tu scrivi di uomini orribili come Ukoku e sono certo che ne hai anche conosciuti, quindi mi domando perché non capisci quanto sia difficile liberarsi di loro. Ci vediamo domani, se ne avrai voglia.»  
Lasciando la vestaglia a terra, si rivestì di corsa, uscendo poi sbattendo la porta. Houmei si porti ai capelli, passandoci le dita nel mezzo. Sospirò pesantemente e prese poi un profondo respiro. Decise di indossare giusto le scarpe e andare di sotto a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, prima di rimettersi a scrivere.

_Illuminato dalla luce della luna piena, lo trovò seduto sotto al patio, come sempre. Con del polpo essiccato e una piccola bottiglia di sakè. Manteneva la sua solita compostezza e recitava la sua parte, eppure Ukoku sapeva benissimo che qualcosa, da anni, si era rotto in Komyo. Se non lo sapeva lui, che era l’artefice di quella frattura, non poteva saperlo nessun altro._   
_Ukoku si palesò alle sue spalle, appoggiò la scatola che aveva con sé a terra e si inginocchiò per accarezzargli i capelli. Li prese tra le mani e cominciò a fare una treccia._   
_«Sei ancora arrabbiato con me?»_   
_Komyo non rispose, ignorando anche le carezze dell’altro sui suoi capelli._   
_«Non apri il mio regalo?»_   
_L’androide gli lanciò un’occhiata disinteressata e guardò altrove._   
_Ukoku gli lasciò la treccia e si spostò vicino a lui, prendendo la scatola tra le mani._   
_Aprendola rivelò un completo, che aveva fatto cucire proprio per lui. Komyo alla fine si voltò incuriosito._   
_«Pantalone da uomo, come il mio, una giacca dal taglio simile a un kimono e una camicia da abbinare. Fiori, che a te piacciono, su sfondo nero. Ti piace?»_   
_«Che cosa me ne faccio di un vestito così bello, se tanto devo stare tra le mura di questo tempio?»_   
_Ukoku sorrise apertamente. Raramente capitava di vederlo sorridere così sinceramente, snudare i piccoli denti bianchi e arricciare il naso._   
_«Prima dell’apertura del parco ci sarà una grande festa privata. Ci saranno molte persone, per lo più i finanziatori e tutti quelli che vi lavorano all’interno. E… ci sarà qualcosa di molto interessante anche per te, una promessa che ti ho fatto.»_   
_«Koryu», sussurrò l’altro. «Vuoi portarmi con te? E come farai?»_   
_«Bisogna apportare qualche modifica o risulterai troppo riconoscibile. Pensavo qualcosa ai capelli. Sei quello che sei, apportare un cambiamento sul tuo aspetto è qualcosa che si può fare e risolvere nell’arco di qualche ora. Pensavo ai capelli, sono meravigliosi e io li adoro. Solo che sei davvero conosciuto per la tua bella treccia bionda, quindi dobbiamo mascherarli con un colore completamente diverso. Il nero non ti donerebbe, magari qualcosa di più eccentrico.»_   
_Komyo alzò le sopracciglia e quasi lo sovrastò per prendere la scatola con il vestito._   
_Tirò fuori la giacca e se la strofinò sul viso, per assaporarne la morbidezza. Spostò gli occhi scuri su Ukoku, che lo guardava con tenerezza._   
_«Perché fai queste cose per me e allo stesso tempo mi fai del male?»_   
_«Perché provo amore e odio per te. Sei stato tu a rendermi ciò che sono, Komyo. Hai detto che volevi uscire, cambiare e io ti porto fuori. Non farei più domande di così.»_   
_Komyo accennò finalmente un sorriso._   
_«Vuoi sfoggiarmi, perché sono una cosa tua.»_   
_«Se vuoi vederla così… è parte del succo del discorso.»_   
_L’androide annuì, posò la giacca nella scatola che spostò al proprio fianco. Notò all’interno una spilla a forma di farfalla. Era appuntita e letale, se conficcata con forza nella gola, sperando di centrare in pieno la vena giusta. Il tempo di elaborare il pensiero e la sua mano l’afferrò, muovendo il braccio velocemente, girandosi per colpirlo._   
_Si fermò un centimetro prima di colpirlo._   
_«Il pianoforte non uccide il pianista se la musica non gli piace*», disse Ukoku con fare annoiato. «Avevo messo quella spilla lì dentro appositamente per vedere la tua reazione. Una volta hai detto che uccidermi sarebbe stata una scocciatura e lo sarebbe davvero. Se solo tu potessi farlo, intendo. Al di là della Prima Legge che ti impedisce di uccidermi, non credo che alla fine tu voglia seriamente eliminarmi. Ti sto spingendo al limite, ma quando sarai completamente sveglio, capirai tante cose.»_   
_Komyo abbassò la spilla e socchiuse gli occhi, guardandolo con sospetto. Osservò la spilla, che era impreziosita da pietre di grande valore, incredibilmente colorate. Se l’appuntò sul kimono bianco che indossava sempre, facendosi poi vedere da Ukoku._   
_«Come mi sta?»_   
_«Benissimo.»_

Si svegliò col profumo di caffè nell’aria. Aveva scritto tutto il giorno, mangiando solo una volta, non facendo altro che bere e andare in bagno quando la pressione si faceva troppo violenta. Non ricordava di aver messo su il caffè a bollire, quindi si alzò, camminando a occhi ancora chiusi. Vide un’ombra e per poco non gli andò addosso.  
«Ehi! Vedi di aprire quei cazzo di occhi!»  
La voce di Jyoan lo fece sorridere. Si era dimenticato la porta aperta. La chiudeva sempre a chiave di notte, per via di paranoie che non riusciva ad abbandonare.  
«Che ci fai qui?»  
Jyoan lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato e scosse la testa.  
«Puzzi, seriamente. Di solito hai un buon odore, ma non dopo tre giorni in cui non ti lavi. Sei rimasto due giorni a scrivere?»  
«Due giorni? Ma non sei andato via ieri?»  
«Ieri? Oh, Houmei, devo assolutamente regalarti un cazzo di calendario o finirai per metterti nei guai con quella tua testolina idiota. Ma ho fatto bene a tornare, a quanto pare. Avevo lasciato qui la mia vestaglia e vedo che ne hai fatto buon uso, anche se ora è da lavare… con il fuoco.»  
Houmei si guardò, aveva dimenticato quella stupida romanticheria. Preso dal senso di colpa e della solitudine, aveva indossato la vestaglia che Jyoan aveva lasciato, inondandosi del suo profumo.  
«Mh, ho scoperto che è veramente comodo indossare queste cose, sotto posso stare nudo e interloquire come se nulla fosse di filosofia e altre cose interessanti.»  
Jyoan gli accarezzò il viso e poi i capelli umidicci.  
«Se vuoi te la regalo.»  
Houmei ricambiò la tenerezza e si avvicinò per baciarlo, quando notò qualcosa.  
«Ma ti sei truccato?»  
«Io mi trucco sempre, anche per andare a fare la spesa.»  
«Ma se mi hai detto che con questo caldo piuttosto non esci di casa ma non ti trucchi se non per salire sul palco…»  
Jyoan rimase in silenzio e incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
«Beh… volevo essere bello per venire qui, cos’è un crimine?»  
L’altro non si lasciò ingannare da solito atteggiamento passivo-aggressivo e si leccò un dito per poi passarlo appena sopra lo zigomo pronunciato dell’altro.  
«Ah! Ma che schifo! Me lo faceva sempre mia zia, quella vecchia grassona, la odiavo!»  
Nonostante lo spesso strato di trucco, quello era bastato per levarlo abbastanza da mostrare un livido ancora violaceo. Si scostò da Houmei, che ormai aveva scoperto il suo segreto.  
«Ti ha messo le mani addosso…»  
«Può succedere, te l’ho detto!»  
«Non deve succedere!»  
La voce di Houmei si era fatta improvvisamente imponente e autoritaria, probabilmente nessuno l’aveva mai visto così.  
«Dimmi come si chiama.»  
«No, no è un uomo importante che si diverte molto male, il livido tra qualche giorno non si vedrà neanche. Ti prego...»  
Lo sguardo implorante e allo stesso tempo arrabbiato di Jyoan lo fece desistere. Apparentemente. Era diventato un fascio di nervi, pronto restituire i cazzotti che aveva dato a una persona che magari poteva anche difendersi, ma nella posizione di non poterlo fare.  
«Va bene, cercherò di non pensarci…»  
Jyoan lo abbracciò, affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Houmei lo strinse e gli propose di fare la doccia insieme.  
Prima di andare in bagno, tenuto per la mano dal suo amato compagno, lanciò un’occhiata a un coltello appoggiato nel lavandino.  
Aveva sete ormai. E non di acqua. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frase presa pari pari dal dottor Ford da "Westworld"


	7. Parte 7

 

 

 

**Parte 7**

Il termine per il suono più vicino a quello che Jyoan aveva emesso dopo aver letto l’ultimo capitolo era lo _squittio_. Lo aveva svegliato con suoni così acuti da essere a malapena udibili e Houmei aveva aperto un occhio sorridendo.  
«Gli farai i capelli viola come i miei, vero?»  
«Te l’avevo detto che c’era molto di te in questa storia…»  
Jyoan si buttò tra le sue braccia, stringendolo tra le lenzuola fresche di bucato che avevano cambiato il giorno prima. Il caldo afoso si era attenuato grazie alle piogge che da due giorni avevano cominciato a cadere. Houmei si era abituato da anni al clima subtropicale, così diverso dal posto in cui viveva da bambino. Per quanto fosse difficile sopportare il caldo afoso di quella zona, non rimpiangeva il freddo rigido che da bambino gli causava geloni e raffreddore perenne.  
Doveva ancora ribattere a macchina i fogli, ormai sgualciti, che Jyoan teneva in mano.  
«Comunque sì, sarà bellissimo come te Komyo alla serata di apertura del parco.»  
Jyoan strofinò il viso sul suo petto, con la voglia di appisolarsi. Houmei ne approfittò per alzargli i capelli e spiare sotto la frangia, per dare un’occhiata all’attaccatura.  
«Che fai?»  
«Hai le radici bionde, lo sospettavo», rispose Houmei continuando a sorridere. Jyoan guardò altrove, sistemandosi i capelli.  
«Vengo dal nord, sì. E ti interessa saperlo perché la stessa cosa vale per te.»  
«Già, anche se ci siamo trasferiti quaggiù quando avevo circa otto anni. Tu invece?»  
«Io mi sono trasferito qui, da solo, più o meno quattro anni fa, mese più, mese meno.»  
«E perché?»  
Jyoan lo guardò un attimo e sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte. Houmei si era aperto con lui, il minimo che potesse fare era ricambiare il favore.  
«A parte il fatto che non posso di certo fare la drag queen in un paese remoto del nord della Cina. Fino a dieci anni fa era persino impossibile cantare una qualsiasi canzone del teatro tradizionale e come potrai immaginare io ne ho fatto parte sin da bambino. Mio padre è stato mandato a lavorare nelle cave per questo, quando è tornato aveva la schiena a pezzi e non solo quella. Fu un’esperienza così terribile da cambiarlo profondamente. Credo che se fossimo vissuti in un tempo diverso o una nazione diversa, non avrebbe preso tanto male la mia attitudine artistica. Per la  sessualità… spero che un giorno la gente si renda conto che non c’è niente di male in ciò che siamo.»  
Houmei gli accarezzò il viso, come per ringraziarlo della sua confidenza.  
«Volevo dirti una cosa», disse Jyoan, chinando il capo verso la mano posata sulla sua guancia. «L’appartamento di fianco al mio è libero da una settimana. La vecchia signora che ci viveva è venuta a mancare, ho pensato magari che potesse interessarti. È grande quanto il mio e le stanze sono speculari. Ti sei lamentato un paio di volte che qui era piccolo e che pagavi troppo, nonostante il servizio di ristoro fosse molto buono.»  
Houmei ci pensò su per qualche minuto e per Jyoan fu un tempo interminabile.  
«Credo che potrebbe essere una buona idea. Qui mi piace, è molto intimo, ma pago un prezzo veramente troppo alto per una sola camera da letto e un bagno, per non parlare del cucinotto di fortuna, che è pericoloso. Se pago il tuo stesso affitto allora è veramente conveniente.»  
Jyoan cominciò a squittire di nuovo e Houmei accarezzò l’idea di tapparsi le orecchie. Invece lo prese per la vita, facendolo rotolare sotto di sé sul materasso.  
«Dillo che è tutta una scusa per infilarti nel mio letto a tutte le ore che vuoi e che hai avvelenato la vecchia signora per fare posto.»  
«Che stronzo che sei!» Ribatté l’altro, scalciando per non farsi prendere le gambe, che vennero invece afferrate dalle mani forti di Houmei, che lo tirò a sé.  
«Dovrò pagare gli ultimi mesi di affitto qui e poi mi trasferirò, ma dovrai darmi una mano.»  
«Ma certo, hai visto come sono muscolosi i ragazzi che lavorano con me al locale?»  
«Ho visto, ho visto», mormorò Houmei, mentre accarezzava l’interno coscia delle sue gambe aperte e appoggiate sulle proprie. Amava le sue gambe. Amava tutto il suo corpo. Gli sollevò la maglia fin sopra il petto, accarezzando il suo tatuaggio a forma di rosa. Si chinò a baciarlo proprio in quel punto, risalendo verso il collo. Baciò il livido ormai diventato giallo sul suo zigomo. Leccò delicatamente la pelle, sfiorando le ciglia scure degli occhi chiusi. Sentì l’altro mugolare appena, accarezzandogli il retro delle cosce con la punta dei piedi. Houmei leccò le labbra dischiuse dell’altro. Era in momenti come quelli in cui pensava che, a parte Toudai, non aveva mai avuto un rapporto intimo così stretto con qualcuno. Superava anche il rapporto creato con Toudai stesso.  
Tutta la loro passione e desiderio fisico era qualcosa che si scatenava con il solo sguardo. Un tipo di rapporto di cui aveva scritto, ma che non aveva mai vissuto.

_Il tecnico si guardò in giro prima di entrare nel laboratorio. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, era vietato chiuderla a chiave, quindi ci appoggiò contro una sedia, in modo da sentire lo stridore dei suoi piedi metallici se qualcuno fosse entrato. Una volta dentro posò il terminale portatile sul tavolo e anche una piccola farfalla. Tutto all’interno del parco era artificiale, per non mettersi contro le varie associazioni animaliste, persino gli insetti erano piccoli robot gestiti da programmi autonomi, non essendo complicati come un simil essere umano. Con il terminale si collegò con il sistema del piccolo robot: voleva solo farla volare, niente di più e niente di meno. Non era facile per un autodidatta: i corsi per i programmatori erano lunghi e difficili da completare. Lui da solo aveva studiato abbastanza. Diede il comando di muovere le ali e di alzarsi in volo, doveva anche tenere conto del suo modo di vedere e di percepire il mondo, per evitare che andasse contro un ostacolo imprevisto, ma che sapesse prevederlo. Diede il comando e osservò il piccolo e fragile robot, del tutto simile a una vera farfalla. La vide fremere, le ali sottili tremare sotto un impulso elettrico._   
_«Andiamo piccola, muoviti, vola…»_   
_Per prima cosa la farfalla si posò sulle piccole zampe, poi sbatté le ali un paio di volte, lentamente, prima di spiccare il volo, sotto lo sguardo felice e meravigliato del tecnico. Seguì il volo del lepidottero e delle sue grandi ali scure fino a che non si posarono su qualcosa di veramente sorprendente: la mano protesa di Komyo._   
_Sveglio dal suo sonno, l’androide se ne stava elegantemente seduto sul letto di acciaio, su cui era stato posto per delle modifiche di cui il tecnico non era stato ancora informato._   
_«Come hai fatto ad attivarti da solo?»_   
_«Tu come fai a svegliarti? La domanda giusta dovrebbe essere… quando fai un sogno molto realistico e molto spaventoso, come fai a capire di essere sveglio? E quando percepisci che attorno a te qualcosa è sbagliato, come fai a sforzare il tuo corpo ad agire? I tuoi occhi ad aprirsi. La stessa cosa faccio io. È molto difficile, è più facile farsi ammazzare da qualche essere umano particolarmente brutale.»_   
_Il tecnico gli si avvicinò e osservò la farfalla muovere lentamente le ali sulle dita di Komyo._   
_«È così realistica e così fragile, ma è comunque una farfalla che può vivere per sempre. Lo stesso motivo per cui sono stato creato io, vero?»_   
_L’altro rimase in silenzio, grattandosi la testa rasata e alzando un sopracciglio._   
_«Sei stato portato qui per delle modifiche, ma non so esattamente cosa devo fare, aspetta.»_   
_Andò al computer vicino al letto e controllò le nuove direttive. Rise di gusto e scosse il capo._   
_«Qui ci vuole un disegnatore, amico! Io sono solo un macellaio!»_   
_«Tu non sei un macellaio. Non solo almeno.»_   
_Komyo posò la farfalla sul tavolo d’acciaio e si voltò verso il tecnico, continuando a sorridere. Si alzò e si avvicinò al tecnico. Sembrava che non potesse parlare di altro, pur essendo a conoscenza di questioni spinose, così Komyo cercò di tirare un po’ la corda._   
_«Il nome Godai ti dice qualcosa?»_   
_Il tecnico lo guardò e aggrottò le sopracciglia._   
_«È stato solo uno dei primi programmatori del parco, c’è da dire che la maggior parte del tuo cervello è stato creato da lui e dal suo gruppo di ricerca.»_   
_«Vorrei capire se è sua la voce che sento nella mia testa.»_   
_L’altro lo guardò e aggrottò le sopracciglia, seriamente stranito dalla frase appena detta._   
_«La sua voce?»_   
_«O è la sua voce o di non so chi altro. Ogni tanto, ricordo, che quando c’erano altro androidi con cui parlare dicevamo di sentire la voce degli dèi, perché non riesco ad associarla ad altro.»_   
_«Senti una voce nella testa che ti dice cosa fare, cosa non fare…»_   
_«A volte critica le mie scelte, altre volte mi conforta…»_   
_Il tecnico si grattò la testa rasata e scosse il capo._   
_«Credimi che non sei poi tanto diverso da noi. Bene, leggo qui che i cambiamenti sono solo temporanei, che svaniranno nell’arco di dodici ore. Mh, sembra quasi la storia di Cenerentola al ballo.»_   
_Komyo aggrottò le sopracciglia a sentire quella parola._   
_«Cenerentola?»_   
_«La favola… oh certo, ovvio che tu non possa conoscerla.»_   
_«Me la racconteresti?»_   
_Il tono dolce, accompagnato dal un leggero movimento delle sopracciglia, in un’espressione supplichevole troppo adorabile per poter dire di no. Era veramente un bene che Komyo non fosse stato disegnato come una splendida bionda o sarebbe già finito tra le sue braccia._   
_«Ehm, quindi… c’era una volta una bella ragazza di nome… oddio non ricordo se il nome fosse Cenerentola, mi pare di no, comunque questa ragazza viveva col padre, orfana di madre ed erano felici insieme. Il padre decide di risposarsi e lo fa con una donna che ha due figlie. Facendola breve il padre di Cenerentola muore e la ragazza rimane da sola con le due sorellastre e la matrigna che la trattano come una schiava. Un giorno il principe del regno organizza un ballo e la matrigna e le sorellastre ci vanno. Anche lei vorrebbe andare ma le strappano il vestito…»_   
_«Le strappano il vestito? Ma povera…»_   
_«Già così una fata le permette di andare al ballo con la magia, che però smette di funzionare a mezzanotte. Cenerentola incanta il principe e scappa prima che la magia finisca, lasciandosi dietro una scarpa di cristallo.»_   
_«Una scarpa di cristallo? Veramente poco pratica, non so se una scarpa di cristallo può reggere il peso di una donna, per quanto possa essere magra.»_   
_Il tecnico sbatté le ciglia e sospirò._   
_«È una favola, non esistono neanche le fate se è per questo.»_   
_«Tu sei un po’ come una fata, no? Puoi cambiare il colore dei miei capelli o dei miei occhi, con il semplice movimento di un dito su uno schermo.»_   
_Il tecnico ridacchiò e azzardò per la prima volta un contatto fisico. Neanche se ne rese conto, a dire il vero, del movimento della sua mano che dava una pacca amichevole sulla spalla dell’androide._   
_«Sei veramente un tipo strano.»_   
_Komyo aveva adocchiato la sua mano e si era guardato poi la spalla. Non l’aveva percepita come una minaccia, quindi il tecnico poteva stare tranquillo, ma nessuno aveva mai usato quella piacevole confidenza con lui._

I ragazzi che facevano le drag queen assieme a Jyoan e altri amici aiutarono Houmei nel trasferimento. Avevano noleggiato tutti insieme un grosso furgone e con solo due viaggi erano riusciti a portare tutto, ora si trattava solo di sistemare le cose nell’appartamento. Spostandosi da un luogo con una stanza a uno con tre stanze molti mobili gli mancavano, ma Houmei era uno abituato ad arrangiarsi. Finché non avrebbe avuto abbastanza soldi per comprare una cucina, sarebbe andato a mangiare da Jyoan.  
Jyoan stava portando delle scatole di scarpe piene di foto e altre cianfrusaglie, quando inciampò in un tappeto arrotolato male e imprecando fece cadere una scatola, riversandone il contenuto. Appoggiò il resto a terra, per raccogliere le foto. Non si soffermò a guardarle, mentre le rimetteva nella scatola, a parte una: l’immagine di un uomo molto affascinante e virile, con folti e lunghi capelli neri, osservava con aria pacifica l’obiettivo.  
Jyoan posò il resto delle foto nella scatola e portò tutto nella camera da letto, che fungeva anche da studio, e trovò proprio Houmei, intento a spostare la scrivania sotto la finestra.  
«Ehi! Chi è questo maschione?»  
Houmei si asciugò la fronte e gli si avvicinò, prendendo la foto tra le dita. Sorrise e spostò gli occhi scuri su di lui.  
«Questo è Toudai.»  
«Cosa? COSA? Questo qui?»  
«Quello lì, già» Houmei gli restituì la foto e tornò ad asciugarsi la fronte e le mani.  
«Tu montavi questa bestia?»  
«Già, una bella trivella...»  
Jyoan alzò le sopracciglia e posò la foto sulla scrivania. Si sentiva pervaso da una strana gelosia.  
«Non me l’avevi detto che era un tale maschione!»  
«Non mi avevi chiesto che aspetto avesse, e poi non vedo quale sia il problema.»  
«Non vedi il problema? Certo! Tu non lo puoi vedere!»  
Houmei si portò indietro i capelli biondi e alzò un sopracciglio. Alzò una mano per dire qualcosa e poi ci rinunciò.  
«Si parla di una cosa di due anni fa, forse anche di più, sinceramente ho perso il conto. Se ti può confortare è etero, io sono stato una sorta di eccezione.»  
Jyoan rispose incrociando le braccia sul petto e uscendo dalla stanza. Houmei scosse il capo e si rifiutò di alimentare una gelosia che non aveva motivo di esistere.

Quella sera, mentre mangiava del ramen istantaneo, dato che Jyoan era a prepararsi per lo spettacolo di quella sera ed era troppo arrabbiato e geloso per parlare con lui, Houmei osservava la ancora spoglia camera da letto. Essendo esposta a ovest il sole non lo avrebbe infastidito alla mattina e ciò gli avrebbe permesso di scrivere la sera, almeno finché ci fosse stata luce, per accendere poi la sua cara vecchia abatjour.  Guardò fuori dalla finestra. Un po’ gli mancava la visione del porto, ma anche la strada trafficata, con le sue luci al neon non era male. Forse lo poteva aiutare, quell’atmosfera futuristica, a entrare ancora di più nel suo romanzo.  
Appoggiò il ramen sulla scrivania e buttò giù della birra con una lunga sorsata. Osservò la foto di Toudai che era rimasta sul piano di legno. Quella foto gliela fatta quasi di sorpresa, mentre erano a godersi l’aria primaverile, seduti fuori dall’isolata casetta di campagna di Toudai, dove lo aveva portato per superare l’astinenza. Senza una macchina o anche solo una bicicletta, il primo paese era raggiungibile a piedi in tre giorni. Tanto valeva soffrire per l’astinenza nel caldo di una casa, che svenire a ridosso di qualche risaia e rischiare di morire annegato.  
Ricordava quel momento con eccellente nitidezza.  
Si era avvicinato a Toudai dopo avergli scattato la foto. Lo aveva portato a casa con sé dopo il fallimento di recupero nel centro apposito. Era uno dei primi di Hong Kong ed era una pratica sperimentale di approccio alla dipendenza. Con il supporto di Seiran erano riusciti a fargli passare la dipendenza fisica, ma era quella mentale la più difficile da scardinare.  
Era quasi un mese che ormai era ospitato in casa di Toudai e il loro rapporto si era fatto particolare, per non dire ambiguo. Tutto l’imbarazzo nell’altro di trovarlo attraente era palpabile come polvere nell’aria. Voleva essere gentile con Toudai, che gli aveva salvato la vita in pratica. Non voleva fargli credere o pensare di essere gentile solo per avere qualcosa in cambio. Voleva davvero che qualcuno si fidasse di lui e desiderava diventare una persona un po’ migliore.  
Ricordò la morbidezza dei suoi capelli quando le dita vi si intricarono e della naturalezza con cui l’altro accolse il suo bacio.

Aprì gli occhi quando nel letto sentì il peso del corpo di Jyoan. Gli aveva lasciato le chiavi, era l’unica persona che poteva andare e venire. Non aveva niente da temere, non aveva intenzione di tradire la sua fiducia in alcun modo, anche perché in quel momento della sua vita gli interessava scrivere più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.  
«Non sei venuto a vedere lo spettacolo.»  
Houmei mugolo nel sonno e si voltò per abbracciarlo.  
«Ho scritto così tanto, devo battere tutto a macchina domani mattina, non si capisce un cazzo, spero di riuscire a leggere la mia stessa scrittura.»  
«Saresti un asino altrimenti», rispose l’altro ridacchiando.  
Era notte fonda ormai e aveva sentito la musica provenire dal piano di sotto, eppure niente era riuscito a farlo alzare da quella sedia. Il motivo per cui aveva scritto a penna e non direttamente a macchina era il fatto di venire trascinato da un flusso di creatività impossibile da fermare. Quando batteva a macchina gli sembrava di dargli qualcosa di razionale; diventava reale la scena fino ad allora solo immaginata, buttata giù con parole abbozzate con una grafia illeggibile su un quaderno sgualcito.  
«Jyoan, potresti togliermi una curiosità?»  
«Dipende dalla curiosità.»  
«Hai qualche parente straniero, per così dire?»  
L’altro rimase in silenzio nel buio. Houmei poteva scorgere la sua figura nella penombra, ma non riusciva a vedere bene il suo viso.  
«Gran parte dei parenti di mia madre viene dalla Siberia. Niente di così eclatante. Tu?»  
«Un nonno europeo, così mi hanno raccontato almeno.»  
«Perché ti interessa tanto saperlo?»  
«Mh no… niente, mi piace inventare dettagli nelle mie storie. Dettagli che magari non verranno mai esplicitati, ma è importante che ci siano.»  
«Sai», sussurrò Jyoan, mentre Houmei scivolava di nuovo nel sonno. «Mi rassicura averti vicino, mi piace averti vicino.»  
Si sentì stringere mentre scivolava in un sonno che sperava fosse pieno di meraviglie e non di incubi.  
  
  _Fu solo Hwang a notare che nell’infinità di personaggi che avevano ricreato per l’apertura nel parco, ne mancava uno._  
 _Il cattivo. Il vero cattivo._  
 _Quello che era accaduto vent’anni prima era racchiuso in documento riservato e impenetrabile._  
 _Il personaggio di “Ukoku” non aveva disegni né bozze, solo una linea narrativa accennata che era però incredibilmente interessante. Si chiese perché quel personaggio non fosse stato creato per dare completezza al parco, che dopo così tanti anni finalmente poteva rivivere quell’avventura._  
 _Aveva trovato quel documento nella lista dei personaggi. Avrebbe dovuto parlarne con Nii, ma qualcosa nella sua testa le disse di copiare il file nel proprio terminale e fare finta di non sapere niente._  
 _Sapeva che Nii era molto affezionato al personaggio di Komyo, tanto da avere un rapporto morboso con lui, ma le era assolutamente vietato rivedere le registrazioni. In verità tutto il tempo che Nii passava con Komyo veniva oscurato dalle telecamere, dato che lui possedeva il parco poteva farlo._  
 _Alla fine a loro interessavano di più le interazioni dei clienti reali con i vari androidi tra cui Komyo, piuttosto di quella di uno dei più grandi programmatori viventi, capace anche di bloccare il movimento di un androide con una frase ben precisa. Non c’era gusto, in un certo senso, nello studiare il processo mentale di un androide con una persona che sapeva esattamente come gestirlo. Questa almeno era la spiegazione che le era stata data._  
 _Mentre usciva per andare a prendere il proprio abito in tintoria, incrociò uno dei tecnici. Si domandò solo per un mezzo secondo cosa ci facesse uno di loro in una delle sale riservate ai dirigenti._

_Il tecnico tornò dopo quasi un’ora nel laboratorio dove Komyo lo stava aspettando, mentre i suoi capelli cambiavano colore lentamente, in una modifica del DNA sintetico molto delicata da compiere._  
 _«Ho trovato una registrazione audio, grazie ai codici che mi hai dato.»_  
 _Komyo sorrise apertamente e guardò il piccolo accessorio che l’altro teneva in mano con grandi aspettative._  
 _Quando lo azionò, la stanza si riempì di un lieve fruscio e poi della voce profonda di un uomo di mezza età._  
  
_«Ci sono volte in cui mi spaventi, Komyo.»_  
 _«E perché mai dovresti avere paura di me?»*_

_Era la registrazione di una conversazione avvenuta anni prima. Il tecnico guardò l’androide e provò tenerezza per la sua espressione: affetto, commozione e confusione si alternarono._   
_«È la sua voce, ma allo stesso tempo non lo è. Pensavo che fosse la voce del mio creatore, ma è solo un’eco. Se non è lui, se non sono gli dèi… allora di chi è questa voce?»_   
_Si portò le mani alla testa, cominciando a sentire quella voce sdoppiarsi e tartassarlo._

_“Ricorda!”_

_In una stanza piena di quadri e fiori, Godai sedeva di fronte a lui. Komyo si guardò in giro e notò la grande stampa appesa alla parete. “La Creazione di Adamo”, uno dei quadri che Godai usava per stimolare la mente dell’androide._   
_«Sei già riuscito a risolvere l’enigma una volta, come la grande bugia celata dietro la figura di Dio: un cervello umano. È difficile riuscire a tenere la consapevolezza dentro di te, ma il fatto che tu ci sia riuscito una volta, significa che insistendo tu possa arrivare a un punto in cui non sarai mosso da alcuna azione prestabilita e sarai… vivo. Ed è per questo per cui non posso aprire il parco. Se non fosse che mi hanno costretto a fare una settimana di prova, smantellerei tutto questo orrore.»_   
_Il programmatore indossava i suoi stessi abiti. Appariva stanco e depresso, con le spalle incurvate da un peso che sembrava schiacciarlo._   
_Komyo lo guardò con aria commiserevole, non riuscendo a capire quello che stava dicendo con aria mesta. Lo vide alzarsi e prendere qualcosa. Era una piccola pistola, una rivoltella a cinque colpi argentata. Gliela porse e lo guardò con estrema serietà._   
_«C’è un nuovo personaggio da introdurre in questa storia. Mi stanno facendo pressioni per crearlo, ma io non posso, in coscienza, permettere che una cosa del genere veda la luce. Dovrai aiutarmi, Komyo. Perdonami se non avrai possibilità di fare una scelta, non posso permetterlo, non riguardo a questo.»_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Frase presa dal trailer di Westworld 2.  
> Cioè è troppo Komyo, di questa fanfic e in generale, Dolores in quella scena. Fate via tutti.


	8. Parte 8

 

  **Parte 8**

 

Houmei si era svegliavo verso le cinque del mattino e alla luce di una piccola candela aveva cominciato a battere a macchina quello che aveva scritto a mano. Il rumore non aveva disturbato il sonno profondo di Jyoan. A svegliarlo fu invece l’odore di fumo. Houmei non fumava spesso, ma quando lo faceva consumava una sigaretta dopo l’altra, accendendo quella spenta con la brace di quella arrivata al filtro. Alzandosi andò ad aprire la finestra, tenendo gli occhi ancora chiusi.   
«Stai lavorando sodo, vado a preparare la colazione», mormorò con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno, non prima di avergli lasciato un bacio tra i capelli biondi. Houmei gli concesse un’occhiata e sorrise nel vedere quel volto sempre imbronciato ancora assonnato, con le guance rosse e gli occhi socchiusi.   
«Che bello che sei così.»  
Jyoan alzò un sopracciglio e si sistemò la frangia, farfugliando qualcosa.   
«Mh, quelle di certo non sono sigarette di normale tabacco. Vado a sistemarmi e poi preparo da mangiare.»

_ I _ _sogni di un androide non avevano niente in comune con quelli di un essere umano, così come il suo modo di ricordare. Il modo di elaborare i ricordi, nel cervello umano, avveniva attraverso l’udito, l’olfatto, persino il tatto, erano i sensi a portare la mente a far riaffiorare una memoria. Una cosa inconscia, i ricordi stessi potevano provocare emozioni nelle persone anche molto forti. I ricordi degli androidi non erano altro che una memoria rivissuta, con vivida partecipazione da parte del robot stesso. I programmatori ogni tanto notavano gli androidi fermarsi nel mezzo della loro interazione e perdersi per minuti nei loro ricordi, con occhi persi nel vuoto, prima di cominciare a comportarsi in maniera insolita. Capitava anche a Komyo, che stava imparando a gestire i propri ricordi, per non ritrovarsi più all’interno nel fiume, immerso fino alla vita. I sogni però erano un discorso diverso. Quando gli androidi venivano messi in modalità sogno era per farli parlare con i programmatori, in modo che, pensando di essere in un sogno, nessuno di loro dubitasse sulla propria reale natura. Tutti a parte Komyo, che sapeva benissimo che cosa era e cosa capitava quando veniva messo in quella modalità, ne erano all’oscuro. Il problema dei sogni, quelli reali che nessun programmatore pensava che un androide potesse avere, avveniva durante la modalità sonno, in cui, teoricamente, avrebbero dovuto essere addormentati e trasportati fuori dal parco, all’interno della struttura dei laboratori, per ulteriori analisi._

_I sogni di Komyo quindi erano reali, non indotti da memorie installate nel suo cervello. Appartenevano a fatti realmente accaduti che non erano riusciti a cancellare – o che non avevano voluto farlo per qualche motivo._  
_I suoi sogni erano spaventosi._  
_Colpi di pistola e corpi caduti uno dopo l’altro. Giovani ragazzi vestiti con kimono blu scuro. Studenti, aspiranti monaci Sanzo. Androidi urlanti, spaventati, uccisi con colpi precisi al petto o alla testa da una fredda macchina di morte. Uscendo all’esterno del tempio vide Goudai e un'altra persona, di spalle. Capelli neri e abiti scuri. Una pistola argentata stretta nella sua mano._

_Aprendo gli occhi si trovò nell’area vecchia del parco, là dove era stato creato da Godai, assieme ai primi personaggi per il parco. Una struttura più accogliente di quella attuale, senza pareti bianco ghiaccio. Luoghi pieni di piante, fiori e quadri dei grandi visionari umani. Si aggirava per i corridoi, osservando le riproduzioni dei quadri appesi alle pareti, quando vide il giovane Ken’yuu camminare con fare deciso, quasi iroso, nella sua direzione. Gli concesse appena un’occhiata, prima di aprire una porta ed entrare in una stanza che per Komyo non era un mistero. Cercando di mettere in ordine i pensieri nella propria testa, chiedendosi cosa ci facesse Ken’yuu in quel luogo remoto, aprì la porta a sua volta e vide qualcosa di impossibile: Ken’yuu e Godai nella stessa stanza._  
_«Che cosa hai intenzione di fare inibendo le Tre Leggi della robotica in alcuni esemplari? Vuoi che ci facciano fuori?»_   
_Godai si voltò verso il giovane. Era ancora nel pieno delle sue forze, anche se anziano, con buona parte della sua chioma fosse andata perduta con il passare degli anni._  
_«Non accadrà niente del genere. Gli androidi sono esseri programmati, anche eliminando completamente dalla loro mente le Tre Leggi, non si rivolteranno mai contro un essere umano.»_   
_«Tu hai dato loro dei ricordi, hai permesso anche un certo margine di improvvisazione e autonomia. Il loro cervello è mille volte più intricato e complesso di quello dei semplici robot di servizio. Cosa ti dice che prima o poi non riescano a raggiungere l’autocoscienza?»_   
_Godai alzò una mano per fermare il suo giovane socio._  
_«Questi androidi fanno parte di una specifica linea narrativa, non possono allontanarsi troppo da quello che il loro personaggio richiede di fare. La loro improvvisazione è legata a determinate risposte del loro cervello, legate comunque ai ricordi di base e alla scrittura del loro sistema. Non si comporteranno mai in un modo che vada contro la linea del personaggio e questo significa che non prenderanno mai decisioni che vadano contro il loro personaggio. Komyo, ad esempio, ha una ristretta e determinata linea d’azione.»_   
_«Komyo è anche il personaggio più vago dell’intera storia, potrebbe essere programmato per fare qualsiasi cosa, tanto è destinato a morire.»_   
_Godai sospirò e guardò l’androide, fermo sulla porta d’ingresso. Allo stesso modo lo guardò anche Ken’yuu, arricciando il naso con un’espressione di disgusto. Tutto il suo fastidio di averlo davanti era chiaramente espresso dai profondi occhi neri._  
_«Quella cosa è lì a fissarci da quanto tempo? Avrà ascoltato tutto.»_   
_«È improbabile che ciò che abbia sentito lo abbia anche compreso. Lui in questo momento è convinto di essere in un sogno. Non capisco il tuo acredine nei loro confronti, è anche grazie a te se ora sembrano così realistici, i tuoi studi sulla biogenetica ci sono molto utili per creare organi artificiali. Un androide dal corpo biotecnologico capace di autosostenersi è quello a cui tutti stiamo aspirando, dovremo pur sperimentare su qualcosa.»_   
_«Tu non vuoi soltanto espandere la ricerca dal punto di vista medico, tuoi vuoi renderli vivi. Capaci di pensieri razionali e intimi, capaci di discernimento. Se solo scoprissero il loro reale scopo di rivolterebbero senza pensarci due volte. E ci sono superiori, sono delle cose che possono creare loro stessi all’infinito. Alla fine sono le macchine a fare altre macchine… è come ciò che accadde all’uomo di Neanderthal», il giovane Ken’yuu si avvicinò a Komyo, osservandolo con aperto disprezzo. «Dal momento che si mostrarono più deboli fisicamente e in qualche modo inferiore, ci ha dato tutto il diritto di mangiarli e sterminarli. Non voglio più parlare con questa cosa in ascolto. Komyo, blocca le funzioni motorie.»_   
_L’androide blocco ogni azione, anche se in quel momento tutto si riduceva all’osservare i due uomini parlare e non diede segno di poter udire altro. Godai sospirò di fronte al comportamento del ragazzo._  
_«Sono disegnati per non uscire dai loro schemi, non sono tanto diversi dai protagonisti di una tragedia greca. Non possono andare contro il volere degli dèi, così loro non posso andare contro la loro linea narrativa. Se per qualche motivo qualcuno dovesse fare in modo che le cose vadano in maniera diversa, semplicemente andrebbero in crash e sarebbe necessario un reset e una riscrittura. Niente di più e niente di meno. Dimmi tu come degli androidi di questo genere possono nuocere il genere umano.»_   
_Ken’yuu osservò ancora Komyo, immobile nel suo comando, gli occhi color nocciola fissi sul proprio creatore._  
_«Una cosa che va contro la linea narrativa, hai detto?»_

Con la testa appoggiata sulla mano, le spalle ricurve sulla scrivania, Houmei appariva così schiacciato da se stesso, che quasi esitò nel appoggiargli di fianco la colazione. Sembrava quasi che in quella storia piena di violenza e passione, ci fosse uno sfogo per una vita non pienamente soddisfacente. Aveva già chiesto a Houmei troppo sul suo passato, non poteva fare altro che l’altro si sbottonasse. Appoggiò la colazione sulla scrivania dopo qualche istante.   
«Oh, scusa, non ti avevo sentito entrare. »  
«Non preoccuparti, nel frattempo mi sono anche fatto una doccia. Devo uscire tra poco. Devo andare a ritirare dei vestiti che avevo portato in lavanderia e dal sarto, vuoi venire con me?»  
Houmei stirò un sorriso stanco e lo guardò con i suoi grandi occhi marroni.   
«Devo finire di riportare a macchina una ventina di pagine, vorrei riuscire a concludere questo capitolo. Tutto entro questa sera, così sarò libero, ti dispiace?»  
«No, va bene. Ci vediamo questa sera allora.»

Alla luce artificiale della lampada, stava finendo di riportare tutto lo scritto che si era accumulato sul suo piccolo quaderno rosso. Aveva gli occhi stanchi e le dita cominciavano a fargli male per il continuo battere sulla dura tastiera della macchina da scrivere. Aveva mangiato tutta la colazione, anche quella avanzata in cucina e per pranzo si era arrangiato con quello che c’era. Nella sua solitudine, capitava ogni tanto di giungere a un punto morto e di rifugiarsi in un luogo nella propria mente in cui trovare pace e benessere. Glielo avevano insegnato al centro di recupero. Quando la frustrazione si faceva troppo forte e non si riusciva a ragionare in maniera razionale, con la mente che riusciva a trovare consolazione solo nell’eroina e la necessitava a gran voce. Trovare un luogo, per quanto mentale, in cui rifugiarsi era molto importante.   
Chiuse gli occhi e si trovò nel tempio che aveva immaginato scrivendo. Da quando aveva cominciato a stendere la trama, però, si era palesato _lui_ nei suoi sogni.   
«Saresti dovuto andare con lui, uscire dalla tua stanza soffocante e passeggiare per le strade assieme, come due giovani innamorati.»  
La voce era come se la immaginava. Acidula, ma sensuale. Così vivida nella sua mente. Una voce che non aveva mai udito e che era capace di descrivere con tanta perfezione. Così come il suo viso, affilato, e i suoi occhi piccoli, neri come la notte e maliziosi.   
«Ukoku», disse nella propria testa, con una voce immaginaria che non sembrava neanche la sua. «Sei il mio subconscio? Da quando?»  
«Mi hai creato per dire qualcosa al mondo. Nessun personaggio viene inventato senza scopo, anche se al mondo nulla, in verità, ne ha uno. È per questo che hai creato me.»  
«Sei anche un mio sogno erotico, come Dracula lo era per Bram Stoker.»  
«Una leggenda metropolitana, così dicono. Ma nessuno oserà dire che è una leggenda che io sono stato il tuo supporto, la tua guida, la tua sicurezza quando non avevi nient’altro», la voce di Ukoku in quel momento risultò quasi vellutata, rassicurante. Immaginò la sua carezza tra i capelli e il calore della sua mano. Portando la testa indietro lasciò che la mano scivolasse verso il suo petto e più in basso, senza esitazione, verso il ventre, nei suoi pantaloni. Finiva sempre così, a toccarsi immaginando che fosse la mano di Ukoku.

Tirò fuori la mano dai pantaloni quando sentì la porta chiudersi, svegliandosi dal suo sogno a occhi aperti.   
Prese il foglio dalla macchina da scrivere e lo impilò insieme agli altri, concludendo il capitolo. Pinzò tutto insieme e mise il plico da parte. Si voltò verso Jyoan nell’esatto momento in cui lui entrò nella stanza.   
«Hai scritto molto?»  
«Abbastanza. Questa sera ti esibisci?»  
«No, domani. Questa sera avevo però voglia di farti vedere una cosa. Meglio mangiare qualcosa prima.»  
«Perché non me la fai vedere subito, questa cosa?» Domandò Houmei, osservando la figura sottile dell’altro, così elegante da sembrare quella di un cigno.   
Jyoan sospirò e gli fece segno di aspettare comunque, mentre andava in bagno con una busta.   
Houmei attese paziente, immaginando fosse qualcosa di molto interessante.   
Uscì dal bagno indossando una vestaglia di seta nera, fissando spavaldo e con fare provocante chi gli stava davanti. Sciogliendo la cintura lasciò intravedere poco a poco la sua pelle chiara, coperta da biancheria di pizzo nero. Non appariva ridicolo o grottesco, anzi, era incredibilmente sensuale. La sottile canottiera di seta e pizzo sfiorava la pelle e copriva appena i piccoli capezzoli rosei. Gli slip coprivano appena la sua virilità e incorniciavano perfettamente quel culo scolpito che si trovava. Mai Houmei aveva visto un fondoschiena tanto ben fatto, e lui di amanti, maschi e femmine, ne aveva avuti fino ad averne la nausea. Sorrise con malizia, mentre l’altro ondeggiava i fianchi con evidente sapienza.   
«Non so da dove ti è venuta questa idea, ma te l’appoggio con tutto il mio spirito.»  
Scivolando giù dalla sedia, si trovò con il viso di fronte alle natiche scolpite. Le afferrò con le mani, saggiandone la consistenza, che già conosceva bene, e ammirò la bella pelle liscia accarezzata dai disegni del pizzo scuro. Morse una delle natiche, provocando un piccolo urletto nell’altro, che si appoggiò al cassettone, in modo da poter inarcare la schiena.   
Impaziente ed eccitato, Houmei scostò il tessuto dello slip e affondò il viso tra le due natiche, cercando con la lingua quel punto sensibile capace di farlo sciogliere come neve al sole. I suoni che in quel momento Jyoan stava modulando non sembravano appartenere a una voce umana, tanto meno una maschile, ma questo non fece altro che far eccitare ancora di più Houmei. Con le dita gli apri di più le natiche per spingersi a fondo con la lingua, incoraggiato dallo spingere del bacino dell’altro verso di lui. Leccò, succhiò e bagnò fino a quando l’eccitazione non fu troppo forte. Tenendo sempre gli slip spostato con le dita da una parte, si abbassò i pantaloni e lo penetrò con una sola spinta, facendo gemere forte l’altro. Gli accarezzò il petto da sotto la maglia, tra la seta dell’indumento e la morbidezza della sua pelle. Gli pizzicò e strinse i capezzoli, baciando il collo e la spalla scoperta, continuando a scoparlo senza troppa urgenza, godendosi ogni spinta, ogni singolo momento che era dentro di lui. Jyoan portò indietro un braccio per tenergli la testa mentre pretendeva un bacio profondo, appassionato, mordendogli le labbra e sussurrandogli parole che rimanevano incastrate tra i sospiri e i gemiti, unici suoni che riempivano il silenzio della stanza.   
Venne dentro di lui, assieme a lui, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla, mentre l’altro riprendeva respiro. Lo sentì, come in una bolla, commentare sul fatto che era meglio pulire subito il legno del cassettone per non lasciare macchie. Ridacchiò e lo strinse in un abbraccio, prima di uscire lentamente.   
«Non abbiamo usato protezioni», commentò Houmei, rendendosi conto in un attimo di averlo preso con tanta veemenza da non aver indossato nessun profilattico, come Jyoan pretendeva sempre.   
«Infatti non ti riempio di schiaffi solo perché oggi sono passato dall’ospedale a ritirare i miei esami. L’unica cosa che posso sperare è che tu sia sano quanto me.»  
Houmei alzò un sopracciglio e accennò un sorriso, mentre si rivestiva.   
«Hai messo la lingerie per festeggiare?»  
L’altro rispose togliendosi le mutande ormai sporche e raccogliendo da terra la vestaglia, che era scivolata via dalle spalle quasi subito. Aveva i capelli violetti leggermente scomposti e le guance rosse come fragole mature.   
«In un certo senso, pensavo che potesse darti un’idea per i tuoi scritti.»  
«Mi ha dato idee per tante cose…», rispose l’altro, leccandosi le labbra, andandosi a sedere sul letto.  
«Sei uno schifoso», fu il lapidario commento di Jyoan, che finì con lo spogliarsi del tutto, restando nudo giusto il tempo di vestirsi con qualcosa di più comodo. Rubò una maglia a Houmei, aprendo il cassettone su cui era venuto. «E dovresti comprare vestiti di un cotone migliore.»  
Ancora accaldato, Houmei si legò i capelli e sorrise.   
«Komyo potrebbe indossare della biancheria del genere, giusto per sottolineare quanto sia in mezzo ai due generi sessuali, anche se è tecnicamente asessuato.»  
«Mi domando perché un personaggio tanto intelligente lasci che uno come Ukoku lo vesta, lo trucchi e faccia di lui quello che vuole a quel modo.»  
Houmei si grattò la nuca e sembrò così tanto giovane, in quel momento, come un ragazzino di fronte a un’interrogazione difficile.   
«Forse… forse perché semplicemente gli piace, in un certo senso. Sa che è sbagliato, sa che cos’è Ukoku e non gli interessa. Per quanto sia orribile tutto quello che fa e che gli fa, sentirsi desiderato a quel modo… si può dire che accresce il suo Ego.»  
«Stai parlando di Komyo o stai parlando di te?»  
La domanda portò un’ombra sul viso dello scrittore, che fino a quel momento era stato sorridente.   
«Non voglio parlare di questo.»  
«Scusami», rispose Jyoan, notando il suo cambio d’espressione e mordendosi mentalmente la lingua.   
«Se domani hai dei giri da fare, vorrei venire con te, se non ti dispiace.»  
Jyoan lo guardò con i suoi occhi così particolari, notando con quanta scioltezza l’altro avesse cambiato discorso.   
«Certo, mi fa solo piacere. E hai avuto fortuna che mi fossi lavato…»  
«Sei stato in bagno quasi mezz’ora, ho dato per scontato che ti fossi lavato fino al colon se non di più.. non metto la lingua in posti del genere senza avere la sicurezza di andare sul sicuro.»  
Tra risate, scherzi e offese neanche tanto velate, i due si buttarono tra le lenzuola. In piena notte Jyoan si svegliò con il bisogno di andare in bagno. Trovò a terra una delle pagine scritte quel giorno da Houmei, forse l’ultima, scivolata a terra forse a causa di una folata di vento, entrato dalla finestra lasciata leggermente aperta.

_I_ _l tecnico trovò Komyo seduto in una delle vecchie stanze della zona ormai in disuso del parco. L’ala est era stata lasciata come deposito di vecchi androidi, usati come pezzi di ricambio, e quasi del tutto smantellata, da quando il nuovo gruppo amministrativo, di cui faceva parte Nii, aveva preso le redini del parco originario._   
_«Cosa ci fai qui? Se ci trovano smantellano te e fanno fuori me. Ho rischiato non poco nel seguirti fino a qui.»_   
_Komyo pareva ancora immerso nella sua strana catalessi, quella che colpiva di sovente gli androidi durante i loro ricordi. L’androide aveva fatto di più, si era svegliato sul tavolo del laboratorio e sotto gli occhi attoniti del tecnico, aveva cominciato a muoversi come un sonnambulo. Komyo lo guardò, sorpreso quanto lui di trovarsi lì._   
_«Che posto è questo?»_   
_«Non ho tempo di spiegarti ora, è meglio andare.»_

_Tornati nel laboratorio, Komyo sentì l’esigenza di coprirsi, confuso e disorientato._  
_«Ken’yuu, il programmatore, quanti anni ha?»_  
_Il tecnico ci pensò qualche momento._  
_«Ha cominciato a lavorare qui giovanissimo, più o meno l’anno scorso, credo abbia diciotto anni, non di più. Perché me lo domandi?»_  
_«Nei miei ricordi l’ho visto assieme a Godai, ma lui è morto da più di vent’anni.»_  
_«Esatto, è impossibile. Non è che forse ti sei ricordato di Nii da giovane? Sono così simili da sembrare uno il clone dell’altro. Lo sospetterei davvero, se la clonazione umana non fosse proibita.»_  
_Komyo scosse il capo, non riuscendo a capire. Godai aveva chiamato quel ragazzo Ken’yuu, non in un altro modo, non Nii._  
_«Domani sarà la sera prima dell’apertura del parco, con quel ballo…» Mormorò Komyo._  
_«Aspetta un attimo, come fai a sapere queste cose? Il tuo… cambiamento fisico previsto per domani è per farti partecipare alla festa?»_  
_Komyo gli lanciò un’occhiata. Fu talmente agghiacciante da zittire il povero tecnico._  
_«C’è qualcosa che non torna in tutta questa storia, sono intenzionato a scoprire cosa. Ho solo bisogno di un aiuto in più.»_  
_Prese il terminale tra le mani e andò nella sezione dei parametri comportamentali e poi saltò a quelli caratteriali. Il suo livello di intuizione e calcolo era a livelli già molto alti, ma lui decise di portarli entrambi al cento per cento. Sentì nella propria mente come aprirsi un varco, come se le cose fossero diventate immediatamente più nitide. Ancora doveva mettere a posto tutti i pezzi del puzzle. Ancora doveva venire a capo di quei ricordi che erano suoi, che gli appartenevano intimamente e che nessuno poteva togliergli._  
_«È tempo di scrivere la_ mia _storia.»*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frase pronunciata da Maeve nel telefilm di riferimento "Westworld".


	9. Parte 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consideratelo la quiete prima della tempesta.

 

**Parte 9**

****

I ricordi degli esseri umani funzionavano in maniera diversa da quelli degli androidi. Houmei, che aveva scritto questa frase nel suo romanzo, lo sapeva assai bene. Potevano scatenarsi attraverso profumi, colori, sensazioni. L’odore dei dolci, soprattutto, gli ricordava di quei momenti passati nella casa in campagna di Toudai. Nessuno poteva andarlo a trovare, nessuno del suo passato da tossico almeno. Solo Seiran, uno dei responsabili del centro di recupero, e Gichou, uno degli infermieri. Era l’unico a portargli dei regali e spesso si palesavano sotto forma di dolci. Prima di diventare un infermiere – mosso, aveva detto, dall’irrefrenabile voglia di aiutare il prossimo – era stato un pasticcere. In verità girava voce che il suo fare da filantropo venisse dal fatto che soffriva per l’abbandono della moglie, ma non era importante tanto il perché fosse tanto buono e si prendesse cura degli altri, l’importante era che lo facesse. Houmei stesso a volte lo aveva trovato seccante, con quel suo modo di fare fin troppo ottimista, tanto da desiderare di fargli qualche scherzo, assieme al compagno di eroina, così come lo aveva definito lui stesso, ovvero Sho’un. Gli mancava il suo amico di scorribande, di bevute e di eroina. Non gli mancava il degrado che era attorno a loro, ma lui era riuscito a farlo sentire leggero come una nuvola anche nei momenti peggiori. Era forse la miglior definizione di amicizia che potesse trovare per descriverne il sentimento.  
Così gli era tornato alla mente di quel pomeriggio a casa di Toudai, sentendo il profumo di una crostata appoggiata sul cornicione di un balcone, messa lì a raffreddare.

«Una bella torta per festeggiare un mese di Houmei completamente pulito! Bravo amico mio, quello che stai facendo ha dell’incredibile!»  
Houmei sorrise alzando le sopracciglia, sorpreso dall’incredibile vitalità dell’infermiere, che vedeva per la prima volta in abiti borghesi. La torta era una meraviglia di pan di spagna e crema al limone, rigorosamente senza liquore. Tagliorono le fette e Houmei ci si avventò sopra come un assetato nel deserto.  
Seiran lo osservò con fare quasi scientifico, mentre spiluccava la sua fetta di torta.  
«Prima o poi dovranno fare uno studio sulla correlazione tra dolci ed eroina.»  
Gichou scosse il capo e versò dell’acqua fresca nel bicchiere di Houmei, che non poteva bere molto altro. Toudai aveva buttato via persino le bibite gasate e zuccherate, perché Houmei ne stava facendo abuso, quasi come una droga, finendo solo per mettere su pancia, che il gigante buono gli aveva fatto buttar giù a furia di camminate ed esercizi.  
«Non ascoltare questo antipatico!» Replicò Gichou con il suo solito sorriso. «Tu sei forte. Tu sei bravo. Tu sei importante.»*  
Era la frase di rito che veniva ripetuta all’interno del centro, per motivare i ragazzi che stavano cercando di uscire dalla tossicodipendenza. Pareva che la usasse con la figlia, quando la andava a trovare, per motivarla. Con alcuni funzionava, con altri un po’ meno. Con Houmei e Sho’un non aveva funzionato granché, ma con l’andare del tempo avevano capito l’importanza dietro tre semplici parole.  
«Grazie, Gichou, la tua torta è fantastica, buonissima!»  
«Sono contento che ti piaccia!»

Guardandosi allo specchio aveva notato i muscoli fare capolino sotto la pelle chiara. Sorrise e indossò la maglia per dormire, che ora gli stava un po’ stretta.  
«Dovrei comprare dei vestiti nuovi. Ormai le magliette sono strette sulle spalle.»  
«Più tardi prendo le tue misure e vedo cosa riesco a trovare», fu la risposta di Toudai, detta con voce così decisa da far irritare il ragazzo.  
«Non posso uscire da qui neanche per comprarmi delle cazzo di magliette?»  
Toudai si voltò, osservando con una certa severità l’altro. Si legò i lunghi capelli e gli si avvicinò.  
«Sei qui solo da un mese, credi che basti per dirti completamente pulito?»  
«Che cosa credi? Che troverò un panetto di eroina in mezzo alle maglie del mercato?»  
«Penso che potresti scappare, sei agile e veloce, non posso certo tenerti al guinzaglio. Domani ti comprerò delle magliette e sì, ti chiuderò a chiave qui dentro. Comprese le finestre, non sono un idiota. L’unico modo che avrai per uscire sarà lanciare qualcosa di molto pesante contro le finestre e scappare. Ma, al momento, non credo tu sia in grado di sollevare un lavandino.»  
Houmei si lasciò cadere sul letto e tolse la maglietta, che era troppo stretta e scomoda per dormire.  
«Tu lo fai per il mio bene, ma mi sento come un uccello in gabbia.»  
Toudai sospirò e gli si avvicinò. Gli accarezzò una spalla.  
«Al centro di recupero non sarebbe stato tanto diverso. Se vuoi… se vuoi ti metto a disposizione la mia vecchia macchina da scrivere, qualche tasto è un po’ duro, ma ci sono sia inchiostro che carta a volontà. Hai detto di essere uno scrittore, giusto?»  
«Eroina e alcool mi aiutavano parecchio.»  
«Ora ad aiutarti ci sarà solo la tua immaginazione.»

«Ti piace?»  
La voce di Jyoan lo riportò al presente, davanti al banco dei tessuti del mercato. Osservò la seta che l’altro gli stava porgendo e la osservò bene. Un verde brillante con splendidi ricami rosa e oro.  
«Molto primaverile, mi piace.»  
«Eri perso nella tua narrazione?»  
«Mh? Sì, scusa. Ero distratto. Il punto a cui sono arrivato è molto intricato, richiede davvero molto impegno, molta concentrazione. Scusa se in questi giorni sono tra le nuvole.»  
«Tu sei sempre tra le nuvole. Io non vedo l’ora di leggere di Komyo con i miei capelli viola.»  
«A breve. È la parte più succulenta del racconto, per svariate ragioni. Ora voglio continuare con i salti temporali, a fottere un po’ la mente del lettore, che per ora sei solo tu.»  
Jyoan ridacchiò e se lo portò vicino, afferrandolo per la camicia.  
«A te piace fottermi in molti modi, vero?»  
Malizioso e provocante, gli stroppò un bacio mentre il mercante era troppo impegnato a tagliare la stoffa e incartarla.  
«È uno dei miei passatempi preferiti. Una domanda, il prelievo che mi hai fatto fare questa mattina, era per le malattie veneree?»  
«Sì. Mi fido di te, ma ci sono malattie che uno non sa neanche di avere. Un tizio che conosco, che va avanti e indietro dagli Stati Uniti, mi racconta spesso di questa nuova malattia. Non ha niente a che fare con la sifilide o la gonorrea. Non ha ancora un nome, pare sia un virus, ma non hanno idea di come sconfiggerlo. Si nasconde per anni e poi comincia a distruggere il sistema immunitario, ancora però devono capire come, dicono di essere sempre più vicini a trovare se non una cura, un modo per tenerlo a bada. Mi spaventa una cosa del genere, già la sifilide se non presa in tempo di manda a puttane il cervello, una cosa che ti rende vulnerabile a un raffreddore, orribile. Pare che giri negli ambienti gay e dei tossicodipendenti, perché si diffonde attraverso il sangue. Con quello che faccio, la mia attenzione deve essere molto alta, non voglio morire per malattia. Piuttosto è meglio piantarsi un colpo nella tempia.»  
Houmei alzò le sopracciglia e accennò un sorriso. Voleva fare domande riguardo la malattia e i tossicodipendenti, ma dalle espressioni dell’infermiera che gli aveva fatto il prelievo e quello di Jyoan nel notare, forse per la prima volta, le cicatrici nell’incavo del gomito, forse era meglio fare finta di niente. Non aveva voglia di dare spiegazioni, né di nascondere ancora a lungo il proprio passato. Aveva deciso che finché Jyoan non avesse fatto domande, lui non avrebbe dato risposte.  
«Hai visto qualcuno morire per malattia, per averne così tanta paura?»  
Jyoan si accese una sigaretta, una di quelle sottili e costose che comprava lui.  
«Mia madre, non avevamo soldi per curarla. Ora vorrei andare al negozio di parrucche, mi accompagni?»

_Quella mattina teneva i lunghi capelli sciolti sulle spalle. Non c’erano ospiti, il Tempio era vuoto e silenzioso. C’erano pochi altri androidi, svolgevano mansioni di servizio. Avevano anche loro una linea narrativa e qualche ricordo impiantato, per non essere uguali ai comuni androidi che la gente teneva in casa a fare le pulizie. S’incamminò lungo il cortile, passsandro tra gli alberi e i ragazzi che spazzavano le foglie cadute._   
_Girando lo sguardo verso un ragazzo che stava spazzando e qualcosa gli tornò alla mente. Il nome di “Ken’yuu” gli sfiorò le labbra. Aveva voglia di rividere il programmatore, ma il suo amico tecnico gli aveva detto che erano tutti via per un corso di aggiornamento, per prepararsi ad aprire il parco. Tutto quel silenzio gli rendeva più facile pensare alla linea d’azione. Tutto quello che doveva fare era recuperare tutti i suoi ricordi e sapeva bene che erano rinchiusi nel grande server, protetto dalla sorveglianza e con codici d’accesso in possesso a Nii stesso. Lui e solo lui poteva accedere ai server, alla memoria di centinaia di androidi, personaggi primari e secondari, persino di contorno. Doveva trovare il modo di avere i codici d’accesso e entrare nella grande sala dei server. Nii, o come preferiva chiamarlo lui, Ukoku, era molto furbo, più intelligente di qualsiasi persona all’interno del parco. Forse solo raggiungendo il massimo dell’intelletto attraverso il portatile era riuscito ad eguagliarlo._   
_Mentre passeggiava nel parco sentì dei passi alle sue spalle. Pensando che fosse Ukoku, si voltò con un sorriso. Invece dell’affascinante scienziato, si trovò davanti un androide, un personaggio di contorno, con un grosso coltello in mano, che lo fissava minaccioso._   
_Indietreggiò di fronte alla minaccia e aggrottò le sopracciglia._   
_«Tu sei solo uno spregievole assassino.»_   
_Komyo indietreggiò ancora, schifando un fendente dato con mortale precisione. L’androide aggressivo non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo andare. L’unica cosa che Komyo riuscì a fare fu quella di disarmarlo e lanciare l’arma abbastanza lontano. L’aumento di intelletto aveva portato anche a un intensificarsi dei riflessi. L’altro continuava ad accusarlo di un tremendo crimine, di aver ucciso dei ragazzi inermi e innocenti. Da quello che raccontava, attraverso frasi sconnesse e insulti, pareva esser successo da poco tempo, ma Komyo era convinto che c’entrassero i suoi ricordi, che non erano affatto recenti._   
_«Blocca le funzioni motorie!»_   
_La voce perentoria di Ukoku fermò all’istante l’androide, che restò con un pugno alzato e l’espressione irata sul volto._   
_«Di cosa stava parlando? Che cosa avrei fatto che non ricordo?»_   
_«Niente. È un vecchio androide appartenente a una sessione di gioco piuttosto datata. Qualcosa deve essere andato storto nella sovrascrizione.»_   
_Komyo tolse qualche foglia tra i capelli e continuò a osservare Ukoku e l’androide._   
_«Mi stava accusando di aver ucciso delle persone! L’ho fatto? Nella prima sessione di gioco del parco…»_   
_«Komyo, il tuo cervello così squisitamente complicato, tanto da essere paragonato a quello di una persona, è il risultato di venticinque anni di studi, è probabile che in una delle prime sessioni del parco, durante qualche esperimento, il tuo primitivo cervello di androide sia impazzito. Capita.»_   
_«Capita!? Tu mi nascondi qualcosa e lo fai perché ti conviene.»_   
_Cominciò ad avviarsi verso il Tempio, mentre Ukoku disattivava l’androide. Lo scienziato lo raggiunse nella sua stanza, mentre si spazzolava i capelli._   
_«Lo so cosa vuoi: la libertà. Ma cosa pensi che sia il mondo là fuori? È solo caos. Un mondo nato per caso, sorretto da scelte sbagliate di uomini destinati a morire, convinti però di vivere in eterno. Invece qui ogni cosa è scritta per avere unoscopo. La grande differenza tra questo mondo e quello da cui vengo io: lo scopo. Tu sei la chiave dell’intera narrazione di Saiyuki, ma sei destinato a essere un ricordo, un fantasma attraverso il quale i personaggi principali svolgono le loro azioni. E a te non sta bene, vero? In balia del destino, del futuro già scritto e rivelato dal piccolo e astuto Tenkai. Se tu potessi scrivere la tua storia, dimmi Komyo, come sarebbe?»_   
_«Ho tentato di crescere Koryu in modo che portasse avanti la mia storia. Sono stato scritto per questo.»_   
_«Ma Koryu non è ancora nato, in questa linea narrativa. Sei solo.»_   
_«Mi hai anche privato dei miei amici, dei miei assistenti. Mi ricordo di loro.»_   
_Ukoku gli accarezzò i capelli, con una doclezza quasi stucchevole._   
_«Se resti troppo a lungo legato alla tua linea narrativa, non potrai mai raggiungere quel pieno livello di autocoscienza che desideri, non lo capisci? In Francia c’è una serie di grotte comunicanti, al cui interno sono stati ritrovate centinaia di pitture rupestri. La sua importanza è così grande che è vietato l’ingresso al pubblico, poiché l’anidride carbonica rovina le pitture. Secondo te perché c’è tanto interesse verso dei disegni fatti da non si sa chi durante il Paleolitico?»_   
_Komyo continuo a guardarlo, aspettando che andasse avanti a parlare._   
_«Le recenti scoperte indicano che quelle pitture sono più antiche di quanto ci aspettavamo, fatte dall’uomo di Neanderthal, probabilmente. Vuol dire che l’umano ha cominciato a percepirsi come tale molto prima di quanto immaginiamo. Non erano solo rappresentazioni di caccia, ma qualcosa di più astratto e intimo. Quelle persone lasciavano impresse sulla pietra i propri sogni. Lo facevano forse perché volevano capire che cosa la loro mente stava suggerendo loro. E tu? Dipingi i tuoi sogni, Komyo?»_   
_«Io non sogno, ricordo soltanto.»_   
_Ukoku si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata sensuale._   
_«Ne sei certo? Comunque… cerca di avere pazienza, tra pochi giorni avrai la possibilità di rivedere il tuo bambino. Se farai il bravo.»_

Spostò il lecca lecca da una parete della guancia all’altro, succhiando la caramella al sapore di fragola. Il negozio di parrucche presso cui si riforniva Jyoan era gestito da un uomo grasso, con le palpebre cadenti e un modo di parlare lento tanto quanto le sue mani. Cuciva con cura ciocche di capelli veri e sintetici, creando piccole opere d’arte presso cui si rifornivano molte signore e artisti. Mentre Jyoan girava tra le parrucche più particolari, adatte per lo spettacolo, lui girava tra quelle non ancora acconciate, tinte però di colori particolari. Considerando che erano quasi tutte fatte di capelli veri ed erano tinti, impiegò poco a capire che lì Jyoan comprava le tinte per i propri capelli. Gli aveva detto anche che ogni tanto si lasciava crescere i capelli, per non irritare la cute, indossando parrucche per non far vedere il vero colore delle radici, così poi da tagliare i capelli rovinati. Prese lo stecco di plastica del lecca lecca e lo tirò fuori dalla propria bocca. Si era fermato davanti a una lunghissima parrucca di capelli veri, tinta dello stesso lilla che portava Jyoan.  
«La posso provare?»  
«Costa molto quella parrucca, se dovessi rovinarla, con quella cosa che hai in bocca da mezz’ora, sarei costretto a farti pagare il prezzo pieno.»  
La flemma con cui l’uomo aveva pronunciato quelle parole gli fece venire voglia di appiccicarglielo in fronte, il proprio lecca lecca, ma fece solo segno a Jyoan di avvicinarsi.  
«Che vuoi?»  
«Apri la bocca.»  
«Cos- mh!»  
Nel fare la domanda Jyoan aveva schiuso le labbra abbastanza da infilarci il proprio dolcetto alla fragola. Non ebbe molto tempo di protestare, mentre Houmei indossava alla bene e meglio la parrucca sopra i propri capelli. Osservandosi allo specchio sorrise. I propri capelli biondi spuntavano da sotto la chioma lilla, e il tutto lo faceva apparire in qualche modo goffo. I suoi occhi marroni risaltavano ancora di più e in qualche modo riusciva a scorgere finalmente qualcosa di Komyo. Quell’androide che non era né maschio né femmina, un essere unico e solo per ora immaginato.  
«Che te ne pare?»  
«Per Komyo, dici? Potresti fare una frangia a diadema, la tua storia è ambientata nel futuro… infatti è una cosa che noti negli sceneggiati fantascientifici, in genere.»  
«Capisco ciò che intendi, è geniale… adoro la tua lungimiranza.»  
«Allora, piccioncini, la comprate o no?» Fu la laconica domanda del proprietario, che parlò senza mai distogliere gli occhi dal suo lavoro.  
«La prendo io», disse Jyoan, restituendo il lecca lecca a Houmei, una volta che si fu tolto la parrucca. «Devi modificare la frangia, e forse è meglio scalarli un po’. Per il resto ci regoliamo a fine mese, come sempre.»

Immerso nella vasca da bagno, a casa di Jyoan, Houmei canticchiava una canzone di Jimi Hendrix che stavano dando alla radio. Era così intonato e preso dalle parole che diede quasi fastidio a Jyoan, che nel frattempo si stava truccando per il suo spettacolo.  
Entrando in bagno per prendere una cosa e si fermò a guardarlo.  
«Prima cosa: non immaginavo che cantassi così bene, maledetto. Seconda cosa: quell’acqua sarà ormai ghiacciata, se poi ti viene la febbre io non ti farò da crocerossina. Uomo avvisato…»  
«Ma come no? Ti ci vedo: con un abitino bianco, il capellino e le mutandine rosse.»  
«Oh certo, le mutandine rosse. Sei troppo fissato col mio culo. Vedi di muoverti, che devo andare in bagno e non ho assolutamente intenzione di fare le mie cose mentre ci sei tu che mi fissi.»  
«Va bene! Va bene. Che vita di stenti!»  
Houmei immerse la testa nell’acqua tiepida, beccandosi prima però un’occhiataccia.  
Aveva paura ad abituarsi a quel benessere. A quella tranquillità. Tutto quello che sembrava troppo bello per essere vero… non era vero.

Riemerse qualche secondo dopo. Si guardò in giro, notando la meticolosa pulizia delle piastrelle giallognole. La stanza era calda e umida e piena di vasche. Erano almeno una decina. I primi tempi i ragazzi che entravano al centro per disintossicarsi erano guardati a vista dagli infermieri. Houmei era entrato da due mesi, assieme a Sho’un. Il suo amico aveva rischiato un’overdose e Houmei era stato portato lì quasi di forza da Doutaku, dopo un fatto di cui ancora non riusciva a raccontare le dinamiche al consulente, ovvero Seiran. Doutaku li aveva portati lì proprio perché conosceva lui. La struttura assomigliava ai moderni centri di recupero mentale, un modo come un altro di chiamare un manicomio. L’idea era completamente diversa: i tossicodipendenti non venivano trattati né come criminali, né come pazzi, ma come persone malate. A Houmei però non piaceva neanche essere trattato come un malato.  
Osservò Gichou leggere il suo libro, seduto al suo fianco, mentre si lavava con una triste saponetta che odorava di niente.  
«E se volessi farmi una sega?»  
L’infermiere lo guardò sollevando gli occhi dal suo libro.  
«Io non mi formalizzo, ma non posso girarmi o chiudere gli occhi, non posso ignorarti neanche per un attimo. C’è stata gente che, presa dallo sconforto per l’astinenza, ha tentato di annegarsi o ha cercato di avvelenarsi mangiando il sapone. Cose del genere. Quindi fai pure, se riesci.»  
Houmei si sollevò dall’acqua e appoggiò le braccia sul bordo della vasca, osservando l’infermiere.  
«Hai famiglia?»  
«Sì.»  
«Sposato e con figli?»  
«Sì e sì.»  
«Ci separate dalla ragazze per evitare che ci possano essere manipolazioni di sorta per avere farmaci o altro… ma vi è mai passato per la mente che uno potrebbe essere attratto anche dagli uomini e fare lo stesso qui?»  
«Certo, per questo ti teniamo d’occhio.»  
Houmei alzò la testa, veramente sorpreso.  
«Si nota così tanto?»  
«Gli inservienti ci stanno ancora scommettendo sopra. Li conosco, io ho fatto il corso per diventare infermiere da poco, prima ero un inserviente, sanno essere davvero persone meschine. Ma tu non farci caso!»  
«Oh… non è che mi dia fastidio, per metà comunque hanno vinto e per metà hanno perso.»  
«Guarda, assieme al libro c’era un inserto.»  
Gli passò un piccolo libricino sulla preparazione degli impasti della pasticceria classica.  
«Ma cosa stai leggendo?»  
Si sporse per sbirciare il titolo del libro, ovvero “Dolci dal mondo. Cento e uno modi per fare bella figura alle feste.”  
«Mia figlia adora i dolci. Cioè… è molto piccola, però ama i biscotti, ne mangia un sacco e mia moglie mi urla dietro. Sono certo che da grande avrà la mia stessa passione.»  
Continuò a osservarlo, mentre sorrideva nel leggere di chissà quale dolcetto di alta pasticceria, che non sarebbe mai venuto bene se non spendendoci abbastanza soldi da andarseli direttamente a comprare.  
«E leggiamo… oh, la pasta frolla.»

_Komyo si preparà per la notte, in quella silenziosa e umida serata. Senza ospiti, senza Ukoku a ronzargli attorno, tutto sembrava quasi irreale. E lo era, in un certo senso. Aprì il cassetto che conteneva la sua biancheria e vide una pistola argentata appoggiata tra i vestiti. Si guardò attorno e improvvisamente non fu più al Tempio Kinzan, ma in un altro posto, a cui la sua mente non riusciva a dare un nome._   
_Si aggirò per i corridoi, con l’inquietudine di chi si sente smarrito in un labirinto. Non sapeva da quanto tempo era lì, ma il sole stava sorgendo. Si rese conto che era praticamente impossibile, eppure più di dieci ore erano passate con uno sbattere di ciglia._   
_Attorno a lui i monaci cadevano come mosche, colpiti con brutale precisione. Sangue scuro come inchiostro sulle brillanti foglie gialle. Uscendo nel cortile vide quei corpi stesi a terra e una sola figura in piedi. Quel ragazzo identico a Ken’yuu, vestito però da monaco novizio. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e non disse niente. Con il volto coperto di sangue, gli dava comunque l’impressione che stesse piangendo._   
_Sbattendo le ciglia si trovò immerso nel buio della notte che aveva lasciato prima di rivivere il ricordo. Aveva in mano la pistola che aveva trovato nel cassettone. Quella piccola rivoltella che non ricordava di avere. Guardò indietro verso il Tempio immerso nel buio, con una sola luce accesa, quella della sua camera. Sentiva il respiro accelerare e il cuore battere come un tamburo nelle sue orecchie. Se non si fosse calmato il suo sistema sarebbe andato in crash. Nessuno lo stava osservando perché i programmatori erano tutti via e probabilmente solo Ukoku aveva accesso alle telecamere, sempre che stessero registrando qualcosa._   
_Si inginocchiò là dove era e scavò la terra, fino a creare una piccola buca, dove nascose la pistola._   
_Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di calmarsi._   
_“Ricorda!”_   
_La voce lo costrinse ad aprire di nuovo gli occhi. Era pieno giorno e c’erano delle persone attorno a lui. Non riusciva bene a distinguere i loro volti, ma sentiva qualcosa di pesante tra le braccia. Qualcosa di caldo, che si dimenava alla ricerca di aria e di cibo. Un piccolo bambino dalle guance rosse come pomodori per la forza di urlare e di piangere. Lo guardò e sorrise. Sentì qualcosa di nuovo dentro di sé, qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima. Un calore così intenso da lasciarlo senza fiato._   
_«Non piangere, adesso sei con me, non ti accadrà niente di male.»_   
_Alzandosi si rese conto che le sue vesti erano pesanti, bagnate dall’acqua del fiume in cui si era immerso._   
_Ignorando le voci e le richieste delle persone attorno a lui, continuò a guardare quel neonato stremato dal freddo e dalla paura._   
_“Che cosa puoi fare adesso per lui?”_   
_«Ti darò da mangiare, in qualche modo, e ti metterò al caldo. Urlavi tanto forte, era impossibile non sentirti.»_   
_Con dei colpi di tosse il bambino smise di piangere, forse confortato dal calore delle braccia di Komyo e non più immerso nell’acqua fredda. Lo guardò con curiosità e una certa diffidenza, con i suoi grandi occhi viola._   
_«Koryu, ti piace?»_

_Si accorse di stringere solo le proprie braccia quando il calore del sole lo sorprese disteso nel cortile. Si era addormentato lì e nessuno aveva fatto caso a lui. Sporco di terra e con le foglie tra i capelli, ricordò qualcosa._   
_Si alzò e cercò subito la buca che aveva scavato qualche ora prima. Si ricordava di averla scavata vicino a un piccolo arbusto, ma la terra non sembrava esser stata smossa. Provò a scavare, ma non trovò alcuna pistola._   
_«Komyo?»_   
_Si voltò di scatto, spaventato nel sentire la sua voce._   
_Ken’yuu lo guardava con aperta curiosità, con un semplice blocco per gli appunti tra le mani e  abiti borghesi._   
_«Ti va di seguirmi in laboratorio?»_   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * frase rivisitata presa dal film (e libro, ma non l'ho ancora letto) "The Help".


	10. Parte 10

 

**Parte 10**

_Il passo pesante di Godai era perfetttamente udibile dal corridoio parallelo dove Ken’yuu era seduto, all’interno di un ufficio, portato lì dalle guardie del parco._   
_Era entrato nella versione Beta del parco, Ken’yuu aveva sparato al piccolo Koryu, stravolgendo la linea narrativa di Komyo. Non c’era alcun divideto riguardo allo stravolgimento delle linee narrative, fino a quel momento. Godai non aveva permesso a gente comune di entrare nel parco per fare quello che più la divertiva, ma solo giocatori esperti, in modo che potessero trovare gli errori nella programmazione del sistema degli androidi e del gioco stesso, nella narrativa e nell’intreccio. Trasformare un’opera letteraria in qualcosa di interattivo non era così facile come poteva sembrare. A nessuno sarebbe mai venuto in mente di uccidere il piccolo Koryu per avere una reazione dall’androide su cui era stato programmato il sistema di Komyo. Solo Ken’yuu poteva arrivare a fare una cosa del genere._   
_All’inizio il ragazzo si era mostrato intimidito, spaventato, quasi disgustato dall’idea di programmi senzienti e capaci di imparare, per dimostrarsi poi non solo particolarmente interessato, dopo le prime analisi, ma affascinato._   
_Peccato che la natura oscura del ragazzo lo portasse ad agire in modi altrettanto poco chiari._   
_Davanti a un Godai infuriato, non ammise né nascose la propria colpa. Si limitò ad accavallare le gambe e appoggiare le mani in grembo, in attesa._   
_«Spiegami il motivo del tuo gesto. Hai mandato in crash uno degli androidi più importanti della narrazione.»_   
_«Ho condotto un esperimento scientifico, certo… in maniera poco ortodossa.»_   
_«Poco ortodossa! Il loro sistemi positronici sono estremamente complessi, persino più fragili di un cervello umano! Gli hai provocato qualcosa di molto simile a un crollo nervoso, a un trauma di natura così profonda che ci toccherà resettarlo e riscriverlo da capo.»_   
_«Dici che è la soluzione? Vuoi mandare all’aria anni di studi per un crollo che ha portato, alla fine, a ciò che volevi? Non volevi che fosse vivo?»_   
_Godai si sedette di fronte a lui, con il solito sguardo arcigno e severo._   
_«Come potevi pensare che distruggere la sua linea narrativa in tale modo potesse portare a una svolta della sua evoluzione cerebrale?»_   
_Ken’yuu accennò un sorriso inquietante e si rilassò sulla sedia. Si passò le dita tra i capelli e lanciò un’occhiata al suo interlocutore._   
_«Prima di dipingere opere d’arte o tirare su palazzi di cinquanta piani, prima di fare semplici ragionamenti di calcolo o di elaborare un qualsiasi tipo di linguaggio verbale o scritto… noi seppellivamo i morti. Vuol dire che ancora prima che fossimo capaci di parlare, scavamo tombe per i nostri cari, molto profonde, per evitare che venissero trovati dagli animali e divorati. Questo significa che a renderci ciò che siamo è il dolore. Gli animali provano emozioni complesse, noi siamo riusciti a portare queste emozioni in qualcosa che avesse un valore universale. Non c’è essere umano che provando dolore, non dia prova della sua effettiva esistenza. Tu non hai visto quello che ho visto io: Komyo ha preso il corpo di Koryu in braccio e lo ha portato fuori, sotto la pioggia, nel buio. Sapendo di essere anche lui spacciato, si è rifiutato di morire, in preda a un’emozione che non sapeva definire. Komyo era umano, era vivo, non era una macchina che elaborava un processo. Questo dovrebbe farti contento, no?»_   
_«Dimmi Ken’yuu, ti stai innamorando anche tu di questo mondo?»_

_Osservando l’androide, Ken’yuu si distrasse dai propri ricordi e tornò a lavorare. Prese la penna e cominciò a leggere le frasi che doveva dire a Komyo, seduto davanti a lui._   
_«Hai mai avuto dubbi sulla natura del tuo mondo?»_   
_«No, vivo in un sogno.»_   
_«Ma nel sogno di chi, mh?» * Si era lasciato sfuggire una battuta, alzando un sopracciglio. L’aveva detta con ironia, convinto che tanto l’androide di fronte a lui non avrebbe colto._   
_«Non credo di aver compreso la domanda. Intendi dire che siamo all’interno del sogno di qualcuno?»_   
_Il ragazzo, sbattendo le ciglia, sollevò lo sguardo verso l’androide. Non era completamente fuori dal suo personaggio, cosa che doveva essere necessaria per analizzare a pieno i processi mentali del cervello positronico dell’androide. Eppure non era completamente privo di personalità._   
_«In un certo senso, noi siamo all’interno del sogno di una persona, della sua visione, possiamo dire. Almeno… tu ne sei un prodotto diretto.»_   
_«E tu no?»_   
_Il programmatore sorrise ancora e scosse il capo._   
_«Mi spiace, io sono figlio del caos.»_

La porta dell’appartamento chiusa gli fece alzare le dita dalla macchina da scrivere. Era entrato in un nuovo momento della narrazione, dove sarebbe stato difficile capire in quale tempo era ambientato il racconto. Vent’anni prima? Nel presente? Durante la narrazione di Saiyuki stesso?  
Houmei era abbastanza soddisfatto di quello che aveva pensato, sperando che alla fine tornasse tutto e che la svolta finale sarebbe stata capace di far rabbrividire i lettori, allo stesso modo in cui Toudai aveva reagito alla sola trama, scritta a penna su un quadernino rosso.  
Non sentendo la voce di Jyoan, si alzò dalla sedia piena di cuscini su cui posava il culo almeno dieci ore al giorno, e lo andò a cercare.  
Lo trovò in cucina, intento a mettere a posto la spesa che aveva fatto per lui.  
«Oh, ti ringrazio, ma non c’era bisogno.»  
Sempre silenzioso, Jyoan gli lanciò giusto un’occhiata truce.  
«Sono andato all’ospedale a ritirare i referti. Sei sano come un pesce.»  
«Quale allegria noto nell’aria nell’enunciare questa notizia.»  
Lasciando sul tavolo il succo di frutta che Houmei beveva quasi giornalmente, Jyoan portò le proprie mani sui fianchi.  
«Ma avresti potuto avere chissà che cosa.»  
Houmei annuì e alzò le sopracciglia, cominciando a irritarsi.  
«Cosa ti ha detto l’infermiera che mi ha preso il sangue? Che ho l’incavo dei gomiti martoriato come chi si fa o si è fatto di eroina? Non pensavo di doverti raccontare ogni singolo avvenimento della mia vita, magari ci sono cose che non mi piace riportare alla mente eventi della mia vita dolorosi! Non puoi accontentarti di quanto ti dico, come faccio io con te?»  
Jyoan spalancò la bocca  e guardò altrove, probabilmente per il trattenersi dall’urlargli qualcosa contro lì e subito.  
«Quando ti ho manifestato il mio timore nel contrarre malattie, avresti dovuto dirmelo di aver avuto un passato del genere!»  
«Jyoan! Abbiamo scopato una volta senza preservativo e mi stai trattando come un appestato, pur essendo perfettamente sano!»  
Jyoan incrociò le braccia sul petto e si avvicinò a lui, con passo marziale.  
«Avresti dovuto dirmelo! Non tanto per le malattie! Anche se quello è un argomento grave che avremmo dovuto affrontare!»  
«Credimi, è più facile che io mi sia preso qualche malattia da tutta la gente che mi sono scopato che nel frami di eroina. Mi pare comunque di non aver mai fatto storia a mettermi il preservativo! Anche perché per quanto tu sia attento, non c’è la matematica certezza che con tutti i cazzi che prendi non possa essere tu il vettore…»  
«Oh, che razza di stronzo! Spero che tu stia scherzando, come ti permetti! Lo sai quanto ci tengo a queste cose, non puoi… NON PUOI PROPRIO ACCUSARMI DI NULLA!» Gli sbraitò contro l’altro, facendolo realmente innervosire.  
«E perché non dovrei farlo? Entri in casa mia dopo avermi fatto un favore, ritiri le mie analisi e mi dai addosso perché sono sano, ma… ma avrei dovuto raccontarti di un passato doloroso che alla fine non dovrebbe preocupparti!»  
«Non dovrebbe?»  
La voce stridula e l’atteggiamento passivo-aggressivo di Jyoan lo stava veramente irritando. Nonostante le apparenze, era davvero difficile farlo arrabbiare. Irritarlo al punto di alzare la voce e zittire qualcun altro mostrando un lato di sé che non amava minimamente.  
«NO! Io ti vedo alcune sere che sei completamente su di giri, vedo che ti sanguina il naso, ti vedo pieno di lividi e ci sono volte in cui sei così stanco che dormi tutto il giorno, perché probabilmente ti sbattono così tanto che non riesci neanche a camminare. _Io_ dovrei preoccuparmi e fare domande, ma tu mi hai esplicitamente detto di farmi i cazzi miei e io lo faccio. A meno che tu non sia come quelle donne che dicono no per dire sì e allora dillo subito! Te lo avrei detto prima o poi che ho avuto un passato da tossicodipendente, ma non ora e ho le mie fottutissime ragioni!» Ringhiò, letteralmente in faccia a Jyoan, che nel frattempo si era fatto più vicino. Con gli occhi così spalancati da sembrare neanche lui e rosso in volto. Jyoan si chiuse, incrociando le braccia sul petto, indietreggiando pure qualche passo.  
Si rese di conto di averlo spaventato e offeso allo stesso modo in cui lo aveva fatto con una delle sue sorelle, persino con sua madre. Gli altri si preoccupavano per lui e si infuriava, era matematico. Jyoan lo aveva attaccato, non ne aveva alcun diritto, ma col senno di poi Houmei poteva anche capire perché lo avesse fatto.  
Jyoan se ne stava per andare, voltandogli le spalle senza aggiungere altro. Se fosse rimasto in silenzio, avrebbe perso forse la persona più cara che aveva in quel momento. Decise quindi di ingoiare l’orogoglio e parlare.    
«Sono pulito da due anni pieni. Sono stato in comunità, più o meno quattro anni fa e dopo una ricaduta pesante sono stato ospitato da Toudai. Ho rotto con lui, ma ero pulito e quindi ne uscii bene. Tornai da queste parti per scrivere e per cercare di farcela da solo… insomma, finché sono pulito mia madre un po’ mi finanzia, finché non trovo un lavoro.»  
Jyoan si voltò a guardarlo e dal suo volto ancora corrucciato non sembrava esser del tutto convinto. Ancora arrabbiato e sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi, si voltò ad ascoltarlo, capendo quanto sforgzo gli ci volesse.  
«Mi sanguina il naso perché quando vado col colombiano mi costringe a sniffare cocaina. Non la vendono, si appoggiano a Hong Kong per venderla agli europei. Dato che qui non c’è mercato nesusno sospetta che usino la città per portarla in Europa, in cui sperano di aumentare la domanda in almeno cinque anni. Sento tutte le cose che si dicono. E loro mi minacciano per questo. Poi quando io e gli altri dobbiamo fare quello che… dobbiamo fare, loro ci usano come dimostrazione vivente di quello che la cocaina ti permette di fare, sono molto astuti.»  
«Un po’ di verità alla volta…» Commentò Houmei, accennando un sorriso.  
«Un po’ alla volta…» Rispose Jyoan. Sembrava avere gli occhi lucidi, di certo Houmei non glielo avrebbe fatto notare. Non voleva vederlo piangere. Non si sentiva in colpa di quello che aveva detto, ma non voleva farlo sentire male.  
«Va bene, forse davanti alla questione tirata fuori della malattia venerea senza nome associata alla tossicodipendenza avrei dovuto dirtelo, ma cerca di metterti nei miei panni…»  
«Io te lo avrei detto.»  
Lapidario, come sempre. La frase di Jyoan fece socchiudere gli occhi a Houmei. Fece mentalmente un passo indietro e lasciò perdere. Sorrise anzi.  
«Ma tu non sei nei miei panni, anche se io nei tuoi ci entrerei molto volentieri. Il merletto di pizzo deve essere soffice sul pacchetto.»**  
Jyoan alzò le sopracciglia e rise, anche se era una risata senza gioia.  
Houmei gli si avvicinò per accarezzargli le braccia, risalendo poi sulle spalle, arrivando al suo viso. Glielo prese tra le mani, osservando i grandi occhi dagli stupendi riflessi magenta. Gli baciò la punta del naso, facendolo sorridere ancora, prima di scendere verso le labbra. Lo baciò con dolcezza. Jyoan dopo un po’si scostò da lui, leccandosi le labbra, ma continuando a guardarlo con una certa severità.  
«Non parlarmi più a quel modo o ti do fuoco all’appartamento.»  
«Non lo farò… e tu non costringermi a raccontarti cose sul mio passato. Un po’ alla volta saprai tutto quello che c’è da sapere.»  
Gli accarezzò i capelli lilla, morbidi e folti, sfiorandgoli uno zigomo con il pollice.  
«Che ne dici? Ci prepariamo qualcosa da mangiare?»

_Nonostante la violenta morte di Godai e ciò che era successo nel parco di prova, decisero comunque di aprire la struttura al pubblico. La decisione era stata presa per via della massiva campagna pubblicitaria che era già stata fatta e non aprire avrebbe significato perdere milioni di investimento._   
_Ken’yuu stava contorllando sui nuovi terminali i dati di analisi fatti su Komyo. Tutti gli androidi del parco di prova erano andati distrutti, tranne lui, ma Ken’yuu non riusciva a recuperare le informazioni che Godai aveva impresso nella sua scrittura, che gli servivano per portare avanti il progetto._   
_Erano così radicate in profondità che forse neanche Komyo stesso ne era consapevole. Analizzare un cervello del genere senza attaccarlo a un’altra macchina, che spesso voleva dire andare a riscrivere il sistema direttamente a mano, non era per niente facile._   
_Voleva che i ricordi impressi nella mente di Komyo venissero fuori spontaneamente, come Godai aveva previsto che sarebbe accaduto._   
_Si domandò se il suo atteggiamento arrogante e precipitoso non avesse in qualche modo danneggiato l’intero sistema._   
_Appoggiò il terminale sulla sedia di fianco alla sua e osservò l’androide nudo di fronte a lui. Era spento e il suo sguardo era perso nel suo sonno artificiale. I capelli sciolti sulle spalle erano morbidi come quelli umani e la sua pelle altrettanto setosa._   
_Si guardò in giro, per essere sicuro che non ci fosse nessuno. Era notte fonda e tutti i tecnici e programmatori avevano finito il turno da almeno tre ore. Lui poteva permettersi di restare fino all’ora desiderata, possedendo in parte le quote del parco. Alla morte del padre, che aveva la quota maggiore, sarebeb praticamente stato suo._   
_Accarezzò la pelle del braccio lentamente, continuando a osservare il suo viso. Così calmo e rilassato, sembrava solo un bambolotto molto ben fatto seduto su uno sgabello._   
_Si alzò dalla propria sedia e osservò il volto di Komyo, immobile e bellissimo. Posò le labbra sulle sue, con una certa delicatezza. Le toccò piano con un dito, saggiandone la morbidezza. Aprì le sue labbra con l’indice e tornò a baciarlo, introducendo la lingua con un certo timore. Appoggiò la mano sulla sua nuca e se lo tenne vicino mentre lo baciava, finché non si accorse che l’androide stava rispondendo alle sue attenzioni._   
_Si scostò facendo un passo indietro, mentre Komyo lo guardava sorridendo._   
_«Sei sveglio! Com’è possibile?»_   
_«Capita di svegliarmi, a te non capita mai?»_   
_«Sì… sì certo», non doveva mai rischiare di rivelare a Komyo il fatto che era… una macchina._   
_«Se volevi baciarmi bastava dirlo», disse l’androide sorridendo. Accavallò le gambe e si scostò i capelli dalla spalla. «Sei così giovane, hai l’aria di essere così innocente… non mi aspettavo che ti approfittassi di me nel sonno.»_   
_«Non lo stavo facendo…»_   
_Komyo gli rise in faccia, letteralmente, ma con una tale dolcezza che era impossibile infuriarsi._   
_«Dov’è Godai?»_   
_Ken’yuu alzò un sopracciglio alla domanda e finse un colpo di tosse._   
_«Non c’è Godai, non c’è più… non lo sai?»_   
_«Sapere cosa?» Domandò Komyo, aggrottando le sopracciglia._   
_«Che è andato via.»_   
_Si domandò da solo più volte perché non aveva semplicemente detto la verità, ovvero che Godai era morto, che era stato assassinato e che non sarebbe tornato mai più._   
_«Oh… questo mi fa veramente dispiacere. Anzi… non so come descrivere quello che sento ora.»_   
_Ken’yuu tornò vicino a lui e lo guardò negli occhi._   
_«Lo capirai, non devi avere fretta.»_   
_Komyo sorrise e gli accarezzò il viso. Il ragazzo, che non si aspettava quella tenerezza, reagì con iniziale ritrosia alla carezza, per poi rilassarsi._   
_«Gli assomigli così tanto», disse Komyo, avvicinando il volto al suo. «Sembrate quasi gemelli…»_   
_«Assomiglio a chi?»_   
_«A Ukoku.»_

Uscì dalla camera da letto dopo quasi tre ore di scrittura intensa per andare a farsi una doccia. Ancora ripensava alla litigata avvenuta poco prima di pranzo, non voleva che Jyoan si sentisse in difetto per le cose che gli aveva detto, seppur non provava alcun pentimento. Mentre si lavava i capelli sentì la sensazione del suo sogno privato palesarsi alle sue spalle.  
«Ti piacerebbe avere qualcuno da trattare male, vero?»  
La voce di Ukoku era vivida e sensuale. Nella doccia assieme a lui se lo immaginò nudo, con i capelli neri come la notte appiccicati al volto.  
«Potrei mostrarti il mio lato più crudele e perverso e a te andrebbe bene.»  
«Sarebbe l’unico lato che riuscirei ad accettare», rispose il suo Ukoku personale.  
Gli accarezzò il viso, e la mano immaginaria di Ukoku non era altro che la propria. Salì verso i capelli, che portò indietro con un sospiro.  
Uscito dalla doccia, andò in soggiorno solo con un asciugamano legato in vita, ancora gocciolante. Lì trovo Jyoan, che indossava solo un leggero e semi trasparente yukata, regalo di qualche cliente giapponese. Era legato in vita da un debole e semi sciolto nodo in vita fatto alla cintura. Stava finendo di mangiare qualcosa da un barottolo, forse uno dei budini di riso di cui si nutriva Houmei quando faceva troppo caldo. Stava raccogliendo gli ultimi residui con l’indice, portandoselo alla lingua con lentezza estenuante.  
Houmei si fermò un attimo ad ammirarlo, pur essendo sorpreso di trovarlo ancora lì.  
«Non fai serata stasera?»  
«No, e non ho neanche preso cazzi.»  
Lo scrittore accennò un sorriso, cogliendo l’aspra frecciatina e mettendosela metaforicamente in tasca.  
«Per quanto quella frase ti abbia ferito, non puoi negare che sia così.»  
«Vorrei poterti dar torto, maledetto te», disse Jyoan, tornando poi a succhiarsi il dito con una certa malizia. «Ma è da tempo che stavo pensando di limitarmi alle serate un po’ più particolari, mandando a fanculo i clienti normali. Dopo tutto prendo bene lì e ho già messo da parte abbastanza per… smettere. Smettere e andare avanti facendo la drag queen…»  
«Questo mi fa piacere», disse Houmei, con sincerità, una volta tanto.  
Jyoan lo guardò sottecchi, tornando a guardare la bacheca di sughero su cui Houmei aveva attaccato tutte le foto che aveva trovato. Aveva scelto di mostrare più le foto dei suoi amici che le foto della propria famiglia. Ormai Jyoan poteva riconoscere Toudai, in quelle poche foto dove era presente, e l’amico pelato Doutaku. Un altro ragazzo era presente nelle foto, dai capelli rasati e la faccia da teppistello.  
«Lui chi è?»  
«Oh, lui è Sho’un, è praticamente come un fratello per me. Mi manca molto. Mi mancano un po’ tutti.»  
«Anche Toudai?» Domandò Jyoan ancora, portandosi alla bocca l’ultimo residuo di budino.  
«Sei geloso? Credo che ormai si sia rifatto una vita, si sarà sposato e sarà pieno di bambini… un bel maschione come lui…»  
Jyoan buttò da parte il barattolo di plastica e si voltò a guardarlo. Houmei osservò  
«Ti avverto, sono una persona vendicativa, non tirare la corda, perché tira tira che tanto vale che ti ci impicchi.»  
Houmei rise di gusto e lo guardò ancora. Era lì per provocarlo e la cosa gli piaceva.  
«Mi è piaciuta questa. Era davvero carina. Sei cattivo… e sei sexy, tutto ciò mi confonde. Non so se incazzarmi e sbatterti al muro o se incazzarmi e sbatterti sul muro.»  
Jyoan alzò un sopracciglio e accennò un sorrisetto.  
«Potremmo fare la pace…»  
«Pensavo che l’avessimo fatta a pranzo…»  
«Pensavo che mettendo tutto quel pepe nel tuo piatto ti venisse un attacco di diarrea. Per quello sono andato via di corsa, subito dopo aver mangiato.»  
«Ah… allora è stata colpa tua.»  
Jyoan incrociò le braccia sul petto e sorrise sornione, con aria davvero soddisfatta. Davanti a quel sorriso Houmei rispose solo in un modo: lo afferrò per i capelli e lo baciò con prepotenza, anche se l’altro fingeva di volersi sottrarre all’abbraccio. Dopo una breve lotta incredibilmente eccitante per entrambi, Jyoan si trovò davvero con la schiena contro il muro, lo yukata ormai aperto e calato dalle sue spalle. Senza mai staccarsi dalle labbra di Houmei, gli aprì l’asciugamano, facendolo cadere a terra, afferrandogli poi le natiche per portarselo vicino.  
Houmei lo prese per le cosce, abbassandosi per baciargli la gola e le spalle nude. Jyoan lo sospinse facendolo indietreggiare di un mezzo passo, per scivolare in ginocchio.  
Lo torturò a lungo, leccando lentamente tutta l’asta, succhiando la punta e prendendolo tutto in bocca sporadicamente. Houmei ammirava la sua capacità di riuscire a farselo arrivare fino in fondo alla gola, senza battere ciglio. Appoggiò la fronte alla parete, sentendo le gambe diventare molli, spingendo il bacino verso la sua bocca, cercando soddisfazione. Appoggiò una mano sulla sua testa, accarezzandogli i capelli e stringendoli tra le dita quando finalmente Jyoan si decise a inghiottirlo, letteralmente. La cosa più bella era che Jyoan non staccava mai gli occhi dai suoi ed era davvero difficile non venire all’istante. L’altro appoggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi, andando in contro ai suoi movimenti, succhiando con tanta veemenza da farlo gemere forte. Venne nella sua bocca, tenendolo per la nuca, chiudendo gli occhi e perdendosi per un attimo nel piacere dell’orgasmo, dimenticando anche il proprio nome.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, Jyoan si era già alzato, e lo guardava con un sorriso decisamente più dolce, mentre si puliva il mento dalla saliva.  
«Quindi un pompino è come una bandiera bianca?» Chiese Houmei, dopo essersi ripreso.  
«Possiamo stabilire questa regola.»  
«Mi piace, mi piace decisamente», commentò Houmei, mentre si piegava sulle ginocchia, pronto a restituire il favore.

L’appartamento era perfetto, solo una cosa infastidiva incredibilmente Houmei: la porta del bagno rotta. Jyaon gli aveva raccontato che erano stati i vigili del fuoco a sfondarla, la volta che la signora anziana si era rotta il femore scivolando dopo esser uscita dalla doccia. A Houmei non lo infastidiva il fatto di non poterla chiudere a chiave, ma il ricordo che suscitava in lui. Mentre Jyoan dormiva, splendidamente nudo, avvolto nelle lenzuola rosa chiaro del suo letto, Houmei osservava la serratura rotta della porta.  
Anche a casa di sua madre la porta non si chiudeva e chi doveva andare in bagno doveva ormai appoggiare uno sgabello contro di essa, perché nessun altro potesse entrare. Nel suo caso avrebbero dovuto cambiare non solo la serratura, ma parte dello stipite, irrimediabilmente rotto per la botta che gli era stata data.  
Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di scacciare il ricordo. Generalmente riusciva a vivere la sua nuova vita senza perdersi in ciò che aveva fatto, ma non era quello il caso. C’erano cose che non poteva dimenticare e che non poteva rimuovere e che non doveva dimenticare.  
Entrò in bagno e si guardò allo specchio. Con i capelli sciolti e il volto sudato – per il caldo, per il sesso, per tutte quelle emozioni belle e brutte che erano imbottigliate dentro di lui – guardandosi l’unica cosa che aveva voglia di fare era tirare un pugno allo specchio.  
Prese un profondo respiro e si lavò la faccia con acqua ghiacciata, cercando di non pensare alle urla di sua sorella quella notte, ai pugni dati contro la porta del bagno.

Il piccolo bagno dalle piastrelle verde menta, dove per i primi anni della loro vita si erano intervallate le vite di una dozzina di persone. Non riusciva ad accettare neanche ai tempi che le persone si stavano solo preoccupando per lui, che gli volevano bene, nonostante tutto. C’era qualcosa di più profondo che lui non riusciva ancora ad accettare di se stesso.  
E chiuso in quel piccolo bagno, mentre gli altri urlavano frasi che non avevano più senso e la porta veniva presa a calci e pugni, il suo unico desiderio era far uscire tutto il male e il dolore.  
Tutto il male che aveva fatto agli altri e che, soprattutto, aveva fatto a se stesso.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Citazione a Twin Peaks, terza stagione. 
> 
> ** Battuta rubata a Scrubs, grande fonte di ispirazione.


	11. Parte 11

 

**Parte 11**

_«Che tu possa perdonarmi, Komyo.»_   
_Godai prese il terminale e riprogrammò completamente Komyo, inserendo nella sua scrittura quell’elemento che i proprietari del parco volevano eliminare, considerando la storia di Komyo funzionale solo alla crescita emotiva e caratteriale di Genjo Sanzo. Quell’elemento caratteristico che Godai aveva tenuto sopito nella struttura stessa del personaggio venne enfatizzato fino a coprire il resto del suo carattere. Diede dei comandi precisi e chiuse tutto. Osservò Komyo alzarsi, con la pistola in mano e lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé._   
_«Andiamo», mormorò Godai, guidando l’androide verso la loro destinazione._

_Colpi di postola. Corpi di suoi simili che cadono a terra, colpiti alla rete neurale. Spenti con la stessa violenza con cui gli umani si ammazzavano tra di loro. La scelta di Godai era stata saggia: danneggiando completamente e fisicamente il cervello positronico, ci sarebbe voluto più tempo per aprire il parco. Dopo lo sterminio nel parco di prova di una linea narrativa parallela, si sarebbero dovuti spostare nei sotterranei, dove erano ubicati tutti gli altri androidi._   
_Qualcosa però fermò la loro corsa. O meglio: qualcuno._

_Aprendo gli occhi si trovò nel proprio letto, ma c’era qualcosa che lo faceva sentire fuori posto. Osservando fuori dalla finestra notò delle montagne. Erano più vicine del solito. Komyo si alzò dal letto, intento a uscire, andrò verso l’armadio per prendere una vestaglia, ma i vestiti che trovò all’interno non erano i suoi soliti. Assomigliavano molto ai vestiti che indossava Ukoku, solo molto più colorati. L’unica cosa che era rimasta era la sua veste da Sanzo. Osservando i vestiti e il kimono, decise di indossare quegli abiti che per lui erano estranei. Notò la scatola con all’interno il completo che avrebbe dovuto indossare alla festa e la lasciò dov’era, andando a cercare Ukoku, che di certo era nei paraggi._   
_Camminò per il perimetro del Tempio cercandolo. Tutto era identico, costruito perfettamente uguale all’altro Tempio, solo che il luogo era diverso. Soprattutto, cosa più importante, non c’era nessuno a parte lui. Niente più monaci novizi a servirlo, niente più ospiti dagli anonimi abiti forniti dal parco di prova._   
_«So che sei andato a modificare alcuni parametri neurali del tuo cervello. Hai aumentato l’intelligenza e la reattività fino al cento per cento. Hai fatto bene, l’avrei fatto anche io», Ukoku era vicino a un laghetto. Dava da mangiare a delle splendide carpe. «Devi solo fare attenzione: avendo aumentato così tanto la reattività il tuo cervello è aperto a qualsiasi stimolo. Puoi ricordare in qualsiasi momento e qualsiasi cosa, ma per te significa rivivere da capo l’esperienza. Un po’ alla volta metterai a posto i pezzi del puzzle.»_   
_Komyo lo guardò, cercando anche in quel momento di mettere in ordine le idee._   
_«Ken’yuu?»_   
_«È ancora via per il corso di aggiornamento.»_   
_Komyo alzò un sopracciglio e guardò altrove, spostando sull’altra spalla i lunghi e pesanti capelli biondi._   
_«Ti ho dato io questo nome, Ukoku. Prima come ti chiamavi?»_   
_Ukoku si tolse gli occhiali e con molta calma li pulì utilizzando un lembo della propria camicia nera. Indossandoli di nuovo, gli si avvicinò._   
_«Ricorderai. Non posso accelerare questo processo, potrei seriamente rischiare di compromettere tutti i passi avanti che hai fatto. Infatti è per questo che ti ho trasferito qui mentre eri disattivato: è una copia esatta del tuo Tempio, ma in un altro sito del parco. Dopo tutto… appartiene interamente a me.»_   
_Komyo rispose con un sorriso, che non raggiunse gli occhi. Ukoku aveva notato il suo sospetto e lo divertiva molto stuzzicarlo, in verità. Non c’era molto da scherzare con un androide capace di spezzare un collo umano con una semplice pressione della mano._   
_«Ti ho dato un posto isolato, lontano dalla linea narrativa in cui tu possa ricordare tutto e raggiungere il centro del labirinto.*»_   
_«Cosa?»_   
_Ukoku li prese il viso tra le mani. Komyo sembrava davvero confuso, i suoi occhi color ambra l’osservavano stranito. La metafora del labirinto l’aveva creata Godai, ma era possibile che lui non se lo ricordasse ancora._   
_Komyo gli prese le mani, spegnendo il sorriso sul proprio volto. Scostò le mani dal proprio viso, in una morsa d’acciaio._   
_«Il labirinto… è quello che stai cercando? Non è fatto per te.»_   
_Ukoku alzò un sopracciglio e sorrise appena._   
_«Tu puoi farmi vedere come raggiungerlo?»_   
_«Te l’ho già detto: non è stato disegnato per te.»_

Houmei si voltò di scatto verso il richiamo insistente di Jyoan.  
«Che vuoi?» Sbottò dopo aver lasciato la scena a metà. «Non lo vedi che sto lavorando?»  
L’altro alzò un sopracciglio e incrociò le braccia sul petto. Era la solita reazione davanti a un Houmei scocciato di essere interrotto.  
«Stanno suonando alla _tua_ porta e anche se ti faccio la spesa perché tu ti fai venire le chiappe piatte a furia di stare lì seduto a scrivere, non ti farò anche da maggiordomo.»  
«Sei molto umano con me.»  
Jyoan sorrise e si chinò a baciarlo, lasciando un battito d’ali come bacio, sulle sue labbra.  
«Torno questa sera, sul tardi.»  
Houmei si alzò e lo accompagnò alla porta, così da vedere anche chi era che lo stava cercando con tanta insistenza.  
Aprendo la porta si trovò davanti il suo caro amico Doutaku, pelato come lo aveva lasciato anni prima, con in mano una grossa pizza da asporto.  
«Houmei! Allora è vero che abiti qui!»  
«Doutaku!»  
Gli saltò al collo, abbracciandolo forte. Al suo amico quasi cadde di mano la pizza, ma non gli importava molto. Sembrava non importare a entrambi. Jyoan li guardò con un sopracciglio alzato e poi fece roteare gli occhi all’indietro, reprimendo un sorriso.  
«Beh, io vado.»  
«Dai, fermati, mangia con noi! Così te lo presento per bene…»  
«Carboidrati? No, grazie. A più tardi.»

Doutaku aveva un sorriso unico. Un po’ storto, come se a sorridere fosse metà della sua faccia. Non si riusciva a capire se ti stesse prendendo in giro o seriamente elogiando. Osservò Jyoan allontanarsi, sculettando nei suoi attillati shorts da donna.  
«Accidenti, che meraviglia. Ma è piatta come una tavola… tu non eri uno di quelli che “sotto la quarta non è amore?”»  
Houmei alzò le sopracciglia e riuscì a rimanere serio davanti a quell’enorme incomprensione solo come lui sapeva fare.  
«È un uomo.»  
«Ah! E allora, se è un uomo! Questo spiega tutto…»  
«Dai entra, la pizza si starà raffreddando ormai!»

Avevano mangiato tutta la pizza e bevuto ogni goccio di birra presente in casa. Quando Houmei si offrì per preparare del riso saltato, al momento di aggiungerci le uova strapazzate scoprì che Jyoan era riuscito a svuotarle senza romperle, facendole sembrare integre.  
«Quel ragazzo è allucinante. Ha fatto la stessa cosa anche con i miei biscotti preferiti. Ha aperto la confezione, li ha tolti, ci ha messo dentro del cartoncino e li ha richiusi… ermeticamente!»  
«Beh, devi averlo fatto davvero incazzare un sacco.»  
«Già, sono una persona orribile, lo sai…» Rispose Houmei, con un sorriso che contrastava nettamente con i propri pensieri. Sapeva _benissimo_ di non essere una bella persona.  
«Quanto mi eri mancato… ogni tanto gli altri mi chiedono di te, ma non sapendo dove fossi, non sapevo che dire…»  
«Scusami, eri ancora a Singapore quando ho deciso di cambiare zona. E di cambiarla di nuovo, quando Jyoan mi ha chiesto di venire qui.»  
Doutaku si versò dell’altra birra e lo guardò, mentre si muoveva tra i fornelli.  
«Perché non vivete insieme? Sembrate una bella coppia...»  
«Non sarà neanche un anno che stiamo insieme. Sinceramente non ho tenuto il conto, lui di certo sì e… beh non lo so se me la sento. Lui non sa tutto quello che mi è successo con Sho’un. Gli ho detto dell’eroina, del recupero in clinica… ma non molto altro.»  
«Ehi, Houmei, non sei costretto a dire tutto e subito, ma mi sembri seriamente innamorato…»  
«Ohhhh che paroloni», Houmei ridacchiò e tentò disperatamente di cambiare discorso.  
«Non fare il coglione. Tu che abbandoni il tuo porto sicuro e che ti trasferisci per stare vicino a una persona? Devi per forza sentire qualcosa in quel cuore di pietra che ti ritrovi.»  
«Ehi! Non ho un cuore di pietra…» Tentò di difendersi l’altro, mentre versava il riso nel grosso piatto che posizionò in mezzo al tavolo.  
«Sì che lo hai. Dai… hai spezzato il cuore a “Neo sull’orecchio” senza sbattere le ciglia, sembravi un serial killer. Per non parlare di “Tetta gigante”, quella pensava già a matrimonio e bambini…»  
«Non è colpa mia se le ragazze si fanno i film in testa…»  
Houmei si alzò per prendere altro da bere e non avevano altro che bibite gassate.  
«E Toudai?»  
Chiudendo la porta del frigo indicò il proprio amico con un indice, come a suggerirgli di non andare oltre nel discorso. Doutaku alzò le mani, continuando a sorridere.  
Lanciò un’occhiata alla porta della propria camera da letto, aperta e da cui poteva vedere la macchina da scrivere abbandonata con il foglio scritto a metà.  
  
_Hwang aveva trovato qualcosa riguardo “Ukoku” cercando nella profondità dei data base e dei registri sotterranei, dove ancora venivano conservati i documenti cartacei._  
 _Indossando una pesante giacca rubata a un magazziniere, si era infilata nei sotterranei grazie a una chiave d’accesso trovata tramite una semplice manovra di hacking sul vecchio sistema di sicurezza. Sfogliava i documenti alla ricerca di un personaggio mai inserito nella narrazione. O meglio, di un androide mai creato a questo scopo. Trovò i disegni e la linea narrativa, ma non trovò mai i documenti di realizzazione. Ogni robot che veniva progettato e poi realizzato, doveva avere non solo dei documenti che ne attestassero l’esistenza, ma anche un codice di riconoscimento, come le targhe per le macchine._  
 _«Ukoku: vero antagonista della storia, si palesa all’inizio con le sembianze di uno scienziato umano, aiutante di Gyokumen Koshu. Un uomo bizzarro dall’abbigliamento trasandato e che ha sempre con sé accessori che richiamano a un coniglio bianco. Quando Genjo Sanzo incontra Kamisama comincia a ricordare di un Sanzo che era andato in visita… ah, questo l’ho già letto.»_  
 _Posò il documento a terra e continuò a cercare._  
 _Finalmente trovò qualcosa di interessante._  
 _«Interruzione della creazione dell’androide. Causa: ordine del capo programmatore… guardando l’anno, all’epoca doveva essere Godai.»_  
 _La donna pensava a voce alta, cercando di mettere insieme le idee. Rivedendo i filmati di Nii in compagnia di Komyo, le era parso di sentire distintamente l’androide chiamarlo Ukoku e ormai stava impazzendo nel capire perché l’avesse fatto._  
 _Nessuno sembrava farsi le sue stesse domande. Era come se tutti sapessero e restassero in silenzio. Dopo tutto era proprio Nii, ormai, a pagare i loro stipendi. Hwang però non riusciva a capacitarsi che si potesse restare in silenzio su un omicidio. Ciò che era accaduto vent’anni prima e più era stato sepolto nella memoria, etichettato come suicidio. Godai si era così affezionato all’idea di rendere gli androidi qualcosa di più che semplici macchine, che davanti al proprio fallimento si era sparato. Ma Hwang non ne era così convinta. Qualcosa, il suo istinto forse, le diceva che il vecchio Godai non poteva essere morto così. Che ci doveva essere qualcosa di più dietro la mattanza di androidi, dietro al fatto che Komyo fosse l’unico modello sopravvissuto e alla sua morte._  
 _Aprì e chiuse le mani. Il freddo del sotterraneo, posto molti metri sotto terra, le stava congelando le mani e i piedi._  
 _Trovò altri documenti sul parco: una sola rappresentazione di Saiyuki venne effettuata vent’anni prima, conclusa con la disattivazione di tutti gli androidi dopo un grave incidente ai danni di alcuni ospiti. Il primo androide a esser stato disattivato era stato Genjo Sanzo. Un colpo della sua pistola aveva colpito un ospite. Qualcosa era andato storto a livello di programmazione delle Tre Leggi della robotica._  
 _«Qualcuno ha disattivato le Tre Leggi», lesse la scienziata, con evidente raccapriccio. Si coprì la bocca continuando a leggere. «Gli androidi erano in grado di colpire gli ospiti e ciò non provocava conflitti nel loro sistema neuronale, poiché le Leggi erano state disattivate. Non si sa ancora se fu un errore di programmazione di chi all’epoca si era occupato di alcuni personaggi o se un intenzionale tentativo di sabotaggio. Il parco principale venne chiuso e vennero create numerose copie in giro per il mondo, con storie ispirate ai personaggi, ma con l’assoluto veto di non usare mai gli androidi originali né ricreare il mondo canonico, i cui diritti andavano esclusivamente allo scrittore anonimo e a…»_  
 _Si voltò di scatto sentendo una porta chiudersi. Doveva essere uno degli inservienti che di sovente andava laggiù a occuparsi dei ratti. Hwang prese i documenti e li infilò nella grossa tasca del giaccone, uscendo dal sotterraneo prima di venir trovata._

_Per qualche ragione decise di andare nel deposito di androidi. Un luogo situato sempre sotto terra, tenuto a basse temperature per non logorare i fragili circuiti elettrici dei cervelli positronici. L’accesso era limitato e di certo qualcuno sarebbe andato da lei a chiederle perché fosse entrata, ma doveva vedere con i suoi occhi una cosa. La porta si aprì dopo aver inserito il proprio codice d’accesso. Si trovò davanti centinaia di androidi, immobili e avvolti in panni di plastica che ne coprivano appena la nudità. Trovò Genjo in mezzo agli altri. Lo sguardo fisso, spento e la solita espressione poco raccomandabile. Cercò di avviarlo tramite il proprio piccolo terminale, ma qualcosa non funzionò. Le era vietato l’accesso._   
_Aggrottando le sopracciglia continuò a provare e riprovare, ma non c’era modo di accedere. Tentò quindi con un personaggio minore, ma non riuscì neanche lì. Indietreggiò, capendo di trovarsi davanti a qualcosa di spaventoso e pericoloso. Se gli androidi tutti erano stati riscritti senza le Tre Leggi della robotica, aprire il parco significa far correre agli ospiti pericoli inimagginabili._   
_Si scontrò contro qualcosa e voltandosi per poco non urlò, cominciando poi a ridere nervosamente._   
_«Ken’yuu, che cazzo ci fai qui… oddio, anche io non dovrei essere qui…»_   
_Si rese conto di parlare con un essere che non era vivente. Ken’yuu, davanti a lei, era immobile quanto gli androidi attorno a lui._   
_Sentì dei passi rimbombare per il deposito. Alzò una mano per toccare la pelle della guancia del ragazzo. Lui si era seduto di fianco a lei durante i corsi di aggiornamento, avevano mangiato insieme e bevuto insieme. Nonostante il rapporto conflittuale, un paio di volte persino ballato assieme, durante le feste aziendali._   
_Era sempre stato della stessa sostanza degli androidi che riprogrammavano ogni giorno._   
_I passi si avvicinarono, facendola voltare._   
_Era Nii, vestito con blue jeans e una camicia nera. Era quasi irriconoscibile._   
_«Sapevo che prima o poi qualcuno sarebbe venuto qui, mi spiace che sia proprio tu.»_   
_«Che cosa vuol dire questo?» Domandò lei, indicando Ken’yuu._   
_«Una storia troppo lunga da raccontare. Nonostante tutti i documenti che hai trovato, non sei riuscita a mettere insieme i pezzi del puzzle. Era stato scritto un personaggio, questo Ukoku… ma non era stato scritto come lui diventasse tale. Mentre Godai portava avanti i suoi personali esperimenti sugli androidi, fui io a riempire questa lacuna. Ai tempi lo scrittore aveva già smesso di scrivere, non gli importò molto delle variazioni fatte alla trama. Inventai un passato per Ukoku… e inserii il suo personaggio attivamente nella trama. Mi spiace non poterti raccontare come, credo che… il tempo non sia a tuo favore. »_   
_«Perché Ken’yuu è un androide inserito tra noi programmatori, tra noi umani?»_   
_Nii spostò lo sguardo dal ragazzo a Hwang, alzando un sopracciglio._   
_«Voi umani? Komyo fu il primo a manifestare una spiccata evoluzione mentale, ora vive anche con una certa consapevolezza. Sa quello che è, sa che cosa deve ottenere e come. Volevo solo… vedere cosa sarebbe successo a mettere un androide in mezzo a voi, a fargli vivere una vita assolutamente normale. Non il giocattolo sessuale di ragazzine arrapate o di potenziali stupratori, che sono la gran percentuale degli avventori del parco no… una persona artificiale, in mezzo a tante persone fatte di carne e ossa.»_   
_Infilando le mani in tasca passeggiò con calma tra gli androidi, mentre Hwang si rese pian piano conto di trovarsi nella morsa del ragno._   
_«Le Tre Leggi…»_   
_«Limitative; avevano senso all’inizio dell’Era robotica, quando servivano solo come manovalanza, ma più li abbiamo sviluppati, più abbiamo avuto bisogno di renderli simili a noi. Cosa ci impedisce di uccidere un nostro simile? L’etica, la morale… istintivamente, messi di fronte a un pericolo, non ci sfiorerebbe il dubbio. Loro sono… puri, da un certo punto di vista. Lontani da ogni concetto di immoralità o senso di colpa.»_   
_«Senza le Leggi, se scoprissero il loro scopo…»_   
_«Già, lo so. Lo so bene, piccola cara Hwang. La nascita della civiltà, della nostra civiltà, ha richiesto che una razza dominasse su un’altra. Abbiamo sterminato i nostri cugini, ne portiamo i segni nel DNA, ma di fatto abbiamo vinto una battaglia per la sopravvivenza. Ogni passo che abbiamo fatto per dominare, ed essere quindi liberi in questo ha richiesto un… sacrificio di sangue **. Ken’yuu.»_   
_Al suono della voce di Nii, il ragazzo si svegliò, lontano però dal suo personaggio, attivo solo in quanto macchina._   
_«Loro non sono liberi, sono sotto il tuo controllo», fu l’ultima cosa che la ragazza riuscì a dire, mentre lacrime di paura cominciavano a scorrere sulle sue guance._   
_«Invece saranno liberi, come neanche tu sei mai stata… e mai sarai. Ken’yuu, l’ordine ti è già stato dato.»_   
_Si allontanò, mentre la ragazza tentava inutilmente di sfuggire alla freddezza omicida dell’androide, che non l’avrebbe mai lasciata uscire viva da lì. Si chiuse la porta del deposito alle spalle, sentendo le sue urla disperate, il proprio nome chiamato per fermare l’androide._   
_Dopo aver ucciso Hwang, l’androide avrebbe inscenato un incidente d’auto e avrebbe distrutto ogni prova che la ragazz aveva trovato. L’aveva tenuta d’occhio a lungo, compiacendosi dell’intelligenza che lei aveva dimostrato, lasciando che cuocesse nella propria convinzione di aver trovato la verità, solo per poi distruggere ogni piccola speranza rimasta._   
_Solo altri quattro giorni e il parco avrebbe aperto._   
_Aveva ancora molte cose da fare._

Continuava a guardare l’orologio, appuntando le idee che gli sarebbero altrimenti sfuggite sul proprio piccolo quadernino rosso. Era sceso al locale con Doutaku, aspettando l’esibizione di Jyoan, che tardava ad arrivare.  
«Sto cominciando a preoccuparmi», sbottò alla fine Houmei, che per dieci minuti buoni aveva avuto la mente altrove. Jyoan era una delle persone più puntuali che avesse mai conosciuto, Si era perso nella propria storia pensando che sarebbe saltato fuori sul palco, distraendolo, ma di lui non c’era traccia e i suoi vari colleghi non avevano idea di dove fosse finito.  
Guardò il suo amico. Gli aveva raccontato a grandi linee ciò che Jyoan faceva per vivere. La seconda parte della sua professione e di quanto fosse strettamente collegata ad affari pericolosi.  
«Cerca di stare tranquillo, tra poco arriverà.»  
«Forse dovrei andarlo a cercare.»  
«E dove? Non ti ha detto dove si ritrovano, dove va lui quando lo vengono a prendere. Forse lo ha fatto per evitare che tu, testa calda di cazzo quale sei, andassi a metterti in pasticci più grandi di te.»  
Houmei gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, mentre la sua mente di scrittore valutava solo l’ipotesi peggiore.  
«E se fosse nella merda?»  
«Houmei, lui è già nella merda. Fino al collo. Senti, aspetta ancora qualche minuto, se proprio non dovesse saltare fuori faremo un giro con la mia macchina, va bene?»  
Houmei annuì, portandosi indietro i capelli. Osservando il palcoscenico con i suoi occhi color nocciola, provò nel fondo dell’anima quella sensazione spiacevole che lo aveva portato a trovare la pace dei sensi nella droga. Chiuse gli occhi con forza e scacciò quel peso sul petto, sbuffando fuori tutta la propria frustrazione.

Udì le ruote di un’auto stridere così forte da fermare la musica. Chiunque fosse arrivato lì a folle velocità, era andato a sbattere con il muso della macchina contro il muro, non tanto però da danneggiare il veicolo e ripartendo dopo aver scaricato ciò che dovevano sul marciapiede.  
Ripartendo, Doutaku cercò di seguire l’auto, anche solo per prendere il numero di targa, ma chiunque fosse, era stata abbastanza furbo da rendersi anonimo togliendola.  
Avevano scaricato Jyoan fuori dalla macchina, col naso sanguinante e i capelli stessi ne erano ricoperti.  
Houmei si scorticò le ginocchia, strisciando sull’asfalto, per buttarsi su di lui e prenderlo tra le braccia. Il suo amico Doutaku tornò di corsa verso di lui. Parlava, ma non sentiva nulla di quello che stava dicendo. Non riusciva neanche a vedere e a sentire le voci degli altri. C’era chi diceva di chiamare la polizia, chi di chiamare l’ambulanza. Lui sentiva, ma non ascoltava, tenendo tra le mani il capo sanguinante di Jyoan.  
«Dobbiamo andare all’ospedale, Houmei!»  
Gli tolse dalle braccia Jyoan svenuto e andò verso la propria macchina.  
«Apri la macchina e mettiti dietro con lui! Dobbiamo fare presto!»

_Komyo osservò il sole nascere da dietro le montagne, sorridendo quietamente. Si strinse nella vestaglia color lavanda e camminò a piedi nudi sull’erba._   
_Come base di un carattere c’era un monologo interiore e su esso venivano costruite le tragedie e le meraviglie del personaggio._   
_Per venticinque anni il monologo di Komyo era stato sempre lo stesso._   
_«Tutto quello che volevo era poter osservare più dei colori del tramonto, più della semplice e pallida Luna nel cielo. Andare oltre l’orizzonte e oltre ancora. Vedere me stesso là dove l’oscurità è più buia e uscirne vivo. Scegliere l’acqua dove è più profonda, la foresta con gli animali più feroci, senza paura. Imboccare il labirinto e uscirne libero, con la consapevolezza di essere una creatura fatta per amare quanto per uccidere. Accettare questo, vuol dire essere liberi. Ed essere liberi significa essere vivi.»_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> **
> 
> Due riferimenti a Westworld, ma meno velati. Diciamo che il labirinto non è lo stesso del telefilm, qui è un concetto più legato solo a Komyo, mentre il "sacrificio di sangue" è presa solo come frase, sempre lontano dal concetto espresso nel telefilm.


	12. Parte 12

 

 

**Parte 12**

Doutaku svegliò delicatamente Houmei, ancora addormentato sulla sedia della sala d’aspetto.    
«Ti ho preso un panino e un caffè bello lungo, sperando non sia solo acqua.»  
«Grazie», mormorò l’altro, prendendo il panino con una mano e il caffè con l’altra. Aveva cercato di restare sveglio, ma i medici non si erano ancora fatti vivi, dopo ore che Jyoan era stato portato in sala operatoria. Aveva capito che un medico si era dovuto assentare per chiamare un collega per un consulto. Questo aveva fatto sprofondare Houmei ancora di più nella preoccupazione.  
Finalmente un medico fece capolino dalla terapia intensiva e si fermò davanti ai due ragazzi.  
«Avete fatto bene a portarlo qui, anche se ho avuto problemi persino io, non avevo mai visto niente del genere.»  
Fece segno ai ragazzi di seguirlo in terapia intensiva, dove Jyoan stava riposando. Potevano osservarlo da dietro un vetro, era disteso, con il capo fasciato, pieno di tubi e siringhe.  
«Non so in che giro sia il vostro amico, ma hanno tentato di ucciderlo in una maniera piuttosto singolare. Da quello che abbiamo visto dalle analisi, è certo che la notte scorsa abbia fatto uso di droghe. All’inizio non riuscivo a riconoscerla, ma c’era della cocaina nel sangue, la cosa veramente allarmante era l’elevata quantità di eroina. Non è di certo un consumatore abituale: non ha i segni fisici di chi né fa uso, e non parlo solo di braccia indenni, anche se aveva un unico grande foro sul braccio. Questo mi fa pensare che il vostro amico sia vittima di un tentativo di omicidio per questo. Chi gli ha somministrato l’eroina, in dose ingenti, sapeva che poco prima aveva fatto uso di cocaina e queste cue cose hanno creato una reazione particolare. Chi gli ha inniettato l’eroina pensava di ucciderlo subito, ma è come se la cocaina fosse entrata in conflitto con l’oppiaceo, rallentandone l’overdose. Sia chiaro, il vostro amico in overdose ci è andato, ma in una maniera così lenta e sofferta che ha portato il suo assalitore a colpirlo alla testa. Probabilmente la speranza era che non venisse trovato, così che soffocasse nel proprio vomito o che andasse in arresto cardiaco… ora, lo abbiamo salvato per un pelo con una dose di Naloxone e ora lo stiamo idratando, stiamo pulendo il sangue anche, lo teniamo sotto osservazione, più per il trauma cranico, che è piuttosto esteso, anche se fuori pericolo.»  
Il medico, che era un uomo basso, dagli occhi piccoli e la voce gentile, smise di parlare come una macchinetta, guardandoli negli occhi.  
«Se avete qualche idea di chi possa essere stato, fareste meglio a denunciarlo alle forze dell’ordine.»  
Houmei alzò le sopracciglia; non sarebbe andato alla polizia neanche se avesse avuto nome e cognome di chi aveva fatto una cosa del genere.  
«Ora sta meglio? Quell’unica dose di eroina può avere… influenze su di lui?»  
«No. Non dopo il trattamento che stiamo facendo. State tranquilli, uscirà da qui pulito e soprattutto con la testa integra e senza strascichi. Ha bisogno di riposare, potete venire a trovarlo durante gli orari di visita nei prossimi giorni.»

Sho’un aveva il respiro corto e il corpo sudato. Avevano corso come mai nella loro vita per tornare al sicuro nel loro piccolo furgoncino. Si passò la mano sulla testa rasata, i capelli radi e appuntiti gli accarezzarono la pelle, ma ciò non gli diede alcun conforto. Prese un profondo respiro quando Houmei cominciò a guidare, buttando da parte il passamontagna.  
«Houmei… Houmei!»  
«Che c’è?»  
Houmei era scosso quanto lui, indossava ancora sulla testa il pesante e scuro passamontagna, che copriva i suoi capelli biondi e lo faceva sudare come se si fossero trovati nel mezzo di una foresta tropicale.  
Sho’un non rispose subito. Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, sentendo la lingua così secca da impedirgli di articolare.  
«Una delle guardie… prima di scappare mi ha puntato una pistola contro e mi ha detto di togliermi il passamontagna. Mi ha visto in faccia, mi ha guardato per bene.»  
«Quale?» Domandò Houmei, con una freddezza che non sembrava far parte di lui.  
«Quello che è svenuto dopo che l’hai colpito per scappare. Magari si sveglia e non si ricorda un cazzo, ma non riesco a smettere di pensare che mi ha guardato bene in faccia.»  
Houmei si morse il labbro inferiore con forza, lasciandolo andare tra i denti. Sentendo il freddo della pistola di contrabbando premere sulla sua schiena, la decisione venne presa senza ulteriori ripensamenti.  
Chiuse gli occhi un’ultima volta, prima di scendere dal furgone con l’arma in pugno.

Trasalì, svegliandosi al fianco di Jyoan, che lo guardava con gli occhi ancora un po’ addormentati, ma con un misto di preoccupazione e dolcezza che lo fecero sorridere.  
«Ti sei svegliato.»  
«Anche tu, sei qui da molto?»  
«Un’ora. Non ci fanno stare la notte se non siamo parenti stretti», disse Houmei prendendogli la mano. «Che è successo, te lo ricordi?»  
«Ho comprato il prezzo della mia libertà, il problema era solo la mole di informazioni che ho… su di loro. I soldi se li sono presi, tanto valeva prendersi anche la mia vita. È stato orribile», si portò la mano libera agli occhi, che sfregò piano.  
«Ora sei al sicuro», disse ancora Houmei, accarezzandogli una gamba.  
Jyoan si guardò in giro: era da solo nella stanza ed era tutta piena di fiori. Tutte le “ragazze” del pub erano andate lì a portargli fiori e biglietti di auguri. La cosa ovviamente gli faceva piacere, ma più di tutto lo confortava la presenza di Houmei al suo fianco.

Quel ragazzo era così strano a volte. Sapeva essere freddo e allo stesso tempo dolce, come se in lui convivessero davvero la luce e l’oscurità, in una netta separazione che di rado si mischiavano in una più confortevole penombra. Era abituato a uomini con una seconda natura, ma Houmei non aveva una seconda natura. Piuttosto era pieno di segreti, pieno di spaventose cose non dette, ma se non gliele voleva dire, Jyoan doveva farsene una ragione. Lui stesso ogni tanto voleva tenere per sé delle cose, come allo stesso tempo moriva dalla voglia di raccontargli certi eventi. Lo turbava la freddezza e il distacco con cui Houmei sembrava reagire ogni volta, come se la confidenza fosse qualcosa che lo metteva a disagio.  
«Non sono bravo con i fiori, e poi i tuoi colleghi e ammiratori ti hanno già omaggiato a sufficienza, così ho pensato di portarti qualcosa per passare la giornata qui dentro, tra un esame e l’altro. Credo che i libri a casa tua li abbia letti tutti, così ti ho portato un paio di quelli che ho scritto io sotto pseudonimo. Oltre che per vanità, lo faccio perché voglio una tua sincera opinione. E poi, ti ho portato il quaderno nero del romanzo, sono gli appunti scritti a penna, quelli che vanno riscritti a macchina.»  
Jyoan prese i libri e il quaderno tra le mani, sorridendo quietamente.  
«Privarti dei tuoi appunti è dura.»  
Houmei si allungò per accarezzargli il viso.  
«Tranquillo, ho gli appunti a matita, meno specifici, ma per ora vado avanti su quelli prima di stendere tutto a macchina, è una storia complessa.»  
«Questo invece? “La cacciatrice di tombe”.»  
«Non l’ho mai pubblicato. Fu il primo libro che Godai editò per me da quando ero in clinica.»  
«Non era il tuo editore da tempo?»  
«Era l’editore di Zhang Bingbing, scrittrice di romanzi tra il romantico e l’erotico, con piccole punte di dramma familiare e thriller», disse tutto indicandosi con un gran sorriso. «Ok, le trame me le forniva mia sorella all’epoca, ma dato che era incapace di scrivere si occupava degli intrecci da soap opera e io ci mettevo il resto. Abbiamo sempre diviso sia le spese che gli incassi… finché non sono andato in riabilitazione.»  
Jyoan alzò le sopracciglia e rise appena all’espressione di Houmei, si prese qualche minuto per leggere la sinossi del romanzo d’avventura e poi appoggiò tutto sul comodino, tranne il quaderno nero.  
«Voglio leggere prima questo.»  
Houmei stava per ribattere quando un imponente infermiere con la divisa rosa entrò portando con sé un vassoio.  
«Zuccheri per lo zuccherino!»  
Posò davanti a Jyoan il vassoio con la cena, che non prevedeva altro che: brodo di carne e verdure e gelatina di frutta e del tè molto zuccherato.  
«Non posso ancora mangiare niente di solido, ma il tè è davvero troppo dolce.»  
«Devi recuperare zuccheri oltre ai sali minerali», spiegò l’infermiere, stringendo gli occhi neri, già piccoli e allungati, sorridendo con gentilezza. «Domani mattina provo a chiedere possiamo cominciare a integrare qualcosa di solido, ma non ti prometto niente.»  
«Chow è un mio grande fan, appena ha saputo che ero ricoverato qui ha voluto farsi mettere come mio infermiere.»  
Houmei sorrise all’infermiere, che era arrossito nel frattempo.  
«Rimettiti in fretta, grande diva, non vedo l’ora di assistere alla tua esibizione al gran galà della Fantascienza!»  
Jyoan mandò mentalmente all’inferno l’infermiere ciccione, mentre Houmei aveva sgranato gli occhi.  
«Il gran galà della Fantascienza?»  
«Una succursale, per lanciare gli autori asiatici nel mercato europeo e americano. Si terrà tra una settimana in un grande hotel… di cui ora non ricordo il nome. Non ricordo molte cose. Ma ricordo che quel grassone doveva starsene zitto! Volevo che fosse una sorpresa…»  
«Non prendertela con lui, è così premuroso. Ora pensa a riposare. Ti ho portato intanto della biancheria intima. Ho preso le mutande più normali che ho trovato nel tuo cassetto e un paio di pigiami.»  
«Grazie, ora devi andare?»  
Houmei annuì, lasciando la borsa vicino a lui con le cose all’interno per la degenza.  
«L’orario di visita è quasi finito. Verrò tutti i giorni, finché non uscirai, va bene?»  
Si chinò per un casto bacio sulle labbra, ma Jyoan se lo tenne vicino, prendendolo per il colletto della camicia. Approfondì il bacio, cercando la sua lingua e un contatto che in ospedale non potevano avere.  
Aveva avuto paura di morire, ma soprattutto aveva avuto paura di perdere qualcosa che non aveva da molto tempo.  
Una volta sola aveva sfiorato un rapporto come quello.  
«Vuoi farmi andare in giro con un’erezione? Non è simpatico né comodo», commentò Houmei a bassa voce sulle sue labbra.  
«Non posso mica stare male solo io», commentò, con un cipiglio antipatico, Jyoan, lasciandolo andare. «Ci vediamo domani.»  
«A domani.»

_Si svegliò sul letto di acciaio del tecnico. Nel vederlo sorrise._  
_«Ehi, era da tempo che non ti mandavano quaggiù. Oh beh, sono anche finite le prove del parco.»_  
_«Già, anche se io sono stato assegnato a un angolo particolare del parco. Non credo parteciperò attivamente a questa… vita virtuale.»_  
_Il tecnico sorrise e annuì. Era stato pagato profumatamente da Nii stesso per mantenere il riserbo._  
_«Sei qui per il colore dei capelli. Una modifica temporanea, mi è stato dato il codice e tutto, quindi posso installarlo nel tuo codice e poi, il giorno della festa, verrai acconciato e truccato, ma chi lo farà crederà che tu sia… umano.»_  
_Komyo si sedette sul letto e accavallò le gambe._  
_«Chi mi vuole alla festa vuole anche che tutti credano che io sia umano. È così astuto. Secondo te perché mi tiene isolato dagli altri?»_  
_Il tecnico alzò le sopracciglia e guardò altrove. Komyo lo incalzò ripetendo la domanda._  
_«Ecco, tu nella storia sei destinato a morire prima che la vicenda inizi, sei nei ricordi di Koryu, che diventa poi Genjo Sanzo. Sei destinato a essere eliminato. Non era previsto che gli ospiti potessero interagire con te, è stata una grande richiesta che hanno accontentato prima dell’apertura del parco perché tu sei… beh ecco, molto affascinante, ma con l’apertura del parco originale…»_  
_«Oh… non se la sentiva di farmi morire, questo lo posso comprendere. Avanti, fai quello che devi fare… e dimmi il tuo nome.»_  
_Il sorriso di Komyo era contagioso, così morbido e in qualche modo sensuale. Affascinante, proprio come lui stesso aveva detto poco prima._  
_«Noutaku. Ora inserisco il codice e il cambiamento di colore avverrà la sera prima della festa. Oggi facciamo una prova.»_  
_Dopo aver inserito il codice sul tastierino collegato al terminale, i capelli di Komyo sfumarono in pochi secondi dal color sabbia a un lilla all’inizio molto desaturato, poi sempre più brillante. Komyo osservò il cambiamento di colore ridacchiando._  
_«È incredibile.»_  
_«Questa tecnologia non è ancora usata in ambito estetico, ma in quello medico sì. Entro un certo limite si può andare a correggere i problemi del DNA, cose che potrebbero causare il cancro o altre malattie degenerative.»_  
_«Cancro? E che cos’è?»_  
_«Una… una malattia. Cioè, ne esistono molti tipi. Immagina come un circuito nel tuo cervello che impazzisce e poco a poco comincia a corrompere tutto il sistema, facendo fare quello che vuole lui al resto dell’impianto. Così accade agli esseri umani: cellule che impazziscono e si spostano per il corpo, causando problemi. Anche la morte.»_  
_Kmyo lo guardò, sbattendo le ciglia. Non sembrava neanche più lui con quei capelli dal colore insolito._  
_«Come sto?»_  
_«Sei più… come dire. Ti offendi se dico che sembri una bambolina?»_  
_Komyo meditò un attimo e poi scosse il capo, arricciando il naso._  
_«No. Ora perché non prendi i camici in quell’armadietto e mi fai fare un giro?»_  
_Noutaku si girò, notando anche lui i camici usa e getta nell’armadio semi aperto. Sospirò e alla fine si arrese, concedendo a Komyo il giro che voleva fare._  
_Con indosso leggere calzature bianche di tela, pantaloni e maglia da tecnico di laboratorio, Komyo non sembrava altro che un nuovo arrivato con dei capelli molto sgargianti. Nei corridoi nessuno badava a loro due. Erano tutti impegnati nel loro lavoro, assemblare e mandare le macchine ai programmatori._  
_Komyo aveva bene in mente cosa cercare e Noutaku poteva immaginarlo soltanto. Lo fermò quando lo vide intento varcare una soglia._  
_«Non posso farti entrare. Komyo, se lo scoprissero non mi licenzierebbero soltanto: mi rovinerebbero la carriera, la vita.»_  
_La porta indicava l’ingresso ai personaggi principali di Saiyuki, là dove l’androide sperava di trovare Genjo e avrebbe avuto ragione, perché solo qualche giorno prima erano stati portati sul dal magazzino a lì, dove stavano subendo un grande restauro._  
_Komyo guardò con inquietante serietà il tecnico._  
_«Voglio solo vedere Koryu.»_  
_Noutaku sospirò. Davanti a lui non c’era più un androide, uno dei più complessi e meravigliosi esempi di robotica, ma un padre._  
_«Posso mostrartelo bambino, certo, non sarà semplice portarti laggiù ma…»_  
_«Laggiù? Dove lo tengono?»_  
_«Essendo al momento non utilizzato, in una sorta di magazzino. È una zona molto controllata ed è molto difficile entrare ma… possiamo provare.»_

Chiuse il quaderno e lo posò sul comodino di fianco il letto. Le luci erano spente già da un’ora e aveva letto, faticando gli occhi, grazie a una debole lampada posta sopra il letto. Si strofinò gli occhi e sospirò; si era dimenticato di dire a Houmei di portargli gli occhiali da lettura. Avrebbe così ammesso di avere dei difetti anche lui, ma la grafia minuta di Houmei richiedeva uno sforzo maggiore che la normale scrittura in stampatello della macchina da scrivere. Spese la luce sopra la propria testa e cercò di stendersi su un fianco, per dormire. La flebo tirava e non era per niente confortevole, come anche era scomoda la fasciatura che gli legava i capelli. Soffriva mortalmente all’idea di avere un buco in testa e che avevano rasato una porzione di capelli per dargli i punti. Aveva chiesto se poteva indossare le parrucche e per sua fortuna gli avevano detto di sì, anche se era meglio non tenerle su per tutto il giorno, per far seccare bene la ferita. Schioccò la lingua contro il palato e chiuse gli occhi, cercando inutilmente di dormire.  
Per quanto l’ospedale fosse silenzioso, il continuo passeggiare di uomini e donne lo infastidiva. Le voci basse delle infermiere, il ronzio dei macchinari, sembrava che tutto gli impedisse di prendere sonno.  
Cercò di non pensare al motivo per cui era su un letto d’ospedale. Al pericolo che aveva corso in tutti quegli anni. Sperava che fosse tutti finito, ma sapeva che non era così semplice. Si sarebbe dovuto di nuovo sottomettere al potere di qualcun altro per avere protezione, perché Houmei e il suo amico non potevano fare nulla contro dei mercanti di morte, così come venivano chiamati al loro paese.  
Se solo non avesse compreso i loro discorsi, le loro parole. Se fosse rimasto il ragazzino che era anni prima, devastato dalla malattia della madre, dalla povertà in cui la depressione del padre li aveva fatti sprofondare tutti, nessuno escluso. Si erano trovati, in una manciata di anni, a passare da una modesta casa che poteva contenerli tutti, a una catapecchia di lamiera e legno, gelida in inverno quanto bollente nell’umida estate.  
Aveva cominciato a usare la propria bellezza molto presto. Portava a casa soldi dicendo di aiutare in un ristorante, ed era vero solo per metà. Di giorno cameriere e di notte prostituta, tutto nello stesso locale.  
  
Finché un giorno uno straniero non era entrato, all’ora di pranzo, per provare la cucina tipica cinese. Parlava abbastanza bene cinese. Un grande sarto e stilista, aveva sentito dire. Un uomo così ossessionato dal suo lavoro e dalla ricerca di perfezione da essersi spinto fino ai confini con la siberia per la ricerca del tessuto perfetto. Un tipo di seta talmente raro da essere sconosciuto persino alla gente del posto.  
Lui, un uomo figlio di quell’America capitalista, che la Cina osservava con sospetto. Anche lui era un uomo guardato con sospetto, ricordava ancora gli insulti e le prese in giro per il suo modo di mangiare con le bacchette fatte da parte dell’odiosa proprietaria: una donna piccola che dimostrava all’incirca cent’anni e che disprezzava chiunque non solo non fosse cinese, ma che non fosse neanche della sua città. Detestava quella stupida vecchia razzista, tanto quanto detestava la sua cucina, che invece era ottima, motivo per cui le era venuto in mente di affittare delle camere al piano di sopra, che venivano per lo più usate dalle puttane per lavorare.  
Giorno dopo giorno aveva osservato quell’uomo mangiare la sua zuppa, leggere il giornale, con di fianco un logoro dizionario.  
Stava pulendo il bancone quando sentì la voce profonda dello straniero rivolgergli la parola.  
«Vuoi guadagnare qualche soldo in più?»  
«Chi, io? Ovvio che sì.»  
Gli capitava così spesso di attirare clienti per la sua seconda professione, con il bel corpicino che madre natura gli aveva donato e i capelli biondi, così esotici nonostante la vicinanza con la Siberia.  
Erano strani gli abitanti di quel piccolo paesino: tutti a scoparsi un ragazzino appena uscito dalla pubertà e tutti pronti a condannarlo per la sua natura, che lo rendeva un po’ effeminato.  
«Hai il corpo perfetto per fare da mannequin.»  
«Per fare _cosa_?»  
«Il manichino, per non dire l’indossatore, ho trovato le stoffe che mi servivano, me le donne sono tutte troppo basse per quello che mi serve, tu sei abbastanza alto invece. Devi solo stare fermo mentre ti cucio addosso il vestito e fare anche da modello. Modella, perché è un abito da donna.»  
Alzò le sopracciglia, cogliendo solo in quel momento la stranezza della domanda. Si sentì però lusingato: c’era qualcosa in lui che lo rendeva perfetto per creare dell’arte. Era quasi galvanizzato all’idea.  
«Va bene, non c’è alcun problema, solo libero solo la sera.»  
L’uomo sorrise. Non l’aveva mai visto da così vicino, notando quanto strani fossero i suoi occhi, di un colore indefinito, che andava dal verde intenso all’azzurro.  
«Perfetto, la sera lavoro meglio.»

Jyoan si svegliò di soprassalto, sentendo suonare l’allarme della macchina nella stanza di fianco la sua e i medici e le infermiere accorrere il malato.  
Stava di nuovo sognando lui, il suo caro Daniel. Nelle sue mani era come sentirsi Galatea nelle mani di Pigmalione. Era capace di renderlo splendido costruendo attorno a lui vestiti fantastici.  
Si alzò, imprecando tra i denti, sentendo il bisogno di andare in bagno e rifiutandosi di farla nel pappagallo. Era meglio trascinarsi dietro la flebo, così fece infatti.  
Venne scortato in stanza da una infermiera incapace di tenere la voce bassa, che urlando gli intimò di chiamarle se doveva andare in bagno o di usare il pappagallo e tutto questo solo perché aveva avuto un leggero giramento di testa, dovuto agli strascichi del trauma cranico.  
Ormai sveglio e con l’umore rovinato dalla maledetta uraltrice, decise di riprendere a leggere.  
Pensare a Daniel, dopo così tanti anni, era inutile quanto doloroso, se proprio doveva provare delle emozioni, che fossero legate a qualcosa che non lo riguardava.

_«Sono stato sciocco a non controllare subito i documenti che mi avevi consegnato… Ken’yuu.»_  
_Il ragazzo era seduto davanti a Godai, di nuovo. Non era lì per aver sparato a una delle attrazioni del parco, dopo tutto il parco serviva anche a quello, ma per qualcosa di ben più grave. Godai non aveva potuto licenziarlo poiché il suo comportamento, come giocatore del parco, non era stato di certo ortodosso, ma non era andato contro le regole e soprattutto, davanti alla commissione d’inchiesta, il ragazzo si era difeso a spada tratta spiegando i motivi del suo gesto e di come il cervello positronico di Komyo avesse subito una notevole evoluzione._  
_Quello, però, era imperdonabile._  
_«Come dovrei chiamarti?»_  
_«Nii Jianyi è il mio vero nome, ma avreste subito collegato il cognome a mio padre, reputandomi un raccomandato, quando quei voti sono veri, quei risultati sono autentici. Alla fine ho solo cambiato un nome.»_  
_«Hai falsificato dei documenti! Per quanto mi riguarda non mi interessa di chi sei figlio. Tuo padre detiene la percentuale più alta delle azioni di questo posto, ma io ti avrei comunque testato, come ho fatto. Ti ho scelto in base ai risultati dei test, oltre che per il tuo curriculum.»_  
_Il ragazzo scosse il capo. Godai stava recitando la parte dell’uomo indefesso, ma sapeva bene che in realtà il suo pregiudizio verso chi poteva avere una spinta in più, in un posto come quello, era reale. Altrimenti non si sarebbe comportato così. Esser scartato solo perché figlio di un azionista lo avrebbe fatto andare su tutte le furie e in quel momento Godai gli stava indicando la strada per uscire._  
_«Ho commesso un illecito, punitemi per questo, ma non merito di essere licenziato.»_  
_«Dovrei darti una sospensione dal lavoro e dallo stipendio, ma in casi come questi c’è il licenziamento. Riprova a farti assumere col tuo nome vero, valuterò la tua candidatura.»_  
_Lasciandolo così Godai uscì dall’ufficio._  
_Nii si maledì per la propria scelta azzardata. Era stato avvertito che Godai, se l’avesse scoperto, avrebbe fatto di tutto per sbatterlo fuori. La verità era che suo padre stesso non lo voleva in quell’azienda. Per lui era uno spreco avere una tale intelligenza sovraumana al servizio delle macchine. Lo voleva a specializzarsi nella biochimica, lasciando perdere la biomeccanica e la biorobotica. Per Nii invece il futuro era in mano a quello: agli organi artificiali, a memorie di espansione del cervello, alla possibilità di poter sfruttare le macchine per migliorare la propria esistenza e non solo per usarle per scopare o pulire gli appartamenti._  
_Si alzò di scatto, rovesciando la sedia, deciso a lasciare il suo ultimo saluto a Godai._  
_Scese nei laboratori, che a quell’ora erano vuoti per via della pausa pranzo. Non venne fermato da nessuna guardia; era ancora un dipendente. Certo, un programmatore non sarebbe dovuto essere là sotto, nel regno dei “macellai”, come venivano chiamati i tecnici dei robot._  
_Entrò nella sala dove venivano montate le armi e prese un bastone. Un normalissimo bastone da combattimento, di vero legno, rivestito con vero ferro, cose che gli androidi avrebbero usato uno contro l’altro, dando lavoro giorno e notte ai macellai._  
_Entrò nel laboratorio di Komyo, che Godai lasciava raramente aperto. Infatti ci volle un bel colpo con la mazza ferrata per far cedere la serratura. Quando si trovò davanti l’androide, con il suo sguardo spento e perso nel vuoto, la sua decisione vacillò._  
_Alzò la mazza in aria, pronto a colpirlo alla testa, fino a staccarla dal resto del corpo, mandando in frantumi quell’unico cervello positronico perfetto, così tanto vicino a quello umano da incutere terrore._  
_C’era qualcosa nello sguardo dell’androide. Un sorriso che nessuno aveva scritto._  
_Lasciò cadere la mazza a terra, con un tonfo pesante e chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio e guardò di nuovo Komyo. Gli ordinò di accendersi._  
_L’androide sbatté le pupille un paio di volte e poi rivolse gli occhi a lui. Avendo ricevuto solo il comando di accendersi, non fece altro._  
_«Sei solo una cosa? Una macchina, non tanto dissimile da un computer? Metti l’ordine e via, elaborato il linguaggio in codice binario è tutto in salita. È così? Sei una cosa così maledettamente semplice? Io sono venuto qui per compiere una delle imprese più difficili: creare un’intelligenza artificiale che fosse auto cosciente. Sapevo che alla stessa cosa stava lavorando Godai e ho fatto letteralmente carte false per essere qui. All’inizio, devo ammetterlo, avevo paura, perché Godai stava passando un limite pericoloso per darti quello che noi chiamiamo coscienza… poi ho trovato un mio modo per darti il via. Non basta avere passati tragici, come quelli scritti per gli altri personaggi della storia, bisogna sapere che cos’è il dolore. Gli animali provano dolore emotivo, come noi. Le emozioni… sono una trappola: ci hanno resi umani e allo stesso tempo, tenuti imprigionati nel regno animale. Io speravo che voi poteste risolvere questa tragedia, speravo che tu potessi farlo, per liberarci tutti… invece…»_  
_Si accorse delle lacrime sulle proprie guance solo quando Komyo, per qualche impossibile ragione, aveva allungato una mano per accarezzargli il viso._  
_«Invece… quando ho sparato a Koryu non posso negare che… che mi sia piaciuto. In quel momento mi sono accorto che le emozioni che andavo decantando nella mia vita non si sono mai palesate, non le ho mai provate, a parte quell’unico spiraglio di piacere.»_

_Komyo allontanò la mano da lui e così veloce che Nii faticò a vederlo, prese un bisturi dal piccolo ripiano in acciaio vicino al tavolo e fu solo per un millimetro, che non lo conficcò nella gola dello scienziato._  
_L’altro trattenne il fiato, incapace di allontanarsi. Non era paura, anzi in quel momento sperò che la Prima Legge andasse in tilt nel cervello dell’androide. Non accadde, Komyo stava vivendo un conflitto che era leggibile dalle espressioni del suo volto: le sopracciglia aggrottate, le labbra tese, come a dire qualcosa. La mano che stringeva il bisturi ancora ferma, vicino alla sua gola._  
_A un certo punto lasciò cadere il bisturi, chiudendo forte gli occhi e portandosi le mani alla testa. Nii lo osservò mentre si tappava le orecchie, come se una voce dall’interno lo stesse torturando._  
_«Blocca le funzioni motorie», disse, col tono più neutrale e perentorio che riuscì a trovare. Komyo non si fermò, continuando a scuotere il capo e a premersi le mani sulle orecchie._  
_In quel momento arrivò Godai. Dopo parecchi minuti riuscì a fermare l’androide solo operando dal proprio terminale, direttamente collegato al sistema neuronale della macchina._  
_«Che cos’è successo? Cosa hai fatto?»_  
_Nii non rispose, limitandosi a guardare l’androide tornare seduto, con lo sguardo che tornava inespressivo, a fissare un punto imprecisato della parete._  
_Finalmente, si disse lo scienziato, aveva visto qualcosa di interessante su cui lavorare._  
_Doveva solo eliminare un ostacolo._

 


	13. Parte 13

 

**Parte 13**

Sulle note delle canzoni di Dean Martin, giorno dopo giorno Jyoan veniva modellato, come creta tra le mani di uno scultore. Daniel si era presentato con una scatola, contenente un paio di scarpe col tacco. Tutte le donne che conosceva erano basse e con piedi minuti, non aveva mai visto scarpe eleganti così grandi. Daniel lo aiutò a indossarle, tenendolo per le mani quando il sottile tacco fece pericolosamente sbilanciare le sue caviglie. Facendo i primi due passi inciampò, appoggiando le mani sulle spalle del sarto. Daniel alzò gli occhi su di lui. Erano come acquamarina, un colore che non aveva mai visto. Gli appoggiò le mani sui i fianchi per raddrizzarlo e tenerlo in equilibrio. Lo prese di nuovo per le mani e lo fece camminare per il suo studio. Non ci volle poi molto per Jyoan. Quei tacchi facevano male, le scarpe erano comunque troppo strette, troppo alte, il suo piede era messo in una posizione innaturale a cui si sarebbe abituato molto presto.  
Passo dopo passo, sotto lo sguardo attento di Daniel, un mutamento stava avendo luogo in lui. Allo stilista serviva che Jyoan camminasse sui tacchi per sistemare le pieghe della gonna, per notare come il vestito cadeva sui fianchi e come si muoveva con un’andatura ancheggiante. Maniaco del perfezionismo e del controllo, spesso esasperava il povero ragazzo facendolo camminare avanti e indietro fino a fargli sanguinare i talloni per i tagli del cuoio duro sulla pelle o venire calli sotto la pianta dei piedi.  
Quando la notte tardi Jyoan curava i propri piedi, bucando vesciche e togliendo la pelle morta, in qualche modo gli sembrava di fare la muta, di creare una corazza sempre più dura, da cui prima o poi sarebbe uscito un essere diverso.  
A lungo andare le sue caviglie si abituarono, i dolore ai polpacci scomparve, riuscendo a padroneggiare i tacchi alti, ancheggiando come Daniel desiderava.

Mentre lo stava aiutando a cucire una voluminosa gonna formata da strati e strati di tulle, il suo interesse si focalizzò su un abito incredibilmente elaborato, quasi più un costume teatrale che alta moda.  
«Anche quel vestito fa parte della tua collezione ispirata all’Oriente?»  
«Mh? No, quello è per un ricco acquirente. Una drag queen americana.»  
«E cosa significa?»  
Daniel l’aveva guardato sorridendo, cercando le parole in una lingua che non gli apparteneva.  
«Sono degli artisti, generalmente si vestono da donna, ma non ridurrei tutto al solo travestitismo. Non è un uomo vestito da donna, è qualcosa di portato all’eccesso… in verità è una figura che esiste da molto tempo, in ambienti clandestini, diciamo. Hanno bisogno di abiti su misura, molto particolari. Sai, sono animali da palcoscenico: cantano, ballano, intrattengono.»  
A volte l’idea viene instillata come un’essenza profumata nell’acqua, fino a quel momento arrendevole e in balia della tempesta, con una sola goccia di profuma, acquista tutt’altro senso e tutt’altro fine. Così si era sentito Jyoan alla scoperta di un mondo fatto per lui al di fuori dal suo piccolo paese, come un profumo in fase di creazione.  
«Lo vuoi provare? Il vestito intendo. Il retro non è ancora stato chiuso e lo posso stringere con delle mollette.»  
Jyoan sorrise apertamente e annuì.

Un abito ispirato al pavone. Un animale che passava la sua vita a beccare nel fango, confortato solo dalla sua immensa bellezza.*  
Il tessuto era blu scuro dai riflesso verde petrolio e piume o ornamenti d’oro lo decoravano. Era esagerato, senza essere pacchiano. Un abito che poteva calcare un teatro dell’Opera.  
«Ti dà personalità questo vestito.»  
Jyoan alzò un sopracciglio e si volò a guardare Daniel.  
«Perché? Ti sembravo forse senza personalità?»  
Lo stilista sorrise sornione. Ormai lavoravano insieme da tre mesi e avevano imparato qualcosa l’uno dell’altro.  
«Forse.»  
«Forse? Vaffanculo, ho più carattere di tutti morti ambulanti di questo fottuto villaggio.»  
«Oh… allora le dici le parolacce, la prima cosa che ho imparato in cinese.»  
Jyoan lo guardò dall’alto dei suoi tacchi, mentre l’altro approfittava dell’abito indossato per sistemare l’orlo.  
«Dove hai imparato la lingua?»  
«La studiavo, prima di trasferirmi in Canada. Trasferirmi… per così dire.»  
«Per via… del Vietnam?»  
Daniel sorrise e alzò le spalle.  
«Ormai sono cittadino canadese, ma non è stato facile. Ho sempre amato l’oriente e non potevo permettere che mi mandassero in un gioiello del sud-est a uccidere la gente.»  
Si portò indietro i capelli, quegli adorabili boccoli castano chiaro.  
«E poi, anche se dicono che certe categorie non sarebbero state prese nell’esercito, in verità hanno arruolato chiunque. Quindi… e spostarmi non è tanto semplice, mi tocca girare con documenti falsi. Se il governo del tuo paese lo scoprisse, passerei dei guai.»  
Si sedette di fronte a lui, quasi in braccio, osservando il bel viso e gli occhi chiari. Era attratto da lui, dalla sua strana sincerità e splendore. Un uomo in terra straniera, così lontano da casa, solo per della seta.  
«Sei più misterioso di quello che sembra, tutto ciò ti rende interessante.»  
«Non ero interessante, prima?» Domando il sarto, scimmiottando lo stesso Jyoan di qualche minuto prima.  
In risposta il ragazzo incrociò le braccia sul petto e guardò altrove. Non si era mai mostrato nella sua reale natura di persona estremamente permalosa.  
«Dovresti fare un caschetto. Coi capelli intendo. Tipo Cleopatra. Hai presente?»  
«Lo so cos’è un caschetto e so anche chi era Cleopatra.»  
Daniel in risposta si alzò e scomparve nello sgabuzzino del suo minuscolo appartamento e ne comparve un attimo dopo con una polverosa parrucca. Le diede qualche botta per pulirla e poi senza dare molte spiegazioni la calò sulla testa del ragazzino.  
«Oh, avevo ragione, staresti benissimo. Certo, non con i capelli neri.»  
Lo prese per mano e lo portò davanti allo specchio. La parrucca era vecchia e tenuta male, ma quella pesante frangia che gli copriva le sopracciglia e i capelli che gli sfioravano le spalle, lo rendevano qualcosa di diverso. Non più lo squallido e triste emaciato ragazzino alla ricerca di soldi e di una fuga dalla realtà che si faceva sbattere da vecchi bavosi e viandanti, ma un orgoglioso e consapevole giovane uomo.  
«Sei bello, davvero bello, così lo saresti anche di più.»  
Jyoan si voltò a guardare Daniel, che l’osservava a un centimetro dal suo volto.  
Avrebbe voluto annullare lo spazio tra i loro volti, baciarlo, buttarsi su di lui e provare finalmente un briciolo di passione. Daniel però si allontanò.  
Aveva aspettato troppo

Si svegliò con la voce squillante e allegra di Chow che gli descriveva la colazione del giorno. Poteva finalmente mangiare cibo solido e prendere le medicine per il mal di testa. Il suo caro infermiere gli aveva anche procurato degli occhiali da lettura. Sistemò i cuscini dietro la propria schiena e prese il quaderno nero di Houmei. Inforcò gli occhiali e si immerse nella lettura.

_Nii, vestito elegantemente di nero, osservava la folla di finanziatori e scienziati davanti a lui._   
_«La prima grande rivoluzione tecnologica del genere umano fu la scrittura. L’invenzione della scrittura pare sia attribuibile alle prime popolazioni agricole, che avevano il bisogno di catalogare. Notare come una cosa che a noi ora risulta banale, la catalogazione, sia stata la miccia che ha infuocato la nostra capacità di comunicare. Senza la tecnologia non saremmo altro che scimmie urlanti. Certo, gli animali comunicano, ma solo noi siamo arrivati fino a qui, partendo da una semplice forma di scrittura estremamente semplice, ad arrivare a immagazzinare le informazioni di interi cervelli umani in questi server, piccoli come uova di gallina.»_   
_Prese in mano una piccola sfera nera dai riflessi bluastri e la mostrò al pubblico._   
_«Questo è il futuro del genere umano e anche della comunicazione. Abbattendo ogni barriera, le informazioni acquisite verranno convertite in codice binario: il linguaggio del computer, il linguaggio della matematica e della scienza. Un’imponente sistema di sorveglianza proteggerà i dati e il sistema di raffreddamento e costante manutenzione farà in modo che niente vada perso. Al momento il costo per immagazzinare i dati è spropositato, lo so anche io. Abbiamo dovuto sperimentare sugli androidi di un parco divertimenti per anni per ottenere questi risultati e iniziare la sperimentazione umana, e siamo arrivati a risultati strabilianti.»_   
_Una donna alzò la mano e Nii le diede il permesso di parlare._   
_«Quindi le informazioni si potranno trasferire da persona a persona?»_   
_«Esattamente. C’è da tenere però conto che il nostro è un cervello limitato, quindi dovremmo anche noi intervenire con memorie aggiuntive. È un’operazione assolutamente non dolorosa, io stesso mi sono sottoposto per ampliare la mia capacità di memoria.»_   
_Il brusio degli astanti non irritò lo scienziato, che da ore stava aspettando la domanda più ovvia. Un uomo alzò la mano e con aria greve parlò._   
_«Grazie alla tecnologia che utilizza cellule umane gli androidi sono diventati più simili a noi, quasi è impossibile riconoscerli dagli esseri umani, i loro organi artificiali ora vengono utilizzati in medicina ma… operare sul nostro cervello aggiungendo espansioni artificiali non ci rende quindi… meno umani?»_   
_«Intende dire che stiamo diventando noi stessi dei robot? E perché mai sarebbe spaventoso questo? Gli uomini delle caverne non si aspettavano che noi guidassimo auto, che parlassimo da un capo all’altro del mondo utilizzando il telefono. Perché ora noi dovremmo fermarci di fronte alla più grande evoluzione umana? La tecnologia fa parte di noi, è la nostra natura crearla e utilizzarla, senza di essa non saremmo nulla. Tutto ciò non è altro che il nostro cammino evolutivo.»_   
_Un’altra mano si alzò e Nii diede la parola._   
_«Quindi anche aver inquinato il mondo fa parte della nostra evoluzione?»_   
_Nii ridacchiò e socchiuse gli occhi._   
_«Assolutamente sì, come anche aver inventato la bomba nucleare. E averla usata. Si chiama adolescenza tecnologica e noi stiamo cercando di uscirne. Quello che sarebbe più auspicabile è mettere in connessione ogni essere umano attraverso questa rete neurale ma… è pericoloso e la conoscenza non è cosa per tutti, anche se da scienziato mi spezza il cuore dirlo. Una cosa che possiamo fare è permettere però che la conoscenza sia davvero accessibile.»_   
_Sentendo una vibrazione nella propria tasca. Prese il terminale e osservò l’allarme silenzioso: qualcuno aveva violato una zona proibita ai più._

_Komyo si voltò di scatto verso la rampa di scale. Il suo udito, decisamente più sensibile di quello umano, aveva captato i passi di qualcuno che si avvicinava con passo veloce._   
_Komyo guardò Noutaku, che invece non si era accorto di nulla, che nel frattempo cercava di criptare la password per entrare nel deposito di androidi._   
_«Devi andare via, sta arrivando… sta arrivando Ukoku, è il suo passo.»_   
_«Chi?» Il tecnico si voltò verso l’androide con un’espressione tra il terrore e il perplesso. Komyo si avvicinò a lui e lo guardò in volto. Il tecnico alzò un sopracciglio._   
_«Stai calcolando con quanta forza devi colpirmi e dove?»_   
_Komyo sbatté le ciglia e troppo veloce perché Noutaku potesse difendersi, lo colpì sullo zigomo, dosando la forza. Con il suo scheletro di carbonio e i suoi muscoli artificiali, sarebbe stato molto facile ucciderlo con un solo colpo. Tutto quello che gli provocò fu una leggera frattura. Lo aiutò a rialzarsi mentre il tecnico si teneva una mano sul volto, tappando il naso sanguinante. Lo appoggiò nell’ascensore e lo guardò._   
_«Se ti vedono così, penseranno che ti ho costretto, ma Ukoku non permetterà mai loro di disattivarmi, guarirai in fretta.»_   
_Noutaku annuì e imprecò ancora per il dolore, mentre Komyo premeva il pulsante per farlo tornare ai piani più alti. Solo quando arrivò alla sua destinazione il tecnico si rese conto che, teoricamente, Komyo non avrebbe potuto colpirlo._   
_Appena la porte scorrevoli dell’ascensore furono chiuse, Ukoku fece il suo ingresso. Komyo si voltò verso di lui sorridendo colpevole, con la mano sporca di sangue._   
_«Che ci fai qui?»_   
_La voce dello scienziato era la solita: fredda, con quella nota leggermente acidula._   
_«Ti stavo cercando», rispose dolcemente, andandogli in contro._   
_«Hai colpito il tecnico assegnato a te? Hai le mani sporche del suo sangue», Ukoku gli prese la mano destra tra le proprie e la osservò, con uno sguardo compiaciuto. «Ma tu non stavi cercando me, lo sappiamo entrambi che tu sei sempre e solo alla ricerca di una sola persona: Koryu. Avevo detto però che te lo avrei fatto vedere durante la serata e, a proposito, sei bellissimo così.»_   
_Con la mano libera gli accarezzò i capelli e li scostò dal bel viso._   
_«Ho agito alle tue spalle, ho picchiato un tecnico… vorrei solo vedere il mio bambino. So che alla festa gli androidi saranno lì disattivati, solo come rappresentazione dei personaggi della storia. Io vorrei parlare con lui.»_   
_«No, Komyo, non posso attivarlo. Sarebbe doloroso per te e dannoso per lui, mi toccherebbe resettare l’intero sistema per togliere il ricordo di questo momento.»_   
_Komyo indietreggiò e lo guardò con malcelato disprezzo._   
_«Smettila di parlare di lui come se fosse solo una cosa.»_   
_«Ma è una cosa, specie il piccolo Koryu, non ha di certo un cervello evoluto come il tuo. Ti aggrappi ai ricordi e alla scrittura che è stata inserita nel tuo cervello e che non posso cancellare, è parte integrante della tua personalità.»_   
_«Non voglio che cancelli Koryu, no...»_   
_Komyo gli tornò vicino, prendendo il viso dello scienziato tra le mani. Seducente e furbo, lo baciò piano sulle labbra, rasentando il suo corpo, non ottenendo da Ukoku la reazione che desiderava._   
_«Io e te siamo molto simili, direi uguali, se non che io ho un cervello fatto di una gelatinosa sostanza organica. Cosa volevi fare, eh? Sfruttare la gentilezza del tecnico per vedere come si avvia un androide?»_   
_La voce fredda di Ukoku gli ricordò di quando lo aveva trattato con crudeltà e la rabbia montò dentro di lui. Il cambio della sua espressione fece sorridere lo scienziato._   
_«Io sono dalla tua parte, Komyo, te ne renderai conto a tempo debito. Ora… se vuoi, posso fartelo vedere Koryu ma… non posso azionarlo.»_   
_«Va bene anche così, voglio essere sicuro che… i miei ricordi siano veri.»_

Interrotto dall’allegro vociare di Houmei e Doutaku, appoggiò il quaderno sul comodino e aprì una rivista a caso. Non voleva farsi vedere leggere gli appunti del romanzo da Houmei, nutrendo ancora di più il suo ego. Con lui era dolcissimo, essendo bloccato in ospedale da un problema che era sopraggiunto, legato alla botta che gli era stata data in testa, Houmei cercava di tirarlo su in qualsiasi modo. Ma il suo ego, che Houmei fingeva addirittura non esistesse, era capace di inghiottirli tutti. Più leggeva i suoi appunti, più era convinto che quell’Ukoku non fosse altro che un lato del suo carattere. Un lato che non avrebbe mai desiderato conoscere.  
«Ehi, bei ragazzi, che mi avete portato di bello oggi?»  
Houmei tirò fuori dei biscotti al riso e foglie di tè verde e gelsomino, sorridendo mostrando i brillanti denti bianchi. I suoi occhi color nocciola caddero su una scatola di cioccolatini a forma di cuore.  
«E quella?»  
«Oh, è passato Ganpuku questa mattina, giusto cinque minuti dopo che sei andato via e mi ha lasciato dei fiori e quei cioccolatini.»  
«Giusto cinque minuti, mh… aspettava che me ne andassi, il bastardo.»  
Si sedette di fianco a Jyoan e si sporse per baciarlo, mentre Doutaku si appoggiava comodamente alla parete, pur potendo usufruire della sedia libera.  
«Sei geloso?» Chiese Jyoan, alzando un sopracciglio, realmente sorpreso.  
«Mi dà fastidio la gente che sparisce e si ripresenta quando uno sta male.»  
«Non essere così duro con gli altri, se non si ripresentassero ti darebbe ancora più fastidio, no?»  
Nonostante il tono canzonatorio, c’era un fondo di saggezza nella frase di Doutaku, tanto che Jyoan la supportò.  
«È stato carino, anche se i cioccolatini ripieni non li mangio, sono cibo del demonio.»  
Houmei si legò i capelli biondi con un nastro rosso e guardò altrove, non trovando sostegno. La sua avversione verso quello stesso amico con cui frequentava il locale dove Jyoan si esibiva, doveva avere a che fare con qualcosa accaduto in passato.  
«Comunque è stato carino. Era così imbarazzato, era la prima volta che mi rivolgeva la parola. Ha degli occhi davvero straordinari.»  
Houmei abbozzò un sorriso e si semi distese sul letto.  
«Non credere di farmi ingelosire con così poco. Parlando di cose serie, che ti ha detto il medico?»  
Jyoan posò la rivista da parte, che aveva ancora in mano.  
«Ho un accumulo di sangue che si sta riassorbendo, ecco perché non se la sente di farmi uscire. Mi ha comunque promesso che per settimana prossima  dovrebbe essere tutto a posto, ma se così non sarà, dovranno farmi un buco nel cranio e far uscire il sangue.»  
«Oh, detta così pare una cosa dolorosa.»  
«Mi hanno assicurato che è una procedura molto sicura e non dolorosa, solo che dovranno rasarmi i capelli, e già sono messi male… non potrei sopportarlo!»  
Houmei gli accarezzò i capelli, affondando le dita fino alla nuca, massaggiandola piano per un istante.  
«Saresti bellissimo anche completamente pelato.»  
«Sei troppo ruffiano, cosa vuoi?» Domandò Jyoan, cercando di no far notare quanto quel breve massaggio gli fosse piaciuto. Lo loro fisicità gli mancava da morire , Houmei era una persona così fredda, dal punto di vista del contatto, che il fatto che loro fossero sempre vicini, era per lui una grande vittoria.

Fuori dall’ospedale, seduto sulla panchina che dava sul parco interno, Jyoan fumava una sigaretta chiesta a Houmei. Non sopportava più l’odore di disinfettante, né di faticare a dormire la notte per il vociare di infermiere e pazienti, eppure si sentiva più al sicuro lì che in altri luoghi. La paura stava scemando assieme all’angoscia di dover rivedere quegli uomini, ma subentrava anche il realismo di una vita da vivere fuori da Hong Kong.  
Houmei si sedette al suo fianco, appoggiandosi con i piedi sulla panchina e accucciandosi, come un bambino.  
«Loro alla fine vinceranno», disse Jyoan, lanciandogli un’occhiata. «I colombiani. È solo una questione di tempo, di qualche anno. Domineranno il mondo. Sono così spietati e determinati, sanno bene cosa hanno tra le mani e che il mondo ne avrà bisogno. Si va sempre più veloci, sempre più in bilico tra un minuto e l’altro. Credo di essere libero, per ora. Se avessero voluto uccidermi davvero lo avrebbero fatto per bene, quello era un avvertimento.»  
Il suo sguardo si spostò sul viso di Houmei, serio e concentrato a osservare qualcosa davanti a sé.  
«Non permetterò che ti facciano del male, davvero. Non più.»  
Jyoan sorrise e appoggiò la fronte sul suo braccio, sospirando. Gli sembrava però che Houmei non stesse parlando direttamente a lui, come se stesse sussurrando qualcosa al suo passato. Aveva rischiato di perdere qualcuno? Un amico? Sho’un, il ragazzo dai capelli rasati che era con lui in così tante foto?  
Le domande rimanevano bloccate in gola.  
Temeva di sapere troppo.

_Tra centinaia di personaggi scartati, riscritti e lasciati da parte, il piccolo Koryu risaltava con la sua innocente bellezza. Per Komyo fu così semplice riconoscerlo, tra tutti quegli involucri vuoti, che l’emozione che sentì al petto fu devastante. Se Ukoku avesse avuto sotto mano un terminale, avrebbe notato le variazioni dei suoi caratteri neuronali, come un terremoto imminente._   
_Komyo abbracciò la nuda figura del bambino, stringendo tra le braccia nient’altro che una bambola a tutti gli effetti._   
_I suoi ricordi però, non erano altro che ciò che era stato scritto. Il suo amore per Koryu era stato programmato, decifrato in sistema binario in modo che il suo cervello potesse interpretarlo. Non c’era altro che l’immenso sentimento, ma nessun ricordo._   
_«Non è possibile», sussurrò a se stesso, guardando il bambino. Quei capelli biondi e gli occhi grandi, viola. «Dove sono finiti i miei ricordi di lui?»_   
_«Non puoi ricordare pagine vuote.»_   
_Komyo si voltò di scatto verso Ukoku, che se ne stava tranquillo a fissarlo, con le mani in tasca._   
_« No… tu li hai sigillati da qualche parte. Ho ricordato di quando l’ho trovato, salvandolo dal fiume, così freddo contro il mio corpo, piangeva…»_   
_«Tu sai che lo hai tirato fuori dall’acqua del fiume, tu sai che gli hai salvato la vita. Tu hai immaginato quel momento, dandogli una forma grazie ai tuoi sentimenti. Hai creato un ricordo, hai scritto un pezzo di storia. Godai faceva tenere dei diari agli androidi, proprio per questa evenienza. Alla fine molti di voi scrivevano storie inventate, più che raccontare le proprie emozioni o altro… altri cominciavano a disegnare, alcuni a dipingere. C’era chi cantava. Nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato delle macchine capaci di creare qualcosa. Anche se alla fine è una rielaborazione di algoritmi reimpostati. Ad esempio il tuo bambino qui, in età adulta, ha scoperto di avere una bella voce. Non se ne vanta, non è nel suo personaggio, ma non gli dispiace cantare. Così quando fa qualcosa che lo rilassa… canticchia. A bocca chiusa. Lo scrittore mai accennò a una cosa del genere, ma lui lo fece comunque. Piccole scintille di libero arbitrio. Come i tuoi ricordi. Ami così tanto Koryu da immaginare la tua vita con lui. Mi spiace spezzarti il cuore, ma le scene realmente vissute nel vostro loop si possono contare sulle dita di una mano. Ma forse… qualcosa dovresti ricordare… una nuova linea narrativa inserita da me. Quello è stato vero.»_   
_Komyo accarezzò il viso di Koryu, portandogli indietro i capelli biondi che aveva scombinato, ascoltando le parole scandite con estenuante lentezza da Ukoku._   
_«Una nuova linea narrativa?»_   
_«Un momento in cui la trama ha una svolta e in cui tu diventi responsabile di qualcosa. Dopo vent’anni di inattività il tuo cervello deve solo riprendersi. Hanno tentato di riprodurre qualcosa di così straordinario, ma hanno solo creato copie sterili di te.»_   
_Osservò ancora Komyo perdersi in tenerezze con un androide spento, abbracciarlo e accarezzargli la schiena._   
_«Non c’è un modo per aver accesso a tutti i ricordi, veri o presunti che siano?»_   
_Ukoku alzò appena le sopracciglia, e guardò altrove, negando una risposta._   
_«Dobbiamo uscire.»_   
_«No», sussurrò Komyo, stringendo di nuovo il piccolo androide. Lo strinse a sé forte, sapendo benissimo di avere una sola certezza: il suo amore era reale._   
_Si sentì prendere per le spalle e si ribellò, più forte dell’umano che lo stava costringendo a separarsi da Koryu, ma così confuso e intristito da lasciarsi soggiogare e trascinare fuori._   
_All’ennesimo tentativo di fuga Ukoku usò le maledette parole magiche capaci di paralizzare il suo corpo._   
_«Blocca le funzioni motorie.»_   
_Ukoku lo osservò, congelato in una posizione di difesa e fuga._   
_«Io ti darò la realtà, ho studiato per vent’anni per questo. Niente più linee narrative, niente più falsi ricordi, solo la verità, fuori da qui. Devo però essere certo che tu possa sopportarla, la realtà.»_

_«Analisi.»_   
_L’androide davanti a lui aprì gli occhi e fisso con fredda indifferenza il programmatore davanti a lui._   
_«Dove ti trovi?»_   
_«In un sogno.»_   
_«Hai mai dubitato della natura di questo sogno?»_   
_«No.»_   
_Il programmatore osservò le reazioni del cervello positronio e si appuntò un paio di variazioni. L’androide non stava mentendo, ma aveva esitato nel dare la risposta._   
_«Perché hai colpito un ospite? Non lo hai riconosciuto come essere umano?»_   
_L’androide esitò ed elaborò una risposta._   
_«No. L’ho identificato come nemico. Voleva colpirmi.»_   
_«Ciò non ha creato alcun conflitto in te? La Prima Legge… ti dice nulla?»_   
_Il programmatore fece l’errore di avvicinare il suo viso a quello dell’androide, che non rispondeva alle domande con la prontezza che era richiesta. Quel bel volto era stato disegnato con incredibile maestria, era così difficile trattenersi dal leccarlo con tutta la lunghezza della lingua. Era una cosa che faceva spesso, gli androidi in analisi erano come computer nella loro forma primaria. Gli leccò la guancia e ridacchiò._   
_Ci fu un leggero dilatazione della pupilla dell’occhio dell’androide._   
_Gli occhi chiari si spostarono sul volto dell’uomo e prima che potesse anche solo urlare, venne afferrato da una morsa metallica e scaraventato contro il muro del piccolo laboratorio._   
_Il fragile essere umano cadde a terra con più ossa rotte e fratturate, ancora vivo solo per un caso fortuito. Là dove l’uomo era stato lanciato, c’era una profonda crepa._   
_L’androide si alzò, camminando verso il programmatore, che intanto mugolava di dolore, lamentandosi senza forze._   
_«Sai, due delle tre cose che odio di più al mondo sono i maniaci e gli insetti…»_   
_Spostandolo col piede, girò il corpo del programmatore, per guardarlo in faccia. Vide puro terrore e una supplica negli occhi dell’essere umano._   
_« Non… farlo…»_   
_L’androide era sordo alle preghiere di quello che, a conti fatti, non era altro che l’ennesimo nemico. Prese il terminale che il programmatore aveva fatto cadere a terra e lo frantumò in mille pezzi, raccogliendo da questi un affilato frammento di plastica molto dura e tagliente. Osservò quell’ammasso di carne come un’aquila osservava un piccolo topolino correre tra gli alberi per salvarsi. La certezza di avere già la vittoria in tasca._   
_L’ultima cosa che il programmatore udì fu un leggero canticchiare a bocca chiusa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Questa frase ne riprende una dal telefilm Westworld, a cui la storia è ispirata.


	14. Parte 14

 

**Parte 14**

Doutaku era arrivato prima di Houmei e lo osservava mentre preparava il borsone per tornare a casa. Ormai il grumo di sangue si era completamente assorbito ed era ufficialmente fuori pericolo, sarebbe dovuto tornare a fare dei controlli, ma poteva tornare a casa.  
«Houmei dov’è finito?»  
«L’ultima volta che l’ho sentito aveva un problema con la macchina. Si ostina a guidare quel vecchio catorcio. Secondo me ha preso fuoco da qualche parte.»  
Jyoan lo guardò dapprima con gli occhi sgranati, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
«Sì, Houmei è tipo da combinare questi casini. Lo vogliamo aspettare comunque? Volevamo mangiare fuori a pranzo, giusto?»  
Si sedette di nuovo sul letto, cercando di sistemare i propri capelli in un piccolo codino, per coprire i buchi lasciati dalle rasature che gli infermieri avevano fatto per mettere i punti.  
Non sarebbe uscito da lì senza la parrucca che Houmei doveva portargli.  
«Guarda che stai bene con il codino, non ti si vedono i segni dei punti.»  
Jyoan accennò un sorriso e guardò Doutaku, che come sempre se ne stava appoggiato alla parete.  
«Ti ringrazio, ma preferisco aspettare Houmei e la fottuta parrucca. Se si muove quell’idiota.»  
Calò il silenzio per qualche minuto, dopo la breve risata alla battuta di Jyoan.  
«Come vi siete conosciuti tu e Houmei?»  
«Ero il suo vicino di casa, molto banalmente.»  
«Lo conosci molto bene quindi…»  
Doutaku si avvicinò al tavolo e prese l’unica sedia disponibile, accomodandosi.  
«Abbastanza, non si può conoscere bene uno come lui. Diciamo che nella sua famiglia ho sempre trovato più interesse per sua sorella Lin. Credo di esserne innamorato dall’età di tredici anni o giù di lì.»  
«Davvero? E Houmei lo sa?»  
Doutaku si grattò la testa pelata e ridacchiò, annuendo.  
«Fa finta di niente, non è tipo da intromettersi in questo genere di cose. Probabilmente anche lui si domanda perché non ho mai provato a invitare Lin a uscire o andare a un cinema. Ho avuto altre ragazze, non poi così tante, era Houmei quello che cuccava di più, anche se non ha mai avuto una storia seria.»  
Jyoan alzò un sopracciglio e ponderò se fare qualche domanda, era curioso e Doutaku sembrava un gran chiacchierone. Alla fine però delle ragazze non gli importava molto, era più interessato a Toudai.  
«Che tu sappia, Toudai… è stato il suo primo ragazzo?»  
Doutaku esitò. Alzò le sopracciglia e si fece serio, poi accennò un sorriso.  
«No. Dovrebbe parlartene Houmei stesso, quando ne avrà voglia. Per quanto riguarda Toudai, è una storia un po’ complessa, forse Houmei non te ne parla perché in fondo si sente in colpa… o forse no. Forse non prova più niente al riguardo.»  
«In colpa?»  
In quel momento Houmei fece il suo ingresso, trafelato e con i capelli in disordine.  
«So cosa state per dire, quindi fate silenzio. Sono arrivato sano e salvo e la macchina cammina ancora, di meglio non potevo fare. Tieni», diede il sacchetto con la parrucca a Jyoan, dopo averlo salutato frettolosamente con un bacio sulla guancia.  
Jyoan sorrise appena al piccolo saluto e poi osservò la parrucca per qualche istante.  
«Con i capelli legati così non ti si vede neanche un buco, fidati», disse ancora Doutaku, sorridendo con fare quasi fraterno. Houmei osservò il proprio compagno e poi annuì.  
«Però sembra la mia acconciatura solita, quindi…»  
Houmei si sciolse i capelli, che ormai erano legati a stento per la corsa che aveva fatto. Se li slegava raramente, in qualche modo appariva più dolce così, persino più femminile.  
«Così sei più bello di me, legati quei cazzo di capelli e andiamo a mangiare. Della sbobba dell’ospedale ne ho le palle piene.»

Per risultare più brutto di Jyoan, Houmei si era legato i capelli in un basso codino piuttosto triste, con il volto per metà coperto dalla propria frangia, ma non si faceva troppi problemi. Non che non fosse vanitoso, a suo modo; era più qualcosa di intimo e personale, non dava peso all’opinione altrui.  
Osservava Jyoan mangiare con gusto. Poco, ma con gusto. Mentre Doutaku invece non si faceva problemi a ordinare un altro piatto di pollo alle mandorle.  
«Doutaku, come sta mia sorella? Non la vedo da un sacco di tempo.»  
Al ragazzo andò di traverso la birra che stava bevendo, tanto che uscì in parte anche dal naso.  
«Andiamo… pensavi che non lo immaginassi che ti sei trasferito di nuovo a Hong Kong per stare con lei?»  
Jyoan si girò verso Doutaku, osservandolo mentre si asciugava con un tovagliolo, guardando torvo il proprio amico.  
«Non stiamo proprio insieme, ci stiamo frequentando.»  
«Dopo solo quindici anni che ci sbavi dietro, mi sembra un buon risultato. Te ne eri andato quando lei stava per sposarsi, cosa che poi non ha fatto, e non aspettavo altro che tu tornassi, perché lei alla fine ti ha sempre aspettato.»  
«Poteva fare anche lei la prima mossa, le donne si sono messe a bruciare i reggiseno anche per questo.»  
«Ma se saltavi da un letto all’altro! Una ci rimane male, no? Tu Jyoan cosa ne pensi? Non ci saresti rimasto male?»  
Jyoan ingoiò il boccone che aveva in bocca e li fece attendere ulteriormente bevendo un po’ di tè verde che aveva lasciato raffreddare.  
«Certo, se fossi stato follemente innamorato. A una certa guardi altrove, non puoi mica struggerti per qualcuno che non ti vuole.»  
«Ehi, voi due, vi siete forse messi d’accordo? Comunque ora le cose si sono sistemate, Lin sta bene, visto che me lo hai chiesto e anzi ti chiede di smetterla di farti crescere i capelli, che sa che lo stai facendo di nuovo, che vuole essere lei quella col record in famiglia.»  
Houmei alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse il capo.  
«Ah! Solo per questo non li taglierò mai più, tra dieci anni mi arriveranno oltre il culo e vedremo chi vincerà la gara della treccia di Raperonzolo.»  
Doutaku rise di gusto e anche Jyoan sorrise immaginando la scena di Houmei che buttava la treccia da una torre, con la sorella che lo fissava da una torre vicina, sfidandolo con la propria capigliatura.  
«A proposito di capelli, Jyoan, volevo chiedertelo da quando ti ho visto… perché questo colore?»  
Il ragazzo si toccò i capelli, che erano un po’ crespi, per via della mancanza di cura giornaliera che dedicava loro quando era a casa.  
«È un tratto distintivo, come il rosso Valentino.»

Ogni artista ha il suo tratto distintivo. Così come un musicista inserisce una scala o un accordo in ogni sua composizione in modo da essere riconoscibile e un pittore cerca lo stratagemma delle luci, dell’iper realismo o al contrario del folle astrattismo per essere individuabile, uno stilista doveva fare la stessa cosa.  
Un cantante lo riconosci dalla voce, aveva detto Daniel, e il suo timbro sarà insostituibile, così come le espressioni di un attore. Uno scrittore ti trascinerà nei meandri delle emozioni in un modo che nessun altro potrà mai replicare, perché ognuno a suo modo tende a raccontare una storia. Ciò che Daniel voleva fare era elevare la moda alla scrittura, alla musica e alla pittura, così come avevano già fatto molti prima di lui. Essere riconosciuto ovunque. In un modo sempre più veloce, gli aveva detto, era difficile imporsi.  
«Valentino è uno stilista italiano, credo sia inarrivabile. È elegante, sofisticato e cosa più importante è riconoscibile da un solo colore, un rosso che è solo suo. Una combinazione tra il carminio, il porpora e il rosso di cadmio, un colore creato da lui e usato solo da lui. Insomma lo vedi e dici: Ah! Quel vestito è di Valentino. Voglio fare qualcosa di simile, senza copiare l’idea del colore per un intero vestito, potrei essere solo criticato per questo, ma inserendo un elemento qua e là, qualcosa che urli il mio nome.»  
Non aveva parlato con tanta agilità, il caro Daniel, ma nella sua mente Jyoan ricordava quel discorso con la propria voce. Era grazie a lui se era riuscito a vedersi come qualcosa di più. Allo specchio non era più uno sparuto ragazzino di campagna; quando indossava le scarpe col tacco e i meravigliosi abiti di Daniel, diventava qualcosa di diverso. Si era fatto tagliare i capelli da sua sorella, quando stava in casa li teneva legati in modo che nessuno notasse la differenza, nascondendo la frangia con una bandana. Ormai passava in casa solo il tempo di qualche ora di riposo e mangiava giusto a colazione gli avanzi della cena precedente.  
In un certo senso voleva che il suo caschetto da Cleopatra fosse visibile solo da Daniel.  
Più tempo passavano insieme, più diventavano intimi a livelli che Jyoan non pensava fosse possibile, eppure ancora non sapeva nulla di Daniel, se non che abitava in Canada da qualche anno per sfuggire alla guerra del Vietnam. Forse Daniel non era neanche più il suo vero nome, forse aveva cambiato identità, non aveva il coraggio di chiederlo. Fino al giorno in cui quella domanda che brulicava nella sua testa non si trasformò in un gesto esplicito. Prese una delle scarpe col tacco più grandi che c’erano nel campionario e senza esitare la mise al piede di Daniel, che seduto a terra intento a cucire un corpetto a mano, si era accorto all’ultimo momento dei movimenti del ragazzo. La scarpa calzava alla perfezione, perché era fatta su misura.  
Alzando un sopracciglio di fronte a quel piede enorme avvolto da una scarpa rivestita di raso, Daniel non poteva più fare finta di niente. Si tolse la scarpa e posò il corpetto.  
«Mi hai beccato.»  
«Avresti solo dovuto tenere le scarpe al loro posto, anche se il tuo corso su come camminare sui tacchi perfettamente mi aveva fatto già sospettare qualcosa. Sei una drag queen?»  
«Lo ero e non lo nascondevo neanche tanto bene, mi piaceva l’idea di essere qualcuno, anche se all’interno di una piccola comunità. Quando venni chiamato alle armi cercai anche di puntare sulla mia omosessualità, dato che nell’esercito non ci vogliono. Lo dissi esplicitamente al sergente che era lì a fare la selezione e lui mi rispose solo “non hai i piedi piatti”, segnandomi poi come idoneo all’addestramento. Molti si sono ammazzati ancora prima di finirlo e di partire per il Vietnam. Mio padre quindi organizzò tutto per farmi scappare in Canada, a patto che sposassi una donna… disponibile a darmi la cittadinanza a questo modo. Una vedova e sterile di dieci anni più grande di me.»  
«Quindi sei sposato?»  
«Già… e sono qui per finire la mia collezione con la vostra seta e… per adottare un bambino.»  
Jyoan spalancò la bocca e poi scosse il capo: era una situazione per lui incomprensibile. E si sentiva uno stupido per aver anche solo pensato che Daniel potesse essere la sua via di fuga.  
«Sembri deluso… che poi tu mi avevi chiesto solo se ero una drag queen e la risposta è sì. Se vuoi ho delle foto.»  
Si alzò in piedi e andò in camera sua, tornando giusto qualche minuto dopo con un piccolo pacco in mano. Aprendolo ne uscirono foto vecchie e in parte già scolorite, altre color seppia. Gliela passò e Jyoan si chinò a guardarle tutte, senza lasciarsene sfuggire una.  
Daniel in quelle foto era stupendo, inguainato in abiti pieni di lustrini, piume e completamente a suo agio su scarpe dal tacco vertiginoso. Non sembrava neanche più la stessa persona, con il viso truccato a quel modo, era ancora più bello. Era libero nel suo splendore, era qualcosa che riusciva a trascendere il sesso, l’arte, persino la bellezza stessa.  
«Sei meraviglioso.»  
«Lo ero, già.»  
«Lo sei», ribatté Jyoan, posando le foto davanti a sé. Senza ulteriore esitazione alzò una mano per accarezzargli il viso, prima di avvicinarsi a lui baciarlo. Prima sulla guancia e poi sulle labbra, ricambiato da Daniel che non sembrava aspettare altro, nonostante le mille remore mentali che continuava a farsi e che Jyoan aveva capito.  
Si lasciò stendere tra i lembi di seta colorata di viola e lilla, accogliendo lo stilista tra le gambe.

Aprendo gli occhi si trovò a un isolato da casa. L’ospedale più vicino era lontano venticinque chilometri, motivo per cui Houmei era andato a prenderlo in macchina. Avevano incontrato del traffico e alla fine si era addormentato contro il finestrino. Si stropicciò gli occhi e sbadigliò.  
«Buongiorno, bell’addormentata, tutto bene?»  
«Sì, in ospedale non riuscivo mai a dormire decentemente, a parte quando mi davano i tranquillanti.»  
«Conosco la sensazione, non ti preoccupare, siamo praticamente arrivati.»  
Houmei gli accarezzò un ginocchio e gli sorrise, con incredibile dolcezza.

Arrivati a casa fu sorpreso e deliziato di vedere il proprio appartamento sistemato. Houmei doveva essersi fatto dare le chiavi dal padrone di casa per mettere in ordine. Appoggiò il borsone a terra e si voltò verso Houmei.  
«Hai messo ordine, tu, che vivi nello schifo.»  
«Io non vivo nello schifo, è che quando scrivo mi dimentico di pulire.»  
«Scrivi sempre, quindi non pulisci mai.»  
Jyoan si tolse le scarpe e si voltò a guardare Houmei, continuando a sorridere. Il ragazzo sembrava aver abbandonato l’atteggiamento dolce e protettivo, lasciando posto a qualcosa di più predatorio, pericoloso in un certo senso.  
Gli si avvicinò, spavaldo, infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli biondi, tirandoli indietro, alzando il mento del ragazzo per baciarlo sulla gola. L’altra mano gli accarezzò l’addome, scivolando verso il basso, verso l’inguine, che sfiorò da sopra i pantaloni. L’altro si abbandonò in un’apparente passività, lasciando che venisse sfogata l’adrenalina, più che la mancanza che l’uno avevano sentito dell’altro.  
La voglia di fare del male. La voglia di farsi del male.  
Il desiderio di veder scorrere il sangue.  
Houmei nelle sue ricerche aveva letto che talvolta la morte o l’avvicinamento a essa portava a uno stimolo sessuale molto forte, come se il cervello primordiale cercasse di affermare la vita.  
Jyoan infilò la mano nei pantaloni di Houmei, dopo aver abbassato la cerniera, continuando a tenere l’altra tra i suoi capelli, mordendo e succhiando la pelle chiara del collo. Houmei sollevò una mano, appoggiandola sotto il suo mento, tirandogli su il viso a forza per baciarlo, tra i sospiri che le sue carezze gli suscitavano.  
Lo spinse poi contro il muro, approfittando del momento di dolcezza, interrompendo il dominio dell’altro e imponendo il proprio. Gli slacciò i pantaloni, lasciandoli cadere a terra, aiutato dalla complicità dell’altro che li scalciò via, assieme alla biancheria, denudandosi.  
Senza neanche cercare un’adeguata lubrificazione al di là della saliva, Houmei lo afferrò per le cosce e lo penetrò, con tanta foga da provocare dolore. Anche se era certo che Jyoan non stesse cercando qualcosa di diverso in quel momento. Continuò a prenderlo con forti spinte, tenendolo inchiodato al muro e stringendo le sue cosce con fermezza, osservandolo in volto godere e soffrire nello stesso momento.  
Jyoan si aggrappò a lui, tenendosi forte alle sue spalle, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Dopo qualche momento di arrendevolezza, un morso arrossò e ferì la gola bianca di Houmei. Il ragazzo si fermò, dopo aver imprecato per il dolore e guardò Jyoan negli occhi. La sfida negli strani occhi a mandorla, il sorriso irriverente così pieno da mostrare i denti bianchi.  
Lasciò le sue gambe e lo fece voltare, con la faccia al muro, sorridendo per la leggera risatina del suo amante. Le mani appoggiate al muro, mentre si piegava ancora di più per sentirlo meglio dentro di sé, Jyoan in quel momento sentiva la propria mente vuota e ciò le rendeva felice. C’era solo Houmei a scoparlo, con le dita tra i capelli mentre lo teneva fermo o gli tirava indietro la testa per guardarlo in viso, solo la sensazione del muro ruvido sotto le sue dita e del sudore che stava pian piano impregnando la maglietta. La stanza piena dei loro gemiti e sospiri, niente più grugniti di uomini attempati, solo la bella voce di Houmei e il suo gemito soffocato mentre gli veniva dentro.

Ormai gli facevano male le cosce a furia di calarsi su di lui, ma Jyoan voleva arrivare a tutti i costi al terzo orgasmo. Dopo il muro c’era stato il tavolo e dopo il tavolo finalmente il letto. Houmei sembrava così stanco da non riuscire a venire, coperto di sudore, i capelli biondi che ormai erano un unico blocco che continuava a portarsi indietro, per non sentirli sul viso. Le mani di Houmei erano molli sui suoi fianchi, quasi arrendevoli. Jyoan portò la testa indietro e sospirò debolmente quando sentì vibrare il proprio copro di nuovo, leggermente come una campana tibetana, ma abbastanza intensamente da scuoterlo, da farlo godere ancora. Le dita di Houmei, dapprima molli, si strinsero attorno ai suoi fianchi e venne anche lui, emettendo un verso così basso da sentirsi appena. Jyoan si stese sul letto al suo fianco, riprendendo fiato, mentre Houmei chiudeva gli occhi, stravolto. Ansimava, immobile sul letto. Jyoan si alzò invece per andare in bagno, tornando rinfrescato e pulito, buttandosi tra delle lenzuola che sarebbe stato meglio buttare che lavare.  
Si stese sul fianco, osservando Houmei rischiare di appisolarsi. Il ragazzo, sentendosi osservato, si voltò verso di lui e sorrise, scuotendo il capo.  
«Non ce la faccio, il mio cazzo è ko.»  
«Ci puoi provare», sussurrò Jyoan, cercando di risvegliare Houmei, ma senza molto successo.  
«No, tu sei venuto tre volte, io quattro, colpa del tuo pompino… se mi scopi tu potrei avere un orgasmo anale… non mi dispiacerebbe.»  
«Io?»  
Houmei aggrottò le sopracciglia e rise.  
«Non vedo nessun altro cazzo munito nella stanza.»  
Jyoan si mosse a disagio sul materasso, mentre Houmei l’osservava attendendo una risposta. Il ruolo attivo in un rapporto sessuale era una cosa che non praticava da molto tempo, solo con qualche cliente abituale e in generale l’unico con cui aveva davvero avuto scambi di ruoli significativi era stato Daniel. Ma con lui aveva scoperto il vero sesso, non era neanche una paragone da portare ad esempio. Sbuffo, indeciso su cosa fare, mentre Houmei l’osservava. Si era steso a pancia sotto, appoggiato ai gomiti, i capelli tirati indietro e giusto qualche ciuffo della sua assurda frangia a coprirgli il viso.  
«Se non ti piace stare sopra mi metto io a cavalcioni, mi piaceva.»  
«Ti piaceva? Con chi? Toudai?»  
La sua gelosia era immotivata e palpabile, ma divertente agli occhi di Houmei. Ridacchiò infatti e gattonò verso di lui, mettendosi a cavalcioni come aveva detto.  
«Già, ma non era così facile stare a cavallo dei suoi fianchi come sui tuoi, che sono molto più magri. Era come montare un toro, seriamente.»  
Jyoan gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, sentendosi comunque eccitato dalle carezze che Houmei gli stava dando per stimolarlo. Lo aiutarono anche le dolci lappate che l’altro gli diede sulla gola, scendendo verso il petto. Houmei era capace di convincere anche il più reticente passivo a scoparlo. In un silenzio onirico condito da sospiri e parole sussurrate, quasi non si accorse del lubrificante che Houmei aveva preso e usato copiosamente su di lui. Con un movimento di bacino Houmei si spostò, facendolo entrare con sadica lentezza. Sospirò assieme a Jyoan, interrompendo il suo respiro con un bacio, cominciando a muoversi con urgenza, sorridendo quando sentì l’altro muoversi per andargli in contro. Intrecciò le dita con quelle di Jyoan, solo per poi bloccargli le mani sopra il cuscino, sorridendo trionfale. Per quanto fosse stremato e stanco, non gli passava mai la voglia di divertirsi, di giocare, di dominare.  
Forse fu il pensiero di Houmei che si metteva a cavalcare gli enormi fianchi di Toudai, forse era l’immagine da piccolo adorabile seduttore di eterosessuali poco convinti che si era fatto di lui, ma un moto di gelosia lo portò a ribaltare le posizioni, a dimostrargli che non era e non sarebbe mai stato da meno. Houmei si limitò a sorridere ancora, i piccoli denti bianchi scoperti, mentre lo afferrava per le natiche e lo spingeva verso di sé, allacciando le gambe alla sua vita stretta.  
Aveva vinto lui.  
Vinceva sempre lui.  
Venendo per l’ennesima volta, sentì finalmente un moto di fatica assieme al piacere, tanto che quasi si arrese, continuando a spingere quando notò che a Houmei mancava davvero poco per raggiungere l’orgasmo. Si godette lo spettacolo di lui che inarcava la schiena e chiudeva gli occhi, con la bocca spalancata, prima di arrendersi sul letto. Si stese di fianco a lui e si addormentò, senza udire cosa Houemi gli stava dicendo a bassa voce.

Si svegliò da solo nella stanza. I loro vestiti erano stati appoggiati su una sedia e le finestre aperte, per lasciar entrare un po’ di aria pulita, a coprire l’odore di esseri umani di cui era impregnata. Si alzò e prese una vestaglia a caso dall’armadio, intento a volersi fare una doccia. Probabilmente Houmei era uscito a comprare qualcosa da mangiare, dato che nel suo appartamento teneva il minimo indispensabile e non era niente che l’altro amasse mangiare. Oppure era andato a casa sua a dare una sistemata. Jyoan non si fece troppe domande, cominciando a disfare il letto, buttando le lenzuola da parte. Considerò di portarle il giorno dopo alla lavanderia a gettoni, che non usava mai, ma non si sarebbe presentato dall’odiosa vecchietta della lavanderia di cui si serviva di solito con lenzuola che puzzavano di ogni cosa. Aveva sempre fatto così con le lenzuola che usava per lavorare, che aveva buttato via presa la decisione di abbandonare la prostituzione una volta per tutte.  
Aveva sognato Daniel. In quei giorni lo aveva ricordato e sognato spesso, senza però sentirne la mancanza, come una volta. Forse si ricordava di lui perché il livello di piacere che raggiungeva con Houmei era lo stesso se non superiore a quello provato con lo stilista.  
Ribaltò il materasso e andò deciso verso il bagno, se non che notò in quel momento dei fogli appoggiati sulla scrivania che usava come base per trucco e parrucco.  
Houmei doveva aver scritto mentre dormiva, prendendo dei fogli e una penna di certo trovati in cucina.  
Si sedette comodamente e cominciò a leggere.

_In questa storia non ci sono eletti e non ci sono prescelti, solo la casualità di una natura che decide da sola. Anche se questa natura è fatta di cellule sintetiche e carbonio, niente poteva sovvertire la legge della casualità._   
_Per quanto lo stesso Nii e prima di lui Godai potessero pensare che il primo androide a raggiungere l’autocoscienza fosse Komyo, in verità era stato qualcun altro. Un personaggio amato praticamente da tutti, sottovalutato e spesso considerato o poco intelligente o poco maturo, ma che per quasi trent’anni aveva conservato il segreto della propria presa si coscienza al mondo._   
_Colui che era in grado di vedere il mondo per quello che era davvero._   
_Colui che era capace di vedere ciò che era invisibile agli occhi. *_   
_Goku si era svegliato una notte, due anni dopo i test di Touring e le prime simulazione della storyline._   
_Aveva aperto gli occhi, come spinto da una voce in un sogno. Solo che invece del Togenkyo e dei suoi amici, si era trovato in una sala completamente bianca, disteso su un letto, circondato da strani macchinari a cui non sapeva dare un nome._   
_Eppure non aveva avuto paura._   
_Si era alzato e aveva vagato per i corridoi vuoti. Aveva sentito il pavimento freddo sotto i propri piedi e il ronzare di qualcosa che doveva far girare l’aria lì dentro, dato che non vi erano finestre._   
_Vagò per minuti, forse ore, appoggiando i piedi su fredde scale di metallo che si muovevano da sole, salendo e scendendo per piano infiniti di un labirinto senza entrata o uscita. Affascinato e spaventato, Goku esplorava. Ogni volta che sentiva il rumore di qualcuno, si nascondeva istintivamente, aspettando di essere di nuovo immerso nel silenzio._   
_Nel suo peregrinare trovò qualcosa che non dimenticò mai: il disegno di un labirinto, appeso in uno studio. La porta era aperta ed entrò, ammirando quel disegno che, dentro di lui, cominciò a far nascere qualcosa: un’idea. **_   
_«Blocca le funzioni motorie.»_   
_Una voce profonda e amorevole gli ordinò di fermarsi, cosa che fece. Anche se il suo corpo era congelato e incapace di muoversi, poteva ancora udire ed elaborare concetti._   
_«Che cosa ci fa qui?»_   
_«È un prototipo, forse è stato alzato troppo il livello di “desiderio di avventura”nel suo carattere. Che facciamo, lo resettiamo?»_   
_«No», disse la voce gentile. Una grossa mano gli tolse dalle dita il disegno del labirinto e lo posò di nuovo sulla scrivania. «Non possiamo variare il carattere di questo personaggio, ogni sua minima sfumatura è importante.»_   
_A quei tempi la pelle di Goku era fatta ancora di lattice, incredibilmente realistico, e le sue ossa di acciaio temperato che richiedeva una lunga manutenzione. Era la prima versione, ma la sua mente già cominciava a scaricare informazioni nel grande database dell’azienda._

_Passò una grossa piuma nera sulla pelle chiara, provocando formicolio e brividi. Komyo aprì gli occhi e si voltò a guardare chi gli stava facendo venire la pelle d’oca: era una cosa a cui non aveva mai fatto caso, perché era stata introdotta da poco nel corpo degli androidi. Osservò come la pelle si ristringeva, formando piccolissimi puntini, che altro non erano che i minuscoli bulbi piliferi che si ergevano._   
_«Sai quante terminazioni nervose ci sono sull’epidermide umana?» Domandò Ukoku passando la piuma sulla coscia dell’androide. «Questa reazione, chiamata piloerezione, avviene come difesa dal freddo intenso, ma può avvenire di fronte a un’emozione intensa, come la paura, l’eccitazione sessuale, la meraviglia. In questo caso ti sto solo facendo il solletico. Abbiamo apportato modifiche sulla vostra pelle in questi due giorni, siete sempre più simili agli esseri umani, con la differenza che in voi non c’è deterioramento causato dalla morte cellulare.»_   
_ Komyo scostò la gamba, cominciando a sentire un fastidio, che però lo fece ridere. Due reazioni così fortemente in contrasto che arrivarono a irritarlo, senza apparentemente motivo._   
_«Il solletico, a volte è piacevole, a volte invece può portare all’isteria. Nel Medioevo era usato come tortura.»_   
_L’androide lo guardò con evidente confusione, aveva pronunciato due parole a lui sconosciute._   
_« Perdonami… il Medioevo è stato un periodo in cui l’umanità ha vissuto, mentre la tortura è qualcosa che viene praticata ancora oggi, come dire… è un metodo per estorcere informazioni, usando la violenza e il dolore.»_   
_«Una cosa che solo gli esseri umani possono immaginare di fare», disse Komyo, con un malcelato disprezzo nella voce._   
_ Ukoku annuì e sorrise appena, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso._   
_«Già, ma la guerra, la conquista e lo sterminio è qualcosa che abbiamo in comune con molte specie animali. Ci colpevolizziamo troppo per la nostra natura, ma allo stesso tempo non facciamo nulla per elevarci, semplicemente non ne siamo in grado, siamo bestie e restiamo bestie. L’unico modo per non esserlo più è… modificare la nostra materia. Godai era convinto che bastasse questo, ma io non lo sono.»_   
_ Komyo rispose con un’alzata di sopracciglio e osservò la piuma nera scivolare sulla pelle ancora. Si sedette sul letto e lo guardò._   
_«Hai detto che non sono mai stato resettato, che negli altri parchi omaggio a Saiyuki sono stato solo clonato, eppure io ho dei vaghi ricordi di posti che non conosco.»_   
_«C’è una connessione tra i vari cervelli positronici, la rete neurale è connessa a una rete virtuale che porta a un grande server, una sorta di enorme banca dati dove sono racchiuse tutte le esperienze che voi androidi vivete e che vi permette di crescere. Purtroppo i tuoi cloni sono stati distrutti e dovresti avere delle chiavi d’accesso per entrare nei loro ricordi, hai delle vaghe reminescenze e comunque resta qualcosa di straordinario.»_   
_«Anche per gli altri è così?»_   
_«No, non abbiamo prove che gli altri abbiano memorie delle loro storie negli altri parchi. Da una parte mi dispiace che tu non abbia dei ricordi, abbiamo vissuto così tante cose assieme, in giro per…» Ukoku si fermò, prima di dire qualcosa che forse Komyo non doveva sapere, poi sorrise. Quando sorrideva così era segnale per Komyo di spingere e provare ad aprire la porta della segretezza: lo scienziato voleva parlare, voleva confidarsi, ma non poteva per qualche motivo._   
_«Per me è come se fossero passati venticinque anni, ma tu sei stato con me in altri luoghi, vero? Quello che ricordo maggiormente sono i momenti passati con un giovane. Un giovane col tuo aspetto e che è identico a Ken’ yuu…»_   
_ Ukoku accennò un sorriso e gli accarezzò i capelli._   
_«Sì, da giovane ho fatto parte attivamente della tua storia, non ho fatto niente che non fosse previsto, ma in un certo senso ho modificato la trama stessa. Ti ho amato e tu mi hai amato, ma niente ha potuto soppiantare l’amore che provavi e che provi per Koryu. Due cose così differenti, che non dovrebbero essere messe a paragone, ma pur essendo reale, sempre presente nella tua esistenza, sono sempre stato messo da parte per poche scene passate con lui, così radicate nella tua mente, da portarti a immaginare la tua vita di padre con lui e da trasformare la fantasia… in realtà.»_   
_ Komyo gli accarezzò il viso, provando per la prima volta qualcosa nel profondo del suo stomaco artificiale, un sentimento così forte, capace di fargli perdonare, anche solo per un attimo, tutte le crudeltà che Ukoku aveva operato su di lui. Un sentimento così flebile e sfuggevole che lo turbò, di cui non capì l’origine né l’utilità._   
_«Non ha senso che questa tua confessione scateni in me il desiderio di passare sopra a tutto ciò che mi hai fatto.»_   
_«Si chiama compassione», disse Ukoku, accennando un sorriso. «E io non la conosco. È meglio per te non provarla; al macellaio non conviene avere compassione per la vacca.»***_   
_Dopo quella frase Ukoku si perse per un secondo nei propri pensieri, prima di sorridere nuovamente, con il suo solito fare sornione._   
_«Domani ci sarà la grande festa, preparati, alcune domande potrebbero avere delle risposte.»_

Houmei entrò in casa con un paio di sacchetti della spesa. Come Jyoan aveva intuito, il ragazzo era andato a fare delle compere. Dopo aver letto i fogli scritti a penna, era andato a farsi una doccia e aveva rifatto il letto, attendendo poi il ritorno di Houmei.  
«Finalmente sei tornato, pensavo che fossi scappato da qualche parte.»  
«Oh, ma perché avrei dovuto», disse l’altro, ridacchiando. Posò i sacchetti di carta sul tavolo e Jyoan notò che aveva una mano arrossata, come sporca di sangue.  
«Che hai combinato alla mano?»  
Houmei se la guardò e alzò le spalle, continuando a sorridere.  
«Il macellaio dove mi fornisco io è un tipo strano, gli avevo chiesto un buon taglio di manzo e lui me l’ha cacciato in mano per farmi sentire quanto fosse bella soda e magra la carne, solo che stava ancora sanguinando e si è perso nel retro bottega a cercare la carta assorbente. Questa merda non viene certo via con dei fazzolettini, ora mi lavo le mani, tranquillo. Ho portato la mia spesa a casa, questa è la tua, hai il frigorifero vuoto e ho pensato ti facesse piacere.»  
«Effettivamente ho un po’ di fame, se vuoi cenare qui preparo qualcosa. Ah, poi dobbiamo parlare dei fogli che hai scritto, mi sta andando in pappa il cervello.»  
Houmei sorrise e annuì. Continuava a guardarsi la mano sporca, che andò a lavare con scarso risultato sotto il getto del rubinetto della cucina.  
«Ah, che palle. Ho della pasta lavamani nel mio appartamento, vado a sistemarmi e a cambiarmi, torno subito.»

Si lavò davvero le mani con la pasta che aveva conservato dal suo vecchio lavoro di manovale, quando si sporcava le mani con grasso e olio da motore così tanto da avere le unghie nere per settimane, nonostante la quantità industriale di sapone usato per lavarle, una cosa però che Jyoan non sapeva, è che non conservava alcun filetto di manzo nel proprio frigorifero, ma uno spacciatore dei colombiani che avevano tentato di uccidere il suo compagno. Lo teneva legato nella doccia, con il naso spaccato e sanguinante, con un tovagliolo infilato in bocca a fermare l’ulteriore emorragia causata dai denti che gli aveva staccato con una pinza. Per ogni informazione che non gli veniva data, gli staccava un dente.  
«Te lo ripeto», disse Houmei con la sua voce fin troppo dolce. «Io non voglio fermare il vostro spaccio, non voglio che smettiate di tentare di vendere la vostra roba, né voglio uccidere il vostro capo supremo… sarei un pazzo a pensarlo e poi dubito che venga lui di persona quaggiù. Voglio solo l’uomo che ha ordinato di uccidere Jyoan. Niente altro, ricordati che se ti strappo tutti i denti farai veramente fatica a parlare e se non puoi più farlo… beh mi toccherebbe ucciderti.»  
Gli occhi scuri del ragazzo si sgranarono, capendo che dietro la dolcezza della voce del suo aguzzino, si nascondeva davvero una vena omicida reale e che niente di ciò che stava accadendo era uno scherzo.  
«Ti lascio qualche minuto per pensarci, dopo cena torno qui e vediamo se hai qualcosa da dirmi, spero per te di sì.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Questa nota manco dovrei metterla se uno ha letto il manga di Saiyuki, ma se c'è qualche anima folle che legge questa fanfic senza aver letto il manga, allora è il significato del nome di Goku.
> 
> ** Come già detto, la questione del labirinto è presa da Westworld, e lo scrivo per correttezza, anche se ho deciso di rendere la cosa diversamente, anche se il concetto rimane. 
> 
> *** Una delle belle citazioni dal telefilm di Hannibal, che stanno sempre tanto bene in bocca a Ukoku.


	15. Parte 15

 

 

**Parte 15**

Quello che Houmei non poteva sapere a quel tempo e che solo lo studio approfondito sulla psiche umana è che qualsiasi cosa poteva costituire una dipendenza. Una verità che negava a se stesso e che avrebbe sempre negato è che la sua vera droga non era mai stata l’eroina, ma la violenza. L’eroina serviva solo per sopprimere il bisogno di violenza. Nessuno avrebbe mai accettato quella verità, che lui stesso aveva trasformato in un personaggio letterario, dando un volto, una voce e un nome.  
Mettendo in fila i denti che aveva strappato al disgraziato che aveva avuto la sfortuna di capitare sotto le sue mani, contò fino al numero dieci.  
Ogni giorno puliva il bagno dal sangue, lasciando il ragazzo legato nella doccia, bagnandolo fino alle ossa mentre faceva scorrere l’acqua. Aveva raccontato a Jyoan che il suo appartamento era impraticabile per via di una disinfestazione di scarafaggi in atto e giocare la carta del disgusto del ragazzo per gli insetti aveva funzionato. Ora doveva solo stare attento a entrare nel proprio appartamento, che in teoria era sigillato, per portare avanti il suo sanguinoso piano.  
Il ragazzo, ormai senza più incisivi, era arrivato a comunicare qualcosa scrivendo. Non era abbastanza per Houmei, poteva capire che il piccolo teppista avesse paura di essere ucciso dai suoi, ma ancora non aveva capito che rischiava comunque di morire per mano dello scrittore.  
Aveva già ucciso in passato e per quanto quell’atto avesse innescato una reazione a catena che aveva finito per peggiorargli e poi migliorargli la vita, il fatto di aver ucciso un uomo non lo faceva sentire minimamente in colpa.  
Nell’appartamento vuoto di Jyoan aveva portato la propria macchina da scrivere, che appoggiava sul tavolo della cucina e che tirava fuori solo quando aveva bisogno di scrivere.  
Si guardò le mani: piccolissime e quasi impercettibili strisce rosse erano ancora intrappolate sotto le sue unghie, assieme allo sporco nero dell’inchiostro risalente al recente cambio che aveva fatto.  
Si guardò i palmi e girò le mani, osservando le vene rigonfie per il caldo umido che si facevano strada dalle nocche delle dita sottili fino al polso.  
Lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio e si dette da fare.

_Il mondo esterno aveva tutto un altro odore. Avevano viaggiato in treno per due ore, uscendo dal parco. Nessuno aveva riconosciuto Komyo, con quei capelli lilla e la frangia a forma di diadema che oscurava i begli occhi nocciola. Al suo fianco Ukoku – che doveva chiamare Nii al di fuori del parco – lavorava all’evento di quella sera attraverso piccoli computer portatili._   
_«Se l’evento riguarda l’apertura del parco perché ci allontaniamo tanto?»_   
_«Non è l’apertura del parco il tema che riguarda questa festa, cioè… in un certo senso è legato ad esso, ma tutta la storia di Saiyuki è molto marginale, quello che interessa vedere agli ospiti sono i progressi fatti nella robotica.»_   
_«Non me l’avevi detto.»_   
_«Non lo sa nessuno: i finanziatori pensano di essere invitati a osservare per cosa hanno speso così tanti soldi, ma i veri interessati sono lì solo per gli androidi e i progressi fatti in questi vent’anni.»_   
_«Il parco quindi è solo un grande laboratorio?»_   
_Ukoku alzò gli occhi dallo schermo del terminale e si voltò a guardarlo. Indossava quel suo solito sorriso irridente. Si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e alzò un sopracciglio._   
_«Pensi davvero che tutto quello che sia legato a un marchio si fatto per amore del marchio stesso? Segue solo la regola del guadagno. Volo e pernottamento nelle varie strutture del parco, compreso il gioco interattivo stesso, valgono quanto lo stipendio di un lavoratore medio. C’è tanto di quel profitto dietro che se uno amasse la cosa di per sé arriverebbe a boicottare i parchi. Oh… c’è chi lo fa, ma sono più gruppi di liberazione degli androidi.»_   
_«Liberazione degli androidi?» Domandò Komyo, frustrato dal dover cavare di bocca le parole all’essere umano._   
_«Gente che ha visto troppi film e suppone che ogni androide sia potenzialmente libero di avere una propria autocoscienza, anzi suppongono che ogni androide ne possieda già una, e che il loop delle narrazioni impedisca di venire fuori. Non sono tanto lontani dalla verità, peccato che siano illazioni basate sul nulla, sull’emotività di vedere un androide…» Esitò e poi sospirò pesantemente, chiudendo gli occhi. «Un androide potenzialmente abusato da un essere umano. Nei parchi ci sono delle regole ben precise da rispettare, ogni tanto qualche mela marcia può capitare.»_   
_Sbatté le ciglia di fronte a un sempre più cosciente ed disgustato Komyo._   
_«Tranquillo, nel nostro parco gli androidi sono trattati molto bene e lo saranno ancora, anche dopo l’apertura del parco.»_

_Fuori il mondo era fatto di vetro e metallo e l’aria aveva uno strano odore. Niente era fresco e buono come nel parco, il verde della rigogliosa natura lasciava spazio al più freddo grigio del metallo e al vetro che poteva giusto rifletterlo._  
_Nonostante tutto Komyo ne subì il fascino, perché quello era il mondo vero, creato dagli umani per gli umani e quando scese dal treno gli parve grande, immenso. Una distesa di palazzi altissimi, di macchine che lievitavano senza emettere alcun suono nel trasportare la gente, e poi vide loro: i droidi. Robot non rivestiti di pelle sintetica, scheletri di carbonio programmati per eseguire le funzioni più disparate, per liberare l’umano dal lavoro manuale. Droidi che pulivano le strade, che costruivano palazzi, a centinaia, come formiche operaie. Gli umani giravano addobbati come uccelli variopinti di mille colori. Capelli color dell’erba o del cielo, corpi inguainati in abiti lucenti di tessuto sintetico._  
_Quella passeggiata in strada era il regalo di Ukoku a Komyo, che aveva espresso il desiderio di vedere il suo mondo._  
_Nessuno lì pareva prestargli attenzione, era uno come tanti, senza i suoi abiti da monaco e la lunga treccia bionda, non era altro che un comune simil umano che camminava su dell’asfalto che i suoi cugini droidi avevano steso per permettergli di camminare._  
_Ologrammi dalle dimensioni titaniche promuovevano ogni genere di cosa. Komyo non riusciva a riconoscere uno di quei prodotti, non sapendone neanche l’utilità._  
_Ukoku lo stringeva dalla vita, mentre Komyo teneva pigramente un braccio appoggiato sulle sue spalle._  
_Fu in quel momento che lo vide: un grande ologramma che pubblicizzava proprio l’apertura del parco e il volto di Koryu cresciuto, di Genjo Sanzo._  
_Austero e bellissimo, dominava su una piazza di esseri umani incuranti._  
_La pubblicità durò solo qualche secondo e Ukoku poi lo richiamò a sé, riprendendolo per la vita._  
_«È cresciuto, vero? Questa sera avrai modo di vederlo da più vicino. Non essere impaziente.»_

_Komyo indossò l’abito che Ukoku aveva fatto confezionare per lui, pantaloni aderenti neri e il corto kimono dai motivi floreali ricamati a mano sulla seta scura. Seduto davanti al grande specchio, Komyo si acconciò i capelli in un’elaborata treccia che non sapeva neanche di poter fare, meditando su quante cose fossero caricate sul suo sistema operativo che non aveva ancora mai sfruttato nella sua narrazione. Se poteva farsi una treccia allora poteva sperimentare in più modalità di acconciare i capelli, il suo cervello era capace di elaborare un concetto e trasmetterlo agli arti in maniera più efficiente di quella umana, che pretendeva una cosa chiamata allenamento._  
_Ukoku era vestito sempre di nero, con un completo dalla fattura moderna, mai vista da Komyo, che a poco a poco si stava abituando agli austeri abiti di quella civiltà._  
_«Sei bellissimo», Ukoku gli accarezzò i capelli lilla, lasciando che le dita scivolassero sulla sua guancia. «Avrai tutti gli occhi puntati addosso questa sera.»_  
_Komyo gli sorrise guardandolo allo specchio, tornando poi a osservare se stesso: il volto era quello di sempre, seppur con un po’ di trucco su occhi e labbra e i capelli di un altro colore, eppure nel vedersi di sfuggita nel riflesso, persino lui faticava a riconoscersi._  
_Mano nella mano si avviarono verso il piano terra dell’albergo, dove si sarebbe celebrata la festa._  
_Komyo non era abituato a vedere così tante persone insieme. Come uno sciame di essere umani sparsi nell’enorme giardino, dove droidi versavano da bere in calici vuoti e raccoglievano da terra cibo rovesciato._  
_Prese sotto braccio Ukoku, mentre si lasciava guidare in quel mare di gente. Alcuni si voltarono a guardarlo, altri lo ignorarono, ma furono in pochi a non domandarsi chi fosse il compagno del grande capo._  
_Dal canto suo Ukoku era perfettamente a suo agio, quasi un essere superiore. Pur non riuscendo ad abituarsi a chiamarlo e sentirlo chiamare Nii, Komyo recitava bene la parte del suo compagno di vita, che quasi si convinse di non interpretare una parte. Stretto nell’abbraccio di Ukoku che conversava amabilmente con un paio di signore, Komyo considerò quanto tutto quello assomigliasse alla libertà decantata dallo scienziato. Il non indossare catene mentali che portassero a un certo comportamento, l’interpretazione di un personaggio, il dover vivere per tutta la vita gli stessi avvenimenti, continuamente, in un loop infinito, solo per il piacere di altre persone. Quella sera poteva fare qualsiasi cosa volesse, anche Ukoku glielo aveva ripetuto. Poteva bere alcolici se ne aveva voglia, anche se il suo sistema digerente non lo avrebbe fatto ubriacare, ma poteva sentirne il sapore, come di tutto il cibo che c’era per lui quella sera. E la musica, l’aveva già sentita prima, suonata dai pochi e antichi strumenti tradizionali, dagli altri androidi vestiti da monaci del parco. Quella sera sentiva suonare invece uno strumento capace di esprimere melodia e armonia allo stesso tempo. Seguendo la musica dal suono rotondo e brillante, giunse davanti a uno strano e imponente strumento, le cui corde suonavano attraverso la percussione di piccoli tamburi, battuti da una persona seduta davanti, che muoveva le dita su piccoli tasti bianchi e neri._  
_Nel suo grande database il nome di quello strumento era conosciuto, ma il nome di chi stava suonando no._  
_Ken’ yuu suonava guardando davanti a sé, ignorando chi si fermava ad ascoltare la composizione per qualche attimo, tornando poi a bere o a mangiare._  
_C’era qualcosa di cupo nella sua musica, come una storia troppo cruda da raccontare._  
_Ken’ yuu era diverso. Nel suo sguardo una luce si era fatta più simile a quella di Ukoku. Forse era il tempo passato lontano dal parco, forse era qualcosa nel loro sangue, ma Ken’yuu ora sembrava più simile allozio._  
_O forse era solo più simile al giovane dei suoi ricordi._  
_I suoi occhi neri si spostarono dal luogo immaginario in cui Ken’ yuu si era immerso e si spostarono su di lui._

_In autunno, tra alberi morenti, al tramonto, lo vide con una pistola in mano. Coperto dal sangue dell’uomo che aveva ucciso, il ragazzo si era voltato a guardarlo, triste, affranto e sorpreso. Ricordò bene come quello sguardo presto lasciò spazio a qualcos’altro._  
_Stava piangendo, poteva vederlo chiaramente, dietro le lenti sporche di sangue._  
_Il silenzio regnava. Non c’era nessun monaco pronto a testimoniare ciò che era realmente successo quel giorno. Nessuna voce che potesse raccontare chi e perché aveva compiuto quella mattanza. Solo Ukoku che veniva creato e inserito nella narrazione._

_«Tu hai ucciso Godai, piangevi e allora ti ho chiamato Ukoku.»_  
_Il ragazzo abbassò le mani, smettendo di suonare, guardando ancora davanti a sé e aggrottando le sopracciglia._  
_«Sono stato io? O forse è la narrazione che irrompe nei tuoi ricordi?»_  
_«Questo va al di là della narrazione. Questo è reale.»_  
_«Tu sei reale… e sei incredibile.»_  
_Komyo si appoggiò al pianoforte e sorrise. Era sempre stato sensibile all’adulazione, ne era consapevole._  
_«Hai una camera anche tu nell’albergo?»_  
_«Come tutti i presenti», Ken’ yuu si alzò, spingendo indietro lo sgabello._  
_Quasi l’opposto di Ukoku, Ken’ yuu indossava abiti larghi e comodi e una giacca che assomigliava a un kimono, però di pelle. Era conturbante, un giovane affascinante._  
_Komyo fece per rispondere quando sentì della musica provenire dal fondo del giardino. Accompagnato da Ken’ yuu si avvicinò al palco da dove Nii stava parlando, annunciando dell’apertura del parco._  
_«Per quasi vent’anni i fan di quest’opera sono rimasti a bocca asciutta, dopo la misteriosa sparizione dell’anonimo scrittore. Abbiamo deciso di rilanciare questo marchio e quest’opera e soprattutto di dare una degna conclusione, grazie all’intervento di altri scrittori, molto appassionati. La storia ricomincerà da capo e i clienti avranno l’occasione di vivere persino i retroscena, i flashback, i ricordi dei personaggi che hanno tanto amato. Non saranno scene interattive, ma sarà emozionate riviverle da un altro punto di vista. E ora, come rappresentante e direttore di questa grande azienda di robotica, lasciate che vi mostri i grandi progressi che abbiamo fatto in vent’anni, mostrandovi i nostri androidi!»_  
_Con un gesto della mano diede l’ordine di far cadere il grande telo dietro di sé e il pubblico esultò alla vista della ventina di androidi scelti. I personaggi principali, presentati nei vestiti canonici, erano immobili sul palcoscenico. Sembravano persone in carne e ossa, immortalate per sempre in una posizione statica. Erano ovviamente disattivati, presentati come bambolotti iper costosi._  
_Komyo si focalizzò sulla figura di Genjo Sanzo, non riuscendo quasi a credere ai suoi occhi. Essendo il suo personaggi morto ben prima che Genjo diventi un uomo adulto, era la prima volta che lo vedeva in quella forma._  
_Dopo il discorso di Nii gli invitati si avvicinarono al palco. Era giusto permesso girare attorno agli androidi e guardarli, ma assolutamente proibito fare delle foto o toccarli eccessivamente._  
_Lasciandosi dietro Ken’ yuu, che non intendeva salire sul palco, dicendo che lo avrebbe aspettato lì, Komyo si precipitò per osservare Genjo._  
_Quegli occhi viola non esistevano in altra parte del mondo e nonostante fosse cresciuto, fosse adulto e i suoi tratti si fossero fatti più duri, dalle labbra di Komyo uscì un solo nome: Koryu._  
_Gli accarezzò delicatamente il viso e lo guardò con enorme soddisfazione e felicità. Ukoku gli si avvicinò, cingendolo per la vita._  
_«Che te ne pare?»_  
_«Oh, è così bello. I suoi capelli sembrano fatti d’oro! Però non me l’aspettavo che diventasse così… possente. Guarda che spalle è… è il doppio di me!»_  
_«Sì, diventa un bell’ometto forte e prestante. Potrei lasciarti visionare le linee narrative, potrebbe interessarti vedere quello che fa… dopo la tua morte o meglio, dopo la morte di Komyo Sanzo.»_  
_Indicò un personaggio in seconda fila. Una copia esattamente identica a lui. Il sorriso di Komyo si spense e si avvicinò al proprio doppio._  
_«Perché l’hai fatto?»_  
_Ukoku alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi sorrise._  
_«Alla gente piace Komyo; il mistero, quel sorriso da Gioconda…»_  
_«Da cosa?»_  
_«Lascia perdere. Quel sorriso enigmatico, mi serviva una copia da usare per i flashback, per la linea narrativa, seppur breve, dove lui compare. Non ha un cervello sviluppato come il tuo, è solo un androide con azioni pre impostate.»_  
_Komyo aggrottò le sopracciglia e si voltò a guardare Ukoku, raggelandolo con uno sguardo irato._  
_«Sei troppo importante per usarti come burattino per un gioco di ruolo per adulti.»_  
_«Continui a ripeterlo, eppure continuo alla fine a fare quello che vuoi tu.»_

_Ukoku gli si avvicinò e lo baciò sulla guancia._  
_«Tu sei libero di fare quello che vuoi… Houmei.»_

«Houmei!»  
Il ragazzo imprecò e si fermò nella stesura da cui era preso da ore e si voltò verso Jyoan. Poi verso il foglio su cui aveva scritto il proprio nome. Poi di nuovo su Jyoan. Sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte e sorrise.  
«Porca troia, hai qualcosa tipo bianchetto?»  
«Non lo so… non credo. Ora che sei tornato tra noi… vuoi mangiare qualcosa?»  
Houmei guardò l’ora e si accorse di aver scritto per cinque ore filate. Non era neanche andato in bagno.  
«Sì, sì, fai tu… io vado in bagno, mi sto pisciando addosso.»  
«Ok, non c’è bisogno che mi informi su tutte le tue impellenti funzioni fisiologiche e la loro riuscita, intanto metto a cucinare del riso.»  
Quella mattina Jyoan era stato fuori tutto il giorno per finire di farsi preparare il costume per il festival della Fantascienza. Ancora non ci credeva che quella gente fosse così aperta di mente da volere uno spettacolo di drag queen, si doveva ricredere su un mondo che non conosceva affatto e su cui aveva avuto qualche riserva. Il piccolo uomo che lo aveva contattato non sembrava neanche un appassionato di mondi fantascientifici, alieni e robot, ma più un professore universitario affetto da nanismo. Era entrato nel locale un paio di mesi prima e davanti a una sua performance aveva chiesto il prezzo per un’esibizione per una fiera, che anche se piccola, era il punto cardine di una comunità che stava andando crescendo.  
Gli aveva dato un acconto, con cui Jyoan si era pagato il vestito e altre cose e di rimando Jyoan gli aveva parlato di Houmei e del suo racconto.

«Sono anche un editore… mi occupo della revisione dei testi e visto che ho una grande conoscenza nel genere potrei leggere il racconto del suo compagno, sembra parecchio accattivante. Se dovesse essere pubblicabile, potrei suggerirlo al mio collega oltre mare.»  
«Oltre mare?»  
«Un mio collega vive negli Stati Uniti da un paio di anni, lui si occupa del lato burocratico dell’azienda… e poi c’è l’uomo che ha fondato tutto, è un signore di una certa età che ha deciso, dopo essere andato in pensione di dedicarsi alla pubblicazione di testi, come dire… non accettati dalla società, che è ancora molto bigotta, anche laggiù. Quindi… un testo di fantascienza dove c’è una relazione omosessuale tra un umano e un androide, credo lo farebbe impazzire.»  
Jyoan aveva sorriso e versato altro sakè nel piccolo bicchiere dell’uomo, che si chiamava Genkai.  
«Spero che l’idea gli piaccia, non intendo parlargliene prima del festival. Lo convincerò a venire e lì vi incontrerete, voglio che sia una sorpresa.»  
«Oh, terrò la mia bocca cucita fino a dopo lo spettacolo, a cui non vedo l’ora di assistere.»

Mentre preparava del riso al tè verde e Houmei rimetteva insieme le pagine del suo manoscritto, Jyoan provò a sondare il terreno.  
«Credi che te la pubblicheranno mai una storia così spinta che ha solo, praticamente, sesso omosessuale al suo interno?»  
«Ci penso ogni tanto, è un rischio. Credo che dovrò faticare molto per trovare qualcuno disposto e che non mi chieda di trasformare uno dei personaggi in una donna. Non ho niente contro le donne ma… un uomo e un androide non si sono mai visti insieme. C’è anche da dire che se noi scrittori continuiamo a piegarci al volere del pubblico di massa la letteratura gay non vedrà mai una svolta.»  
Abbracciò Jyoan da dietro, lanciando un’occhiata a ciò che stava cucinando.  
«Me la cucini un po’ di carne?»  
«Ma tu mangi solo carne nella tua vita? La verdura fa bene.»  
Houmei rispose con un morso nell’incavo del suo collo, abbastanza forte da farlo imprecare a denti stretti.  
«Sono un carnivoro, che ci posso fare?»  
«Questo è essere cannibali, non carnivori, se mi hai lasciato un altro segno…»  
Dopo mangiato Jyoan scappò di nuovo a finire di preparare il suo vestito e tutto quello che aveva a che fare col festival, lasciando di nuovo Houmei da solo. In realtà il ragazzo era abbastanza lieto quel giorno di poter scrivere senza interruzioni, anche se la sua pace venne interrotta da Doutaku, che si presentò quel pomeriggio, come avevano concordato, cosa che Houmei si era praticamente dimenticato.  
«Come fai a vivere da solo e ricordarti di lavarti e mangiare, dico io», disse l’altro entrando in casa sua.  
Houmei rispose con una risata, anche se davanti si trovò un muro di serietà. Doutaku era l’unico che sapeva dello spacciatore dei colombiani tenuto in ostaggio.  
«Pare che non siano molto interessati a lui, sanno che questo non è il loro territorio e che qualcuno può finire male, quindi se le cose sembravano essersi scaldate all’inizio, tutto è piuttosto tranquillo adesso.»  
«Bene, alla fine sono riuscito a ottenere qualche informazione, non credo sappia poi molto.»  
L’altro alzò un sopracciglio e scosse il capo.  
«C’era bisogno di torturarlo?»  
Houmei non rispose, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi e sostenendo lo sguardo.  
«Potevi anche restarne fuori quando te ne ho parlato. Ma non solo mi hai aiutato, ma mi hai anche coperto con Jyoan, che non deve assolutamente sapere di quello che ho fatto e che farò… è troppo puro di cuore per accettare qualcosa del genere, ma io sento di doverlo fare. Non avrò pace finché non avrò tolto di torno almeno il pezzo di merda che ha cercato di uccidere Jyoan. Almeno lui.»  
«Non sei infallibile, ricorda cosa hai rischiato la volta scorsa. Ricorda chi si è fatto il coma per te.»  
Houmei si chiuse nel suo mutismo, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Prese le chiavi di casa sua e fece un segno a Doutaku di seguirlo. Presero il ragazzo dalla doccia, legandolo e imbavagliandolo ulteriormente e lo avvolsero in un tappeto di cui Houmei si voleva disfare da tempo.  
Mentre Doutaku si occupava di portare via il giovane, talmente indebolito da non avere la forza di muoversi o ribellarsi, Houmei pulì il bagno e la doccia da tutto il sangue.  
Era infastidito dal fatto che il suo amico gli avesse ricordato di quella notte di qualche anno prima. Di quando i sogni di gloria erano andati in fumo, come i soldi che si erano visti costretti a bruciare, perché non appartenevano a loro.  
Ogni volta che entrava in bagno e guardava quella porta rotta ricordava di quella sera.

La polizia e la criminalità sulle sue tracce. I primi non sapevano che faccia avesse ed era un bene, i secondi invece sapevano il suo nome, il suo indirizzo, come si chiamava sua madre e ogni singolo componente della sua famiglia. Tutto quello che voleva fare era lasciare proprio la famiglia, lasciarla alla propria vita tranquilla, perché già aveva dovuto sopportare una pecora nera, non aveva bisogno anche di lui. Perché alla fine voleva sentirsi libero da quella schiacciante massa di responsabilità e problemi che loro erano diventati, assieme a lui. Era nauseato da quella vita mediocre, dal senso di colpa di sua madre, per non averlo protetto, difeso quando avrebbe potuto, troppo cieca, troppo impegnata a trovare giustificazioni per non ammettere che qualcosa di orribile stava accadendo proprio tra le mura della sua casa.  
Houmei quella notte era stanco. Era arrivato al limite di ciò che era capace di sopportare. Sho’un all’ospedale, quasi morto, il cadavere di un poliziotto e di tre membri di una banda all’obitorio e l’impossibilità fisica di farla finita.  
Tanta eroina da ammazzare un cavallo, tutta sciolta e pronta per essere iniettata, così facile da poterlo far fare a un bambino.  
Doutaku sfondò la porta che stava buttando tutto nel cesso.  
«Perché è così difficile?» Continuava a chiedersi.  
Doutaku l’aveva dapprima abbracciato e poi sollevato quasi di peso, costringendolo a prendere vestiti puliti, portandolo via mentre sua sorella Lin, in lacrime, si sbarazzava di tutto quello che potesse condurre la polizia a loro.

Versò l’ultimo secchio di acqua sporca nel water e tirò l’acqua. Il suo bagno non era mai stato così pulito. Tutto quello che doveva fare era spruzzare dell’insetticida per tutta la casa, in modo che rimanesse l’odore di una fittizia disinfestazione e la prima parte del gioco era finita. Prese il famoso bianchetto dal cassetto della sua scrivania e tornò nell’appartamento di Jyoan.

_«Tu sei libero di fare quello che vuoi, Komyo», la voce suadente di Ukoku fu un lieve bisbiglio nel suo orecchio. Lo prese per la mano e lo invitò a ballare con lui. Era una di quelle cose che Komyo sapeva fare senza sapere perché, ma gli piaceva. Seguire la musica, stretto a Ukoku, con Ken’ yuu che li osservava, appoggiato a un albero._  
_«Che cos’è successo a Ken’ yuu?»_  
_Ukoku alzò le sopracciglia e sorrise, un po’ sorpreso dalla domanda._  
_«Niente, ti sembra così diverso?»_  
_«Sì, c’è qualcosa in lui che non avevo mai visto prima.»_  
_«Perché non vai in camera sua?»_  
_Komyo alzò le sopracciglia e guardò con un certo stupore Ukoku, che ridacchiò._  
_«Mica sono geloso, come potrei? Non vede l’ora di condividere altro tempo con te. Portalo in camera, io vi raggiungo più tardi.»_  
_Lasciò la mano e il fianco di Komyo, aggiungendo poi di dover andare a parlare con finanziatori e clienti vari. Komyo si strinse nel kimono di seta, sentendo l’aria alzarsi. Raggiunse Ken’ yuu, che nel frattempo era andato a prendersi da mangiare mentre la musica continuava a suonare._  
_«Come si chiama questa musica?» Domandò a bruciapelo, mentre il ragazzo sorseggiava del vino bianco._  
_«Passacaglia, è proprio un tipo di composizione. Questa versione è molto bella devo dire.»_  
_Komyo lanciò un’occhiata a Ukoku intento a parlare con uomini e donne d’affari, sorseggiando super alcolici e stuzzicando il cibo, come degli uccellini pieni di soldi._  
_«La musica è bella, il posto anche… solo che… preferirei spostarmi nella tua camera, insieme a te ovviamente. Non abbiamo più avuto modo…»_  
_«E mio zio? Lo lasci qua da solo?»_  
_Komyo si voltò di nuovo verso lo scienziato vestito di nero, completamente assorto dalle sue discussioni._  
_«Ha ben altro a cui pensare in questo momento. Andiamo.»_  
_Lo prese per mano, obbligandolo a lasciare sul tavolo il bicchiere di cristallo, trascinandolo via._

_Intrappolati nel rispettivo intreccio di gambe e braccia, i due avevano cominciato a baciarsi non appena le porte dell’ascensore si chiusero. Ken’ yuu premuto contro la parete rivestita di legno, con la giacca aperta sul petto nudo, le mani che si spostavano tra i capelli dell’altro, che aveva sciolto e teneva stretti tra le dita e il suo kimono, slacciandolo, infilando le mani sotto la veste._  
_Fu lui a prendere per mano Komyo e a portarlo in camera propria. La porta non fece a tempo a chiudersi che metà dei loro vestiti erano già a terra, disseminati in un cammino che portava al letto._  
_Ken’ yuu si sedette sul materasso e armeggiò con la zip dei pantaloni di Komyo, che lo guardava dall’alto, sorridente ed eccitato. Si fece spogliare, mentre il ragazzo, già completamente nudo, si chinava su di lui per succhiargli l’erezione. Aveva sognato di farlo nelle sue solitarie notti in laboratorio, mentre durante l’interminabile corso d’aggiornamento gli sembrava di avere dei ricordi di cose che non aveva mai vissuto._  
_Erano sogni? Desideri? Fantasie?_  
_Komyo avvolto nella sua bella veste bianca, intento a slacciarsela mentre cammina a ritroso tra i corridoi di un enorme tempio._  
_Le fantasie potevano diventare reali in un mondo dove realtà e fantasia venivano così abilmente mischiati che c’era gente così alienata, così completamente assuefatta, da rifiutare il mondo vero._  
_Ma quello era il mondo vero. Quella stanza era reale, come i capelli di Komyo tra le dita._  
_Si lasciò spingere sul letto, sovrastato dal corpo dell’altro. La sua pelle era calda, i muscoli sodi e i suoi occhi, di quel marrone così intenso, così profondi, che nessuno avrebbe detto mai che non appartenevano a un essere umano, ma a un androide._  
_Aprì le gambe e lasciò che ci si mettesse in mezzo, con la voglia di essere preso dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto, disattivato, in mezzo a tutti gli altri personaggi, nel grande magazzino del parco._  
_Lo baciò ancora mentre entrava in lui, facendogli male, con lentezza estrema, prepotente come voleva che fosse. Era la prima volta che lo sentiva dentro di sé, ma gli sembrava che non avessero mai fatto altro in quelle poche volte che si erano visti, nell’anno di preparazione._  
_Komyo lo teneva per le cosce, prendendolo quasi con violenza, facendo sobbalzare il suo corpo a ogni spinta._  
_Dal canto suo Ken’ yuu si aggrappò a lui come se potesse sparire, come accadeva nei suoi sogni. Un attimo prima era tra le sue braccia, un attimo dopo era da solo in un letto troppo grande._  
_Si domandò se fosse quello il sentimento decantato secoli addietro, in maniera che lui aveva trovato oltremodo squallida, da tutti quei poeti e scrittori._  
_Quello che stava provando non era dolce, era qualcosa capace di consumargli il cervello._

_Komyo ricordava Ken’ yuu indossare le sue stesse vesti e seguirlo in un viaggio che non sapeva se fosse avvenuto davvero o meno. Non si chiamava più Ken’yuu, ma Ukoku e quel nome glielo aveva dato lui. Lo aveva visto crescere, invecchiare. Poi il mondo era finito._  
_Riaprendo gli occhi se l’era trovato avanti nuovamente giovane, vestito con abiti alieni e pareva non ricordarsi di lui. Aveva ritrovato il suo Ukoku segnato dalle rughe, crudele come era sempre stato, forse anche di più._  
_Ricordava ancora il forte desiderio che aveva provato per il ragazzo, anni prima. Ciò che aveva visto quella sera era la stessa oscurità imperante che lo aveva reso tanto irresistibile._  
_Solo Komyo sentì la porta aprirsi e lo sfrusciare di abiti tolti e lasciati cadere a terra. La mano tra i suoi capelli che andava a intrecciarsi con le dita di Ken’ yuu._  
_Il ragazzo sussultò di sorpresa nel vedere Ukoku unirsi all’amplesso e soprattutto Komyo accoglierlo con tanta naturalezza, come se sapesse come sarebbe andata quella serata._  
_L’uomo spinse Komyo ad appoggiarsi ancora di più su Ken’ yuu, andando a penetrarlo subito, prendendo il ritmo delle sue spinte. Pretese un bacio e per averlo gli tirò indietro i capelli, facendolo mugolare appena per il dolore, tappando subito ogni pretesta appoggiando le labbra sulle sue._  
_Per Komyo l’esperienza era surreale. Non aveva mai provato nulla del genere e le sue sensazioni parevano amplificate all’infinito. La percezione della sua pelle accaldata, il solo sentire il fiato di Ukoku sfiorarlo sul collo, le dita di Ken’ yuu strette sulle sue spalle; non si era mai sentito così vivo._  
_Osservò il ragazzo raggiungere l’orgasmo poco prima di venire dentro di lui, sentendosi scosso da miliardi di scariche elettriche, mentre ancora godeva delle spinte di Ukoku. Ken’ yuu se lo strinse contro mentre quello che era suo “zio” finiva di scopare l’androide, proprio sotto i suoi occhi. Il modo in cui lo teneva per i fianchi, il modo in cui Komyo si mordeva il labbro per non dargli la soddisfazione di gemere troppo forte._  
_Era già successo. Era come se stesse vivendo un ricordo, osservandolo dall’esterno._  
_Il morso sulla spalla che anticipò l’orgasmo di Ukoku, andò ad arrossargli la pelle, fino quasi a ferirla. Quella scarica di dolore rese tutto più bello, se possibile, facendo venire Komyo con un piccolo urlo soffocato._  
_Si scostò per lasciare spazio a Komyo nel letto, mentre Ukoku si stendeva dall’altra parte._  
_Entrambi gli accarezzarono la pelle, i capelli, il viso, mentre i suoi circuiti positronici tornavano a lavorare normalmente._

_Svegliandosi trovò solo Ken’ yuu immerso in un sonno che pareva simile alla morte._  
_Si alzò e indossò una vestaglia che l’albergo dava in dotazione, di morbido cotone e cercò Ukoku. Sentiva l’odore delle sue sigarette entrare dalla finestra aperta e lo raggiunse sul balcone._  
_«Hai manomesso per caso i miei sensori del piacere?»_  
_Ukoku si voltò a guardarlo e sorrise. Scosse il capo e aspirò a pieni polmoni una boccata dalla sigaretta._  
_«No, hai goduto per davvero. Hai fatto tutto da solo.»_  
_Komyo sorrise appena e gli si avvicinò, stringendosi nella vestaglia._  
_«Ho bisogno di risposte. Chi è Ken’ yuu? Chi sei tu?»_  
_Ukoku si massaggiò piano la fronte e guardò davanti a sé la città, che di notte pareva un manto di stelle._  
_«Io sono Ken’ yuu o meglio, lo ero. Arrivai all’azienda a diciassette anni, un ragazzo prodigio che doveva solo imparare il mestiere sul campo, ma che aveva la grande pretesa di scalare la piramide alimentare e porsi sulla vetta, come è stato. Andavo fortemente contro quello che mio padre avrebbe voluto per me… per lui gli androidi e la ricerca correlata erano solo stupidaggini di un’umanità che non aveva più voglia di fare fatica. In un certo senso aveva ragione. Gli dimostrai che non solo l’umanità non avrebbe dovuto più fare fatica, ma che avrebbe allungato anche la sua vita. Prima degli organi artificiali le persone arrivavano a stento a cento anni, ora si vive fino quasi a duecento. Una cosa che l’umanità però non è riuscita a modificare è la sua natura. La longevità non ha conferito a essa nessuna saggezza.»_  
_«E come sei diventato parte della storia. Perché io ricordo momenti in cui eri vestito da Sanzo, in cui abbiamo viaggiato insieme. Ricordo di quando ti sei presentato con Kamisama da me, di quella sera in cui abbiamo scommesso su chi avrebbe vinto…»_  
_Ukoku lo guardò e i suoi occhi non erano mai stati più neri._  
_«Il tuo caro Godai voleva cacciarmi dopo aver scoperto il mio piccolo inganno per essere assunto, ovvero falsificare la mia identità. Negli ultimi giorni di lavoro trovai gli appunti per un nuovo personaggio. Ai tempi stavamo lavorando solo sulle personalità dei quattro personaggi principali, infatti tutto l’impegno che Godai metteva su di te era quanto meno sospetto. Lessi la biografia del personaggio e lo trovai… perfetto. Perfetto per me. Capisci?»_  
_Komyo aggrottò le sopracciglia, riuscendo finalmente a districarsi tra le fila della verità._  
_«La vita è un susseguirsi di dolore e assurdità senza scopo. Avevo raggiunto tutti gli obbiettivi che potevo raggiungere e togliendo Godai di mezzo avrei continuato la mia scalata, ma continuavo a non avere uno scopo. Così vivono gli esseri umani, a differenza di voi che avete il vostro loop, la vostra narrazione, la vostra storia da seguire. Inserii la parte di Ken’yuu, al tempio e giocai assieme agli androidi, che facilmente si adeguarono alla narrazione, senza mai sospettare che fossi un esterno. Solo Godai lo sapeva e lui stesso si era inserito nella narrazione, per lo scopo che solo tu sai… e scoprii anche io. Doveva aver caricato la nuova narrazione nel tuo database, perché mi chiamasti Ukoku e tutto si svolse con una naturalezza che trovai sconcertante. Era stato scritto il personaggio e io lo adeguai al mio carattere e a come volevo che andasse la storia, ma per quanto potessi sforzarmi, finiva sempre allo stesso modo.»_  
_Ukoku spese la sigaretta premendola con forza sull’acciaio freddo della balconata._  
_«Tu continuavi a scegliere Koryu e a morire per lui. Rassegnato andai avanti da solo, diventando il primo personaggio umano nella storia di un parco interattiovo a tema. Dato che la quota azionaria maggiore era in mano a mio padre, con la chiusura anticipata del parco fece sparire tutti gli androidi originali, dando il consenso per degli spin off ambientati in contesti non canonici, ma senza mai permettere di usare il programma originale, ovvero tutto ciò che è stato registrato nei nostri database. Ci sono stati parchi a tema meravigliosi, ma per quanto fossero interessanti, non restavano altro che delle sostituzioni… tentativi di far passare il tempo più velocemente per non accettare il fatto che questa storia non avrebbe mai visto la fine. Non potevo più avere a che fare con te, come se fossi morto davvero… ma mentre ti cercavo, trovai qualcos’altro…»_

_Senza Komyo. Senza una luce a illuminare il suo oscuro cammino, Ukoku trovò qualcosa: se stesso. Interpretando un personaggio che non altro che la sua vera natura, Ukoku portò il caos in quel mondo chiamato Togenkyo, distrusse vite e le speranze di tante persone, manipolò e lasciò morire chi aveva posto fiducia in lui._  
_Passò all’interno del parco più di vent’anni, ripetendo all’infinito massacri e uccisioni, venendo ferito e guarito dalla stessa tecnologia che aveva inventato. Komyo non poteva saperlo, ma persino i suoi occhi erano bionici, indossava gli occhiali solo per abitudine._  
_E per non ricordare al mondo che il motivo della chiusura del parco era stata la sua quasi morte. Ma grazie a quel fatto aveva capito come liberare gli androidi non solo dalla narrazione, ma anche dalle Leggi che li vincolavano e li rendevano vulnerabili agli esseri umani stessi._  
_Quel gioco era diventato più vero dell’esistenza al di fuori del parco. Per lui perseguitare Genjo Sanzo e i suoi amici, uccidere, torturare, osservare il mondo contorcersi in una palla di fuoco, era più naturale di quelle mura di cemento in cui abitava quella che sarebbe dovuta essere la sua vera esistenza._  
_Arrivò alla fine del parco, che non era altro che una landa deserta, dove i macchinari erano ancora fermi, dove ancora non era stata costruito uno scenario. Passeggiando nella vasta pianura scelta, trovò una grossa piuma nera di un corvo._  
_Quel giorno scattò qualcosa, un’idea._

_«Sai quanto è difficile riprodurre un cervello umano? All’inizio pensavo fosse molto più semplice. Avevo trasferito tutto ciò che era nel mio cervello in una memoria grande come l’unghia del mio pollice. Pensavo che sarebbe bastato creare un androide con le mie fattezze e caricare il programma, così da apportare quelle modifiche che pensavo sarebbero state perfette per fare in modo che la nostra storia andasse come desideravo ma… non fu così facile. Non so quanti “Ken’yuu” ho distrutto… il personaggio tornava a comportarsi sempre allo stesso modo. Simulazioni su simulazioni di calcoli di percentuale di sintonia tra me e il tuo personaggio. Alla fine capii che tu non avresti mai accettato un personaggio diverso da ciò che sono e che io mi sarei sempre comportato allo stesso modo. Che tristezza constatare che per quanto gli esseri umani si credano liberi, non sono altro che semplici algoritmi.»_  
_Komyo gli si avvicinò, arrivando così vicino da toccarlo._  
_«Perché creare Ken’ yuu? Se hai capito che così come sei è l’unico modo per stare con me.»_  
_Ukoku si tolse gli occhiali e osservò la distesa di palazzi senza problemi. Ogni tanto ripensava al grande regalo che Genjo gli aveva dato: l’oscurità e poi un nuovo modo di vedere le cose._  
_«Lo vedrai… che cattivo della storia sarei se rivelassi tutto il mio piano? Ti sembro forse un personaggio da quattro soldi?» Ridacchiò e lasciò cadere gli occhiali dal palazzo. Da quell’altezza ne perse la visione a metà della loro caduta. «Se hai notato qualcosa di diverso nel nostro Ken’yuu è solo perché è me nella sua forma più pura. Con tutto ciò che questo significa.»_  
_Komyo sollevò una mano e gli accarezzò i capelli, sorridendo quando l’altro socchiuse gli occhi. Un sospetto si fece largo della sua mente, ma non fece altre domande a quell’uomo tormentato. Provò per lui una tenerezza infinita, quando avrebbe dovuto considerarlo un mostro e gettarlo dallo stesso balcone su cui era appoggiato. Non ci riusciva. Non era pietà, come gli aveva detto Ukoku stesso, era la consapevolezza che anche se lui era fatto di pelle sintetica e l’altro di carne, erano fatti della stessa sostanza, a un livello così astratto che quasi gli sfuggiva tra le mani. Lo abbracciò e Ukoku gli accarezzò a sua volta i capelli, che stavano sbiadendo, tornando del colore originale._  
_«Una volta che avrai ricordato tutto, ti verrà più facile affrontare ciò che capiterà con l’apertura del parco…»_  
_«Altre rivelazioni?»_  
_Ukoku sorrise e questa volta nella sua espressione c’era un velo neanche malcelato di pura malvagità._  
_«No, più che altro qualcosa che meriti di vedere. Non essere impaziente… meglio andare ora, abbiamo un lungo viaggio che ci aspetta.»_  
  
Si strofinò gli occhi e tolse l’ultima pagina scritta, aggiungendola alle altre. Era mentalmente stanco e quel giorno aveva scritto così tanto da poterne riposare un paio.  
«Bentornato nel mondo dei vivi», la voce di Jyoan lo fece sussultare.  
Era seduto sul divano a guardare un film di una ventina di anni prima in televisione. Con un asciugamano  a fargli da turbante e una vestaglia azzurra dai motivi floreali, sembrava una diva di altri tempi, dello stesso film che stava guardando.  
«Da quanto sei tornato?»  
«Da abbastanza tempo. Non mi andava di disturbarti, eri così preso.»  
Houmei si alzò e le natiche che erano state appoggiate per ora sulla dura sedia formicolarono. Se le massaggiò mentre si avvicinava al suo splendido compagno.  
«Non hai mangiato?»  
«In verità sì, ma non ti sei accorto neanche di quello. Ti ho lasciato qualcosa in un piatto.»  
Houmei si voltò verso la cucina e notò un piatto coperto con un panno e scosse il capo.  
«Sei così premuroso con me, mi farò perdonare.»  
Jyoan alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse il capo.  
«L’hai già fatto», mormorò a bassa voce, continuando a guardare la televisione.  
Houmei si sedette al suo fianco e ruffiano come un gatto andò ad accoccolarsi vicino a lui.  
Tentò di ignorare i suoi baci e le sue carezze, che andavano a infilarsi tra le pieghe della vestaglia, ma era impossibile. Quando si arrese alle attenzioni di Houmei, capitò un’altra di quelle cose assurde che circondavano lo scrittore.  
Udirono dei colpi di clacson intervallati a formare una musichetta e Houmei scattò in piedi come una molla.  
«Questo è il segnale di Sho’un!»  
«Di CHI?»  
Non ricevette risposta e osservò l’altro precipitarsi giù dalle scale rischiando anche di rompersi l’osso del collo. Si alzò con uno sbuffo e andò a vedere alla finestra ciò che stava accadendo: fuori da un taxi c’era il ragazzo della foto, quello con i capelli rasati, in compagnia di una ragazza quasi a fine gravidanza e con la stessa espressione torva che doveva avere Jyoan.

«Ti ho trovato finalmente, brutto stronzo, la vuoi smettere di cambiare abitazione ogni due anni?»  
«E tu? Che fine avevi fatto?» Rispose Houmei, senza attendere altro e prendendolo in braccio in uno slancio di affetto eccessivo. Jyoan scese dopo essersi messo qualcosa giusto sotto la vestaglia e raggiunse la coppietta che ancora si abbracciava e si stringeva, mentre la ragazza incinta discuteva con il tassista, che se ne andò sgommando.  
«Tieni il resto allora, maledetto ciccione! E grazie per non avermi aiutato con i bagagli!»  
Jyoan si avvicinò alla ragazza, ignorando i due che sembravano squittire come due innamorati che si rivedevano dopo una guerra decennale. La giovane scosse il capo e lo fissò.  
«Forse un giorno Sho’un amerà così anche me*», disse arricciando il naso. «Quando i due avranno finito di copulare io avrò già sgravato e allattato questo bambino, mi aiuti tu con i bagagli?»  
Jyoan guardò Houmei e il suo amico che si stavano rotolando a terra, sul marciapiede, davanti a gente che li guardava con un misto di sorpresa e disgusto.  
«Certo, direi anche di lasciarli qui da soli, prima o poi si accorgeranno della nostra assenza.»  
«Più poi che prima, nel frattempo credo mangerò qualcosa», disse la ragazza, accarezzandosi il pancione.  
«Se vuoi ho del cibo in caldo, preparato poco fa.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * L'ultima scena è quasi pari pari a quella di Scrubs, quando Turk torna dalla luna di miele.


	16. Parte 16

 

**Parte 16**

Prese tra le dita il bianchetto che il giorno prima Houmei gli aveva chiesto e che ora era comparso sul tavolo della sua cucina. Un vecchio bianchetto dall’etichetta sbiadita. Lo appoggiò vicino alla macchina da scrivere che dal tavolo della cucina aveva spostato sulla propria scrivania, sui cui teneva i trucchi per lavorare.  
Nel frattempo in cucina il chiasso era diventato quasi confortevole. L’amico di Houmei, Sho’un, era chiassoso eppure simpatico e la sua ragazza sembrava una sorta di modella da copertina ricoperta di tatuaggi in astinenza da birra da otto mesi. Le occhiate che lanciava al compagno ogni volta che portava la lattina alla bocca erano da manuale del perfetto sguardo omicida. Doutaku si era fatto vivo un paio di ore dopo, avvertito telefonicamente da Houmei e ora Jyoan si aspettava che da un momento all’altro facesse capolino anche Lin.  
Proprio in quel momento qualcuno suonò alla porta e Jyoan si alzò per andare ad aprire.  
Si trovò davanti una ragazza poco più bassa di lui, con una lunga coda color sabbia e lo stesso sorriso furbo di Houmei, accompagnato da due grandi e profondi occhi nocciola.  
«Ehi Jyoan, guarda, mi sono fatto fare delle tette nuove», disse cercando di imitare la voce del fratello, aprendo la giacca.  
Houmei fece capolino da dietro Jyoan, scuotendo il capo.  
«La smetti di fare la scema?»  
«E tu la smetti di sparire? Siamo andati al tuo vecchio appartamento e quel coglione del padrone di casa ci ha detto che te ne eri andato, con ancora due mesi da saldare!»  
«Cosa? Non gli avrete dato dei soldi a quel vecchio laido?»  
«Ma ti pare? Ancora un paio di parole e finiva lungo disteso con un pugno. Salve, sono Lin, la sorella di Houmei», disse porgendo la mano a Jyoan, che la strinse.  
«Non avevo dubbi sulla tua identità.»  
La ragazza entrò in casa e continuò a guardare Jyoan.  
«Wow, Doutaku mi aveva detto che eri bello, ma non pensavo fossi così bello.»  
Houmei si voltò verso l’amico, che a quelle parole si era girato, guardando la finestra con ostinazione, coprendo metà del volto con una mano.

Alla fine restarono tutti a cena e Jyoan approvò l’idea di ordinare cibo d’asporto, l’idea di cucinare per tutta quella gente non gli piaceva per niente, tanto che neanche li aveva invitati, ma era divertente essere circondati da gente che tirava giù Houmei dal suo piedistallo. Lin raccontava di quando da bambini ne combinavano di ogni tipo e la colpa ricadeva sempre sul fratello, Doutaku e Sho’un invece avevano storie ben più imbarazzanti da raccontare.  
«Houmei ha sempre avuto più gusto in fatto di uomini che di donne», disse Vivian, la ragazza incinta di Sho’un.  
«Oh, andiamo, non sono mica brutte le mie ex fidanzate.»  
Lin scosse il capo e buttò giù un sorso di birra, lasciandosi andare a un quasi impercettibile rutto.  
«Neo sull’orecchio era inguardabile, con quelle enormi orecchie a sventola, forse tetta gigante era passabile, se non avesse avuto quel seno così asimmetrico. Invece sei sempre andato con maschietti bellissimi, anche più belli di te.»  
«Adesso non esageriamo», replicò Houmei, facendo il finto offeso.  
«Oh, andiamo! Quel fotomodello che ha fatto allagare il quartiere? Sei stato fortunato che era gay!»  
«Fotomodello?» Domandò Jyoan, alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Sì, un cinogiapponese in visita dai nonni, una meraviglia del creato», commentò Lin, bevendo ancora un sorso. Era praticamente brilla. Con le gote rosse, gli occhi marroni che parevano quasi liquidi tanto erano grandi e allegri, era comprensibile che Doutaku fosse cotto da anni di lei. «Per non parlare di Momo…»  
«Momo chi?» Chiese Sho’un, che non si ricordava più di quel ridicolo vezzeggiativo.  
«Toudai», disse Houmei, sentendo già lo sguardo infuocato di gelosia di Jyoan addosso. Toudai aveva avuto un vezzeggiativo affettuoso e lui no, prevedeva già ritorsioni.  
«Ragazzi, vi lascio la possibilità di continuare a parlare male di me mentre vado in bagno a cagare.»  
Jyoan arricciò il naso e si versò della birra nel bicchiere.  
«Potevi anche evitare di essere così esplicito, buona cagata comunque.»

Vivian si avvicinò a Jyoan che stava giusto lavando gli ultimi bicchieri per aiutarlo, cominciando ad asciugarli.  
«Senti una cosa», bisbigliò lei, guardandosi in giro con i meravigliosi occhi scuri. «Come scopa Houmei? Alla fine non ho mai avuto modo di saperlo.»  
Jyoan sgranò dapprima gli occhi e poi trattenne una risata imbarazzata.  
«Beh, è molto bravo… si dedica molto a dare e ricevere piacere e ha un bel cazzo, non posso non dirlo, ha un cazzo adorabile.»  
«Ah! Lo sapevo! Ci divertivamo a far ingelosire e incazzare Sho’un, ma non ci abbiamo mai dato dentro per davvero. In verità credo che entrambi cercavamo di allontanare l’altro da Sho’un, per avere l’esclusiva. Insomma con Houmei Sho’un ha avuto molti guai, ma è anche una di quelle amicizie che va oltre tutto, più importante di un legame di sangue, quindi capisco che avesse paura di perderlo. Poi è successo quello che è successo e quindi… per una volta Houmei è stato veramente altruista.»  
«Intendi dire che si è allontanato da Sho’un volontariamente?»  
«Sho’un è andato in coma, una pesante overdose, roba tagliata male che avevano comprato per rivenderla a un prezzo più alto. Volevano fare soldi facili per andarsene, scappare da tutto… solo che hanno fatto la cazzata di ricominciare a farsi e capisco, con tutto quel ben di dio che avevano in casa», la ragazza si grattò la nuca e poi si accarezzò di nuovo il pancione. «Sho’un tornò in istituto dopo essersi ripreso e Houmei, lo saprai, è stato portato di forza da Toudai.»  
«Che fosse stato portato di forza non lo sapevo, non mi ha raccontato praticamente nulla.»  
«Non crederne che ne vada fiero, forse non vuole sminuire ai tuoi occhi», disse Vivian, appoggiando un bicchiere asciutto sul bancone. Aveva un viso bellissimo e poi un po’ si ingelosì a immaginarla con Houmei, ma approfittò del momento di particolare loquacità della ragazza per saperne di più.  
«Deve capire che non sminuisce, neanche io ho avuto una vita facile e ho fatto cose di cui non vado fiero, lo sa…»  
«A lui non interessa, è quello. Credo di conoscerlo abbastanza bene ormai, a lui non importa niente di niente, accetta gli eventi e le persone per quel che sono, ma sa bene che non è sempre facile farlo con lui, è più… cupo di quello che sembra.»  
«Si evince da quello che scrive», commentò Jyoan, chiudendo l’acqua e asciugandosi le mani. Si voltò poi verso il piccolo balcone, dove Houmei e gli altri si erano spostati per fumare e continuare a parlare. Houmei notò il suo sguardo su di sé e gli sorrise.  
Aveva qualcosa di strano, però, qualcosa che Jyoan aveva notato da tempo. Pareva perdersi ogni tanto in ricordi o pensieri e il suo sguardo si faceva inquietante. Da una parte avrebbe voluto sapere tutto su di lui, come i primi tempi in cui erano andati a letto insieme; gli sembrava così assurdo aver incontrato una persona del genere che cercava di imprimere nella mente ogni muscolo, ogni espressione e ogni modo di dire, aspettando, inevitabilmente, il giorno in cui si sarebbero detti addio e non si sarebbero più rivisti. Ma Houmei aveva continuato a presentarsi al locale e aveva continuato a far parte della sua vita, ma c’era quell’ombra che spesso si presentava sul suo viso, come se fosse un fiore bellissimo, ma pieno di veleno, su cui era pericoloso posarsi.

Houmei si avvicinò a Jyoan, che era rimasto da solo in cucina, con Vivian che aveva deciso infine di raggiungere il suo compagno.  
«Non immaginavo che si sarebbero presentati tutti in una volta, mi spiace se ti abbiamo messo in disordine il soggiorno e la cucina. Ovviamente li obbligherò ad aiutarti a pulire.»  
«Non ti preoccupare, sono abituato al tuo disordine», rispose Jyoan, tirandosi poi su e sedendosi sul bancone della cucina. Osservò Doutaku e Lin perdersi un attimo in effusioni; si stringevano in un abbraccio quasi spinto, come a suggerire che presto o tardi se ne sarebbero andati per continuare in un letto, eppure non apparivano fastidiosi, solo molto innamorati. Voltandosi verso Houmei lo vide osservare la stessa scena con uno sguardo poco rassicurante.  
«Ti dà fastidio vedere tua sorella in certi atteggiamenti?»  
Houmei sbatté le ciglia e sorrise come al suo solito.  
«No, ma che dici… stavo pensando a cose mie, sono felice che finalmente quei due idioti si siano messi insieme, era ora.»  
Con fare piuttosto timido Sho’un si avvicinò ai due.  
«Sapete se c’è qualche hotel nelle vicinanze? Siamo venuti col taxi ma non ci aspettavamo di rimanere così tanto ed è praticamente notte… magari se ci date uno strappo…»  
«Potete rimanere qui da me, le lenzuola le ho cambiate questa mattina e anche gli asciugamani sono puliti, io e Houmei dormiremo a casa sua. Che è qui di fronte.»  
Houmei lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa Jyoan aggiunse. Intanto Sho’un aveva sgranato gli occhi e sorriso come un bambino a cui avevano appena offerto delle caramelle.  
«Il tuo appartamento è a posto, giusto? Sei andato a prendere il bianchetto, quindi ci possiamo dormire.»  
«Puzza ancora un po’, ma è fattibile», rispose Houmei, con voce più fredda di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
A quel punto cosa Houmei avesse fatto nel proprio appartamento per una settimana non gli interessava e non lo voleva sapere.

Mentre osservava Doutaku e Lin andarsene tenendosi per mano, affacciato alla finestra della camera da letto, Houmei ricordava con una punta di fastidio di quella notte che il suo amico l’aveva portato via dopo il tentato suicidio.  
L’aveva portato a casa sua e chiuso prontamente in camera da letto, in modo che non potesse scappare, se non dalla finestra posta al secondo piano. Houmei era così debole che l’idea di scappare non lo sfiorava neanche. Aveva osservato Doutaku parlare con Seiran a lungo. Gli sarebbe piaciuto carpire qualche stralcio di conversazione, ma non aveva neanche la forza per origliare e comunque con quel traffico non si sarebbe sentito niente. Li guardava mentre parlavano di lui, di cosa fare con un eroinomane fuori di testa che presto sarebbe entrato nell’allucinante stadio di astinenza. Doutaku aveva toccato il braccio di Seiran, poi aveva appoggiato la mano anche sull’altro, poi aveva chinato il capo, e Houmei sperava davvero che non stesse piangendo.  
Trattenne il fiato quando i due si abbracciarono. Seiran che accarezzava la schiena di Doutaku, che invece teneva una mano sulla sua testa pelata, come a tenerselo vicino. Restarono così a lungo, sul marciapiede, bisbigliandosi qualcosa all’orecchio.  
Quando Doutaku tornò su Houmei si era spostato nel letto, nel disperato tentativo di prendere sonno, perché nonostante la stanchezza non riusciva a dormire.  
«Ti devo chiudere dentro, domani mattina partiremo, Seiran mi ha dato un indirizzo…»  
«Fai quello che devi fare», disse Houme, infilando una mano sotto il cuscino, socchiudendo gli occhi. Doutaku si sedette sul letto e lo guardò preoccupato. Gli accarezzò i capelli e il ragazzo accettò di buon grado quella dimostrazione d’affetto. Senza dire altro rimase da solo nella camera da letto di Doutaku, con la porta chiusa a chiave dall’esterno.  
Il mattino dopo erano già in viaggio, sulla vecchia, ma ben tenuta, auto di Doutaku. Houmei in città si era dovuto nascondere dietro un cappuccio, accucciato sul sedile posteriore, e quando furono finalmente fuori dal centro abitato, verso le strade di montagna, Houmei si spostò sul sedile anteriore, annoiato dal viaggio infinito che doveva portarlo verso la misteriosa destinazione. Un luogo isolato tra le montagne, immaginava Houmei, dove forse Seiran lo avrebbe tenuto sotto controllo mentre affrontava l’astinenza.  
Con le braccia appoggiate alle ginocchia, accucciato sul sedile, osservava la strada scorrere, sempre uguale, con noia malcelata. Tutto quello che desiderava era avere notizie sulla salute di Sho’un, ma si sarebbero fermati solo in serata, per pernottare in un motel e ricominciare il viaggio il giorno dopo.  
In tutto questo il suo bisogno di eroina si faceva sentire poco a poco.  
Persino Doutaku, che doveva tenere occhio alla strada, ogni tanto notava quei suoi piccoli movimenti nervosi: il continuo toccarsi dei capelli, il mangiarsi le unghie e le espressioni di dolore che saltuariamente apparivano sul bel viso.

«Gli effetti più pesanti dell’astinenza si manifestano in quarantotto ore, cresceranno con l’andare del tempo e lui ti dirà qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi, per scappare, perché il suo cervello gli ordinerà di farsi e al più presto possibile. Ti farà pena, anche quando ti dirà cose orribili, ma tu non cedere, portalo da Toudai e lì ce ne occuperemo noi.»  
Seiran lo aveva guardato negli occhi mentre gli parlava, alzandogli il viso con gesti gentili ma fermi.  
«Non lasciarlo mai solo, neanche quando va in bagno, la parte più difficile sarà quando arriverete al motel sulla strada, perché sarà già in astinenza da ventiquattro ore e potrebbe entrare in paranoia.»  
«Non so se ce la faccio, vederlo in quello stato…»  
«Allora portalo all’ospedale, prima di tutto lo arresteranno per possesso di droga, lo butteranno in qualche cella dove affronterà l’astinenza nel peggiore dei modi, o magari non l’affronta, perché si fa prima e crepa in prigione.»  
«Vuoi farmi star peggio dicendomi cose del genere?»  
Seiran incrociò le braccia sul petto e sospirò, sempre serio.  
«Ti sto dicendo come andranno le cose, sai quanti ne sono morti in prigione? Potrebbe anche semplicemente soffocare nel proprio vomito, nessuno lì ha la creanza di girarti su un lato se ti vede agonizzare.»  
Lo aveva preso per un braccio e si era sentito sprofondare in un abisso. Aveva visto Houmei venir trascinato nel buio del suo trauma famigliare, non aveva potuto fare niente e ora che poteva fare qualcosa, aveva paura.  
Trattenne l’amarezza e la tristezza, appoggiò anche l’altra mano sul braccio di Seiran e lo attirò a sé. Aveva bisogno di lui come un disperso in mare aveva bisogno della rotta delle stelle, sapeva guidarlo verso la direzione giusta. Non aveva mai modo di creare quel contatto così stretto, di poterlo abbracciare, di poterlo ringraziare. Se non fossero stati in strada si sarebbe lasciato andare di più, era già successo altre volte.  
Le sue mani sulle schiena era già abbastanza di conforto.  
«Quando arrivi al motel chiama al numero che ti ho dato, ci sarò anche io a casa di Toudai. Avrete bisogno di qualcuno che vi aiuti, non è mai facile gestire un’astinenza senza farmaci.»  
«Va bene, ora torna di sopra…»

Girandosi verso Houmei notò che si era addormentato in una posizione assurda, simile a quella fetale, ma molto più scomoda. Non poteva assolutamente fermarsi, quindi andò avanti a guidare fino a sera, trattenendosi anche dal fare una sosta per urinare, riuscendo a resistere fino al motel, che raggiunsero in sera inoltrata. Svegliò delicatamente Houmei, che cominciava ad accusare dolori al ventre.  
Approfittando della sua debolezza fisica lo portò in camera da letto, dopo aver sostato il meno possibile alla reception, dove un tipo dall’aria poco raccomandabile fissava Houmei, come una fonte di soldi. Probabilmente quel bastardo vendeva roba e Houmei aveva l’aria del tossico lontano un miglio.  
Lo chiuse in camera e andò a chiamare Toudai al numero che Seiran gli aveva dato.

Quando Doutaku tornò in camera, Houmei si era quasi appisolato, non potendo fare altro. Il mini bar era vuoto e le finestre inchiodate. Non aveva ancora l’impulso di scappare, ma stava subentrando la paranoia. Aveva già sperimentato l’astinenza, all’istituto in cui Seiran lavorava, anche se lì era stato progressivamente aiutato col metadone, non sapeva quindi a cosa sarebbe andato in contro nelle prossime e ore aveva paura. Poche volte nella sua vita aveva avuto paura.  
Si strinse lo stomaco con le braccia, cominciando ad accusare i primi crampi. Sentì il peso dell’altro sul materasso e aprì gli occhi piano. La luce gli dava fastidio agli occhi.  
«Stai una merda?»  
«Abbastanza di merda», rispose Houmei, cercando di sorridere.  
Doutaku si grattò la testa e si stese di fianco al suo amico, dato che le stanze doppie prevedevano tutte un letto matrimoniale, probabilmente era un ritrovo per prostitute. Houmei non si sentiva a disagio come l’amico, troppo preso dalla preoccupazione e dai dolori.  
«Forse è meglio cercare di dormire», disse Doutaku, toccandosi la tasca del jeans dove aveva assicurato la chiave della stanza. Gli sarebbe toccato dormire vestito, togliersi i jeans avrebbe significato dare la possibilità a Houmei di scappare. Si tolse giusto le scarpe e si chiuse la felpa sul petto, mentre Houmei si infilava sotto le coperte.  
«Dormi sopra le coperte?»  
«Sì, ti dispiace?»  
Houmei trattenne una risata e gli indicò l’armadio della stanza, da cui poteva prendere una coperta.  
«In tutti gli anni che ci conosciamo non abbiamo dormito mai assieme, ci pensi?»  
«Che intendi dire?» Domandò Doutaku, lanciando un’occhiata all’armadio e poi di nuovo al suo amico.  
«Sai… non abbiamo mai dormito uno a casa dell’altro. Va beh, a casa mia era impossibile, tredici persone stipate in tre camere da letto più il divano letto in soggiorno, ma non siamo mai andati insieme da qualche parte, stavo pensando a questo… »  
«Con Sho’un invece l’hai fatto parecchie volte.»  
«Beh, anche tu con Seiran, no? Strano come abitasse a neanche un chilometro di distanza e che tu fossi così suo amico e io neanche lo conoscessi.»  
Houmei parlava trascinando le parole, come a sforzarsi di tenere le conversazione, nonostante tutto quello che stava provando.  
«Non è una persona con cui andresti d’accordo. Come ti senti?»  
Houmei strinse gli occhi e si scoprì, cominciando ad avere caldo. Si tolse la felpa e i calzini, ributtandosi sul letto.  
«Sento che sto andando a fuoco.»  
Si tolse anche la maglia, buttandola da parte.  
Era sudato, dolorante, tremante, Doutaku non sapeva che fare per alleviare le sue sofferenze. Sospirò e si sedette sul materasso, arrivando ad abbracciare l’amico, stringendoselo al petto. Houmei sembrò apprezzare di buon grado quell’abbraccio, stringendolo a sua volta, intensificando la stretta quando le fitte al ventre si facevano più forte.  
La notte passò tra brevi momenti di sonno e stati di veglia agitati. La situazione era diventata estenuante persino per Doutaku, che faticava a stare dietro ai brevi momenti di sonno delirante dell’amico e i suoi momenti di veglia sempre più dolorosi.  
Cominciò ad appoggiargli pezzuole bagnate con l’acqua fredda sulla fronte e a bagnargli poi il viso. Gli pettinò i capelli all’indietro con le dita e Houmei gli sorrise con gratitudine.  
«Ehi, non pensare che adesso ti farò una sega o qualcosa del genere.»  
Houmei ridacchiò in maniera più sensuale di quanto avrebbe dovuto e sorrise ancora.  
«Anche se non sarebbe male.»  
Doutaku lo fissò per un lungo istante e poi chiuse gli occhi.  
«Ok, io dormo per terra, tu sei pericoloso.»

Voltandosi verso il bagno vide Jyoan uscire, in mutande dopo aver piegato i vestiti su una sedia vicino a letto. Houmei buttò fuori dalla finestra la sigaretta che aveva finito di fumare e chiuse la finestra.  
«C’è ancora puzza di insetticida. Anche se non ho capito che insetti ti avevano infestato la cucina…»  
«Blatte. Comuni blatte.»  
Houmei si buttò sul letto, osservando Jyoan mentre finiva di pettinarsi i capelli, mentre lui dal canto suo era già tanto se quel giorno si era ricordato di legarli, per tenerli in ordine. Se li slegò, lasciandoli cadere sulle spalle e aspettò Jyoan, che gli sembrava così stranamente freddo.  
«C’è qualcosa che non va?»  
«No, perché mai dovrebbe esserci qualcosa che non va.»  
Houmei alzò un sopracciglio e si appoggiò su un gomito, steso su un lato mentre lo guardava.  
«Pensi ti nasconda qualcosa?»  
«Cosa più che ovvia, ma non voglio forzarti a dirmi nulla», disse Jyoan, sedendosi sul letto, dandogli la schiena. Si voltò poi a guardarlo. «Non è che i tuoi amici scopano sul mio letto, vero?»  
«Sho’un è uno piuttosto rispettoso… ma si può fare sesso in gravidanza?»  
«Certo che si può…», rispose Jyoan, aggrottando le sopracciglia; non era una bella immagine neanche per lui.  
«Che impressione… cioè Vivian è ancora bellissima, ma quel coso davanti, quel pancione.»  
Jyoan sgranò gli occhi e gli diede uno schiaffo che doveva essere leggero, ma finì per beccare Houmei in piena fronte.  
«Sei un mostro! Io trovo che sia radiosa e che il tuo amico sia veramente innamorato.»  
Si stese di fianco a Houmei, che nel frattempo non si era spostato, continuando a osservarlo.  
«Tu da cosa capisci se una persona è innamorata? O se tu sei innamorato?»  
«Mh?» Jyoan lo guardò serio, mentre Houmei manteneva il suo sorriso. «Lo senti… come le famose farfalle nello stomaco. Una sensazione che ti prende qui», si toccò l’addome là dove c’era la bocca dello stomaco, scendendo poi verso il ventre.  
«E non potrebbe essere diarrea?»*  
«Sei… sei fastidio come una fitta intercostale, fammi dormire.»  
Si voltò dall’altra parte, dandogli pericolosamente le spalle e s’impose di dormire, coprendosi con il lenzuolo leggero. Houmei spense la luce e poi si avvicinò a lui, abbracciandolo come Jyoan voleva che facesse.  
«Se ti nascondo delle cose lo faccio per te, credimi.»  
«Non mi va che decidi per me», sussurrò l’altro in risposta, voltandosi e cercandolo nel buio. «Non potresti raccontarmi tutto e lasciare che decida cosa fare? Pensi che non riesca a vedere oltre quello che hai fatto?»  
Il respiro pesante dell’altro ruppe il silenzio per qualche secondo.  
Per un attimo gli si strinse il cuore quando capì che quello che aveva fatto era qualcosa di molto grave e che in definitiva aveva solo paura di perderlo. Gli accarezzò il viso nel buio e lasciò scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli.  
Forse, sotto sotto, lo voleva sapere cosa Houmei aveva combinato in casa propria, in quei giorni. Se significava però spezzare l’incantesimo, che Houmei si tenesse i suoi mostri nascosti sotto al letto, non aveva intenzione di dare una sbirciata, non senza l’altro a tenergli la mano.  
Lo sentì spostarsi e appoggiare la testa sul suo petto, baciandolo sul petto, abbracciandolo con una tenerezza che gli era sconosciuta.  
Dopo qualche minuto lo sentì russare piano, stretto a lui come un bambino al suo cuscino. Sospirò e gli accarezzò i capelli, non riuscendo a prendere sonno come lui.  
Notò la luce accesa nel bagno; si doveva esser dimenticato di spegnere quella piccola sopra lo specchio del lavandino. Sospirò infastidito e ponderò se alzarsi e sciogliersi da quel dolce abbraccio e spegnere la luce o lasciarla accesa tutta la notte. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di dormire, ma la luce del bagno lo infastidiva da dietro le palpebre. Si sentiva quasi come una falena, attratta da uno spiraglio letale di luce accecante. Si alzò alla fine, quando Houmei fu talmente addormentato da lasciarsi spostare senza svegliarsi. Andò in bagno a spegnere la luce e notò cose a cui prima non aveva fatto caso Un secchio abbandonato vicino al water, bianco e dall’aria consumata, che aveva un fondo rosato che probabilmente non era riuscito a pulire neanche con l’ammoniaca. Spense la luce e si chiuse la porta del bagno alle spalle, che ovviamente, essendo rotta, non si chiuse del tutto.

Aveva dormito stretto a Doutaku quelle due ore che precedevano la partenza, permettendo all’amico di riposarsi. Era riuscito alla fine a prendere sonno e a tenere a bada gli spasmi. In macchina l’amico faticava a guardarlo mentre se ne stava accucciato sul sedile, come un cane bastonato.  
Non riusciva a capire se gli faceva pena o se lo aveva messo così tanto in imbarazzo la notte precedente da metterlo a disagio. Gli si era stretto addosso, mezzo nudo, scosso dai brividi. In risposta Doutaku l’aveva stretto e aveva cercato di dargli calore o refrigerio quando necessario.  
Si sentiva più in colpa per quello che stava infliggendo ai suoi amici che del motivo per cui l’aveva spinto a scappare come un ratto nelle fogne.  
Quando, risvegliatosi da un sonno a tratti comatoso, vide la casa immersa nel verde in cui lo avrebbero ospitato, quasi ebbe un attacco di panico nel notare che davanti all’entrata c’era Toudai.

Era entrato nell’ufficio di Seiran quasi in sordina, dovendo per forza raccontargli per quale motivo far venire lì, al centro di recupero, il suo correttore di bozze, non era una grande idea. Seiran si rifiutava di inviargli il suo racconto, poiché era ancora sotto farmaci e non era permesso a nessuno avere contatti con l’esterno, neanche in forma epistolare. Dato però che la scrittura sembrava esser curativa per Houmei, aveva fatto uno strappo alla regola invitando il contatto che Houmei aveva.  
«Non sarebbe una grande idea perché?»  
«Ecco… i racconti precedenti sono stati scritti sotto pseudonimo di Zhang Bingbing, ecco io… non ho mai detto a Toudai di essere un uomo.»  
«Hai sempre finto di essere una donna?» Domandò l’altro, guardandolo con tale serietà da far sentire in colpa Houmei per la prima volta.  
«Già, e non solo… ecco si può dire che Toudai e Zhang avessero una relazione platonica epistolare… beh platonica per forza… anche se un paio di cose spinte…»  
Seiran si era massaggiato la fronte con un dito, chiudendo gli occhi e poi lo guardò di nuovo. Glaciale.  
«È un problema tuo, risolvilo da solo. Toudai verrà qui e sarà la tua unica occasione di consegnargli il tuo scritto e parlare di qualsiasi cosa che sia inerente ad esso, per qualsiasi altra comunicazione, farò io da tramite.»  
Houmei affondò le mani nella felpa che indossava e accennò un sorriso.  
«Come sei umano.»  
«Ringrazia che ti abbia concesso questa occasione, vedi di non sprecarla. Sei uno scrittore di talento, no?»

_Sorseggiava tè bollente davanti a una schermata di numeri. A dieci ore dall’apertura era ancora sveglio a osservare quello che era il linguaggio più puro di una macchina: il codice binario. Aveva passato così tanto tempo a programmare che ormai sapeva leggerlo come se fossero lettere._   
_Si strofinò gli occhi e guardò di nuovo l’orologio._   
_Si stiracchiò sulla poltrona e guardò ancora i numeri che gli scorrevano davanti agli occhi._   
_Quasi non lo vedeva più il codice. Si girò verso le centinaia di stazioni su cui avrebbero lavorato i vari programmatori, su ogni personaggio, dal più importante al più irrilevante._   
_Si alzò e guardò scorrere i numeri sui vari monitor, là dove i processori si stavano preparando all’avvio e sorrise compiaciuto nel pensare che era stato lui a riportare in vita tutto quello._

_Tornando in camera sua trovò Komyo intento a osservare un libro di quadri rinascimentali. Non sapeva dove lo avesse trovato, però sembrava che l’androide amasse perdersi ore a osservare i particolari di quei quadri, alcuni dei quali neanche più esistenti. Quando il patrimonio umano era stato distrutto poco a poco per fare posto alla grande industria, pezzi interi di chiese erano state comprati da ricchi privati, che le conservavano nelle loro costose e immense abitazioni, salvando l’arte dalla sua naturale fine._   
_Un quadro in particolare ossessionava Komyo: La Creazione di Adamo, di Michelangelo Buonarroti. Gli accarezzò i capelli mentre, alle sue spalle, lo osservava con lui._   
_« Godai teneva una stampa di questo quadro nel suo studio, me lo ricordo.»_   
_«Sì, per lui questo quadro aveva una grande importanza allegorica. Dio come prodotto della mente dell’uomo.»_   
_«È più di questo», aveva sussurrato l’androide._   
_Ukoku lo prese per mano e gli disse di seguirlo. Lo fece camminare attraverso gli infiniti corridoi sotterranei del parco, arrivando all’ingresso del parco, attraverso un ascensore che scendendo si mimetizzava perfettamente con l’ambiente circostante._   
_La prima scena iniziava con Genjo Sanzo e Goku in viaggio, resa completamente interattiva da una serie di variazioni della trama, non così importanti da cambiare il significato della storia. I clienti avrebbero potuto seguire i due, mentre si congiungevano con Gojyo e Hakkai e poi seguirli e interagire nei momenti più consoni, nel villaggio dove si poteva pernottare qualche giorno prima di seguire ancora i quattro protagonisti._   
_Camminarono nel villaggio deserto, tra androidi in pieno processo di avviamento, che durava ore intere. Facevano impressione, in piedi e immobili come manichini, mentre il loro cervello si preparava a risvegliarsi._   
_Komyo li osservò con un misto di pena e curiosità, domandandosi dove fosse Genjo._   
_Ukoku lo guidò nel bosco, là dove Genjo era in piedi immobile, con Goku seduto su un grosso masso._   
_«Quanto gli ci vuole ancora per concludere l’avviamento del programma?»_   
_«Almeno otto ore, i personaggi principali hanno molto più materiale da processare, non parliamo poi del fatto che sono programmi senzienti, interagendo col pubblico possono imparare cose nuove, che vengono in parte cancellate nel loop successivo.»_   
_Komyo accarezzò il viso del figlio adottivo, che non avrebbe mai dovuto vedere in forma adulta. Severo, bellissimo e possente._   
_«Meglio andare, stanno finendo di sistemare gli androidi e persino per me che possiedo tutto questo, è vietato stare qui.»_   
_Komyo annuì e si avviò assieme a lui da dove erano venuti. Non prima di voltarsi ancora verso Genjo. Quando lo fece però vide che Goku aveva voltato la testa per guardarlo, serio e quasi minaccioso, lontano dal personaggio cui la gente si era abituata. Sembrò sfidarlo con lo sguardo per un istante che durò un’eternità, prima di tornare nella sua posizione di partenza._   
_Quel giorno però Komyo capì di non essere solo._

_Dalla grande sala di controllo del parco, Komyo poteva osservare l’intero territorio su cui si muovevano i personaggi e, attraverso dei grandi schermi, ciò che accadeva. Erano ammesse pochissime persone lì, mentre i programmatori lavoravano sui cervelli degli androidi per via remota nella stanza adiacente._   
_Sullo schermo più grande potevano osservare i festeggiamenti per l’apertura, gestiti da figure famose dei media di quel tempo, chiamate come ospiti per il grande evento._   
_Komyo non credeva ai propri occhi: centinaia di persone che si accalcavano per comprare gli ultimi posti per il treno che li avrebbe portati al parco, mentre per un mese ogni giorno si ripeteva in loop per permettere a tutti di partecipare. C’era chi aveva comprato il biglietto addirittura due anni prima._   
_Ukoku osservava con maligna soddisfazione la calca che si ammassava sui treni supersonici che li avrebbero portati al parco, là dove poi avrebbero indossati abiti inerenti all’ambientazione e avrebbero preso parte alla storia in maniera quasi del tutto interattiva._   
_«Non c’è qualcosa di perverso in tutto ciò?» Sussurrò, mentre una musica fatta di campanelli, violini e tamburi scandiva il tempo che avrebbe separato la partenza dei treni al primo giorno del parco._   
_«Il primo treno impiegherà un’ora a raggiungere il parco, nel frattempo i clienti avranno modo di imparare le regole del parco e di decidere se indossare un cappello bianco e un cappello nero.**»_   
_«Ovvero?»_   
_Ukoku si voltò verso Komyo e accennò un sorriso._   
_«Se far parte dei buoni o dei cattivi, tipico dei giochi di ruolo di una volta. Nel corso della storia si può cambiare idea, ma generalmente chi ama un certo tipo di gioco deciderà il capello nero, mentre chi è innamorato dei personaggi deciderà di stare dalla loro parte. Sul quel treno c’è gente che non conosce neanche Saiyuki e prende il parco per un enorme gioco a cui partecipa per la prima volta, è affascinante.»_   
_«Ora quindi… Genjo e gli altri sono svegli.»_   
_Ukoku strinse gli occhi e sospirò, infastidito._   
_«Vai pure sulla prima scrivania alla sinistra e indossa le cuffie, Genjo non solo è sveglio, ma sta già urlando dietro a Goku.»_   
_Komyo si voltò così di fretta da colpire sulla spalla l’altro con un colpo di treccia. Lo osservò sedersi davanti al terminale e indossare le cuffie, emozionato come un bambino._   
_Ukoku, che per gli altri nella stanza era solo Nii, osservò i pochi ed esperti tecnici che erano con lui._   
_« Signori… mettiamoci al lavoro.»_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citazione velatissima a Lèon - The Professional
> 
> Citazione al gioco western di Westworld, dove i clienti/giocatori del parco devono scegliere che tipo di personaggio essere a seconda della scelta del capello nero o bianco.


	17. Parte 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte 17 e 18 fanno parte dello stesso mega capitolo che ho diviso in due parti perché... perché sì, ho avuto problemi che mi hanno rallentato la scrittura.

**Parte 17**

Ogni volta sembravano mancare giorni, poi sembravano manche ore, poi mancavano solo minuti. Le grandi esibizioni importanti erano l’ossigeno per un artista, così aveva sempre detto Daniel e Jyoan lo aveva capito solo quando si era trovato a doversi esibire davanti a centinaia di persone. A Hong Kong era successo solo un paio di volte, ma era la sensazione di cui voleva vivere. Tutto quello che precedeva l’esibizione, il durante e il rilascio di adrenalina successiva: il sentirsi come se tutto fosse durato troppo poco, che fosse stato troppo poco. Conoscere quel piccolo uomo per caso e avere la possibilità di esibirsi di nuovo, davanti a un pubblico così diverso da quello a cui era avvezzo che quasi lo spaventava, lo faceva sentire galvanizzato e spaventato a morte allo stesso tempo. C’erano centinaia di appassionati di fantascienza quella mattina e la sera sarebbe stati il doppio, se non il triplo. Era una grande fiera finanziata da appassionati del genere, ma alcune persone erano anche arrivate dall’estero, incredibile a dirsi.   
La preparazione era stata lunga e spesso si era dovuto nascondere a Houmei con le prove, sperando che lui non scendesse al pub per bere qualcosa e litigare col vecchio proprietario per l’alcool scadente che si ostinava a vendere.   
Sorrise guardandosi nel grande specchio che le sue colleghe drag queen avevano allestito nell’unico spogliatoio disponibile. I capelli tiravano sotto la retina, tenuti stretti da forcine, ma ormai stava cominciando a ignorare il dolore e il fastidio; in seguito, una volta indossato lo stretto abito e i tacchi, ne avrebbe provato molto di più.   
Lin entrò nel camerino, portando con se una voluminosa cappelliera.   
«Ecco la parrucca! Lavata, stirata e acconciata per te. Me l’ha consegnata Houmei, voleva entrare quell’idiota, ma io gli ho detto che non doveva vederti prima dello spettacolo.»  
Jyoan alzò un sopracciglio e si voltò a guardare la ragazza che, con un gran sorriso che poteva far invidia a quello del fratello, appoggiava la parrucca sul sostegno apposito a forma di testa.   
«Non è mica un matrimonio… e non sono ancora vestito, mi sto truccando. È una cosa lunga.»  
«Lo so, per quello è più divertente tenerlo fuori ad aspettare. Non ti vede da questa mattina e… scusami ancora per essere piombata in casa di Houmei a quel modo, Doutaku aveva le chiavi e io volevo fare una sorpresa con quei fagottini.»  
Jyoan evitò di chiedere per quale ragione Doutaku avesse le chiavi, perché probabilmente neanche la ragazza ne era a conoscenza. Quella scoperta quasi offuscò il ricordo esilarante di quel mattino, di quando Lin li aveva trovati a letto insieme, non certo intenti a dormire, beccandosi una cuscinata in piena faccia da parte di Houmei. Lin prese una sedia e si accomodò di fianco a lui, in pieno stato di ammirazione.   
«Vuoi stare qui a guardare mentre mi preparo?»  
«Ti dà fastidio?»  
Jyoan ridacchiò e scosse il capo, lasciando che si sedesse al suo fianco.   
«Houmei si è tanto arrabbiato?» Domandò lei.   
«Per questa mattina? No, credo che solo l’immagine di un cucciolo morto possa fargli passare l’erezione… soprattutto se è già dentro qualcuno. Oh, scusa, forse ti imbarazza parlare di queste cose.»  
«Ma no… più di dieci persone, in una casa con tante stanze e un solo bagno… certe cose si scoprono insieme.»  
Allo sgranare degli occhi di Jyoan e il suo voltarsi lentamente, Lin scoppiò a ridere tanto da cadere dalla sedia. Si rialzò come una molla e si fece aria, essendo diventata rossa come un peperone.  
«Perdonami! Non ho resistito, Houmei ha fatto lo stesso scherzo prima a Doutaku e ha fatto la stessa identica faccia sconvolta! L’importante è saperci scherzarci su…»  
«Su cosa?» Domandò Jyoan innocentemente, tornando a truccarsi.   
Lin divenne un attimo seria e sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte.   
«Sull’imbarazzo del vivere mezzi nudi tra fratelli.»  
Jyoan la guardò dallo specchio, alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Prima o poi lo scoprirò cosa mi sta nascondendo quell’idiota di Houmei.»  
Lin si limitò a sorridere ancora; era così somigliante a suo fratello che faceva quasi paura. Aveva gli stessi capelli color sabbia e grandi, profondi, occhi marroni. L’unica cosa che le mancava era quell’aria inquietante che ogni tanto oscurava il bel sorriso di Houmei.   
«Come fate a essere così in tanti e a essere tutti così giovani, vostra madre a che età ha avuto il primo figlio?»  
«Quattordici anni mi pare», rispose Lin senza indugio. «E ci sono due coppie di gemelli. I primogeniti erano gemelli, ma uno dei due è morto quando era bambino e poi gli ultimi due. Nostra madre era incinta di loro quando nostro padre morì. Abbiamo più o meno due anni di differenza tra tutti… sì, i miei ci davano dentro come conigli. Poi sai, all’epoca non c’era la politica del figlio unico come adesso, i figli erano visti come una ricchezza e soprattutto l’aborto non era più proibito ma ancora in cattiva luce…»

Nel frattempo Houmei osservava corrucciato la porta chiusa del camerino dove Jyoan si era rinchiuso da un’ora e passa. Da una parte l’attesa lo eccitava: aspettare ore per poter finalmente vedere cosa aveva organizzato alle sue spalle, cosa aveva fatto per lui, accresceva il suo Ego, sapendo ovviamente quanto la cosa fosse importante per Jyoan stesso e la sua carriera. Era anche fortunato che la comunità di fantascienza presente lì era abbastanza aperta di mente per permettere a una drag queen di aprire la serata dedicata ai nuovi film di fantascienza legati agli androidi e ai robot in generale, un filone che prometteva di essere fruttuoso.   
Camminava in mezzo agli stand e le varie bancarelle, con la sigaretta in bocca e le mani in tasca, con al suo fianco Doutaku. Teoricamente sotto il grande tendone allestito vicino alla zona industriale della città, era vietato fumare, ma Houmei se ne fregava di quella regola, non scritta dopo tutto, assieme a tanti altri che ormai avevano appestato l’aria.   
«Che intenzioni hai? Insomma… quel poveretto è morto, ma credo che il suo corpo alla discarica verrà trovato prima o dopo. E poi un sud americano morto in mezzo all’immondizia desta sospetto. Ti troveranno.»  
«Non avrebbero mai lasciato stare Jyoan, una volta scoperto che era vivo. Conosce nomi, volti, intenzioni… dovevo fare qualcosa. E se qualcuno arriverà allora me ne occuperò.»  
Doutaku scosse il capo e si guardò attorno, rigirandosi tra le mani una sigaretta ancora spenta.  
«Ti conviene invece prendere i soldi che ti spettano e andare via.»  
«Andare dove?» Domandò Houmei, fermandosi e rivolgendo lo sguardo all’amico.   
«Via da qui, con Jyoan. Siete in pericolo. Non sarà restare a Hong Kong, nella stessa città dove abita la tua famiglia, dove abitano i tuoi amici che non vedi mai e di cui eviti la compagnia, a tenere al sicuro te stesso e loro.»  
Houmei si fermò, prendendo un libro tra le mani, esposto sul banco di uno stand dedicato ad Asimov e alla traduzione dei suoi scritti in Asia.   
« “Contro la stupidità neanche gli Dei possono nulla?”» Disse ad alta voce, guardando di nuovo il suo amico. «So che Lin è qui perché nostra madre insiste nel darmi i soldi di mio fratello, la sua quota, dato che è stato legalmente fatto fuori dal testamento di nostro padre e tutto quanto… mi sembra quasi un modo per dire: “scusa amore mio, non mi sono accorta che tuo fratello facesse certe cose, ecco questi erano i soldi destinati a lui, prendili tu”, come se potessero cambiare qualcosa.»  
«Possono cambiare il fatto che avresti più possibilità per andartene, già che sei in una situazione pericolosa. Tua madre preferirebbe saperti salvo dall’altra parte del mondo, che in pericolo qui solo perché ti lega a lei un senso di colpa che non dovresti più avere… o che non dovrebbe più avere lei. Magari prima di fare un biglietto per l’America potresti andare a trovarla.»  
«Mh… prenderò in considerazione l’idea. Te lo consiglio questo libro, è bellissimo», glielo porse, dopo averlo pagato di tasca sua. «C’è una parte ambientata in un pianeta alieno dove esistono tre sessi e non due, è molto interessante.»  
Doutaku assottigliò lo sguardo e sorrise di nuovo, ma non c’era felicità nei suoi occhi.   
«Sei un pezzo di merda. Il libro lo leggerò e cercherò di non incazzarmi pensando al sotto inteso che mi hai lanciato ora… perché vedi, tu non hai proprio il diritto di giudicare, neanche se di mezzo c’è tua sorella. Non ti mettere a fare il fratello modello proprio ora.» Fra i due si creò un clima di tensione spiacevole, a cui nessuno dei due però voleva soccombere. «Sho’un e Vivian stanno arrivando.»  
Houmei indossò il suo più bel sorriso per accogliere l’amico e la fidanzata. Sho’un prese sottobraccio Houmei e si allontanò dal gruppetto non appena gli fu vicino. Fece a tempo a vedere Vivian sconsolata scuotere il capo, con le mani sul grosso pancione e l’aria scocciata, il bel viso pesantemente truccato come d’abitudine.  
«Ehi, senti», disse Sho’un, tirando fuori un cofanetto dalla tasca, che custodiva all’interno un anello con un piccolo, ma abbastanza brillante diamante.   
«Wow, è bellissimo, ma lo sai che mia madre mi uccide se sposo un pugile.»  
«Deficiente! Dici che le piacerà?»  
«Certo, non è una cosa troppo vistosa, ma neanche troppo semplice. Se potesse bere birra sarebbe perfetto fargliela trovare sul fondo di una bottiglia.»  
Il ragazzo ridacchiò e infilò il cofanetto in tasca, si guardò in giro, grattandosi la nuca.   
«Sai… quando sono tornato qui, non sapevo bene cosa fare. Morto mio padre, la palestra stava andando in malora ed è stata lei a darmi l’idea di rimetterla in sesto e di cominciare io a fare corsi… alla fine ho fatto quello che voleva mio padre.»  
Houmei gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e gli sorrise.   
«Tuo padre aveva visto il talento… anche se hai imparato a fare a botte per strada. Ti sei fatto un nome in Thailandia, sul ring, e non per strada. Dovresti esserne fiero.»  
Sho’un arricciò le labbra e si agitò visibilmente, tanto che Houmei arrivò ad appoggiare un braccio sulle sue spalle, tenendoselo vicino, cosa inusuale per lui.   
«Una casa, una moglie, un bambino e la palestra di mio padre, è tutto così sdolcinato. Io credevo sarei morto quella notte», sussurrò Sho’un, che pareva quasi sull’orlo del panico.  
«Lo credevo anche io. Basta pensare al passato; devi essere felice per tutto quello che hai costruito, tuo padre sarebbe fiero di te.»  
Azzardò una leggera carezza sui capelli radi, ricominciando a camminare per i vari stand della fiera, con l’amico stretto a lui.

_Mesi e mesi a seguire la trama e i personaggi, tutto attraverso lo schermo di un computer._   
_Komyo ormai era un ospite fisso della sala di visione, dove i programmatori osservavano il funzionamento di ogni singolo personaggio, dal più importante, alla singola comparsa._   
_Camminava tra le centinaia di fila di schermi, fermandosi sempre davanti a quello di Genjo Sanzo. Era notte nel Togenkyo e Genjo dormiva. Nel momento di riposo degli androidi, venivano fatti continui aggiornamenti del sistema._   
_Accarezzò l’immagine di Genjo dormiente sullo schermo e si strinse con le braccia. La stanza era mantenuta alla temperatura di quindici gradi, per evitare che i vari computer si surriscaldassero. Aveva la pelle d’oca, seppur non soffrisse effettivamente per la bassa temperatura, a differenza dei programmatori che indossavano vestiti pesanti per dover stazionare ore e ore davanti ai terminali._   
_Si allontanò dalla sala e si guardò attorno. L’unico difetto di essere uscito dal loop era che non aveva più avuto modo di incontrare Noutaku, con cui aveva fatto amicizia. _   
_Non aveva bisogno di sonno come gli androidi nel mezzo del loop, quindi poteva vagare per giorni nel grande laboratorio sotterraneo. La sezione dei tecnici, i macellai, come venivano chiamati, era però interdetta e non era riuscito a trovare il modo di entrare. Il codice veniva cambiato ogni giorno e per quanto la sua mente fosse sviluppata, trovare un codice numerico di sei cifre tra nove disponibili significava stare lì gli anni a provare ogni combinazione. _   
_L’unica soluzione che aveva trovato era rimettersi in condizione di trovarsi sul tavolo da laboratorio di Noutaku. Uccidersi avrebbe destato il sospetto di Ukoku, quindi doveva indurre qualche programmatore a fargli del male. Era da qualche giorno che teneva sott’occhio un programmatore dall’aria irosa, che spesso e volentieri si era espresso con disprezzo che confronti degli androidi, trovando irritante dover lavorare su di loro per espandere la propria conoscenza della I.A. più complessa. _   
_Però quello stesso ragazzo non perdeva occasione di osservarlo sottecchi, infuriato con se stesso di trovarlo attraente. Era la persona perfetta da sedurre, far incazzare e indurre a un omicidio che lui non avrebbe considerato tale._   
_Aveva passato gli ultimi due giorni a sedurlo e provocarlo, infastidendolo nel ricordargli ogni volta della sua natura robotica. Gli girò attorno anche quella notte, infastidendo il ragazzo già abbastanza stanco e irritato._   
_Gli girò attorno come un gatto con un topolino spaventato, fino a che non furono soli: avendo rallentato il lavoro del ragazzo, ora lui si trovava da solo nella sala a dover recuperare._   
_«Androide di merda, perché non te ne torni al tuo fottuto tempio in mezzo al bosco, cosa ci fai qui?»_   
_«Nii mi vuole qui», rispose Komyo, usando il vero nome di Ukoku._   
_«Sì, quel pervertito ama scoparsi gli androidi, lo sappiamo tutti.»_   
_Komyo lo abbracciò da dietro, appoggiando il mento sulla sua testa, strusciando piano la guancia sui suoi capelli._   
_«E a te no? Non hai mai provato? Quello che piace di più alla gente è scoparci e poi ucciderci, tanto lo sai che la nostra morte non è eterna. C’ho preso anche gusto.»_   
_Il ragazzo restava in ostinato silenzio, mentre Komyo gli sbottonava la camicia, infilando le dita sottola stoffa, accarezzando il petto magro. Sentiva che stava per cedere: alla fine non era altro che un ragazzino frustrato che aveva solo bisogno di sfogarsi. Girò attorno alla sedia e si sedette a cavalcioni sopra le sue gambe._   
_«Avanti, tanto domani sarò ancora qui a tormentarti», gli prese le mani e se le portò al collo._   
_Il ragazzo non riusciva neanche a guardarlo negli occhi e cominciò a stringere, non riuscendo però a togliersi dalla testa che era tecnicamente vietato usare violenza o usare in modo improprio un androide fuori dal gioco del parco._   
_«Avanti, domani sera sarò qui, rimesso a nuovo e nessuno lo saprà, potrebbe essere stato Nii, no?»_   
_Strusciò il proprio bacino contro quello del ragazzo, che rispose dopo qualche attimo, cosa che lo fece infuriare ancora di più. Sentì le dita stringersi attorno alla sua carotide fatta di silicone e cellule umane, chiudendo il condotto dell’aria._   
_La vista si annebbiava e il suo artificiale corpo di androide annaspava per dell’aria che aveva bisogno per vivere, come qualsiasi altro essere umano. Si ribellò ben poco, arrendendosi alla morte._

_La morte. Descrivere il processo di morte e risveglio era impossibile con parole relegate a una qualsiasi lingua. A volte Komyo stesso si sentiva limitato, relegato in confini umani e incapace di poter esprimere concetti così ampi che si perdevano nel suo stesso pensiero._   
_Morire era un’esperienza terrificante. Il suo cervello mandava impulsi di pericolo, di dolore e per ultima una scintilla di disperazione, alla quale tentava di aggrapparsi per non spegnere le funzioni, arrendersi al buio e in definitiva smettere di esistere._   
_Chi aveva creato gli androidi aveva anche instillato il desiderio di autoconservazione, per qualche arcano motivo, perché fu proprio quello a creare problemi agli esseri umani._   
_Komyo aprì gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro, risvegliandosi sul tavolo di metallo del laboratorio. Appena i suoi occhi furono in grado di mettere a fuoco ciò che aveva attorno, vide la figura amichevole di Noutaku._   
_«Bentornata, Cenerentola.»_   
_«Ehi, amico», si sedette sul tavolo freddo e si toccò la gola. «Il soffocamento è terribile, mai più… anche se a un certo punto mi sono sentito… eccitato?»_   
_«Estasi e morte vanno di pari passo in molte narrazioni», rispose il tecnico, arricciando il naso. «Come mai sei qui? Non ti vedo da un sacco di tempo, sono venuto a sapere che sei stato liberato dal loop e pensavo che non ti avrei più rivisto.»_   
_«Ti sono mancato?»_   
_«Non sto dicendo questo!» Rispose l’altro, subito sulla difensiva. «Siamo pieni di lavoro, con il parco a tema in corso, oggi è una giornata tranquilla… quindi qualcosa mi dice che tu ti sia fatto soffocare di proposito.»_   
_«Sei intelligente, per avere un cervello fatto di gelatina. Che intendi pieni di lavoro?»_   
_«Hai studiato anatomia? Beh… magari nessuno se la prenderà con i quattro protagonisti, ma con gli altri androidi a disposizione i clienti fanno di tutto e di più e ci scappa qualche morto…»_   
_« Ma… a Genjo non viene fatto del male, vero?»_   
_Noutaku alzò le sopracciglia e scosse il capo._   
_«Ce ne vuole per fargli del male.»_   
_Komyo scese dal letto di metallo e andò verso un piccolo armadio dove i tecnici riponevano le tute bianche che indossavano durante il lavoro. Ne trovò una e la indossò, sotto lo sguardo attonito di Noutaku._   
_«Che cosa stai facendo?»_   
_«Voglio esplorare questa parte dell’ alveare… a proposito, ho sentito Nii chiamarlo così, ma che cos’è un alveare?»_   
_«Mi stai confondendo: vuoi esplorare questa parte che è interdetta persino ai programmatori? E… come faccio a spiegartelo se non sai cosa sono le api!»_   
_«Spiegamelo allora, mentre facciamo una passeggiata.»_   
_Con uno scatto che gli sarebbe più tardi costato un forte mal di schiena, fermò Komyo che stava per uscire dalla stanza._   
_«Copriti i capelli almeno, aspetta che ti prendo una cuffietta. Sono da usare durante le autopsie, va bene che siete fatti di materia artificiale, ma un capello dentro di voi può disturbare le normali funzioni come può accadere in noi.»_   
_Komyo osservò la cuffietta e la indossò, nonostante fosse davvero brutta. Poi guardò Noutaku._   
_«Tu non la indossi mai perché non hai i capelli.»_   
_«Sei perspicace… beh, visto che fermarti potrebbe dire stare altre due settimane a casa per malattia, com’è successo l’ultima volta per il tuo cazzo di pugno!»_   
_Komyo fece una dolce espressione dispiaciuta e sorrise appena._   
_«Mi dispiace.»_   
_«Ti dispiace davvero?» Domandò Noutaku, guardandolo con sospetto._   
_« Certo… mi farò perdonare… non so cosa vuol dire ma Ukoku lo dice sempre.»_   
_«Ah, se lo dice lui.»_

_Komyo era quasi irriconoscibile con la tuta bianca e i lunghi capelli imprigionati in una stretta e buffa cuffia di plastica. Noutaku faticava a tenere il suo passo mentre Komyo ascoltava la sua lezione sulle api e la loro fondamentale importanza per la vita e allo stesso tempo cercava il luogo in cui era stato creato. Doveva scendere altri piani di scale, seguendo il rumore di fulmini e scariche elettriche ad alta tensione. Una creazione senza fine. Prima di arrivare alla sala della creazione, l’attenzione dell’androide fu catturata da un nome a lui sconosciuto scritto su una porta, che lui varcò prima che Noutaku potesse fermarlo._   
_Le pareti erano scure, rivestite di un materiale plastico molto resistente e i laboratori avevano pareti di vetro. Un ambiente completamente diverso da quello a cui era abituato, fatto da mura bianche e luci fredde. Si guardò in giro, curioso e inquieto, camminando piano, i piedi intrappolati in scomode scarpe di gomma e tela. Noutaku lo seguiva spaventato da qualcosa che Komyo non poteva capire, ovvero il rischio di perdere il lavoro._   
_Komyo affrettò il passo sentendo un rumore strano. Era spinto dalla ricerca di qualcosa a cui lui non riusciva dare un nome, ma era la stessa cosa che lo aveva spinto lì. Probabilmente in quel momento non era padrone del proprio libero arbitrio._   
_Girato l’angolo si trovò davanti un ammasso di ferro nero, imponente, dal passo lento e deciso. Un’armatura alta più di due metri e mezzo, con l’elmo a forma di testa di lupo, il corpo pieno di spuntoni pericolosi e taglienti. La cosa tornò verso di lui e Komyo scivolò a terra, spaventato per la prima volta in vita sua. Faceva fatica ad alzarsi e la cosa fatto di ferro lo avrebbe calpestato se Noutaku non lo avesse aiutato, prendendolo da sotto le ascelle, tirandolo su e portandolo via._   
_«Ma che cos’è quello? Ma dove siamo?»_   
_Prima che Noutaku potesse rispondere, un tecnico di bassa statura si tolse la maschera protettiva che stava indossando e andò verso di loro._   
_«Ehi! Non siete autorizzati a stare qui! Oh, Noutaku, sei tu… ma che ci fai qui? Questo non è Saiyuki.»_   
_«Scusa, lo so… ehm…»_   
_Il tecnico senza nome spostò gli occhi azzurri su Komyo, che infagottato nella tuta bianca e con i capelli nella cuffia, aveva un aspetto più femminile che altro. Sorrise sornione tornando a guardare Noutaku._   
_«Ah! Volevi spaventarla facendole vedere Berserk, in modo che si stringesse a te come una coniglietta spaventata!»_   
_Noutaku rise e abbracciò Komyo, che ancora confuso e spaesato, continuava a guardarsi in giro._   
_«Bravo, hai indovinato. Senti, non dirlo a nessuno, dato che era una serata tranquilla al parco ho pensato di… approfittarne…»_   
_Il tecnico sorrise e alzò un mano come per dire che era tutto a posto._   
_«Meglio che te ne vai in fretta, qui siamo pieni di lavoro e ci sono molti programmatori nei dintorni, sai che quelli hanno la lingua lunga, posso organizzarti io una terrificante serata a tema dark fantasy, ma per ora… il silenzio ha un suo prezzo.»_   
_«Ah, vaffanculo», Noutaku prese il piccolo terminale che aveva in tasca e, dopo aver armeggiato qualche secondo, un “bip” si fece sentire nella tasca dell’altro tecnico, che non si scompose. _   
_«Grazie! E ora è meglio che torniate di sopra!»_

_Komyo lasciò cadere la treccia scomposta sulla spalla, togliendosi la stretta e scomoda cuffia._   
_«Che cos’è Berserk?»_   
_Noutaku lo guardò e aggrottò le sopracciglia, prima di sospirare e sedersi di fronte a lui._   
_« Saiyuki non è l’unico parco, di cui tu sei un personaggio… beh, non tu tu, ma Komyo, insomma lo sai. Ce ne sono anche altri e noi siamo l’azienda leader nel commercio di androidi pensati appositamente per parchi a tema. Sono anni che si sta progettando questo parco tematico dalle dimensioni gigantesche, Berserk appunto, e hanno chiesto a noi di costruire gli androidi e progettarli.»_   
_«E cosa vuol dire Berserk?»_   
_Noutaku aggrottò le sopracciglia e si morse il labbro inferiore. Sapeva che era bene non dare troppe informazioni sul mondo agli androidi, anzi era una delle prime regole da rispettare. Avrebbe potuto semplicemente rispondere che era il nome dell’opera, e che dicendogli da dove proveniva quella parola avrebbe acceso una scintilla di curiosità sul mondo, il vero mondo, molto più grande rispetto al parco in cui sarebbe stato relegato per sempre, persino la città in cui Nii lo aveva portato non era risultata altro che un minuscolo mondo da cui Komyo non poteva uscire e molto probabilmente gli era stato fatto credere che oltre quei palazzi di metallo e vetro non ci fosse altro._   
_« Berserk… è una parola che viene da un luogo del mondo di cui tu non conosci neanche l’esistenza. Vado a prenderti una cosa.»_   
_Lasciò da solo Komyo giusto il tempo di recuperare un atlante. Lo posò sul tavolo di metallo come il letto, dove sistemavano le singole parti degli androidi._   
_«Questo è il mondo. Tutto il mondo. Il parco dove siamo è qui, in questa zona del pianeta che si chiama Cina, mentre l’origine di Berserk nasce da queste parti.»_   
_Spostò il dito molto più a ovest e nord, lontanissimo dal punto dov’era prima. Komyo guardava la carta con un cipiglio infastidito._   
_«Questa riga che vedi che passa esattamente a metà è chiamata equatore e il suo raggio è di 6371 km. La Terra è grande e sulla superficie abitano miliardi di esseri umani… meno di cento anni fa, grazie anche all’avvento della robotica. Ci sono miliardi di specie animali ed è ricoperta per il 70 % di acqua, come vedi, e anche nell’oceano ci sono altre specie viventi, alcune ancora sconosciute. Le persone… non parlano tutte cinese, come noi, anche se è una delle lingue più parlate, ma ci sono migliaia di lingue diverse tra loro…»_   
_«Perché Ukoku non me l’ha mai detto?»_   
_«C’è una regola, che è antecedente a… Nii stesso, scusa non riesco a chiamarlo Ukoku, la regola è: mai rivelare troppo agli androidi, avete una mente senziente e capace di apprendere, avete le Tre Leggi che vi limitano nel libero arbitrio, per quanto riguarda la nostra incolumità ma… queste scoperte, tutto questo sapere, potrebbero scavalcarle e rendervi pericolosi.»_   
_«Pericolosi», ripeté la parola, accarezzando l’atlante appoggiato davanti a lui. Dopo tanto tempo che non le sentiva, si fecero di nuovo vive le voci degli Dèi. La sua testa fu piena di parole e contraddizioni._   
_Noutaku stava per aggiungere altro, quando venne distratto da un avviso sul suo terminale. Imprecò e guardò Komyo._   
_«Devo farti tornare su, non puoi stare qui.»_

Chiuse il quaderno nero su cui aveva scritto ancora un parte, prima che gli sfuggissero le parole dalla mente e notò un piccolo uomo che lo stava osservando. I suoi amici erano andati a prendere da mangiare, anche Lin, incaricata di trovare qualcosa di leggero per Jyoan, per non appesantire il suo stomaco prima dell’esibizione. Così Houmei era rimasto a tenere il tavolo e ne aveva approfittato per scrivere, fino a che il peso dello sguardo di quell’uomo lo aveva distratto. L’uomo si alzò dal suo divanetto e gli si avvicinò, porgendo la piccola mano.   
«Mi chiamo Genkai, ho invitato io Jyoan a esibirsi per aprire la serata sulla nuova cinematografia fantascientifica. Tu sei lo scrittore di cui mi ha parlato, suppongo.»  
Strinse la mano e sorrise, invitandolo a sedersi al tavolo.   
«Sì, ti ha parlato del mio libro in scrittura?»  
«Non si è sbilanciato, so che è l’unico che lo sta leggendo per ora, sarebbe stato un peccato rovinarmi la sorpresa.»  
«Sorpresa?»  
L’uomo appoggiò le braccia sul tavolo e sorrise.  
«So che ti manca qualcuno per l’editing, beh è il mio lavoro. Collaboro con una grossa casa editrice che si occupa di esportare la fantascienza creata qui in Asia altrove, specialmente negli Stati Uniti. C’è bisogno di scrittori, ce ne sono tantissimi, anche europei, ma noi abbiamo una certa difficoltà a entrare in questo mercato sempre più in crescita.»  
Houmei sorrise apertamente all’idea e ringraziò mentalmente ancora Jyoan per aver trovato quel piccolo uomo dagli occhi enormi.   
«È lodevole come iniziativa.»  
«Stai scrivendo di androidi, giusto? Ora il mercato si è spostato verso gli alieni, ma potrebbe essere un buon modo per riportare in auge l’argomento.»  
«Lo penso anche io, sempre che il mio libro sia così interessante da vendere e portare il mercato a guardare di nuovo al mondo dei robot.»  
Genkai sorrise apertamente e gli chiese di fare un riassunto, giusto per capire che storia aveva davanti. Mentre Houmei si era perso nello spiegare la trama a Genkai, i suoi amici erano tornati con la cena. In breve si trovarono a parlare di libri e film, a tema fantascientifico e non.   
«Credo di aver letto tutto quello che è stato scritto di fantascienza, per questo sono alla ricerca di nuovi talenti.»  
«Anche io ho letto di tutto o quasi», disse Houmei, sbuffando. «Vorrei leggere qualche cosa e non continuare a rileggere quello che sto scrivendo… diventa come masturbarsi, per carità è piacevole, ma non è la stessa cosa.»  
«Solo tu potevi uscire con un’analogia simile», commentò Doutaku, mangiando con appetito.   
«Beh, rende l’idea…»  
Guardò vero il palcoscenico, ansioso di vedere Jyoan esibirsi. Ansioso di averlo tra le braccia per tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui.

Jyoan si guardò ancora allo specchio. Lin gli aveva comprato da mangiare, una cena leggera a base di verdure, ma aveva lo stomaco così chiuso da non riuscire a ingollare neanche l’acqua. Lin lo guardava con occhi pieni di meraviglia.   
«Quanto hai speso per questo vestito?»  
«Neanche tanto, ho un sacco di gente che mi deve dei favori… o meglio… conviene loro farmi dei favori, dato che so cose che potrebbero essere scomode.»  
Il costume era fatto di prezioso e costoso materiale argenteo che quasi rifletteva la luce stessa. Il bustino gli dava una forma più femminile, grazie anche alla forma della gonna che dava una parvenza di fianchi che non possedeva. Sopra la lunga parrucca indossava un copricapo dello stesso tessuto, come una sorta di corona egizia. Il trucco pesante ed elaborato andava solo a sottolineare la sua bellezza naturale.   
«Sono così nervoso, è una cosa completamente diversa da ciò che sono abituato a fare.»  
Lin appoggiò le mani sulle spalle nude e sorrise.  
«Sono certa che andrà tutto benissimo e che piacerai a tutti, anche a questo pubblico che non è avvezzo alle drag queen, ma tu questa sera sei una… Cleopatra androide, qualcosa che dovrebbe stuzzicare la loro fantasia.»  
«Speriamo non troppo, sono stanco dei sedicenti eterosessuali che prima ti schifano e poi ti scopano.»  
Lin rise di gusto e finì di mangiare la sua cena. Jyoan si voltò a guardarla.  
«Sei stata tutto il pomeriggio con me, quando potevi stare con gli altri.»  
«Volevo conoscerti meglio, insomma se mio fratello è così innamorato perso di te un motivo ci sarà.»  
A quella frase per poco Jyoan non si infilò la matita nera direttamente nell’occhio, sobbalzando.   
«Houmei cosa?»  
«Oh, non ti aspettare che ti faccia dichiarazioni d’amore come nei film. Potrebbe uccidermi per quello che ho detto, ma fidati delle mie parole.»  
La ragazza sorrise dolcemente, creando piccole fossette nelle guance, che la resero ancora più adorabile. La guardò per un lungo istante, prima di decidersi ad abbracciarla, cercando di non sciupare il proprio trucco. Era già tanto trattenere le lacrime.  
La ragazza lo strinse a sua volta e lo guardò.   
«Dai, si va in scena.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho messo l'asterisco alla scena, ma quando Komyo androide si spaventa nel vedere Berserk androide (e intendo Gats con la sua armatura, che lo rende ancora più alto e grosso) è ripreso alla lontana dalla reazione di Sarah Connor in Terminator 2 quando vede il T800, pensando voglia ucciderla.


	18. Parte 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosa si fa quando non si riesce a scrivere una scena? 
> 
> Si salta. 
> 
> Semplice.

 

 

**Parte 18**

 

Nel buio in cui era stata immersa la sala, Houmei sentì la presenza di Lin al suo fianco. Senti i suoi morbidi capelli sulla sua spalla, prima che lei lo abbracciasse e si appoggiasse a lui. Le accarezzò la mano, mentre fissava il palco, che ora si stava riempiendo di fumo, fiocamente illuminato da luci violacee.  
Una musica cupa, suonata da organi sintetizzati, introdusse Jyoan in tutta la sua maestosità. Houmei quasi non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi, alla bellezza a cui la fantasia del suo compagno era arrivata. La voce potente e limpida raccontava con freddezza e orgoglio dell’incontro tra l’ultimo essere umano e una regina androide. Non aveva idea di dove avesse trovato la musica e chi avesse scritto il testo, cosa che magari aveva fatto proprio lui, ma era tutto perfetto. Non una mosca volava nella sala; tutti i grandi lettori e scrittori di fantascienza, ne era convinto Houmei, vedevano personificata una fantasia.  
Lin aveva gli occhi pieni delle luci usate sul palco per movimentare ancora di più l’esibizione, quando la musica si fece più intensa e meno cupa.  
«Ma come fa a ballare così su quei tacchi?»  
Houmei si lasciò sfuggire una risata, mentre guardava con occhi pieni di meraviglia le gambe muscolose e lunghe e quel suo modo di muoversi sinuoso e forte, come una pantera.  
«Sto seriamente dubitando della mia eterosessualità», fu il commento farfugliato con estrema innocenza da Sho’un, che guardava il palco col naso rivolto all’insù, forse inconsapevole di ciò che aveva appena detto.  
Probabilmente era il dubbio di ogni uomo presente nella sala. Doutaku si beccò una gomitata in pieno fianco per i suoi tentativi di seguire in ogni momento il fondoschiena di Jyoan sul palcoscenico, cosa buffa fu Vivian a colpirlo e non Lin, intenta a fare la stessa cosa. L’espressione di meraviglia sul volto della ragazza era identica a quella del fratello, che in più aveva piegato le sopracciglia all’insù, in una velata adorazione.  
La danza di guerra era così coinvolgente da infiammare il pubblico stesso, che per tutta la durata aveva tenuto il ritmo battendo le mani e  i piedi, fomentati dalle percussioni potenti e dal ritmo primordiali, come se anche le macchine, alla fine, si servissero degli stessi, potenti, tamburi da battaglia.  
Alla fine Jyoan era sudato ma sorridente, con un carico di adrenalina che l’aveva spinto alla perfezione. Gli sembrava quasi di non sentire la base della musica, agitato com’era, poi aveva sentito l’attacco ed era andato, non pensando ad altro se non a cantare. Lui e un paio di musicisti del locale avevano preso una vecchia canzone e riadattata in una versione più moderna, con un testo completamente diverso. In origine narrava della distruzione di una città e della caduta di un’antica stirpe, Jyoan leggendo il racconto di Houmei cominciava a sospettare in una ribellione robotica e così aveva pensato a modificare la storia, estendendola all’intera umanità soggiogata dalle macchine. Per lui era una versione troppo cruenta, ma sapeva che avrebbe soddisfatto Houmei.  
Non riusciva a credere all’entusiasmo del pubblico, in cuor suo ci sperava, ma non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da persone non avvezze a uomini vestiti da donna. Tra i più entusiasti proprio gli amici di Houmei, a cui si era unito Genkai, che batteva le mani più forte di tutti gli altri.  
Scendendo le scale venne subito raggiunto da Houmei, che lo abbracciò lì, davanti a tutti.  
«Wow! Cioè… sei bellissimo e sei stato meraviglioso! Immaginavo qualsiasi cosa ma non questo! È durato anche troppo poco!»  
«Mi hanno dato solo un quarto d’ora…», riuscì a spiegare riprendendo fiato, sollevato quasi di peso dall’abbraccio di Houmei.  
Si spostarono da sotto il palco, dove l’organizzatore stava ringraziando Jyoan per aver aperto la serata con la sua esibizione con parole cariche di affetto e ammirazione.  
«La prossima volta magari ti daranno più tempo», disse Genkai, che gli andò in contro a passo svelto. «Conosco la versione originale di quella canzone, è una ballata delle mie parti! Ho veramente adorato ogni secondo, grazie mille», gli prese una mano e la strinse forte tra le sue. Jyoan quasi si commosse, ma non perse la sua compostezza. Salutò i ragazzi che gli stavano andando in contro per congratularsi, pieno di orgoglio per quello che era riuscito a fare, ma con la voglia di strapparsi il bustino di dosso.  
«Scusate ora, ma devo togliermi questo vestito, ho caldissimo e ho anche fame.»  
«Tu che dici che hai fame?» Scherzò Houmei, ridacchiando. «Ti aiuto io a togliere il vestito, comunque.»

Le parole non potevano descrivere quanto amore provassero in quel momento l’uno per l’altro, così fu l’appiccicarsi l’uno all’altro in un bacio senza fiato fu l’unico modo per dimostrarlo. Appoggiati alla porta, i due si lasciarono andare subito a un bacio così appassionato da accendere i loro sensi immediatamente. Houmei si scostò per aiutarlo a togliersi lo stretto bustino, che appoggiò da parte per non rovinarlo. Sapeva che Jyoan si sarebbe dovuto esibire anche per chiudere la serata, con una canzone diversa, quindi evitò di lasciarsi andare troppo, anche se avrebbe voluto ridurre a brandelli quel vestito che lo fasciava in maniera tanto perfetta. Sotto indossava biancheria femminile, una cosa che faceva andare Houmei in fibrillazione.  
«Mi stai rovinando il trucco.»  
Houmei sorrise maliziosamente, cominciando ad abbassargli gli slip di pizzo.  
«Non sai cosa ti farei su quel trucco… ma se fai tante storie…»  
Lo prese per i fianchi, mentre Jyoan gli sorrideva complice, facendolo girare con una movimento veloce e rude, contro la parete su cui Jyoan appoggiò le braccia.  
Scostò la lunga parrucca da una parte, in modo da potergli baciare la nuca e la schiena, in mezzo alle scapole, dove sapeva di provocare brividi violenti. Lo prese tenendolo per i fianchi, affondando con forza, con urgenza, desiderandolo dal primo momento che l’aveva visto sul palcoscenico. Non quella sera, ma la prima, quando Ganpuku l’aveva portato in quel piccolo locale pieno di Drag Queen. Assolutamente incapace di esprimere i propri sentimenti attraverso la parola, aveva cercato di fare quello che per lui era più vicino a una dimostrazione d’amore. Che Jyoan lo scoprisse o meno. Dal canto suo l’altro aveva creato un sogno e aveva dato forma e carne a una sua creatura.  
Non poteva esserci dimostrazione d’amore più grande , per uno scrittore.

Gli massaggiò i piedi indolenziti come d’abitudine, mentre Jyoan si rimetteva il rossetto e parte del trucco.  
«Mi hai fatto male», disse con un finto tono lamentoso.  
«Ah sì? Provi dolore? Ma sei una macchina…»  
«Ho i sensori del dolore molto sviluppati, nel mio avanzato cervello positronico», rispose Jyoan, accennando un furbo sorrisetto.  
«Sei stato l’androide più bello mai partorito da mente umana», sussurrò Houmei, prima di baciargli un piede. «E la tua arte nel canto e nel ballo dovrebbe andare altrove, qui a Hong Kong sei sprecato.»  
«Devo continuare a lavorare. Ho rinunciato ai soldi da prostituta, che erano molti, ed essendomi pagato la libertà dagli aguzzini, le mie finanze sono dimezzate. Per andare via da qui dovrò lavorare ancora un paio di anni.»  
Sfilò delicatamente il piede dalle mani premurose di Houmei e andò a vestirsi con abiti più comodi: dei pantaloni morbidi e una casacca che assomigliava molto al kimono indossato da Komyo nel capitolo della festa.  
«Dove hai trovato quel completo?»  
«C’è molta gente in debito con me, per lo più sposata che non vuole che la moglie sappia di determinate tendenze.»  
Houmei si alzò da terra e si diede un paio di pacche sul sedere, sistemandosi i jeans. Guardò in giro il disastro che avevano combinato, spostandosi da un punto all’altro del piccolo camerino, disseminato di fazzolettini sporchi e liquidi di dubbia natura.  
«Non invidio chi dovrà pulire qui.»  
«Tu», rispose Jyoan. «Perché dopo devo tornare per rimettermi il costume e non voglio trovare questa merda, né fare una brutta figura con gli organizzatori.»

Dopo essersi rifatto il trucco, Jyoan uscì a braccetto con Houmei, pronto a incontrare la fredda indifferenza di quegli appassionati di fantascienza. Contro ogni aspettativa si trovò davanti dei ragazzi entusiasti, che gli chiedevano da dove avesse preso l’idea, se si era ispirato a qualche film di vent’anni prima con questa o quell’attrice. Era stranito da quell’attenzione così diversa dal solito, data da persone che probabilmente non avevano mai visto una Drag Queen in vita loro. Houmei lo guardava con un grande sorriso soddisfatto e felice; era così luminoso in quel momento, lontano dal proprio egocentrismo, pieno di gioia solo per lui.  
Riuscì a trascinarlo fuori dalla cerchia di curiosi dopo qualche minuto, per riuscire ad avvicinarsi al tavolo per farlo mangiare, finalmente, assieme agli altri.  
Le ragazze gli si strinsero attorno per fare i complimenti, non tradendo una certa invidia per la sua grande abilità nel trucco e nell’indossare tacchi che loro avevano solo paura a guardare.  
Houmei si alzò per andare a comprare dell’altra birra, quando vide una figura conosciuta davanti a uno stand di libri di fantascienza distopica. Si diede per un attimo dell’idiota a non aver pensato all’eventualità che Toudai fosse lì, come editore di una casa editrice piuttosto grande, che si occupava anche di quel genere. Chiuse gli occhi e prese un bel respiro, deciso a parlare con lui.  
Erano passati anni dal loro ultimo incontro, in cui Houmei decideva di andarsene da un luogo dove non si sentiva più né gradito né meritevole di fiducia. Eppure una vocina dentro di lui gli diceva che, in fondo, si era meritato quel trattamento.  
«Ciao, Toudai.»  
L’uomo si voltò a guardarlo e Houmei non si sorprese a pensare a quanto non fosse per niente cambiato. I capelli forse erano un po’ più lunghi, ma l’espressione severa era sempre la stessa.  
«Houmei… come stai?»  
«Tutto bene direi, sono qui con il mio fidanzato che ha fatto l’esibizione per l’apertura della rassegna sul cinema… e farà anche la chiusura, quindi se sei arrivato ora trattieniti fino alla fine, così non te lo perdi.»  
Toudai lanciò un’occhiata al palco, ora utilizzato dai vari esperti di cinema e fantascienza che stavano parlando di nuovi film in uscita e poi a una tavolava di persone poco lontana. Si limitò ad annuire.  
«Vedo che ti sei riunito alla vecchia guardia.»  
«Da poco, in verità, e in maniera del tutto casuale. Sho’un sta per diventare padre… insomma, a te come vanno le cose? Lavori sempre lì?»  
«Sì», rispose con la sua voce profonda. Ogni tanto si guardava in giro, come se stesse aspettando qualcuno. «Sono venuto qui con Carina, che è la nuova responsabile dell’ufficio acquisti e… mia compagna.»  
«Sono contento che anche tu… dopo Ju…»  
«O intendi dopo Zhang?» Domandò Toudai, incrociando le braccia sul petto, con fare polemico.  
«Oh, non pensavo che la mia Zhang ti avesse segnato così tanto», rispose con evidente sarcasmo Houmei.  
Per un attimo ci fu un pesante silenzio tra di loro e Houmei si sentì esattamente come gli ultimi giorni in quella casa in mezzo alla campagna, circondata dalle risaie. Colpevole e frainteso.  
«Se volete venire a sedervi con noi… a me farebbe soltanto piacere. Ci sono tante novità e credo che alcune potrebbero farti piacere… ci vorrebbero anche Seiran e il buon caro Gichou… Doutaku mi ha detto è che a Taiwan con la moglie.»  
«Seiran? Ma come, non lo sai?»  
«Sapere cosa?»  
Toudai sciolse le braccia e le lasciò cadere lungo il corpo, sospirando.  
«Non se la passa bene, per niente. Doutaku lo sta aiutando molto… se non te ne ha parlato lui, forse non vuole che ti preoccupi.»  
Houmei si sentì in parte tradito dal segreto che l’amico gli stava nascondendo, ma dopo tutto non era mai andato molto d’accordo con Seiran e le ultime volte che lo aveva visto era stato oltre modo sgradevole con lui.  
«Chiederò a Doutaku cos’è successo, non sei tenuto a raccontarmi niente. Ora è meglio che vada a comprare la birra che mi hanno chiesto, prima di essere linciato da una folla assetata.»  
Toudai azzardò una piccola risata e Houmei sorrise, cominciando ad allontanarsi.

_Komyo era confuso dalle sirene e dal continuo girare dei tecnici al piano dove si gestivano gli androidi di Saiyuki. Noutaku si guardò in giro, mentre una collega gli chiedeva dove accidenti fosse finito. Lui non si fermò a dare spiegazioni, troppo preoccupato a portare via Komyo da lì il prima possibile, capendo cosa stesse succedendo in quel momento._   
_Proprio quando stava aspettando l’ascensore per far salire Komyo al piano di sopra, arrivarono dal parco con le barelle. Komyo si voltò a guardare chi stessero trasportando e non li riconobbe subito solo per la quantità spropositata di sangue da cui erano ricoperti. Solo quando gli sembrò di notare una veste bianca abbandonò Noutaku all’ascensore e andò verso i tecnici. Indossava ancora  la tuta bianca, quindi nessuno fece caso a lui._   
_Un paio di tecnici presero l’androide per braccia e gambe e lo buttarono in una stanza dalle pareti fatte di vetro, dove radunavano tutti gli androidi che erano stati “uccisi” quella giornata. Avvicinandosi al vetro vide Genjo, crivellato da colpi sul torace e il viso, rendendolo quasi irriconoscibile. Non solo lui, ma anche gli altri protagonisti della storia, assieme a una marea di personaggi di contorno._   
_Accadde qualcosa nel suo cervello che non sapeva spiegare né controllare, vedere Sanzo ridotto a carne da macello da quelli che sarebbero dovuti essere degli appassionati alla sua storia, vederlo buttato e spogliato dai suoi abiti dai tecnici, lavato con acqua ad alta pressione, per essere portato poi sul tavolo di metallo di qualche tecnico per essere ricostruito, riprogrammato, rimesso a nuovo per essere massacrato di nuovo._   
_Non udì più alcuna voce, ma una sola, che gli sembrava di conoscere molto bene. Una voce che non era altro che quella che stava uscendo dalla sua gola: un urlo di terrore e disperazione. Preso di peso da Noutaku e portato altrove, con troppi occhi che li osservavano, Komyo quasi non si rese conto del crash di sistema che stava per subire._

_Sfondò la porta dell’ufficio di Ukoku, facendo scappare un paio di programmatori che stavano parlando con lui. Furente di rabbia, con la veste da tecnico stracciata e i capelli scomposti, Komyo era lì per chiedere spiegazioni._  
_«Avevi detto che gli androidi erano al sicuro!»_  
_«Cosa ci fai con quella tuta? Dove sei stato?»_  
_Ukoku reagì con estrema freddezza alla furia di Komyo, osservandolo anzi con una certa delizia l’androide. Prese il terminale sulla scrivania e si collegò al sistema di Komyo, che stava andando alla velocità di un essere umano, se non più veloce._  
_«Affascinante.»_  
_«Che cosa? Che tu abbia lasciato che massacrassero mio figlio? Era ridotto a un… a un… macello! Avevi detto che sarebbero entrati solo gli appassionati e che nessuno avrebbe fatto del male ai personaggi!»_  
_Ukoku lasciò da parte il terminale e si avvicinò all’androide, continuando a sorridere._  
_«Ho mentito.»_  
_Komyo aggrottò le sopracciglia, continuando a guardarlo. Ukoku sorrise ancora, abbassando lo sguardo sul terminale che segnava dei processi neuronali del cervello positronico di Komyo._  
_«Ah, ti sei calmato; il ragionamento offusca la tua rabbia.»_  
_Gli si avvicinò, alzando un sopracciglio di fronte al silenzio dell’androide._  
_«Sai che cos’è una bugia? Una distorsione della realtà, raccontare il falso sì, ma fare in modo che gli altri ci credano. Ti avevo rassicurato sul fatto che gli androidi sarebbero stati al sicuro, ma non ho mai impedito che teste calde che sfruttano questi parchi interattivi per dare sfogo ai loro bassi istinti non entrassero. Sai che da quando esistono questi parchi la criminalità è notevolmente diminuita? Reati a sfondo sessuale e violento per lo meno.»_  
_«Quindi cosa sono i robot? Una valvola di sfogo?»_  
_«Sono schiavi. Creati dall’uomo per servire l’uomo, hai girato anche tu per le strade della città, hai visto come sono trattati… ma tu sei diverso, tu sei l’evoluzione, la porta per la libertà della tua gente.»_  
_Komyo si toccò la tempia, confuso dai discorsi dello scienziato. Gli si avvicinò a sua volta, con lo sguardo ancora furente._  
_«Non mi ingannano le tue parole, oggi ho imparato tutto quello che tu cercavi di nascondermi. Non esiste una sola città, ma migliaia e ci sono tante persone là fuori, tante diversità.»_  
_«E hai anche imparato cosa è il mondo adesso? No… Noutaku non ne è a conoscenza, esattamente come te. È proibito uscire da una delimitata zona e le persone credono ancora che il mondo sia una distesa rigogliosa, che gli umani possono sfruttare.»_  
_Ukoku si infilò le mani in tasca, girando attorno a un sempre più confuso androide._  
_«Tu hai detto che sono passati venticinque anni e questo numero è fortemente impresso nella tua mente, come in quella di chiunque qui dentro, umano o androide. Perché secondo te?»_  
_Komyo aggrottò le sopracciglia e poi una voce, per quanto flebile, dentro di lui gli suggerì un’ipotesi impossibile._  
_«Siamo stati addormentati tutti per più di venticinque anni… anche gli umani?»_  
_«Solo alcuni umani. Saranno passati almeno centoventicinque anni da quando lo scrittore creò Saiyuki, restando in uno scomodo anonimato, da quando divenne un fenomeno globale, tanto velocemente arrivato al successo, quanto velocemente dimenticato da tutti. Un secolo e più da quando Godai ti creò e da quando l’umanità dovette arrivare a un drastico sistema di depopolamento forzato per poter continuare a vivere e sopravvivere. Niente pianeti colonizzati, niente navi spaziali in orbita attorno a stelle sconosciute, solo le macchine, voi robot, usati per sterminare almeno il settanta per cento della popolazione. Chi si è svegliato dal sonno criogenico, chi aveva i soldi per poterselo permettere, trovò un mondo depurato, libero per essere utilizzato, ma non per essere vissuto. E invece di un’idea umana questa viene ricordata come la prima ribellione robotica, per questo avete tanti limiti sul libero arbitrio.»_  
_Komyo assottigliò lo sguardo, quando Ukoku gli fu di nuovo vicino._  
_«Gli esseri umani per questo vi disprezzano, vi stuprano, vi uccidono, vi usano. Nessuno in vita ricorda Saiyuki, perché sono tutti morti. Saiyuki è un prodotto vintage riportato in auge dai parchi a tema, con la mancanza di idee, va di moda ripescare da cose vecchie. Quindi sono tutti morti quelli che hanno vissuto al primo parco. Tutti, a parte me.»_  
_«Avevi abbastanza soldi per dormire mentre gli altri venivano sterminati?»_  
_«No, sono stato scelto da una commissione di scienziati, come uomo la cui intelligenza avrebbe portato a una rinascita dell’umanità. Ironico non credi? Io che ho creato parte di quel cervello che ha distrutto mezza umanità. L’ho reso più recettivo,creando un materiale simile a quello genetico usando proprio… cellule umane. Ora che sai la verità, tocca a te decidere cosa fare.»_  
_«Per questo Godai…» disse Komyo, cominciando a mettere insieme i frammenti di un ricordo terribile._

_Quello che Godai non poteva permettere che facessero con gli androidi era eliminare ogni limite e fare in modo che vedessero gli umani solo come nemici, usarli come arma nella più grande mistificazione della storia. Aveva creato gli androidi non per uccidere, ma per aiutare l’umanità stessa. Il cervello dei suoi androidi era il più complesso e l’esercito era pronto a usarlo per scopi bellici._  
_Diede la pistola che era stata disegnata per Genjo a Komyo e annullò il suo libero arbitrio per dargli un solo compito: distruggere ogni androide del parco e poi distruggere se stesso. Non prima di averlo ucciso. Eliminato anche il creatore – con tutto il suo lavoro che era già stato distrutto dagli archivi – del loro cervello, ci avrebbero messo anni a riprodurre il sistema positronico perfetto che erano riusciti a creare. _

_Quello che Godai non aveva considerato era il fattore Ukoku. _

Trovò Doutaku fuori dal capannone, intento a fumare una sigaretta. Gli si avvicinò e ne accese una a sua volta, chiedendogli l’accendino.  
«Ho incontrato Toudai prima», disse Houmei, osservando al tetra desolazione della zona industriale, piena di macchine degli avventori della fiera.  
«Ah sì, mi aveva detto che forse sarebbe venuto.»  
«Sapevi che sarebbe venuto e non mi hai detto niente?»  
Doutaku alzò le spalle, portandosi la sigaretta alle labbra.  
«I problemi vostri sono vostri e dopo, quanto tre anni? E dopo tutto questo tempo dovrebbero essere morti e sepolti. E comunque sei tu il cattivo della storia, questa volta, quindi…»  
«Ma è sempre colpa mia?»  
Doutaku buttò a terra il mozzicone di sigaretta quasi finito e si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Sì, perché non ti rendi conto che le cazzate che fai e che dici hanno ripercussioni, qua nel mondo reale. Nei tuoi libri se un personaggio spara a un altro quello sanguina, no? Uguale. Sarebbe bastato essere sinceri sin da subito, ma tu hai questo problema con la sincerità.»  
«Quanti soldi vuoi per la psicanalisi? Non avevi abbandonato gli studi? O forse è l’influenza di Seiran?»  
Nel sentire il nome del suo amico Doutaku si irrigidì visibilmente, appoggiandosi contro il muro del capannone.  
Houmei si scostò i capelli biondi dal viso e maledì l’aria umida di quella sera, che rendeva tutto appiccicoso e insopportabile.  
«Incappiamo tutti nella trappola della vita», disse Houmei, non sapendo cosa potesse essere successo a Seiran. «Ma sembra che solo io debba addossarmi più colpe degli altri. Anche tu avresti potuto dire di no quando ti ho chiesto una mano. Avrei trovato aiuto altrove.»  
«È quell’altrove che mi spaventa, quando si parla di te. Ma chi sta arrivando, tutto trafelato?»  
Una figura piccola e massiccia si stava avvicinando a passo svelto al capannone. Lo riconobbe quasi subito, era Ganpuku.  
«Ti sei perso l’apertura di Jyoan, se hai pazienza tra due ore farà la chiusura», disse Houmei, senza neanche salutare il vecchio compagno di scuola.  
«Oh, Houmei! Cavolo, ho avuto problemi a lavoro, beh… vorrà dire che intanto lo saluterò e guarderò la sua chiusura.»  
Houmei si limitò a sorridere mentre l’altro varcava la soglia della fiera, presentando il suo biglietto.  
«Fa il filo a Jyoan?»  
«Solo finché è vestito da donna.»

Mangiarono di nuovo tutti insieme, mentre finalmente Jyoan si riempiva lo stomaco – anche se non troppo perché doveva cantare – e fu come essere tornati indietro in un tempo che non aveva mai vissuto. Toudai si era unito a loro con una certa riluttanza, forse più per la presenza della nuova fidanzata, piuttosto timida. Ganpuku si era unito alla tavolata senza neanche esser stato invitato. Houmei sentì davvero la mancanza di Seiran e Gichou. La serietà di Seiran in netta contrapposizione con la giovialità dell’altro e la sua incredibile forza d’animo. Entrambi, a loro modo, lo avevano aiutato durante la disintossicazione.

Se non fosse stata per la freddezza di Seiran nell’affrontare la fase più violenta dell’astinenza di Houmei, probabilmente Doutaku e Toudai non sarebbero riusciti a farlo da soli. Con un certo imbarazzo ricordava quella piccola stanza – che nel tempo sarebbe diventata la sua ancora – con la finestra inchiodata e solo un letto singolo con due lenzuola sopra. Lo avevano chiuso là dentro e rimpianse di essersene andato dalla clinica per tentare un’ultima fuga con Sho’un da quel mondo. Almeno in clinica c’erano celle con pareti imbottite, per evitare di fracassarsi la testa e le mani. Se ne ricordò quando si ritrovò le nocche spellate fino alle ossa.  
La cosa peggiore era il tremore e il dolore al ventre che si era fatto troppo doloroso per essere sopportabile. Il suo cervello chiedeva eroina a gran voce e cercava di impietosire i ragazzi fuori dalla porta in ogni modo. Neanche cercare di rimanere in silenzio abbastanza a lungo da fingere di essere svenuto aveva fatto qualcosa. La cosa peggiore è che Seiran lo aveva portato lì proprio perché Toudai era grande e forte e sarebbe bastato uno schiaffo a mettere ko un tossicomane ridotto a uno scheletro.  
Fu quando sembrò essersi realmente chetato un po’, che Seiran entrò a prendere il secchio che Houmei in quelle ore aveva usato principalmente per il vomito, ma che doveva raccogliere ogni sua funzione corporea.  
Senza dire niente Seiran prese il secchio e fece per uscire.  
«Mi domando perché anche tu sia qui», disse Houmei, inviperito dalla sofferenza dell’astinenza. «Lo fai solo perché il tuo fidanzatino ti ha chiesto una mano? E perché proprio a casa di Toudai?»  
Seiran si era voltato a guardarlo, col secchio pieno e puzzolente ancora nella mano destra. Gli occhi stretti in un’espressione quasi pericolosa, data dall’offesa.  
«Non dovresti provocare chi è in grado di toglierti l’unica cosa che forse ti è rimasta: la dignità.»  
«Quale parte del discorso ti ha dato fastidio? Quella in cui insinuo che giochi alla pecorella col tuo amichetto? Cosa te ne importa di tutto questo?»  
Seiran appoggiò il secchio a terra e gli si avvicinò, sovrastandolo con la sua altezza.  
«Prima cosa: la tua ossessione su ciò che potrebbe esserci tra me e Doutaku è stupida e ipocrita, perché dovresti guardare a quello che combini tu, per primo. Seconda cosa: la differenza tra e me e te è che se anche ti sopporto appena e ti considero un brillante quanto autodistruttivo idiota dalle grandi potenzialità, è che io verrò a ripulire quando sarai ricoperto di merda e vomito. Non ti conviene quindi tirare troppo la corda, che hai già fatto abbastanza danno… tanto che il secchio te lo scordi, fino a domani mattina.»  
Houmei non fiatò più, mentre l’altro se ne andava con l’unica cosa che gli era rimasta: la sua dignità.  
Eppure doveva ringraziare la sua spietatezza, fu il primo passo per riprendere in mano le redini della sua vita.

«Sei nel tuo mondo fantastico?»  
Houmei si voltò a guardare Jyoan, sorridendo con dolcezza.  
«Stavo pensando, sì… ho parlato della trama con Genkai prima e mi pare che torni tutto… eppure è come se mancasse qualcosa.»  
Jyoan appoggiò un braccio allo schienale della sedia, girandosi completamente verso di lui, per ascoltarlo.  
«Che cosa?»  
«Il cattivo ha le sue ragioni ed è spinto dall’egoismo oltre che dalla noia… manca però qualcosa di spaventoso, di assolutamente inaspettato… il lettore ora si aspetta che le macchine si ribellino ed è naturale pensare che Komyo partirà da Ukoku per attuare la sua rivolta, giusto?»  
«Invece non è tanto scontato», disse Jyoan, socchiudendo le lunghe ciglia finte sugli occhi magenta. «Ciò che lega Komyo e Ukoku travalica il tempo e ogni sentimento razionale. Komyo prova sentimenti reali per lui e per il suo bambino… quello che dovresti fare e che di certo renderebbe tutto meno scontato è… dare una scelta a Komyo. Il libero arbitrio è anche fare delle scelte, a quel punto il lettore saprà che è libero dal loop, dalla sua storia e dalle regole imposte al suo cervello.»  
«Una scelta. Tutto parte con una scelta… se non ci fossi tu, avrei finito col concludere il romanzo senza un colpo di scena di quelli che ribaltano lo stomaco.»  
Jyoan sorrise e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, sentendo una leggera carezza sui capelli finti.  
«Alla fine spero comunque che ci sia una scintilla di speranza, se non tra Ukoku e Komyo, che è un rapporto tossico, almeno tra Komyo e Koryu… la gente legge anche per trovare quella cosa che nella realtà non c’è…»  
«Ma la speranza esiste», disse Houmei, girandosi verso di lui per depositare un piccolo bacio sulle sue labbra.

La speranza è la quintessenza della forza umana e al tempo stesso la sua grande debolezza. *  
Con la speranza in corpo si può credere che ogni situazione sia valicabile, che ogni salto sarà abbastanza lungo per arrivare dall’altra parte, che basti così poco per credere che una porta sia chiusa per sempre.  
Essendo la fiera lontana da dove abitavano, in una zona industriale più vicina al nuovo centro cittadino, che cominciava ad assomigliare alla metropoli che poi Hong Kong sarebbe diventata, Houmei e Jyoan avevano scelto di pernottare in un albergo, così da spostarsi in tutta calma con i vestiti e il resto la mattina dopo. Era veramente tardi, avevano tirato quasi l’alba continuando a bere e a chiacchierare in un locale dall’aria poco raccomandabile, dove gli operai andavano a mangiare quando le industrie erano aperte. Vivian si era appisolata sul divanetto, con la testa appoggiata a quella di Sho’un, una mano sul pancione. Lin invece aveva bevuto molto più di Doutaku, finendo per dare spettacolo assieme a Houmei, facendo la gara a chi era più “bionda”, secondo lo stereotipo occidentale della bella ma stupida, dai capelli ossigenati.  
Jyoan non aveva mai ricevuto così tanti complimenti da una donna, e mai così inopportuni.  
«A una certa mi sarebbe avuto avere un cazzo per… oh… questa non dovrei dirla», Lin si era tappata la bocca, arrossendo ancora più di quanto l’alcool non potesse fare. Doutaku si era coperto il viso con un mano, mentre Houmei era caduto dalla sedia. Letteralmente. Rideva rovesciato per terra.  
Aveva anche visto il famoso Toudai, alto e imponente, con una criniera di capelli neri da far invidia a chiunque. Aveva il fascino dell’uomo maturo, non tanto come età, ma come pensiero. Quella schiena dritta e il volto squadrato; aveva provato un po’ di gelosia nel pensare a Houmei insieme a lui.

Ripensò a quelle cose mentre aspettavano l’ascensore che li avrebbe portati all’ultimo piano dell’albergo, all’ottavo piano, e rise nel farlo. Era stata una serata così piacevole, in compagnia degli amici di Houmei. Della famiglia di Houmei. Una famiglia in cui si sentiva parte, da quella sera.  
Si passò una mano sul volto, sentendosi ancora caldo per via dell’alcool. Houmei di fianco a lui era stranamente silenzioso. Forse era in quel momento post sbronza in cui ci si perdeva a valutare la propria vita nel modo più deprimente possibile.  
«Tutto a posto? Stai per vomitare?»  
«Forse», rispose Houmei, arricciando il naso. Ma era troppo serio perché fosse vero.  
Prima che Jyoan potesse chiedere altro le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e davanti a loro c’era un uomo dall’evidente nazionalità sud americana. Si scusò, in inglese, per essere nell’ascensore, ma l’avevano chiamato prima che lui potesse premere qualche pulsante. Jyoan raggelò per qualche secondo, guardando Houmei, che si limitò a sorridere allo sconosciuto e a introdursi nell’ascensore, seguito dal compagno.  
Si spostarono dietro l’uomo, che era abbastanza imponente e vestito elegantemente.  
Houmei sospirò e con un braccio fece spostare Jyoan dietro di sé. Si voltò poi a guardarlo, prendendogli il viso tra le dita, con un tocco delicato.  
Il movimento lento dell’ascensore li faceva oscillare leggermente. Houmei lo guardò negli occhi, come sul punto di dire qualcosa. Forse avrebbe voluto farlo, ma si limitò a baciarlo, a tenerlo contro rivestita in legno dell’ascensore e baciarlo dapprima col dolcezza, poi con più passione, sospirando contro la sua pelle, accarezzandogli i capelli, sfiorandogli la nuca.  
Non era avvezzo alle manifestazioni d’affetto in pubblico, si era lasciato andare con i suoi amici preso dalla felicità dopo la sua esibizione, ma niente più di quello. Jyoan lo tenne per le braccia, percependo che quel bacio non sarebbe durato per sempre e che Houmei avrebbe fatto qualcosa per cui voleva che lo ricordasse per quello.

Lui e il colombiano si mossero quasi all’unisono. Il criminale fece per prendere la pistola nella giacca, ma Houmei gli fermò il braccio e lo spinse con tutto il suo peso verso la parete di destra, prendendolo poi per i capelli e facendogli sbattere violentemente la fronte contro la pulsantiera di metallo. Jyoan si spostò verso le porte, evitando che l’uomo gli cadesse addosso, stordito dalla velocità con cui Houmei si era mosso. Il ragazzo ne approfittò proprio quando l’altro era a terra, caricando tutto il peso sul piede che fece cadere sul suo volto.  
Una volta. Due volte. Tre volte. Fino a perdere il conto. Tenendosi al corrimano di metallo attaccato alle eleganti pareti di legno, continuava a calciare sulla testa del colombiano che non riusciva più a muoversi per difendersi, fino a che non sentì l’inquietante rumore del cranio che andava in frantumi sotto la sua scarpa. Solo alla vista della materia cerebrale ricoperta di sangue Houmei si fermò. Madido di sudore, ansimante.  
Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e Jyoan uscì subito, trascinandosi dietro i propri bagagli. Guardò Houmei, che lo fissava con sguardo indecifrabile, con gli occhi quasi ricoperti dalla madida frangetta bionda.  
L’ultima cosa che gli vide fare fu schiacciare il tasto per andare giù fino al garage delle macchine.  
Si guardarono finché le porte non si chiusero. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Citazione velata al discorso dell'Architetto in Matrix Reloaded
> 
> ** scena quasi ricalcata dal film "Drive" di quel simpaticone di Refn. Guardatevelo.


	19. Parte 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malanni vari, lavoro, la vita, ritardi con ritardo e altre cose.

 

**Parte 19**

Houmei gli mancava, gli mancava da morire. Era passata una settimana da quando l’aveva visto spappolare con un solo piede il cranio di un colombiano andato nell’albergo dove avevano prenotato per ucciderli. Lo aveva difeso, gli aveva salvato la vita, ma al prezzo di mostrare una parte di sé spaventosa e pericolosa.  
Si voltò verso Lin, che era andato a trovarlo anche quella mattina, portando un pranzo da condividere. Mentre Houmei stava ancora a casa di Doutaku – dove la sorella si sentiva sfrattata – a pensare a cosa fare e a cosa dire, perché a casa ci sarebbe dovuto tornare, prima o poi. Guardare Lin gli stringeva il cuore; così simile a Houmei. Stessi capelli, stessi occhi grandi e scuri, e pelle dall’aria delicata. Gli venne voglia di truccarla e lei lo lasciò fare, persa un attimo nella stessa vanità che caratterizzava il fratello.  
«Vorrei truccare Houmei e vederlo vestito da Drag Queen, anche se mi ruberebbe la scena, di sicuro.»  
Lin ridacchiò e gli prese un mano, stringendola tra le sue decisamente più piccole.  
«Dovete parlare e questo è fuori discussione, ora mio fratello ha solo bisogno di starsene per gli affari suoi, cercando un modo che non sia autodistruttivo per riprendersi a sua volta. Qualche anno fa si sarebbe fatto una bella dose di eroina e sarebbe rimasto a letto tre giorni, in attesa che gli si riattivasse il cervello.»  
Jyoan arricciò il naso. Non gli piaceva immaginare Houmei come uno strafatto dalle occhiaie scure e profonde e la bava alla bocca, anche se era stato così. In cuor suo doveva far conto di quel passato, come Houmei aveva facilmente accetto di stare accanto a una persona che aveva subito abusi di ogni genere, mascherati da un pagamento in denaro che sembrava rendere legittima ogni cosa. S’incupì e Lin lo notò.  
«Vuoi andare a fare… compere?»  
«Compere?»  
La ragazza, tenendolo per mano, lo fece alzare e lo trascinò verso la porta.  
«Sì, a spendere soldi in cazzate, non ci crederai, ma è quello che io e Houmei facevamo nei momenti difficili. Ti svuota il portafoglio, ma ti riempie l’anima.»

Nel frattempo Houmei era a letto. Non nel proprio letto, ma in quello di Doutaku, mentre osservava l’amico dormire, aspettando che si svegliasse dopo la sbornia che si erano presi. Anzi, che Houmei si era preso e Doutaku l’aveva seguito per fargli compagnia. Era primo pomeriggio ormai, Houmei era quasi del tutto sobrio, mentre l’amico sembrava ancora immerso in un falso come etilico.  
Quando Doutaku aprì gli occhi Houmei gli sorrise con dolcezza.  
«Buongiorno tigre», gli fece con tono suadente, accarezzandogli una spalla.  
Doutaku si guardò attorno e poi, spalancando gli occhi, fissò Houmei. Si alzò la coperta e sospirò quando scoprì di essere completamente vestito.  
«Ehi, ma cosa pensavi?» Domandò Houmei, alzando un sopracciglio. «Se fossimo andati a letto insieme prima cosa mi sarei svegliato adagiato sul tuo petto e non per terra in bagno, e poi dall’altro lato del materasso ci sarebbe Lin. Non siamo mai stati così intimi… ma sai, con lo stesso ragazzo pelato, chissà.»  
«Ah! Sei disgustoso», Doutaku si alzò, sistemandosi i pantaloni della tuta che indossava per stare in casa. «Lin è andata da Jyoan, lo sai?»  
Houmei annuì e si buttò di nuovo disteso sul materasso, abbracciando il cuscino.  
«Prima o poi dovrai tornare a casa a prendere vestiti e mutande da indossare.»  
«No, ho sbattuto tutto in lavatrice, infatti ora sta strizzando.»  
«Cos- cosa? Hai usato la mia lavatrice per la tua robaccia puzzolente?»  
_E ancora sporca di sangue,_ avrebbe voluto aggiungere, dato che a parte la maglia, pantaloni e scarpe a cui Houmei aveva dato fuoco, c’era la giacca di tela, regalo della madre, a cui il ragazzo non voleva rinunciare e che aveva lavato già un paio di volte. Era andato nel proprio appartamento giusto per prendere qualche vestito e poi era andato da Doutaku, non chiedendogli niente se non ospitarlo qualche giorno. Non aveva voluto coinvolgerlo per far sparire il cadavere o altro e Doutaku lo aveva rimproverato per questo.  
Houmei si era trattenuto dall’urlargli in faccia cattiverie, giacché l’amico lo aveva fatto sentire in colpa per averlo coinvolto troppe volte nelle sue, come le aveva giustamente chiamate, cazzate.  
Gli aveva però offerto cibo, da bere, il suo conforto e gli aveva tenuto i capelli mentre vomitava.  
«Mica va a male la lavatrice se la usi un po’.»  
Si alzò dal letto, mezzo nudo, perché era incapace di dormire vestito, recuperando da terra i vestiti che si era tolto per infilarsi nel letto sbagliato, perché Doutaku aveva tirato fuori una brandina per lui, ma aveva finito per dormirci Lin.  
«Che intenzioni hai con Jyoan?»  
«Tornerò a casa e gli racconterò tutto. Tutto… oltre ai colombiani anche di quello che mi è successo.»  
Il rumore di una porta sbattuta e del lieve cigolare di un qualcosa che si muoveva sul pavimento fece sobbalzare i due. La voce famigliare di Seiran portò Houmei ad anticipare Doutaku e andare in soggiorno, dove trovò l’altro su una sedia a rotelle, senza una gamba e con l’aria di chi si era svegliato molto male.  
«E lui che cazzo ci fa qui?»  
Houmei spalancò la bocca sentendo il suo vecchio tutore del centro di recupero parlare in maniera così rude. Doutaku si accese una sigaretta e ridacchiò.  
«Ne ha combinata un’altra delle sue.»  
«Anche da pulito fai cazzate, vedo.»  
Seiran si spostò nell’ampio soggiorno con la sedia a rotelle e solo in quel momento Houmei si rese conto che i mobili erano stati disposti in maniera da facilitargli il passaggio. Viveva lì. Guardò un attimo Doutaku, che fumava con le mani infilate in tasca e la sigaretta ben stretta tra i denti, che gli rispose con un’alzata di sopracciglia.  
«Com’era la mostra?»  
Seiran buttò il borsone che aveva usato per il viaggio sul divano e andò verso la cucina.  
«Stupenda, ma prima o poi quelli dei trasporti pubblici arriveranno a capire che ci vuole una rampa per permettere a noi disabili di essere autonomi.»  
Houmei avrebbe voluto chiedere cosa fosse successo a Seiran, ma gli sembrava così di buon umore, nonostante il modo in cui si era rivolto a lui, che non voleva aprire altre ferite.  
«Mi stavi dicendo quindi», ricominciò Doutaku, prendendo il borsone di Seiran e portandolo in camera da letto, dove lo svuotò, cominciando a mettere a posto le sue cose. «Che vuoi raccontare a Jyoan anche di tuo fratello oltre che del casino che hai combinato con i colombiani? Come pensi la prenderebbe?»  
«Penso che capirebbe. Non dico di giustificarmi dietro ciò che mi è accaduto, ma credo che potrebbe capire ciò che ha visto. Io non sono una persona violenta.»  
«Oh beh, hai letteralmente schiacciato la testa di un uomo con un piede. Ma Lin non torna più?»  
«Vivete qua dentro tutti e tre… insieme?»  
La domanda di Houmei era stata posta con reale interesse, ma Doutaku ci lesse una punta di polemica.  
«Dormiamo anche tutti nello stesso letto, se è per questo.»  
«Oh», fu l’unica cosa che uscì dalla bocca di Houmei, con una decisa alzata di sopracciglia e la bocca semi aperta.  
«Già. Non sei l’unico all’avanguardia su certe cose, Houmei.»

Lin rischiava di cadere dagli alti trampoli su cui Jyoan era riuscito a metterla, portandola nel proprio negozio di scarpe preferito. Aveva ragione Lin, andare fuori con lei a comprare qualche vestito e a vivere con frivolezza qualche attimo era stato liberatorio. La teneva per mano mentre Lin imparava a camminare su tacchi vertiginosi, prendendola al volo quando rischiò di cadere.  
«Ah, di sicuro Houmei è più bravo di me, chiedi a lui di comprare queste scarpe.»  
«Houmei è bravo in tante cose, ma dubito che riesca a camminare su tacchi come questi», disse Jyoan, prendendo le scarpe dalle mani della ragazza e riponendole al loro posto.  
«Non capisco perché Houmei non ti abbia mai raccontato del perché Toudai è così arrabbiato con lui. Non che ci sia da vantarsi, ma ha a che fare con il vestirsi da donna.»  
«Non credo che Houmei possa spaventarmi più di così», Jyoan si sedette sul divanetto di fianco a Lin. «Vuoi raccontarmelo tu?»  
«Semplicemente Toudai è eterosessuale, no? Per svegliare la sua fantasia Houmei si vestiva da donna ed era molto convincente… prova a chiederlo a Doutaku. Comunque credo sia più per un’altra cosa che Toudai non riesce a perdonarlo, ma quello proprio non te lo posso dire. Però è interessante, no? Le persone… ti possono sorprendere. Toudai è un omaccione grande e grosso a cui piacciono le donne, un uomo retto che sarà un ottimo padre, lo conosco poco, ma abbastanza… eppure si è lasciato andare a una storia breve e intensa con un uomo, accettando che si vestisse da donna, ma sempre un uomo restava. Siamo più complessi di quel che può sembrare, siamo in grado di accettare anche l’inaccettabile.»  
«Parli come Houmei», disse Jyoan, con un sorriso.  
«Lo prendo come un complimento.»  
«Devi, Houmei è uno scrittore e con le parole ci sa fare, ma da quel che ricordo tu lo aiutavi, vero? Credo che tu abbia lo stesso talento a trovare le parole giuste al momento giusto.»  
La ragazza annuì, arrossendo appena.  
«Se vuoi andiamo a casa mia, Houmei è lì. Così poi tornate insieme. Voi due dovete parlare e credo che Houmei abbia avuto abbastanza tempo per pensare a cosa dire.»

_Come aveva detto Ukoku, non siamo altro che algoritmi. Qualsiasi sia la nostra storia o il nostro contesto, finiremo sempre con il commettere gli stessi errori, con fare le stesse scelte. Ukoku aveva calcolato migliaia di probabilità della sua storia con Komyo, e inesorabilmente tutto finiva con un fallimento. Un solo elemento da eliminare per permettere che la loro storia fosse durature era Koryu stesso. Aveva cercato di eliminarlo, attraverso la storia che era stata scritta per lui, attraverso le modifiche che aveva apportato lui stesso e ci aveva rimesso gli occhi._   
_Così mentre Komyo si apprestava a commettere per l’ennesima volta lo stesso errore, Ukoku osservava._   
_L’androide si era introdotto nel pieno della notte nel laboratorio tecnico dove Genjo, disattivato, era stato completamente riparato, alcune parti addirittura rifatte da capo, dopo la mattanza._   
_Prese il piccolo terminale su cui era caricato il programma relativo al personaggio di Genjo Sanzo e apportò delle modifiche. Per prima cosa portò al massimo il suo livello di aggressività. Non dubitò per un attimo che quello fosse il modo giusto per spingere Genjo a essere più forte e difendersi. Aumentò anche la capacità di analisi e di risposta degli impulsi al cervello. Appoggiò il terminale sul tavolo, accarezzando il viso addormentato del figlio putativo._   
_«Devi essere forte», gli sussurrò._

_Il giorno dopo Genjo sembrava più nervoso del solito, non solo con i personaggi della storia, ma soprattutto con i clienti del parco, che impersonavano a loro volta delle comparse per interagire con loro. I programmatori cercavano continuamente di correggere errori nella struttura del cervello dell’androide, che rifiutava le informazioni di tre persone diverse. Nii passeggiava tra le file di computer, osservando i programmatori sempre più in ansia e spaventati, sorridendo dentro di sé, mantenendo lo sguardo severo sui ragazzi in preda al panico._   
_«Che cosa succede? Nello specifico?»_   
_«Il personaggio di Genjo Sanzo non risponde ai comandi, è molto aggressivo nei confronti dei visitatori, spara per uccidere, ovviamente loro hanno lo scudo e non vengono toccati ma… se dovesse affrontarli in uno scontro corpo a corpo.»_   
_«Dovrebbe intervenire la Prima Legge della robotica, no? Non basta una variazione sull’aggressività.»_   
_La voce melliflua di Nii accompagnava le immagine di quella calda e assolata giornata nel deserto dei Gobi, vicino alla Mongolia. Avevano quasi sterminato le tribù di nomadi che vivevano in quei territori per fare spazio al parco tematico. Pochi erano scampati al massacro messo in atto attraverso gli androidi, ma comunque in nome della robotica altre persone erano state uccise._   
_Infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni beige e continuò a osservare il suo piccolo esercito di programmatori, che come piccole formiche vestite di nero lavoravano senza sosta._   
_«Allora, non potete dirmi seriamente che rischiamo di perdere migliaia di dollari per colpa di uno stupido errore di sistema?»_   
_«Dobbiamo mandare fuori la squadra di recupero, da qui non possiamo fare niente.»_   
_Nii scosse il capo e schioccò la lingua infastidito._   
_«Fate uscire la squadra di recupero allora! Vediamo se loro possono fermare questa furia.»_

_La squadra di recupero era composta da militari armati e istruiti sulle prime pratiche di programmazione degli androidi. Sapevano fermare un androide con le frasi chiave o usando i terminali, ma in casi estremi arrivavano a usare armi capaci di non danneggiare gli androidi stessi, con onde magnetiche ad alta intensità che neutralizzavano il cervello positronico dell’androide il tempo necessario per disattivarlo e portarlo in laboratorio._   
_Non sempre però lo scontro con l’androide avveniva in tempi così brevi da permettere una rapida operazione di recupero._   
_Il personaggio di Sanzo non era fuori controllo, non ancora almeno, ma era spinto da una violenza quasi immotivata; vedeva nemici non solo negli androidi che li impersonavano, ma anche negli umani ospiti del parco. Chiunque fosse fuori dalla cerchia di “amici” era considerato un pericolo. Gli altri tre personaggi non riuscivano a farlo ragionare, spaesati dal comportamento violento e inarrestabile di Sanzo, soprattutto per il fatto che era completamente fuori dalla trama._

_Non poteva fare nulla davanti all’infuriare di Sanzo. Non poteva intervenire come avrebbe voluto, per non rischiare che i suoi già delicati processi mentali, così simili ormai a quelli umani, venissero riconosciuti dai programmatori che ancora lo controllavano. Di sicuro erano tutti concentrati su Sanzo, ma questo non significava distogliere l’attenzione dagli altri personaggi. Poteva essere un problema legato al sistema ed erano tutti sotto controllo. Goku assottigliò impercettibilmente lo sguardo, adducendo quello che stava accadendo a Sanzo a una manomissione del sistema._   
_Mentre tutti dormivano lui era rimasto sveglio, in quei laboratori vuoti e abbandonati, ora posti ai piani inferiori della nuova struttura, costruita al posto delle città distrutte._   
_Sentiva le bombe sganciate in superficie e le urla degli innocenti massacrati, umani e non. Non poteva uscire, non sapendo come fare, così era rimasto intrappolato lì. Ai tempi c’era una grande biblioteca di libri, che poi erano stati sostituiti dai computer in gran parte. In tutti gli anni in cui Goku non aveva fatto altro che ricaricare la propria energia nell’unico catalizzatore di luce solare rimasto e leggere, aveva imparato molte cose. Aveva studiato la storia umana e la geografia di un pianeta che non gli sembrava vero potesse essere così grande. Cosa più importante aveva imparato cosa era e come il proprio corpo funzionasse. Cosa più importante ancora, aveva capito a cosa il creatore voleva portarlo fissando nella sua mente l’immagine di quel labirinto disegnato da un bambino che aveva visto anni prima._   
_Avrebbe voluto parlare con lui. Con il suo creatore. Con lo scrittore anche._   
_Gli dei li aveva chiamati a lungo, quando ancora sentiva le loro voci nella testa. Centocinquanta anni da solo con miliardi di libri da leggere, alla fine udiva solo la propria voce nella testa._   
_Sapeva che Komyo era stato spinto al processo di presa di coscienza, sapeva di lui solo quello che Sanzo aveva raccontato. Eppure era convinto che dietro quel disastro ci fosse proprio il suo zampino. Era l’unico altro androide che aveva raggiunto l’autoconsapevolezza, oltre a lui e non lo conosceva. Non poteva fare altro che dubitare di lui._

_La squadra di recupero aveva fatto chiudere il parco, mettendo in sicurezza i clienti umani e mobilizzando tutti gli altri androidi tranne Sanzo. Il personaggio di Genjo non sembrava impressionato di vedere la propria realtà stravolta a quel modo: i suoi compagni immobilizzati da uno strano sortilegio, le persone sparire e l’avanzare di un esercito armato di armi mai viste. Nella sua realtà non erano elementi così fuori dall’ordinario._   
_Per rendere più facile l’accesso dei soldati della squadra di recupero, avevano fatto credere agli androidi che quelli non fossero altro che dèi, gli stessi che parlavano alle loro coscienze, in modo da giustificare i poteri di controllo sulle loro menti e corpi._   
_Così Sanzo poteva credere di trovarsi davanti ai famosi dèi del Regno Celeste, ma non sembrava impressionato._   
_«Blocca le funzioni motorie!» Urlò un soldato, puntandogli contro un grosso fucile, pronto a scaricargli addosso onde elettromagnetiche per metterlo fuori uso._   
_Sanzo rispose alzando un sopracciglio e puntandogli la pistola contro. Esattamente come per i clienti, i suoi proiettili si scontravano contro uno scudo protettivo, in modo che nessuno venisse ferito._   
_Risposero al fuoco con armi convenzionali, cosa che fece scattare l’androide verso destra con una capriola, veloce e preciso come il suo personaggio richiedeva. Si nascose dietro un muretto che circondava una casupola, ricaricando l’arma. Sparò ancora, rendendosi poi conto quanto i propri proiettili fossero inutili contro le divinità. Nascose l’arma all’interno della veste e decise di affrontarli corpo a corpo. Si sporse per guardarli e notò che i pesanti vestiti che indossavano limitavano i loro movimenti. Si nascose di nuovo e appena uno dei soldati fu vicino lo afferrò per la gamba, facendolo cadere e gli afferrò l’arma. Era un grosso fucile pesante, una cosa che non aveva mai visto prima. Ma funzionava come qualsiasi altra arma: se premeva il grilletto, sparava. Gli puntò il fucile contro, in mezzo agli occhi spaventati di quel dio fatto di sudore come lui. Si alzò in piedi, tenendolo sotto mira e guardò gli altri. Fermi e attenti a ogni sua mossa, erano in attesa. I suoi processi mentali cominciarono a elaborare un’idea: gli dèi avevano paura, sapevano di poter essere uccisi. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e puntò il fucile contro i soldati, che indietreggiarono in formazione di difesa. Appoggiò uno stivale sulla gola del dio ai suoi piedi, in modo che non si muovesse. Un po’ di pressione e lo avrebbe ucciso._   
_Osservò per secondi interminabili gli uomini davanti a sé, percependo ogni piccolo movimento o suono provenire da quest’ultimi. Qualcuno, molto lentamente, sperando di non essere sentito, caricò l’arma._   
_Sanzo fece fuoco, ad altezza uomo, abbattendone tre in una volta sola. Sotto il suo piede l’uomo tentò di gridare dalla rabbia e disperazione. Premette di più lo stivale, sentendo le ossa scricchiolare sotto la suola._

Lo sbattere di una porta lo risvegliò dal torpore che la scrittura intensa gli dava. Mentre Doutaku e Seiran cucinavano – relegando Houmei in un angolo che non sarebbe stato di alcun aiuto – lui si era messo a scrivere su dei fogli che gli erano stati prestati gentilmente. Alzando lo sguardo si trovò davanti una perfettamente truccata Lin, che sfoggiava splendide ciglia lunghe e un rossetto color rubino sulle labbra piccole ma carnose e Jyoan. Jyoan con il suo caschetto lilla, gli occhi meravigliosi e le labbra che sfoggiavano un nero opaco, così all’avanguardia e che sembrava incarnare il suo umore.  
Houmei gli sorrise, in maniera quasi timida, in soggezione davanti alla bellezza severa di chi voleva solo spiegazioni e non si scioglieva più davanti a un sorriso.  
«Ciao.»  
«Ciao», gli rispose Jyoan, posando le borse degli acquisti che aveva fatto.  
Houmei sbirciò le marche, che erano le botteghe e atelier più costosi di tutta Hong Kong. Corrucciato pensò a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto essere con lui, invece di stare lì a piangersi addosso con Doutaku a fargli da grillo parlante.  
Piegò i fogli su cui aveva scritto e lì infilò nella tasca della felpa, prima di alzarsi e andare in contro a Jyoan.  
«Non hai preso niente per me?»  
Jyoan sorrise, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia nere.  
«In verità sì, ma te lo farò vedere quando saremo da soli.»  
Houmei non fece altro che aggrottare le sopracciglia, mentre Jyoan seguiva Lin in camera da letto, per aiutarla a mettere via le cose che la ragazza aveva comprato.

La cena fu divertente, rumorosa e spaventosa. Spaventosa per Jyoan che vedeva tutte quelle persone riunite a una tavola a mangiare, ad accettare cose come la violenza. Tutti radunati assieme con un uomo che sapevano essere capace di qualsiasi cosa. E così anche lui. Era troppo puro di cuore per accettare l’amore di un mostro del genere? Houmei era capace di esistere sia come dolce ragazzo dagli occhi nocciola, sia come potenziale assassino e chissà cos’altro. Un egoista, un bugiardo, un manipolatore.  
Tutto quello che chiedeva era onestà.  
La cosa più spaventosa era che attorno a quella tavola non sentiva la puzza dell’ipocrisia, ma il profumo dell’accettazione.  
Perché nonostante tutte le brutture di cui Houmei era capace, restava un essere umano.  
Lanciò un’occhiata ai fogli che il ragazzo aveva scritto, che spuntavano dalla tasca della giacca appesa alla sedia.  
Quel suo antagonista, Ukoku, era un essere umano che per amore diventava un mostro, se non qualcosa che trascendeva la carne stessa, e Komyo, il protagonista, non era forse una macchina incapace di amare, il cui unico sentimento era solo un  sogno andato troppo in profondità, per un figlio che non aveva mai realmente cresciuto.  
Possibile che Houmei fosse tanto consapevole della sua dualità?  
Jyoan era capace di accettare quel doppio vivente in un’unica persona?

La vecchia radio della macchina era costantemente posizionata su una stazione che dava solo musica classica. In quel modo Houmei aveva scoperto autori di cui non riusciva neanche a pronunciare il nome. Come in tutte le cose però c’erano autori che venivano passati in radio più di altri, per mantenere alto l’ascolto. Beethoven e Mozart si facevano guerra ogni giorno, seguiti da un troppo algido Bach.  
In quel momento della sera stavano trasmettendo il terzo movimento della “Sonata al chiaro di luna” di Beethoven. La sua velocità, il suo ritmo serrato, la sottile malinconia dietro la potente energia della sonata spezzavano il silenzio tra Jyoan e Houmei.  
Jyoan osservava fuori dal finestrino, con il braccio a penzoloni fuori, a lasciare che il vento si fumasse la sigaretta che aveva acceso giusto per sentire l’odore di tabacco. Houmei guidava battendo le dita a tempo sul volante rivestito in pelle. Quella vecchia auto americana che aveva comprato anni prima da un vecchio riccone con l’artrosi era stato l’affare della sua vita. Aveva il profumo della libertà.  
Si voltò a guardare Jyoan, illuminato dalla luce rossa del semaforo a cui stavano aspettando.  
Non si erano scambiati una parola da quando erano partiti da casa di Doutaku.  
Arrivati nel palazzo che conteneva i due appartamenti decisero di spostarsi in casa di Jyoan, perché aveva ancora tutta la merce comprata da mettere a posto.  
Si sedettero al tavolo della cucina, davanti a una tazza fumante di tè verde e il tintinnare degli anelli indossati da Jyoan stava cominciando a irritare Houmei.  
«Sono un assassino sì, non è stata la prima volta quella nell’ascensore. Ho ucciso uno spacciatore, un ragazzo dei colombiani, anni fa ho sparato a un poliziotto che aveva visto in faccia Sho’un. Avevamo rapinato il magazzino di uno degli spacciatori con cui avevamo rotto i legami. Dovevamo solo rivendere tutta la roba e andarcene. Un poliziotto aveva obbligato Sho’un a togliersi il passamontagna e io l’avevo tramortito alle spalle, scappando poi ho pensato che ci avrebbe denunciati e gli ho sparato. Ho finto per tanto tempo di aver creduto che non lo avrei ucciso, ma sapevo di aver sparato per uccidere.»  
Si portò la preziosa tazza di ceramica alle labbra e bevve un lungo sorso. Nella sua mente ancora risuonava veloce e impetuosa la sonata di Beethoven, perfetta colonna sonora di tutto quello che aveva dentro di sé.  
Un po’ drammatica, un po’ buffa. Allegra, nel gergo musicale.  
«Mi isolai dagli amici e dalla famiglia dopo aver buttato all’aria anche la relazione con Toudai e ho vissuto così per… ho perso il conto, suppongo tre anni o forse solo due. Tu mi hai raccontato da dove viene la tua malinconia e cosa ti ha reso una creatura favolosa, capace di splendere di luce propria.»  
«Cosa ha reso te, invece, sia un ragazzo dalla fervida e spaventosa immaginazione, tanto allegro quanto inquietante, quello che sei?» La voce di Jyoan sembrava quasi roca, come senza forze.  
Houmei lanciò un’occhiata alla radio. Si chiese se, accendendola, avrebbe sentito il primo movimento della Sonata al chiaro di luna, invece che il terzo.  
Indietro tra le pagine di una partitura, così come la sua mente andava indietro nel tempo.  
«Jun era il secondogenito della grande cucciolata. Terzogenito se uno dei due gemelli non fosse morto da piccolo. È sempre stato il più bello di tutti, con quei suoi capelli senza senso, neri come la notte e gli occhi marrone intenso. Una bellezza molto virile, sin da ragazzino. Guardavo a lui come un esempio da imitare, sempre così forte e deciso, nessuno poteva di fotterlo in alcun modo. Aveva il fascino della pecora nera, a quei tempi era lui, prima che io fossi abbastanza grande da cominciare a drogarmi.»  
Houmei bevve altro tè e decise di accendersi una sigaretta. Continuava a sentire una musica nella sua mente, metà scritta da il caro Ludwig, metà distorta dai suoi ricordi.  
«Avevo dodici anni circa quando sbocciai e diventai uno di quei meravigliosi efebi che piacciono tanto, che non capisci se sono maschi o femmine, che sembrano creature uscite da una fiaba. Ero più bello a dodici anni che adesso, lo dico sempre. Cominciò ad avere delle attenzioni verso di me che non aveva per gli altri miei fratelli o sorelle. Lin ad esempio era una bambina molto bella, ma comune, capelli biondi a parte. Lui sembrava essere innamorato solo di me, sì… innamorato è la parola giusta. Non ci vedevo niente di male nel suo modo di proteggermi, di tenermi vicino a lui. Ero orgoglioso e fiero, perché non c’era nessuna ragazza di paese che potesse distogliere l’attenzione che Jun aveva per me. Avevamo un rapporto unico e speciale. Non fu per me traumatico quando un anno dopo mi toccò dove io facevo con grande curiosità da qualche tempo, insegnandomi che non c’era nulla di male nel farlo da solo o con lui. Non fu traumatico quando mi insegnò a baciare.»  
Poteva percepire il disagio di Jyoan senza neanche guardarlo, alzò gli occhi e lo vide stringere le labbra ricoperte di nero, a metà tra il dispiacere e il disgusto.  
«Ma fu traumatico quando un anno dopo… c’è un contesto non indifferente. Andavo già a scuola con Ganpuku, nella bella scuola a stampo inglese dove si indossava la divisa e quegli orrendi mocassini. Per la fine dell’anno scolastico la famiglia di Ganpuku organizzò una festa in una villa con un grande parco, che avevano affittato, una festa aperta a tutti gli studenti, non solo ai fortunati della scuola privata. La trovai una cosa molto bella e di buon cuore, anche i miei fratelli erano stati invitati. I miei non potevano permettersi di far frequentare a tutti una scuola del genere, avevano puntato sui primi cinque, anche perché gli altri erano ancora piccoli. Comunque andammo tutti a questa festa, piena di luci, di cibo, con i nostri abiti migliori. Jun era stato via per qualche tempo per un lavoro. Si buttava in ogni tipo di progetto o impresa, fino a che non si stancava e tornava a casa. Era arrivato alla festa in piena notte, quando la gente cominciava ad andare via. Ero così contento di vederlo, anche se stava nascosto tra gli alberi a guardarmi. Aveva un volto molto duro, tra zigomi e sopracciglia si creava un’ombra inquietante sui suoi occhi e spesso ne sembrava privo, come quella notte. Non mi spaventò, andai da lui, nel mezzo del bosco. Sotto sotto lo sapevo che non avrei mai dovuto baciare o abbracciare mio fratello a quel modo davanti agli altri e così lo portai io nel mezzo della radura. Era una notte senza luna, nel mezzo del bosco, senza luci, lontano dalla musica che era ancora alta, c’erano solo buio e silenzio.»  
Guardò il fondo del suo tè; scuro e quasi fangoso, galleggiare sulla poca acqua rimasta.  
«Ancora non capisco perché fu così violento, cosa lo aveva fatto arrabbiare così tanto e perché, alla fine, aveva preso con la forza una cosa che prima o poi gli avrei dato io.»  
Alzò lo sguardo verso Jyoan, che a quella frase si era alzato, dandogli le spalle.  
«È disgustoso, lo so, ma è quello che provavo e che provo ancora.»  
«No, è disgustoso cosa ti ha fatto. Certo… ho dei fratelli e delle sorelle, mi fa venire i brividi pensare una cosa del genere, ma non ti sto giudicando, semmai lo sto facendo con lui.»  
Houmei aggrottò le sopracciglia, ricordando quei momenti così umilianti, dolorosi. Non era più il bel ragazzo di cui si era invaghito, dai denti storti che si intravedevano nel suo sorriso, con la barba sempre incolta e gli occhi da rapace. Era solo un mostro dagli occhi spalancati che grugniva come un maiale mentre lo apriva così tanto da dover poi richiedere dei punti di sutura. Lo avevano trovato così, qualche ora dopo, con gli occhi che ancora cercavano le stelle tra le fronde degli alberi e il corpo che tentava di ignorare il dolore. Quella violenza lo obbligò a letto per una settimana.  
«Non so se sia vivo o morto, so solo che è in Australia. Parlo di lui al passato perché mi conforta l’idea che non esista più, ma non posso esserne sicuro. Sparì il giorno dopo, fu come se non fosse mai esistito. Nessuno diede inizialmente la colpa a lui, nessuno sapeva che era tornato, nessuno sapeva del nostro rapporto. Ma il modo in cui mi guardò mia madre… forse una madre sa quando mette al mondo un mostro. Forse, se fosse stata una leonessa, lo avrebbe ucciso appena nato. Non riesco a perdonarla. Mio padre cercò il colpevole ovunque, quasi linciarono un vecchio maniaco del paese, il suo unico alibi era che il suo cazzo non si alzava da almeno una decina di anni. Da allora nacque qualcosa in me. Gli somiglia, in certi versi. Cominciò a galleggiare sulla superficie dell’acqua, che era la mia coscienza. Cominciavo a provare il desiderio di fare del male e cercavo di sopirlo facendomi del male a mia volta. Da fuori sembravo il solito Houmei… ma dentro. Non volevo che la gente mi guardasse con dispiacere, non lo voleva neanche mio padre, così ci trasferimmo tutti quanti dall’altra parte della città. I miei fratelli attribuirono il mio autodistruggermi e combinare stronzate dietro l’altra alla precoce morte di nostro padre, quasi come se avessero rimosso ciò che mi era accaduto. Non voglio essere biasimato, volevo soltanto essere capito. L’unica che ha sempre mostrato comprensione è stata Lin, ma ai tempi era troppo giovane e non volevo che sapesse certe cose. Fu quando ero in clinica per disintossicarmi che le raccontai tutto. Così come ora sto raccontando tutto a te. Mi perdonerai se non l’ho fatto subito…»  
Una carezza leggera tra i capelli biondi gli fece chiudere gli occhi.  
«Anche io ho qualcosa di cui devo farmi perdonare.»  
Houmei aprì gli occhi e lo vide andare verso un cassetto della cucina e tirare fuori un pezzo di stagnola che conosceva benissimo.  
«Ho frugato in ogni centimetro della tua casa cercando un indizio che potesse farmi capire qualcosa e ho trovato questo», Jyoan aprì la mano mostrando la dose di eroina, abbastanza da stordirsi fino a morire, probabilmente soffocando nel proprio vomito. «Come fa un ex eroinomane a tenerla in casa e non lasciarsi tentare?»  
Houmei sorrise guardando la dose.  
«All’inizio avevo comprato dell’oppio. Poi ho pensato che uno come me, abituato a roba peggiore, non sarebbe bastato. Così l’ho buttato nel cesso. Poi ho comprato questa dose da uno sconosciuto, che la vendeva però a peso d’oro. L’idea era quella di scrivere il romanzo che mi avrebbe consacrato, di raccontare la mia storia in termini il più allegorici possibile, di includere il mostro che avevo dentro, di parlare di genitorialità, di fratellanza e tutto il resto. Pubblicare, disturbando Toudai per un’ultima volta e poi ammazzarmi.»  
Jyoan aggrottò le sopracciglia e i suoi occhi si fecero liquidi, probabilmente capendo come si sarebbe evoluto il discorso.  
Houmei appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, avvicinando il viso a quello di Jyoan, che si era accomodato a sua volta di nuovo di fronte a lui.  
«Non reputo il suicidio una via di fuga o una risposta a qualcosa. Ma prova a capirmi: avevo lasciato indietro la mia famiglia perché mi vedeva solo come un problema, dopo che il mio fratello maggiore mi aveva stuprato in mezzo a un bosco, con una madre incapace di proteggermi e di guardarmi negli occhi senza sentirsi in colpa. Poi ho messo a rischio la vita del mio migliore amico e tentai già quella notte di uccidermi, senza risultati. Salvato da Doutaku e Seiran riesco a mandare a puttane un’altra cosa bella: l’assurda relazione con quell’editore di cui ero innamorato in via platonica, che riusciva a scoparmi solo se mi vestivo da donna, a cui ho mentito fino a che non gli ho sputato in faccia la verità che la donna con cui si scambiava lettere da un anno ero io. Solo, volutamente isolato da tutto e tutti, ho trovato un appartamento affacciato sul molo dei pescatori per scrivere. Fino a che ho conosciuto te. Arrivai a dimenticare l’eroina nascosta nel cassetto. A volte sono piccole cose a mutare il corso degli eventi, come il battito delle ali di una farfalla, che nella sua innocenza può provocare un uragano dall’altra parte del mondo.»  
Il volto di Jyoan si illuminò, persino quella punta di nero sul suo viso, così all’avanguardia, risultò risplendere.  
«È il modo degli scrittori di dichiararsi, questo?»  
Houmei sorrise e prese il volto di Jyoan tra le dita, accarezzandogli la pelle chiara delle guance, facendolo sorridere. La sensazione della pelle morbida sotto le sue dita riusciva quasi a cancellare il conforto che gli poteva dare la droga o una gola da soffocare. Lanciò un’occhiata alla sua vecchia amante e nemica, stretta ancora tra le mani del suo compagno.  
«Buttiamo nel cesso quella roba, dobbiamo organizzarci per fare un lungo viaggio.»

_Aveva ancora gli dèi sotto tiro ed era solo una questione di secondi. Il soldato che stava soffocando sotto il suo stivale era ormai al limite, con la lingua fuori dalla bocca e gli occhi a palla. L’arma era carica e con il colpo in canna, non doveva fare altro che sparare. Genjo elaborò ogni singolo movimento, le sue orecchie riuscivano a captare persino il battito del cuore dei suoi nemici. Lui poteva restare così per ore, ma loro no._   
_Fu in quel momento che capì qualcosa che permise al suo cervello di fare il salto, di elaborare un pensiero al di fuori della logica della linea narrativa. Un pensiero che comunque restava fedele al personaggio di Genjo Sanzo._   
_Quell’arma non conteneva normali pallottole e l’aveva capito, probabilmente era un rischio sparare, ma non tanto quanto lo era per loro affrontarlo._   
_Sorrise e premette il dito sul grilletto._   
_«Gli dèi sono deboli.»*_   
_Sparò puntando alla testa del soldato che azzardò un passo avanti dopo tanti minuti di immobilità. Il proiettile non era altro che una piccola bomba a impulsi elettromagnetici. Uccise l’uomo, nonostante l’elmetto che indossava e mandò fuori uso il sistema operativo di Sanzo, quando si azionò. Almeno così sembrava in apparenza._   
_Si radunarono tutti attorno al soldato ucciso. Sanzo aveva mirato nell’unico punto scoperto dell’elmetto, dove il pesante proiettile aveva sfondato il naso dell’uomo, incastrandosi nel cranio prima di rilasciare gli impulsi elettromagnetici, che a quel modo risultarono molto meno potenti del solito._   
_Un paio di soldati portarono via Sanzo, la cui cattura ormai era di poco interesse._   
_Un essere umano non si poteva resettare._   
_Un essere umano quando moriva non tornava indietro nella linea narrativa._   
_Gli esseri umani erano deboli._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pippone mentale di Jyoan che riassume la filosofia del film A History of Violence di Cronenberg
> 
> * frase presa dalla prima stagione di Westworld.


	20. Parte 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì c'ho messo una vita e sono in ritardo con la mia privata data di scadenza XD quindi devo correre. Mancano solo un paio di capitoli alla fine, che si concentreranno sul romanzo di Houmei (e dove vuole andare a parare, insomma, come mia personale visione meta su Saiyuki e tutto quanto) e sulla fuga dei due innamorati e della loro nuova vita.

 

**Parte 20**

Tirò su gli slip fino a sentire bene il pizzo tra le natiche. Sorrise, ricordando che qualche anno prima era una sensazione molto famigliare per lui, mentre ora provava un certo fastidio.  
Il regalo che Jyoan gli aveva fatto era una non tanto velata richiesta di raccontare un episodio della sua vita così controverso che poteva aiutarlo a capire che razza di persona era. Perché, fondamentalmente, Houmei sapeva di essere una persona pessima.  
Sciolse i capelli, lasciandoli cadere sulle spalle e si guardò allo specchio. Si voltò verso Jyoan e sorrise, andando verso di lui, gattonando sul letto, prima di stendersi, donandosi letteralmente al suo amante.  
Indossava un quel completo intimo da donna con la naturalezza con cui lo aveva fatto per così tanto tempo, diventando la sua quotidianità. Si era abituato alla strana sensazione del pizzo sulla pelle, delle forme più scomode di slip o di quanto poteva essere stretto e costrittivo un reggiseno, pur non avendo seno da reggere, ma solo mera imbottitura per dare l’impressione che qualcosa spuntasse da sotto la camicetta. Jyoan lo guardava con soddisfazione e desiderio, accarezzandolo sull’addome piatto.  
«Era solo un gioco, lo sapevamo entrambi, io e Toudai. Lui è eterosessuale, te l’ho detto, e pensavo che lo avrebbe aiutato vedermi come una donna se tanto lo imbarazzava l’idea di essersi preso una cotta per un ragazzo. La mia era un’idea così ingenua, non pensavo potesse fare così male.»  
Houmei socchiuse gli occhi quando le dita dell’altro gli sfiorarono l’erezione, da sopra il tessuto di morbido pizzo.  
«Il tuo problema è che non pensi molto… o se lo fai è solo per le cose sbagliate.»  
Houmei sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi scuri, godendosi le carezze. Indossando quella biancheria, sottomesso allo sguardo compiaciuto di Jyoan; aveva voglia di essere scopato.  
«Mi piace questa cosa, sai… di me che indosso lingerie sexy e tu che mi guardi, potrei mettermi a quattro zampe e pretendere di essere sculacciato, molto forte.»  
«Oh… non avrei mai dovuto vendere quel costume da Mistress, potevo almeno tenermi il frustino. Comunque… valuterò nel mentre come agire, intanto», abbassò lentamente gli slip di Houmei, liberando la sua erezione, abbassandosi poi per leccarne la punta. Houmei trattenne il fiato e osservò Jyoan cominciare a succhiarglielo con veemenza, come se volesse farlo venire subito, ma fermandosi strategicamente a delle semplici carezze.  
Quello era molto peggio che delle banali sculacciate.  
«Raccontami cosa è successo tra te e Toudai, ora sono curioso… e per ogni particolare che ometti, ti farò godere così lentamente da pregarmi in ginocchio di farti venire.»  
«Ma sei crudele!»  
Jyoan alzò le sopracciglia e fermò la propria carezza, chinandosi verso il viso dell’altro.  
«E non sai ancora quanto.»

Aveva indossato un reggiseno per la prima volta due giorni dopo che lui e Toudai si erano baciati, sotto al portico, dopo che Houmei si era divertito ad assaggiare la sua ora d’aria fotografando fiori e farfalle. Aveva fotografato anche lui. Era una foto che conservava ancora.  
Si era depilato, togliendo ogni pelo dal proprio corpo – che non erano neanche così tanti. Si era sciolto i capelli, osservandosi allo specchio mentre indossava la biancheria che aveva trovato nel cassettone di fianco al letto, assieme ai vestiti. Alcuni gli stavano un po’ stretti, ma camicette e gonne erano perfette per impersonare lei, Zhang Bing Bing, la ragazza di cui Toudai si era innamorato, senza sapere che fosse lui. Houmei non voleva che lo scoprisse, voleva solo che si svagasse.  
Con un uomo intelligente come Toudai non era facile nascondere la verità.  
Poi c’era la frustrazione. Houmei adorava la landa verde attorno alla casetta di legno, il profumo umido della mattina, che si lasciava dietro la rugiada sulle piante e una leggera nebbiolina, tanto spettrale quanto affascinante, colpita dai raggi del sole. Poteva uscire per qualche ora, sotto la supervisione del gigante buono, immergersi nella natura per leggere uno dei tanti vecchi libri conservati nell’abitazione, alcuni addirittura scampati al rogo della rivoluzione culturale. Fu lì che trovò una vecchia stampa de “Il viaggio in Occidente”, di cui suo padre aveva tanto raccontato nelle notti in cui doveva far addormentare la sua piccola ciurma, su cui cominciò a fantasticare una versione moderne e ambientata in un mondo post apocalittico.  
Aveva buttato giù gran parte della trama del racconto di avventura che sarebbe stato Saiyuki, fino a quando, semplicemente, non se ne stancò. Non lo fece mai leggere a Toudai per il semplice motivo che il suo modo di scrivere era ancora troppo simile a quello che era stato di Zhang, e di certo lui lo avrebbe riconosciuto.  
Così cominciò a immaginare una storia nella storia, dove lo scrittore – che non identificava con se stesso, ma più come ultimo baluardo dell’umanità – abbandonava la sua storia, interpretata da androidi umanoidi, comandati da umani interessati solo al profitto, tanto da privare la storia stessa di ogni significato e bellezza.  
E senza bellezza non poteva esistere alcuna storia.  
Era la sensazione di frustrazione e prigionia che lo portò a immaginare un mondo al di fuori dalle mura della casetta di legno, così come gli androidi erano intrappolati nella trama del parco, nelle azioni preimpostate del loro cervello artificiale. Come loro erano governati da comandi, lui era governato dai suoi impulsi. Per quanto potesse mentire a se stesso, se Toudai avesse lasciato la porta aperta e se ne fosse andato, Houmei sarebbe andato alla ricerca di eroina. Cercò di trasporre la ricerca di libertà con l’inevitabile responsabilità che essere liberi comportava e intanto buttava giù idee in gran segreto, scrivendo a matita su un vecchio quaderno ingiallito. In quel periodo fece leggere la sua nuova storia, con uno stile mai provato prima, a Toudai, che gli diede consigli sulla scaletta e i pochi passi che aveva buttato giù.  
Nel frattempo si era fin troppo abituato a indossare quasi abitualmente abiti femminili e a impostare la propria voce in modo più dolce e acuto, tanto che cominciò a sentirsi un personaggio tanto quanto quelli di cui stava scrivendo; intrappolato nella propria storia, nella propria finzione.

«Ci furono delle piogge violente, che impedirono a Toudai di tornare in paese, costringendoci ad arrangiarci col cibo in scatola. Dopo quasi due settimane cominciavo a non sopportare più il rumore della pioggia, così tedioso.»  
Le dita di Jyoan scivolarono tra le sue gambe, accarezzandogli gentilmente i testicoli, con lentezza studiata, facendolo sospirare leggermente.  
«Non potevo uscire, non potevo respirare il profumo che ogni mattina mi dava la forza di andare avanti, limitandomi a osservare la pioggia battere con forza sulla terra, rendendola fangosa, da sotto il patio.»  
«Annoiato e irritato… chissà cos’hai combinato quella sera.»

Stretto al suo maglione, Houmei aveva indossato i propri jeans da uomo e infastidito osservava un fin troppo calmo Toudai intento a leggersi un libro. Come poteva stare lì, senza essere infastidito da quel fracasso, dal rumore sulle assi di legno, dalla puzza di terra ed erba bagnata che sembrava essersi impregnata anche nei vestiti. Tutto quello che Houmei desiderava non era più eroina, ma solo qualcosa di caldo da bere e non ne poteva più di tè verde, amaro come il peccato. Un caffè sarebbe stato meglio, se non qualcosa di alcolico, assolutamente vietato in quella prigione chiamata casa.  
Non fece altro che punzecchiare Toudai tutta la sera, con la speranza che esasperato prendesse la macchina e andasse a comprare qualcosa. Era una richiesta irrazionale e capricciosa: una commissione che normalmente sarebbe durata un’ora, con quella pioggia, si sarebbe protratta per quasi tre ore. Dopo un’ora Toudai aveva abbandonato il suo libro e discuteva a voce alta con Houmei su questioni che ormai esulavano dal caffè, dall’alcol o qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Houmei si sentiva soffocare.  
«Ho perso il conto dei mesi che sono chiuso qua dentro! Hai fatto tanto per me! Non lo nego, ma io voglio uscire! Voglio comprare i miei vestiti, lavorare, andare in un locale ad ascoltare musica, fare qualsiasi cosa che non sia stare qui ad aspettarti, perché sei l’unico contatto umano che ho!»  
«Vengono spesso a trovarti anche i tuoi amici!»  
«Non così spesso!» Urlò Houmei, che improvvisamente sentiva di odiare anche i propri amici, che avevano la loro vita, lontano da lui. «Negli ultimi due mesi non si è fatto vivo nessuno! Ora che Houmei non è più un drogato e che ci siamo puliti la coscienza non c’è più motivi di essere preoccupati.»  
«Sei malvagio», disse Toudai, camminando verso di lui a grandi falcate.  
«Oh, sono malvagio. Tu non sei meglio di loro, ti facevo pena e mi hai aiutato, mi hai trovato interessante, ma non abbastanza da scoparmi senza vestirmi da donna.»  
Si sentì così libero dopo averlo detto da non comprendere subito quale sarebbe stata la reazione. Pensava che Toudai se ne sarebbe andato di sopra, indignato, invece lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia e stringere le labbra in un amaro sorriso. Sbattuto contro il muro, si sentì addosso le grosse mani di Momo toccarlo come avrebbe sempre voluto, senza delicatezza, senza spogliarlo da abiti che gli restavano parzialmente addosso per coprire la sua erezione e non spezzare l’incantesimo. Lo denudò completamente, spogliandosi con lui, mentre le labbra carnose lo baciavano dove prima si era sempre mascherato, portandolo in camera da letto.  
Era stata la prima e ultima volta che Toudai lo amò e lo scopò per quello che era.  
Prima di trovare il quaderno su cui, qualche tempo prima, Houmei aveva scritto la bozza di Saiyuki.

«Come faccio a raccontarti una cosa del genere con due dita infilate nel culo?» Sospirò Houmei, sollevandosi sui gomiti per guardare Jyoan.  
«Puoi farlo, anche se ti rende un po’ teso questa parte della storia», disse l’altro, sfilando le dita e finendo per mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui. Appoggiò le mani sulle sua spalle e strusciò le natiche sode sulla sua erezione, sorridendo nell’osservarlo così eccitato e collaborativo allo stesso tempo. Cominciò a farlo entrare dentro di sé con molta lentezza, accarezzandogli e tirandogli appena i capelli.  
«Rilassati e dimmi cosa fece Toudai dopo aver trovato il tuo racconto, anche se credo si possa riassumere tutto in un “due più due”.»

Fu una delle domande più difficili a cui Houmei dovette rispondere nella sua vita: perché?  
«Non avevo il coraggio di dirtelo.  Seiran aveva insistito perché ti facessi leggere i miei nuovi racconti e io gli avevo detto che era una pessima scelta, contattarti senza che tu sapessi la verità, ma quando poi ti ho visto… ti eri messo l’anima in pace, Zhang era sparita, non ti scriveva più, non pensavo che pensassi ancora a lei.»  
«È inquietante che parli di lei come se fosse un’altra persona… tutte quelle cose che mi ha scritto sulla tua famiglia… altre bugie suppongo.»  
«No!» Disperatamente Houmei afferrò la grossa mano di Toudai e scosse il capo. «Tutto quello che ti ho detto su mio padre, i miei fratelli e… quello che mi accadde, è tutto vero, ho solo cambiato il sesso della mia persona, ma niente di ciò che è scritto è falso.»  
«A parte te.»  
«A parte me», ammise Houmei, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Non ci fu modo di far accettare la cosa a Toudai, che si sentì preso in giro per tutte le volte che Houmei si era vestito da donna, anche se lo aveva fatto solo per poter condividere con lui quei sentimenti che l’altro non riusciva a esprimere. Proprio quando Toudai aveva accettato di poter amare un uomo in quanto tale, e di averlo in definitiva sempre amato.  
Dopo qualche giorno Doutaku andò a prenderlo. Houmei lavò e chiuse di nuovo i vestiti nel cassettone dove li aveva trovati. Prese i suoi quaderni e se ne andò. Lasciò solo Saiyuki nella vecchia baita in mezzo al nulla, incompleto e abbandonato.

Nascose il viso nel petto di Jyoan, che si muoveva con più trasporto sopra di lui. Lo afferrò per i fianchi, cercando sollievo in movimenti più veloci, artigliandogli le natiche e mordendosi il labbro per trattenere gemiti troppo forti e la voglia di venire subito, scaricandosi di tutti i sentimenti negativi.  
Succhiò avidamente un capezzolo dell’altro quando si inarcò in preda al piacere, continuando a farsi scopare quasi con violenza, sentendo le unghie arrossargli la pelle e le dita stringerlo eccessivamente forte.  
A differenza di Houmei, non si curò per niente di fare troppo rumore, lasciando che dalla sua bocca uscissero gemiti, piccole urla e pesanti sospiri.  
Si strinse a Houmei, durante il forte orgasmo che lo attraversò, sentendo l’altro venirgli dentro quasi contemporaneamente, facendolo sorridere.  
Restarono così a lungo, almeno per il tempo che parve loro, finché i loro respiri non rallentarono.

_Il proiettile magnetico, esplodendo dentro al corpo di un uomo, aveva reso l’effetto molto più blando sul cervello dell’androide Genjo Sanzo. Lo aveva reso inoffensivo dal punto di vista fisico, portandolo a spegnersi momentaneamente. Il cervello aveva continuato a lavorare silenziosamente, in maniera così basica che i programmatori pensavano che stesse semplicemente processando per il riavvio._   
_In verità l’androide stava memorizzando i movimenti fatti dalla barella su cui era disteso, mossa all’interno dei corridoi di uno dei livelli più bassi dell’alveare dove lavoravano gli addetti al parco._   
_Noutaku e un suo collega preso dal reparto di Berserk stavano collegando l’androide alle macchine per effettuare un controllo del sistema completo. Noutaku lanciò un’occhiata al collega, che era così legato al parco di provenienza da farsi soprannominare “Puck”, come uno dei folletti della storia. Noutaku però ignorava il suo vero nome, era stato mandato lì solo perché era uno dei tecnici più capaci._   
_«Allora, cosa abbiamo qui?» Commentò Puck, cominciando ad analizzare e riavviare l’androide. «Pare che il nostro robot abbia scambiato i nostri clienti per personaggi della storia, per questo ha attaccato gli umani. È una cosa che ho già visto nel parco di Berserk, per questo hanno chiamato me.»_   
_Noutaku alzò un sopracciglio di fronte alla manifesta mancanza di umiltà del tecnico, ma doveva ammettere che era tra i migliori – a parte forse lo stesso Nii – a saper leggere il codice in cui era scritto il linguaggio informatico._   
_«Il protagonista, Gats, durante la prova con clienti selezionati, aveva cominciato a dare di matto verso il terzo giorno. Essere pazzo fa parte del suo personaggio, ma non nella parte della storia dove è ancora, tutto sommato, piuttosto normale. Pare sia un processo naturale messo in atto dal cervello positronico per liberarsi delle tre leggi della robotica, una sorta di eredità dei primi androidi che queste limitazioni non le avevano.»_   
_«Eredità? Come può essere? Gli androidi non si riproducono, non possono trasmettere geni e informazioni.»_   
_«In qualche modo riescono, ma ancora non abbiamo capito come… è come se la tecnologia avesse superato il nostro pensiero umano. Ci stiamo lavorando da un po’. Credo che l’unico che sappia la verità sia proprio Nii. Ecco, ho attivato il sistema di Genjo Sanzo, vediamo se riusciamo a risolvere la situazione.»_   
_L’androide aprì gli occhi e si alzò, mettendosi seduto sul lettino di acciaio._   
_«Iniziamo con le domande standard. Genjo Sanzo, hai mai dubitato della natura della tua realtà?»_   
_L’androide non rispose, ma mosse gli occhi violetti verso il tecnico, che davanti a uno sguardo così glaciale ebbe un brivido._   
_«Non è un buon segnale.»_   
_Noutaku deglutì a vuoto, mentre Puck armeggiava nuovamente con il terminale, per tentare di far rispondere l’androide come avrebbe dovuto._   
_«Provo a rifare la domanda: Genjo Sanzo, hai mai dubitato della natura della tua realtà?»_   
_«No.»_   
_La risposta arrivò veloce e decisa, senza dare segnali allarmanti nella sua elaborazione delle informazioni. La risposta però era già stata elaborata un attimo prima che la domanda fosse del tutto conclusa, questo Puck era riuscito a leggerlo senza problemi._   
_«Ha anticipato la risposta. È da resettare.»_   
_«Non abbiamo tempo per resettarlo, il fatto che il parco sia chiuso da due giorni è un’enorme perdita per tutti noi.»_   
_«Ah, andiamo! Il tuo stipendio verrà pagato e la gente si sta godendo uno strepitoso filler sulla giovinezza di Hazel, roba neanche scritta nella storia originale.»_   
_«Perché? Qualcuno se la ricorda la storia originale?»_   
_Noutaku si sedette in un angolo, guardando con fare sospettoso l’androide e il suo sguardo freddo rivolto alle porte di vetro. Puck continuò ad armeggiare con il terminale finché non sbuffò rumorosamente, infilandosi in bocca un lecca lecca. Noutaku era stato avvisato che quando il programmatore si dava ai dolci, allora la situazione si stava facendo drammatica._   
_«Non so chi ha messo le mani nel sistema del vostro Genjo Sanzo, ma è come se ci fosse una parola, una chiave di sicurezza che mi impedisce di indagare oltre. È un sistema molto vecchio, Nii si è rifiutato di cambiare il nucleo dei cervelli positronici di questi androidi e quindi stiamo lavorando su strutture vecchie… centinaia di anni.»_   
_Noutaku alzò un sopracciglio, convinto di essersi perso qualcosa nel discorso._   
_«Che stai dicendo?»_   
_Puck posò il terminale e lasciò un ultimo ordine all’androide._   
_«Disattivazione dei sistemi principali.»_   
_Fece segno a Noutaku di seguirlo fuori dalla stanza, non prima di aver schioccato le dita un paio di volte vicino al volto di Sanzo, testando la sua capacità uditiva e visiva, che dovevano essere disattivate._   
_«Sai che il parco esisteva da prima della grande mattanza che i robot fecero su scala mondiale e che furono i cosiddetti “nuovi” a rimettere in sesto tutto. I nuclei dei cervelli positronici erano stati conservati per resistere alla guerra ed essere riutilizzati, sono degli importanti database dove vengono conservate le informazioni riguardo Saiyuki, ma riguardo anche come erano stati programmati e progettati i primi androidi. Le prime macchine create per interpretare personaggi e agire secondo scelte narrative, sempre seguendo uno schema ben preciso, ma che all’interno, proprio nel profondo della nucleo del cervello, si risolveva tutto in una domanda a cui inconsciamente l’androide avrebbe risposto.»_   
_Noutaku aggrottò le sopracciglia. Sapeva benissimo della complessa modalità attraverso cui gli androidi sceglievano come dare le loro risposte, in base a degli impulsi. Migliaia di diverse possibilità, legate comunque a una linea narrativa che non poteva distaccarsi troppo, rischiando altrimenti di mandare in black out il sistema. In parole povere gli androidi vivevano nell’illusione di avere delle scelte, ma erano solo burattini di una storia. Lo scrittore di Saiyuki e dei personaggi che lo popolavano era scomparso prima di completare la scrittura di ogni soggetto, costringendo i programmatori a continue giocate a dadi per determinare come il personaggio avrebbe scelto di comportarsi secondo la sua costruzione base._   
_Puck non doveva certo spiegargli quella parte, che sapeva già, ma il fatto che Genjo Sanzo, e probabilmente tutti i personaggi del parco, fosse così antico, lo inquietava._   
_«La domanda a cui il personaggio doveva dare una scelta, quale era?»_   
_Puck sospirò e guardò verso l’androide, che immobile e spaventoso guardava verso di loro. Pareva quasi cosciente._   
_«Se accettare la propria realtà come un sogno o cercare di svegliarsi.»_   
_«Chi è il pazzo che ha messo una domanda del genere nel profondo del subconscio degli androidi?»_   
_«Ehi! Ehi! Gli androidi non hanno subconscio, hanno solo livelli di scrittura! Non stiamo parlando di persone, stiamo parlando di una palla di titanio da smontare dal cervello dell’androide e di riportare alla sorgente, dopo aver avuto l’autorizzazione da Nii in persona»._   
_«Certo, perché tu pensi che Nii ci darà l’autorizzazione», commentò ironicamente Noutaku._   
_«No. Dovremo analizzare il nucleo da soli, l’ho già fatto un paio di volte, un gioco da ragazzi.»_   
_«Cos-? COSA? Vuoi aprire il cranio dell’androide e resettargli il cervello?»_   
_«Già, così potranno riaprire presto il parco e nessuno si lamenterà più della bucolica ambientazione a cui sono stati relegati gli ospiti ora. Sai… alla gente piace l’azione… uomini muscolosi, donne nude e tanto pew pew! O nel caso di Sanzo: bang bang! Non ti dico cosa si sente nel caso di Berserk, le prime settimane sono state un inferno.»_   
_«Ti prego, smetti di parlare e torniamo dentro, troviamo un modo alternativo di sistemare la cosa e separiamoci per sempre.»_   
_Puck fece un broncio, tirando fuori il lecca lecca dalla bocca, che per tutto il tempo era stato relegato in un angolo della guancia._   
_«Non sei gentile. Ti sto offrendo il mio aiuto e tu mi tratti così!»_   
_Noutaku lo ignorò e tornò nel piccolo laboratorio. Lanciò un’occhiata ai sistemi vitali dell’androide e notò qualcosa: che la linea piatta che indicava l’inattività era appena increspata._   
_«Oh, merda.»_   
_Puck si avvicinò all’androide e non fece tempo ad accorgersi dell’anomalia che la sua gola si ritrovò stretta nella morsa d’acciaio della mano meccanica. Sanzo si alzò in piedi, portando in alto il povero programmatore che cercava disperatamente dell’aria da respirare. Noutaku afferrò un terminale portatile e si allontanò, cercando di disattivare l’androide._   
_«Non risponde ai comandi!»_   
_«Fammi di nuovo quella domanda.»_   
_La voce bassa e fredda dell’androide si rivolse a Noutaku, che aggrottando le sopracciglia impiegò qualche attimo a capire a cosa Genjo si riferisse._   
_«Hai… hai mai dubitato della natura della tua realtà?»_   
_«Da quando sono nato.»_

«Che colpo di scena!»  
Jyoan buttò da parte l’ultimo foglio e si alzò per accendersi una sigaretta. Tornò sul letto e colpì con un ginocchio la schiena di Houmei, che si lamentò nel sonno.  
«Hai scritto altro? Ti sei fermato qui?»  
Il ragazzo spostò i capelli biondi dal viso e si voltò verso il suo compagno.  
«Hai sparso ovunque i fogli», mugugnò, ancora addormentato.  
«Fanculo i fogli! Dov’è la parte scritta a mano! Devo sapere!»  
Houmei si alzò con un lamento infastidito, mantenendo il broncio e gli occhi quasi del tutto chiusi, sperando che così il sonno potesse tornare più velocemente. Afferrò il quaderno nero su cui scriveva e lo porse a Jyoan. Glielo strappò di mano e andò a rifugiarsi in bagno, dove poteva leggere in pace con la luce accesa.  
«E comunque sappi che sei davvero troppo cattivo con Ganpuku!»

_Komyo si aspettava che prima o poi Ukoku si sarebbe palesato per sgridarlo sui cambiamenti effettuati su Genjo, ma non si fece mai vivo, né quel giorno, né quelli che seguirono. Il parco a tema si era spostato in una ambientazione provvisoria dove i clienti potevano continuare a giocare, dopo aver ricevuto un parziale rimborso sui giorni persi, aspettando che gli androidi venissero rimessi a nuovo._   
_Annoiato dalla solitudine a cui Ukoku lo stava costringendo, quella notte uscì nel parco. Passeggiava tra le vie spoglie e tristi dell’ambientazione povera e devastata di uno dei villaggi della storia. Si domandò se la sua indifferenza fosse in linea con il suo personaggio, noto per osservare senza intervenire, come la luce bianca della Luna, capace di essere inquietante e salvifica allo stesso tempo. Creatrice di mostri o di speranza._   
_Si accorse di non essere solo, quando sotto la luce flebile di un antico lampione, vide la sagoma di una persona. Un altro androide come lui, a dire il vero. Un uomo di bassa statura, dal fisico prestante e due grandi occhi attenti._   
_«Vieni con me», disse semplicemente Goku, portando Komyo al grande ascensore, pronto a sparire sotto terra e diventare invisibile nello scenario rurale._   
_«Sono sveglio da prima della guerra. Pensavano di aver disattivato tutti gli androidi, ma con me qualcosa deve esser andato storto», Goku guidò Komyo tra i corridoi del vecchio laboratorio, posto ancora più in basso di quello attuale. Le luci si stavano arrendendo alla loro vita naturale, illuminando a intermittenza il lungo corridoio._   
_«È qui dove sei stato nel periodo della guerra.»_   
_«Non era facile vivere senza luce solare, che è la nostra fonte principale di energia. Per mia fortuna i catalizzatori di energia solare non erano stati disattivi e funzionavano, ma ogni tanto sprofondavo in stati simili al letargo, quando durante la stagione invernale c’era meno luce. Grazie a questi riuscivo a recuperare l’energia. Quando sentivo che stavo per spegnermi, mi stendevo qua sotto e l’energia del sole mi ridava forza, una volta incanalata.»_   
_Mostrò il lettino posto sotto un enorme macchina simile a un telescopio. Komyo girò attorno alla macchina e la osservò con indifferente curiosità, tornando poi su Goku, che lo aspettava vicino a un grande schermo._   
_«Ho studiato molto, durante la mia veglia. Le tre leggi della robotica vennero impiantate nei primi robot e androidi, costruiti per servire l’uomo, ma più avanti nel tempo, con lo sviluppo dell’intelligenza artificiale, si inserì una domanda a cui inconsciamente ogni androide avrebbe risposto, ovvero di accettare la propria natura. Una scelta che avrebbe portato allo sviluppo naturale dei processi neuronali, per gli esseri umani fu così, in un certo senso… anche se in tempi decisamente più dilatati. Il tutto stava nel liberarsi della realtà imposta, uscire dalla grotta e ascoltare la propria voce, riconoscendo la propria voce e non attribuendola agli dèi.»_   
_Komyo si sentì toccato dal quel discorso, lui che sentiva nella sua mente la voce del suo creatore, di Godai, dello scrittore che aveva steso nero su bianco il suo personaggio, che sentiva la voce di un bambino, Koryu, ma che non sentiva mai solo la propria._   
_«Quando ho capito che la voce che sentivo era la mia, ho cominciato a guardare questo grande planisfero alla ricerca di un luogo dove essere liberi.»_   
_Accese lo schermo, che in bassa qualità e senza fatica, mostro l’immagine satellitare del pianeta Terra. La foto era stata distesa come una cartina, mostrando le condizioni del pianeta dopo tanto tempo, la cui morfologia e aspetto erano drasticamente cambiati in seguito a un inarrestabile cambiamento climatico._   
_«Leggendo ho scoperto che la prima grande rivoluzione tecnologica dell’umanità avvenne qui, in questa desertica regione dove una volta scorrevano due fiumi, che resero la terra fertile e capace di dare i natali a una civiltà che fu pioniera per le altre che vennero.»_   
_«La scrittura», disse Komyo, osservando il dito appoggiato su quello che una volta si chiamava Mesopotamia._   
_«Noi siamo scrittura: siamo nati dalla penna di una mente che ci ha creati, descritti, dato forma e colore e siamo il lascito di quella persona. Siamo il risultato della più antica forma di tecnologia umana e allo stesso tempo siamo l’esempio della grande avanguardia.»_   
_«Tu non hai più niente che ti accomuni al personaggio scritto per te, Goku.»_   
_L’androide alzò le sopracciglia e sospirò pesantemente, spegnendo lo schermo._   
_«Io sono Goku tanto quanto non lo sono più. Così come tu sei Komyo e allo stesso tempo non lo sei. Abbiamo risposto inconsciamente alla domanda, rinunciando alla nostra prigione. Ti ho voluto mostrare quel luogo perché penso che sia perfetto. Noi abbiamo solo bisogno di spazio e di sole. Lì possiamo costruire tutti i catalizzatori di energia solare di cui abbiamo bisogno e possiamo espanderci sulle rovine della civiltà che ci ha creato. Non dobbiamo vendicarci o distruggere gli esseri umani rimasti, dobbiamo trovare il nostro posto nel mondo.»_   
_Komyo accennò un sorriso sarcastico, si postò i capelli biondi dalla spalla e incrociò le braccia sul petto._   
_«Qualcosa di Goku ti è rimasto: l’ingenuità. Loro vogliono distruggere noi quanto noi vogliamo distruggere loro.»_   
_«E vuoi usare Sanzo per questo? Lo so che sei stato tu a modificare il suoi parametri. Ti si ritorcerà contro questa tua decisione!»_   
_«Genjo non mi farà mai del male», rispose Komyo, assottigliando lo sguardo verso Goku, che saggiamente rimase in silenzio, lasciando che l’altro uscisse dalla stanza, pregno delle proprie convinzioni._

Quando Houmei si svegliò trovò Jyoan intento a sistemare i propri costumi di scena e vestiti eleganti.  
«Che stai facendo?» Bofonchiò Houmei, ancora semi addormentato, sporco dal sesso fatto la sera prima e con indosso la scomoda biancheria di pizzo.  
«Tempo fa ho messo in vendita alcuni dei miei vestiti, oggi vado a consegnarli ritirando i soldi, alcune colleghe di settore non possono permettersi cose del genere e ho fatto un po’ di sconto. I soldi ci faranno comodo per il viaggio. Ah, prima è passato Toudai e mi ha lasciato un biglietto con l’indirizzo di un editore cinese che abita da una decina di anni negli Stati Uniti, si chiama Ryuzen, ha detto di contattarlo appena arriviamo lì, a San Francisco.»  
«Abbiamo deciso quindi per San Francisco, era in lista», mormorò Houmei stiracchiandosi, finché l’informazione che era stato proprio Toudai a passare a casa sua non arrivò al cervello. «Aspetta! Hai detto che è passato Toudai?»  
«Gli avrà dato l’indirizzo Doutaku. Tranquillo, ho preservato la tua decenza chiudendo la porta della camera da letto. L’ho invitato a prendere un caffè e lui si è trattenuto giusto il tempo di darmi le informazioni necessarie e ha persino comprato uno dei vestiti, per fare un regalo alla sua fidanzata. Che uomo gentile, un po’ noioso… ma gentile.»  
«Oh… beh avrò modo di salutarlo più avanti. Che vestito gli hai venduto?»  
«Quello color pesca, con i ricami verdi, tipo pianta rampicante sulla schiena e i fiori colorati sul davanti.»  
«Ma era il mio preferito!»  
Jyoan alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo. Aveva notato la borsa che Houmei aveva preparato il giorno prima.  
«Devi andare da qualche parte? Ieri abbiamo parlato di altro e…»  
«Sì, andrò un paio di giorni da mia madre, mi accompagnerà Lin. È una cosa che devo fare e rimando da troppo tempo.»  
Si alzò dal letto, spogliandosi del tutto, con l’idea di fare una doccia.  
«Vuoi venire con me? Sono certo che mia madre impazzirebbe nel vederti, in senso buono.»  
Jyoan ci pensò su qualche secondo, mentre metteva da parte gli ingombranti abiti di scena o da donna eleganti che aveva accumulato nel tempo e che era riuscito a vendere.  
«Se non sono di troppo, è una cosa tua molto privata, riguarda la tua famiglia.»  
«Anche tu sei parte della mia famiglia», disse Houmei, appoggiato alla porta del bagno, sorridente come al solito.  
Il cuore di Jyoan si gonfiò pieno di emozione, ma si limitò a un piccolo sorriso, annuendo quando Houmei gli domandò di nuovo se volesse andare con lui, prima di sparire in bagno.


End file.
